Twilight Series
by chipmunk2
Summary: In the first fic, Leo gets Attacked
1. Leo's Dilemma Part 1 of 9B

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma  Part 1/9                                Private Times   5 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk                                                  Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., 

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  
    
    It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections. _

*****     

It's a Saturday evening, around 7pm and Leo's slow to get out of his car in the parking garage at his hotel. He's glad tomorrow is Sunday and a day off for once.  He's going to change clothes, grab his new cookbook and run over to Margaret's and treat her to their favorite home cooked dinner, while they review the new recipes.  He removes his tie, which he has hanging loose around his neck and stuffs it into his jacket pocket.   It's been a long week, but today was not too bad. The President's at his farm in Manchester for the weekend and everyone's enjoying a quite weekend, to rest and catch-up.  With it being the weekend, Leo has to park his car at the far end of the garage.  He gets out and starts his long walk to the small elevator up to the main lobby. 

 About half way across, he hears the command of "NOW."  Two guys jump Leo, one from each side of the car aisle.  They grab at Leo, but Leo has had enough time to crouch down and make a stance, so that he's not easily knocked down.  Leo realizes that he needs to keep his feet under him.  He grabs one guy and tries to block the other attacker with the body of the one he has a hold of, to buy him some time.  Leo's yelling for them to "let go" and to "stop", maybe some one else in the garage will hear the fight.  No reason for this to be their little secret.  A good amount of loud cussing is going on, as well.  Leo knows not to let them get him between the cars where the security cameras will not see what's going on and a greater chance of him being totally subdued by the attackers.  

The attackers are not doing well.  The fact is, they're surprised that Leo's defending himself so well.  Fists are flying from both sides.  Under the voices, the thud of a fist on a face is distinct, among the sounds of grunts and the scuffling of feet.  The attackers don't look too good either; it hurts.  

Leo's trying to keep them at arms length, he's also shoving the attackers away from him, but one finally gets a good hold on Leo's arm and slams him into a car hood, trying to stun Leo into being a more passive captive.  Leo struggles to stand after having the wind knocked out of him, before they can restrain him and drag him to their vehicle.  Each attacker grabs one of Leo's arms and yanks him to his feet.  The door of the elevator slides open and two of the hotel security men charge out, yelling for the men to stop their attack on Leo.  Leo decides to be a burden to his captors and lifts his legs to fall as a dead weight to the concrete floor.  This is making it harder for the attackers to move or drag Leo to the get away vehicle.  The attackers take one last look at the security team and realize that the officers have their weapons drawn and are closing the distance to them rapidly.  They let go of Leo and take off running.  Leo rolls away, taking cover under the front of the nearest car, to avoid the possibility of being run over out in the aisle by the disappointed attackers.  When the attackers reach their van, one guy jumps in, to start the engine, and the other yells back, "We'll get you next time, McGarry, and Bartlett will answer to us.  Maybe we'll just pay a call at your red-haired girlfriend's apartment building and see if she's as lucky as you in getting away from us."  They threaten back to Leo, as they slam the doors closed on a dark van and squeal the tires as they make a break for the far entrance of the garage.  The security team reaches Leo and helps him to his feet, after they assess he's able to stand.

Leo leans on the front end of the nearest car, shaking with the adrenalin that's still coursing through his system.  His feet are placed wide on the concrete floor to brace himself.  Leo digs into his pants pocket and is relieved that his cell phone was not broken when he was slammed into the car.  He shakily punches in the number for the Secret Service at the White House.  Leo hopes that the S.S. agent that answers can understand him.  He's winded and is still trying to catch his breath, "It's McGarry.  Code Red.  I've been attacked in the garage of my hotel.  Get me Agent Cooper," Leo demands immediately.  _~ Hurry, Coop. Hurry ~_ He tries to take a deeper breath and has a hard time of it, "Coop, I've just had a kidnapping attempt.   I'm still in the hotel garage.  The hotel security stopped it.  No, they didn't get the attackers."  He's getting impatient, "Coop, they threatened to go after Margaret at her building.   ~_Oh, God, they could have gone straight there.  Please, God, let her be safe and in the apartment_.~  ……"Don't send the agents to 'me'," he sounds like he's talking to an idiot and not a federal agent.  "I need you to secure Margaret, now.  ……I don't care."  ~_Damn, he doesn't get it.  She's alone_. ~  "You 'will' secure her or I'm climbing back into my car and I'll secure her.  ……OK, you can send some agents here, if you send some to pick her up as well."  ~_Thank God.   Margaret, stay safe_.~ He sighs, but it turns into a soft moan, his side is hurting some.  "Like I 'really' have a say in whether the agents are coming here for me or not," he logically admits. ……~_Hail Mary, mother of God… ~   ~_Stay put, Margaret_. ~ "Coop.  Can you call Margaret and warn her?   I'm assuming that the agents left for me about the time I got the words out of where I was," he's being sarcastic, weariness sets in as the adrenalin leaves his system. "All right, I'll wait here with security.  I'm not moving.  I don't know if I can get one foot in front of the other right now, anyway.  ……I'll live.  Beat and bruised pretty good.  I'm sure I'll look real pretty tomorrow." ~__Where are the agents? Have they made it to Margaret, yet,? ~  "Yes, I'll stay on the line."  Leo tries to chuckle softly, "Yeah, well, you should see the other guys.  Too damn many years since I did hand to hand."  Leo looks at his free hand, seeing the damaged skin, but not registering much pain. "No, they were unarmed.  The two 'Shits' fled when they saw that security had weapons.  Dark van is all I saw."  He gets snappy, "You'd have to talk to hotel security for details.  I was a little busy taking cover after they let go of me."  ~_Damn, I'm going to hurt tomorrow.  It was just a few minutes, but seemed like forever at the time.  Margaret better be on her way_. ~  Leo pulls himself up off the car, but sits back down after only a moment as his legs are shaking with after effects.  He rubs a hand over his face and can tell that bruising, bleeding and swelling are going on.   Now, that that attack is over, Leo jokes to cover the fear, "When Margaret sees what I look like, 'she's' going to have a fit." ~_She'll kill me and she won't need anyone to help._ ~ "I may need your agents to save me.  Well, Coop, your agents are, 'Johnny on the spot'.  Guess who's flying into the garage now." He knows they're going to pile out as soon as it slows down.  "Coop.  If they slam me into the car, I swear:  I'm kicking ass and taking names. ……I'll be seeing you shortly."  Leo closes the phone._

Four S.S. agents jump out of the car and the nearer two approaches Leo, "Sir, we're here to secure your person. Will you please get into the car?" The agents take Leo by each arm and hurriedly escort him to the car.  Another government car arrives and three more agents pile out to approach the hotel security team, as the car, with Leo inside, speeds out of the garage on it's way to the safety of the White House.   

Leo's first question inside the car is, "Do you have, Margaret?"  

The agent talks into his mic and they listen to the reply from S.S. dispatch.  "Affirmative, subject secure and to be transported shortly." 

 The agent confirms to Leo, "Sir, they have her. We're expecting to arrive at the White House before her." Within the next two minutes, they pull up behind the White House at the S.S. entrance. 

 Agent Cooper is outside the door waiting for the C.O.S. to disembark from the car.  "Sir, Miss Ryan is secure, and the agents are securing the exit route of the building, before transport."  

"Thanks.  Get me to my office and bring her straight to me when she arrives," Leo demands before he's even completely out of the car.  He then looks at Coop's face and sees just the slightest break in his composure cross his face, when Coop looks directly at Leo's face and sees the damage from the attack.  Leo tries to give a cocky grin, "Thanks for bringing me in the back door.  The press would have a field day."  Agent Cooper grabs Leo's elbow when Leo missteps going through the doorway.  Another S.S. agent takes up a position on Leo's other side, just in case he's needed, as they escort Leo by the shortest route to his office.  Leo keeps his head down from any observers, not wanting them to see his condition.  Luckily, at this time on a Saturday evening, they don't pass too close to anyone.  They enter Leo's office by the hall door and Leo gratefully slumps onto his couch.  Agent Cooper stays in the office with Leo and the second agent takes up a position just outside the office door. 

"Where is she, Coop?  Get me a location!  Now!" Leo's not real good at waiting on any given day and right now he's absolutely frantic inside to lay his eyes on Margaret. Agent Cooper is checking on it with his mic. Leo leans his head back, with his eyes closed.  ~_The attackers know she's important to me, now.  Why can't people leave us alone?  Now, she's a target, same as I am.  I'm a target to get to my best friend and now Margaret's a target to get to me_.  _Next time they might go for her first_.  _God, what are we going to do?~   _

****    

An S.S. agent is at Margaret's door, "Miss Ryan, there's been a situation and we need to secure your person.  We're here to escort you immediately to the White House.  I can give you two minutes to grab what you need, while we secure a route to exit you from the building."

Margaret just stares to the agent as he steps into her apartment and closes the door behind him.  She had seen another agent in the hall as the door closed.  "Is it Leo? Can you tell me if he's safe?" Margaret's first thoughts are of Leo.

He can only reply, "I can't disclose anything at this time.  Most likely, you'll be informed of the situation when you arrive at the White House.  We'll be leaving soon.  Do you need to take anything with you?"  

Margaret turns quickly to race through the apartment, turning off the stereo and the lamps in her room.  All the while her mind is in a whirl. ~_He must be in danger for them to retrieve me from the apartment.  Oh God, not a shooting.  Why, then would they be securing my person?  It has to be Leo.  I need to know if he's safe.  Hail Mary, full of grace…~  Back at the front door she sits on the desk chair in the foyer to pull on her sneakers.  She's watching the agent to pick up any information, as he talks onto his mic. _

"We're ready to exit you from the building, now," is the only information he gives her.  He places a hand around her upper arm to secure contact with her as the protectee and to escort her out.  She hurries to grab up her purse and office tote bag, off the desk.

Margaret notes that another agent is guarding the elevator as they enter it.  At the main floor, a third agent is in the lobby and they all exit the building by the front door, not the one to the parking area.  A forth agent is waiting outside by the driver's door of the government car.  ~_There must be a threat again me, for them to send this many agents.  I'm smart enough to figure this much out.  God, what is going on with Leo, right now_?~  The car speeds toward the White House as soon as she's inside, with an agent on either side of her.  She fidgets her hands in worry.  Looking from one agent to the other, anxious for any clues to the situation.  ~_Oh God, Please let Leo be all right.  Give us a break one more time.  How much more must we go through_? ~

The agent seeing her intent scrutiny tries to reassure her, "We'll be arriving shortly and we're to escort you straight to Mr. McGarry's office." 

****   

"Sir, they've arrived with Miss Ryan.  They're escorting her here, now." Agent Cooper's relieved to inform Leo, after watching the anxiety on his face as he rests with eyes closed.   Leo raises himself to his feet with some difficulty.  He's starting to feel the pain creep into his body.  It's hard to believe that it's just been about 30 minutes, since he was attacked. He hears footsteps approaching and Leo turns to the door, looking for Margaret.  

"OH, GOD, LEO," Margaret exclaims in a strangle cry, when she see his beaten face and the damage to his clothes.  She flies straight to him and wraps her arms around him to assure herself that he's alive and breathing in her arms. 

Leo grunts as she hugs him close and he returns the hug, ignoring the pain.  He just needs to hold her and know she's safe.  ~_Thank you, God.~ _

Margaret's better sense returns as she listens to his heartbeat.  She pulls away as she recalls him grunting, when he caught her in his arms just moments ago.  "Leo, you're hurt.  Where? How bad?  What happened," she fires off questions too fast to be answered, as she looks at his battered face.  Her hands are still clutching at his shirtfront, but not touching him.  She's now afraid of hurting him further. 

He raises his hand to his face, trying to down play the damage, "I just need to clean up a bit, Margaret."  

"Leo, that's not an answer to what happened and it's going to take more than soap and water to fix how you look," she scolds him with fear creeping into her voice. 

"What?  You just liked me for my dashing good looks," he asks, trying to tease her enough to alleviate the fear in her eyes. 

"Oh, Leo," she sadly sighs, so sorry that her hero is hurting.

"Sir, we need to inform the President of the situation."  Agent Cooper looks pointedly at them. "Maybe, Miss Ryan, needs to wait in her office?"

"No, Coop, she's staying here.  This involves her now, as much as me."  Leo moves to sit at his desk, pulling Margaret with him.  Agent Cooper is checking the doors to insure privacy.  Leo sits and pulls Margaret to sit on the arm of the desk chair, not willing to loose contact with her just yet, but not sure his body is able to support her on his lap right now. 

Agent Cooper walks over to the desk, "Sir, maybe I should place the call.  Agent Butterfield will need to be appraised of the situation as well.  He can then connect you to the President." 

"Fine," Leo agrees. " Might as well talk to both of them at the same time.  We can use the speakerphone feature.  That way everyone is appraised at the same time. No sense repeating it three times."  He says this as he looks at Margaret's face. She has questions written all over it.  While Agent Cooper places the call and gives a brief review of the attack to Agent Ron Butterfield.  She's trying to brush his hair smooth and studying his injuries on his face and hands.  The agent relays Leo's request to Agent Ron Butterfield for the President to join him with the call.  The speakerphone is engaged at the farm's end, as well.

"This is the President. What's going on, Coop?" The President's concerned at this unusual setup for a security call.

"Sir, we have had a situation here.  Mr. McGarry was attacked this evening.  In what was an apparent kidnapping attempt." Agent Cooper efficiently states the nature of the situation, knowing that this is not going to proceed well, after that statement.

"Where is he? Is he all right? Answer!"  The President shouts, all semblance of protocol gone. 

Leo speaks up, cheered by the concern he hears, "Mr. President, I'm right here.  It was an attempt.  An 'unsuccessful' attempt.  Calm down," Leo answers his friend in a patient voice to reassure him.  

"Coop, tell me what happened," The President is 'not' reassured and wants some real answers.

Agent Cooper is not used to briefing the President, "Sir, the details that we know at the moment are that Mr. McGarry was attacked in the garage of his hotel, by two assailants.  He was able to hold them off long enough for the hotel security to rescue him.  They were unable to apprehend the attackers.  Mr. McGarry informed us, when he reported the attack that a threat was made against Miss Ryan. That she could be the next target.  Mr. McGarry does have some injuries, but we were able to transport him to the security of the White House."  

"How bad are Leo's injuries and is Margaret secure?"  The President half answers himself.  "She must be or Leo wouldn't be here talking to me now." 

Leo assures him, "You are correct, Sir.  I am here and Margaret is also."  Leo smiles, at his friend knowing him so well.  Leo firmly states, "Before you start in, I'm 'not' going to GW to get checked out.  The Press would have a field day." 

 "Margaret, are you OK?" The President quietly asks, knowing she'll be a wreck with Leo hurt.

"I'm fine, Sir," she's touched that in the middle of this, the President would ask about her. 

The President tries a different tactic for the extent of Leo's injuries, "Margaret, I know you'll answer me truthfully about Leo.   He's not given me any details of how badly he's injured." The Presidents recruits her help.  

"Yes, Sir.  As best I can," she quickly assures the President that she'll comply with any information that she can.   Leo interrupts her before she can reveal what he looks like.

"Sir, if you must know?  I look like the next motivational poster boy for the Republicans reelection headquarters."  Leo pauses as the President gives just one chuckle at that visual.  Leo adds, "Do I get any points for it being 'two against one' and they were younger than me," Leo wants to get in a macho boast to his best friend, who razzes him that he's soft and out of shape. Just because he won't play basketball with him anymore, he cheats.

"Leo, that's still not an answer," the President then growls at his friend.

Leo sighs deeply, "Sir, I got the crap beat out of me, by two thugs that the republicans would cheerfully thank tonight." He nods his head to the side, "For doing to me, what the Hill would love to do." Leo tries to chuckle but it ends in a groan.  

Ron Butterfield now asks, "Agent Cooper, is it believed that these are the same two men that tried to grab Mr. McGarry a few months ago." 

Agent Cooper confirms, "It seems so, sir. They mentioned the same line to Mr. McGarry, which they did last time. That the President would answer to them, after they had possession of Mr. McGarry." He pauses to review if there is anything more to add.  "That and the fact that it wasn't well planned and no weapons were involved.  It seems to be same two guys in the dark van.  A team of agents is reviewing the security tapes from the hotel garage." 

Margaret eyes get wide and then narrow to a glare at Leo.  This is news to her that Leo was a target before and has since been in possible danger.

"Margaret," the President addresses her again. " How bad is he?"

"Sir, with me looking at him, I see that he's bruised and has some bleeding on his face," she looks at Leo pointedly with some anger showing in her eyes, but much sympathy, not until she cools off a little. " His hands are badly scraped, bleeding and bruised as well.  The one thing that Leo doesn't think I've noticed is he's favoring his left side.  I'm assuming his ribs are hurting."   

"Margaret, I'm trusting you to make sure someone checks him out," the President practically gives her an order.  "Since, he refuses to go get checked at GW," the President growls.

"Yes, Sir.  I guarantee that he'll be checked." She looks Leo in the eyes, "If I have to strip him down myself."  Margaret nods her head once, in a promise like gesture to Leo and definitely sounding like Abby, in full 'pissed' mode.  She'll also, at some near date, be having a little chat with Leo about the prior attempt.  ~_It might be best to wait till after I've had a good cry first.~ _

The President and Ron Butterfield both make undignified snorts at her remark.  They know Leo's going to be practically bare sometime soon.  She's not to be messed with tonight.  Leo just moans.  He can see that Margaret can be as formidable as Abby, when it's a good reason and a hurt Leo is definitely her reason.

Ron Butterfield recovers and addresses Agent Cooper, "Cooper, I want you to keep Mr. McGarry at the White House this weekend.  He is 'not' to leave.  That's an order.  We'll find other accommodations for him on Monday, when the President returns." This is not debatable, from a security standpoint.  

The President cuts in, "Good idea, Butterfield."  The President talks to the speakerphone again, "Leo, that's an order from me, as well.  The President switches back to Agent Butterfield,  "He can stay in the private guest room, off the Master bedroom,  at the residence.  Leo's like family and no one will walk into the residence and see him, if that's what Leo wants," he pauses and continues, " Why can't he just permanently move into the residence, if he's going to be a target to get to me?"

"Sir, we can't allow that.  Its' too many prime targets in one location, 24/7."  Agent Butterfield gives an example, "That's why the V.P. has a separate residence." 

"Well, he 'will' stay till Monday," The President is positive, due to his order.  

Leo tells them of 'his' decision, "Sir, I'm not staying."  Leo quickly tells why, before his friend can explode, "Margaret's not a candidate for an agent and it's not acceptable to me, for her to leave here without protection."  He growls out, "Till the idiots are apprehended this time."  He directs his remarks now to Butterfield, "I'm assuming you 'are' going to nail them, this time.  I hate feeling like the only deer outside a redneck hunting camp.  It's not open season." Leo's anger at the situation is clear.

The President sucks in his breath at Leo remark.  He realizes that Leo's really shaken and probably scared, to even make a joke about being hunted, after his ordeal in Nam.  

Leo addresses Butterfield again with sarcasm, "Do I need to check with the Dept. of Fish, Game and Wildlife to verify that?"

"No, sir, Mr. McGarry."  Ron Butterfield calmly assures, "The tapes will hopefully give us a license plate number and then it's just a matter of finding them."

Leo adds a snide remake, "Just asking, since they went underground pretty fast the last time."  He gets angrier at the attackers, the more he thinks how they're, even now, controlling his life. 

"Yes, Sir, I understand your concern."  He again reiterates, "Agent Cooper will stay on top of this."  

The President has an idea to help with Margaret, "Leo, I don't see a problem.  Margaret can stay in the residence this weekend."  He now pointedly commands, "Margaret, don't force me to make that an order to you."  He softens his voice, "We take care of friends."  He even sounds cheery now that a plan is in place, "Call Abby when you get Leo upstairs.  She can advise you on Leo's first-aid needs.  Just make yourself at home."  To reassure Margaret he turns the tables on her, "I know you would have us do the same, at your place, if the situation was reversed." 

"Yes, Sir," Margaret meekly agrees, ~ _Sure, make myself at home, in the residence of the White House, where several of the Presidents have lived.~_

Leo smiles at the panicked look on Margaret's face, but she did agree, "OK, Sir.  We'll be your guests till Monday."  Leo needs to wind up the phone call.  He has more things to do yet tonight and he's starting to really hurt.  "Sir, I need to call Mallory, in case the press gets wind of this.  I also need to advise Josh and CJ as well.  I'll just make a call to them.  I need to clean up.   I don't want to scare them."  Leo's going for a lighter tone, "By Monday I should look better."  

The President knows that Leo needs to rest after his ordeal and he won't till all the details are covered.  "Sounds good, Leo.  Call us when you're in the residence.  Oh, and order you and Margaret something to eat.  Now that's an order.  You probably haven't eaten today.  Living on coffee," the President scolds Leo.  Trying to take care of his friend even from a distance. 

"Thank you, Sir," Leo's soft tone, reveals the love the two men share.  Leo accepts the care his friend is extending to him. 

Agent Cooper excuses himself, "Sir, I'll just go and check with the team about the video tapes. The agent outside the door will remain."

Leo looks at Agent Cooper to convey he's serious, "Ok, Coop,  'do' let me know what you find out."

Leo makes an uneasy call to his daughter. They both know that his place in the government is at times, a dangerous one, with enemies.  The sound of his voice is the only thing she'll want to hear, the reason he personally places the call.  

"Mal, it's Dad.  I wanted to call you a let you know that something happened this evening and that I'm OK.  ……I wanted to tell you in case it ends up on the news.  

……Yes, really, I'm OK."  He sighs.  He knows he has to tell her. " Mal.  Baby.  There was a kidnapping attempt on me tonight, but I fought them off, till help arrived.  ……I'm banged up a little, but I'm not going to GW. ……I'm at the White House.  Margaret is here with me. ……Yes, she's safe as well.  That's another problem.  The attackers know we're a couple and threatened her for the next attack. ……I don't know what we're going to do. She's unable to have an agent. Your Uncle Jed insisted we stay in the residence this weekend."  Leo adds a light note, "Agent Butterfield has me 'grounded' to the White House, till arrangements can be made for me to live somewhere besides the hotel."  He nods his head to the side, "So, you get your wish, to get me out of the hotel," he chuckles at her affirmative comment.  "I'm OK and they assure me that they 'will' get these idiots. ……I need to call Josh.  I don't want him to worry. ……Yes, I called you first.  You're my first-born and get to be 'always' first." He listens to Mallory's laughter. "You two are sounding more like siblings all the time.  You always wanted a brother, when you were little.  ……You guys aren't planning to gang up on me in my old age are you?" He teases her just to get her flustered.  He loves to do that to the ones he loves.  "I need to get off and call CJ.  She going to kill me and I'm the victim here.  ……She just likes to stay in practice." He gives a soft chuckle, trying not to groan where Mallory can hear.  "You can call Margaret tomorrow and she'll give you all details on my injuries.  ……She has plans to scrub them personally, to insure no germ goes undefeated.   This may hurt, but she certainly takes care of me.  ……I'll call you tomorrow and again on Monday to let you know what we decide, after I talk to the President. ……Yes, I know his name is Jed.  Not you too!  Now you're teasing me.  ……Gotta go, Baby.  I love you!  Do me a favor? Stay low and safe this weekend.  ……OK, I need to know your being careful.  ……Do it for your 'old man'.  ……Thanks, Mal.  Luv ya……Bye."

He puts his arm around Margaret and pushes on her back, to bring her face down to his for a kiss, now that they're alone.  She's a little upset at him, but they just want to comfort each other.  "Margaret, I just want to say I'm sorry and let's leave it for another day."  

"OK, Leo.  I'm just a little scared right now," Margaret's willing to admit.  

Leo tells her the plan.  He knows she can handle any crisis with a plan, "I'll get my calls done quickly and we can go to the residence, where it's quiet."  He thinks of something to keep her from worrying while he's busy, "Do me a favor?  Could you get me a soda?  I'm spitting cotton here." 

She was happy to be doing something besides taking inventory of his injuries and reviewing worst-case scenarios.  "Sure, Leo, anything."   She starts to kiss him on his forehead; momentarily pausing to make sure she's not placing it on an injury and then drops the kiss on an undamaged area.  

"Margaret, be sure to tell the agent not to let anyone else in, besides you.  I don't need someone barging in to see if I'm all right.  I'm a mess," he grumbles out the last part.  He does not want everyone to come look at the damage. 

"OK, Leo.  I don't want you to loose your 'Dapper Leo' reputation," she teases Leo to cheer him, he seems a little embarrassed for anyone to see him like this. 

He picks up the phone to make his next call.  "Josh, it's Leo.  I need to let you know that I was attacked this evening. ……I'm OK .  The agents brought me to my office.  Josh?  Josh?  Damn, he must still be in the building." 

He places his last call to CJ.  "It's me, Leo.  We have a small problem.  No, there are no pictures of Margaret and me with a baby carrier again.  This is serious CJ.  I was attacked tonight in an attempted kidnapping. ……I'm OK.  I fought them off. ……Yeah.  Two against one.  I look the worse for wear.  The hotel security rescued me. ……I don't know if the press has wind of it. ……I'm in my office and no, 'do not' come here.  Margaret's here with me.  We're staying in the residence till Monday. ……That's not a story for the press. ……She 'has' to, CJ.  The attackers threatened that she may be the next target and I'm keeping her with me.  ……Coop has the report, check with him. ……I'll let him know it's OK.  ……I need to get cleaned up and Margaret has plans for my first-aid via Abby.  It sounds like it's going to get worse for me, before it gets better.  ……Yes, I called Josh, but he's probably just about outside my door.  I think he dropped his phone and took of running after I mentioned I was attacked and where I was." He hears CJ laughing at Josh dropping his phone, at the 'bomb' Leo dropped on him.  "I'll check with you tomorrow.  Let me know if any thing breaks. ……I hope the press doesn't have art. ……Thanks.   Good night, CJ."  

Leo hears an argument in the hall.  About that time Margaret slips in her office door and with it open, he can hear Josh in a heated debate with the agent outside.  Leo relents at the scared tone in Josh's voice, "Agent, Let him in."  He remarks knowingly to Margaret, "He's not going to go away till he lays eyes on me." He watches the door from behind his desk, "Hi, Josh."  Leo acts cheerful as Josh flings himself in the door, "I believe, I was talking to you on the phone and suddenly, all I got was silence." Leo cocks his head to the side, "Funny how that happened."

Josh is in a panic state, "Leo, are you OK?  Let me see."  He strides over across the room as Leo's getting up with a groan. Josh grabs his arm to steady him.  "DAMN, Leo.  You look like you've been beaten all over.  How can I help?  You need to see a doctor."

"No, Josh.  I've been through that with the President and Mallory."  He looks across the room, " Margaret has promised the President to have me checked out. Personally.  Abby is going to supervise her, via the phone." He looks woefully at Josh,  "Want to rescue me from the females?"  He break into a lopsided grin, "I'm getting used to being rescued tonight." Leo jokes with Josh as a family member to calm him down.     
  


Josh just wraps his arms around Leo for a gentle hug.  "Anytime you need rescuing, I'll be first to volunteer, Leo" He slouches a little in front of Leo to, look him directly in the eyes and holding onto his shoulders, "You have got to quit scaring the President and me like this."  He looks over to Margaret and at her determined look.  She's going to take care of Leo, whether Josh and Leo like it or not.  "On second thought, Leo.  I think that I want to live a little longer.  Margaret looks dangerous tonight."  He jokes to Leo, "Someone messed with her, Leo."  

"Yeah, Josh.  Margaret takes good care of me."  He looks softly at her and then continues to inform Josh of the plans. "We're staying in the Residence, as the Presidents guests, till Monday. ……Oh, I called CJ, after you dropped my call," he adds as a slight scold to Josh.

Josh is not sorry about the dropped call, "You're sure that you're going to be Ok?"

Leo confesses, "I know that tomorrow I'm going to feel like hell.  I'm getting too old to take on younger men."   

Josh gives his shoulder a rub in comfort.  "I better go and tell Donna, she going to freak." He warns, "I can guarantee that she'll insist on seeing you, but I'll hold her off till tomorrow."  He grins knowing her, "She'll never wait till Monday."

Margaret's getting impatient to check how badly Leo's really hurt, "Josh, it's time for you to leave and let Leo get to the Residence for a shower.  He needs to get rid of the garage floor that's still attached to most of him."  She makes light of Leo needing to get cleaned up, but with a message-conveying look. 

Josh knows her real meaning.  "Night, Leo.  Take good care of him, Margaret, and I'll see you both tomorrow."  Josh goes over and gives Margaret a quick hug of support.  He then gets in one last tease to Leo, since he's feeling better after seeing him, "I think Leo's going to be real patriotic tomorrow."  

"How?" Leo knows he's falling for a stupid answer. 

"You know, Leo." Josh finally lets his dimples show in happiness, " Red, white and blue.  All over!"  

"Not funny, Josh."  Leo order in mock anger, "OUT!  OUT!  Go do a thing."

"OK." Josh gives him one last look from the doorway, "Leo, I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Yeah. Thanks, Josh." Leo quietly acknowledges.

Josh leaves and Leo extends his hand to Margaret.  "Let's go find some peace and quiet."

"Sure thing, Leo." She smiles at him, "I have plans for you!"

Leo whines, "Why doesn't that sound better, than it should, this evening?"

She laughs and places a hand on his chest.  "I'll be gentle, Leo.  I promise." 

"That's a line I'd like to hear another night," he softly comments in her ear.

****    


	2. Leo's Dilemma Part 2

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma  Part 2/9                           Private Times   5 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk                                                        Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., 

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  
    
    It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections. _

****    

Riding in the secure elevator up to the second floor, of the Residence, Margaret gets more nervous, the closer they get.  She hesitates as she steps into the hallway.  An agent is stationed just outside the elevator. She notices that there are agents at both ends of the hall.  

"Good Evening, Sir." The agent greets with out blinking at Leo condition.  Leo slips his hand to the small of Margaret's back to escort her to the first couple's residence. He can see her wide-eyed panic starting to grow and figures he needs to get her inside the door and then she'll be better.   

As he opens the door, she breathes a soft unsure, "Leo?"  She has never been inside the private suite and is not sure she should.  She's in real awe now that she's about to step inside.  Leo looks at her to reassure her. As she looks as his battered face, she willingly steps in.  Leo needs to be safe and she needs to care for him.  The panic is gone, but the awe remains. 

The agent takes up a station outside the door. 

Once the door closes, Leo pulls Margaret into a passionate kiss.  They're both just want to find the peace they had before the attack, but their desperation in the kiss reveals they both know that'll never to be again, in this administration.  

"Leo," Margaret has tears in her voice when they pull back to look in each other eyes.  She's trying to regain some control over the madness around her, but she sees a small trickle of blood from Leo's lip that the kiss caused to happen again.  She starts to sob, "Leo, they hurt you!"

 He folds her into his weary arms and holds her.  After a couple of minutes, he speaks softly into her hair.  "Margaret.  Baby.  You know I just love to hold you, but I think I need to sit down."  He reminds her, "I've been running on adrenaline and it's gone now."  He jokes to her to lighten the seriousness of his statement, "I'd hate to hit the floor again.  My butt hurts enough as it is." 

She tearfully chuckles at his chest, "Leo, it's not funny."

"No, landing on my ass was not, but it worked". He slightly boasts, " They had to let go and run for it!"  He jokes again, since she sounds better, "You can now boast that, to use my brains, I had to use my ass." 

"Leo, lets sit you down.  We're supposed to call the first couple back, when we got up here, for instructions with your first-aid care." She scolds him before he starts complaining,  "You're the one that won't go to GW."

"Can't it wait, Margaret," he whines as a little weariness sets in. 

"No, Margaret is firm. "When I get an order from the President and the First Lady, I don't debate it like you do."  She reminds him gently, "They're your friends and you can get away with that."  

"They're your friends now, too, Margaret" Leo softly assures her. 

"I'm not approaching that, Leo," Margaret remarks a little too loudly and is a little awed to go there, "He's still the President of the United States and I'm standing in their residence. ……God help me!"   She softly asks, "Just give me time to deal with that, Leo."

"OK, get me the hand-set for the phone." Leo requests reluctantly but willing to comply.  He punches in the number and turns on the speakerphone button and lays the handset down, so he won't have to hold it in his hands. They feel like he beat them on the concrete floor, instead of on the attackers' faces. 

****    

"Mr. President, it's Leo," he tries to sound cheerful.

"Hey, Leo.  Every thing good with Mallory?" The President knows that was not an easy call to make.

"Yes, Sir."  Leo pauses and then continues, "Thanks for recruiting Margaret!  You're a big help!  We just got into the residence and I'm lucky she let me sit down before calling you back."  He looks at Margaret scrutinizing him. "She's still debating whether I should be allowed to sit on the furniture with my scruffy clothes." 

Abby cuts in on the speakerphone, "You two can trade insults later.  Leo, I need to talk with Margaret." 

"OK, Abby."  Leo dreads her plans for him next. "I'm so looking forward to you two ladies enjoying my misery." 

"I'm sure you are, Leo."  Abby knows he hates to be fussed over, "Now, be quiet, please."

"Hello, Dr. Bartlet.  This is Margaret," she sounds like she's still in the office.

"It's Abby and I don't want to ever hear you call any other name, again.  We agreed to be friends and my real friends call me Abby," the First Lady is adamant with her, after the talk they had when Margaret was home with her bad back. 

"Yes, Abby.  I just won't call you by any name, at the White House, then."  Margaret compromises back.  

"You think, girlfriend."  Abby is delighted that Margaret has a loophole already. "If you pull that little trick," Abby warns.  "I'll get my name out of you, every chance I get, till you just want to strangle me.  It'll be such fun," truthfully boasts the First Lady.

"Thanks, Abby.  I look forward to it," Margaret answers with a touch of friendly sarcasm that women love. 

"Good, Margaret." Abby gets down to business, "Now where are you in the residence?" 

"We're in the main sitting room," Margaret answers. 

"So, have you gotten him to reveal his injuries yet," Abby knows the answers to that as she asks it.

"Just what I told you I could see before, when we were in his office," Margaret sadly states.

Abby starts at the beginning then, "I know that you're going to need some first aid supplies that are in Jed's bathroom."  

Margaret has a slight panic in her voice, "Abby, I can't go in there."  

The President pipes up, "Margaret, you have my permission to use anything you need for Leo.  He's family to me. What's mine is his."

"Thanks you, Sir."  Margaret then softly confesses, "I forgot you were on the line too, Sir." 

The President asks happily, "Leo, is she blushing?"

"Yes, Sir.  You definitely bring out the best in her." Leo can't help but chuckle at his friend's delight, " I think she's getting too used to my teasing."

"Good!  Leo, let me know tomorrow, how she does when she has to get out some of my soft clothes, for you to wear," the President forecasts the fun for Leo.   

Margaret just sucked in air and looks at Leo and then shakes her head no!

"Sir, from the look on her face, it's going to be priceless." Leo knows Margaret's making a list to kill him with, when this weekend is over.

Abby's losing patience, "Would you two shut-up and leave Margaret alone, she's not used to you two yet and you're going to scare her off."  

The President just laughs. 

Abby growls a warning, "Jed, you're going to get sacred of me, in a minute, if you don't let me talk to Margaret."  

The President appeals to his friend and fellow male, "Leo, she just threatened the President."

"Yes, Sir." Leo agrees and tactfully retreats, "And you're on your own with her.  Keep me out of it!"  He knows he has his own problems tonight, "I don't think Margaret's 'that' afraid of us."

Abby cuts the guys off again and she knows that Leo's sitting right there. "Margaret, the problem is that there is only a shower in the guest room and he's going to need Jed's whirlpool tub and the first-aid supplies are in there.  He always needs them.  The pain relievers are in the medicine cabinet.  Don't worry; none of Jed's narcotic pain relievers are in there.  Just use either the Advil or the Naproxen.  They're over the counter and just read the directions.  They'll help with pain and inflammation." 

"Margaret," Abby uses her best Doctor tone, "I going to give Leo an order from me, as a doctor and don't let him out of it!"

"Yes ma….Abby,"  Margaret acknowledges, "What's the order to Leo?"

"Leo, you listening," Abby wants his attention.

"Yes, Dr. Bartlett," Leo answers her sarcastically.

"You're to march your butt into Jed's bathroom and strip." She leaves no doubt what her order is, "We need Margaret to see the total extent of your injuries."  

"Abby," both Leo and Margaret answer in a shocked tone. 

"OK, so that how it is, is it?"  Abby compromises, "OK, then strip down to your boxers, which should give us a pretty good idea of the damage."  Abby threatens now, "Either that or you're on your way to GW, and they'll strip you to your Birthday suit."

Leo growls in a bad humor, "How do you know I'm in boxers?"

"You two guys have 'always' been in boxers." She adds logically, "Plus, I've doctored you before here at the farm."

The President just can't keep from joking on that remark, "That's a nice thing for my wife to know about my best friend." 

Abby shuts him down, "Shut up, Jed."

Abby wants to get things in motion, "You two hang up and get Leo out of his suit and call me back after he's more exposed." She has a cheerful tone with order.  

"Yes ma….Abby,"  Margaret complains to her new friend, "This would be a lot easier if I could call you Doctor." 

"Margaret, just get him in the bathroom and strip him down."  Leo groans at the payback he's getting for when Margaret's back was out. Abby continues in a voice just for Margaret, "You have my permission.  Enjoy!"  Abby laughs softly. 

"Thank you, Abby."  Leo ends the call and the ladies enjoyment, "We're hanging up now!"

****    

"Damn, that whirlpool tub better be worth it!" Leo remarks to the phone that he's laying back down on the table.

Margaret hesitantly asks and twists her hands together, "Leo, you OK with this?" 

"Of course, Margaret," he smiles and takes her hand to stop her nervous habit, "But, if you have a problem with it, you can always leave the room."  

"Not a chance of that, if you need me," she loyally confirms.   "I'm just going to be seeing more sides of Leo McGarry," she cracks back to him, to cover her nervousness. 

"Yeah, front and back, if I don't watch out.    Abby and you are conspiring against me," he teases her again.

Margaret smirks back at his teasing, "At least we don't do it behind your back."

"You may be doing some things behind my back before the nights over," he warns with a grin.

"Get me up," Leo finally admits to needing some help.  "I'm stiffening up sitting here."

****   

Leo leads the way into the First Couple's bedroom and they get Leo into the President's bathroom.  Margaret helps him to remove his jacket, which will probably need to be trashed.  Then she removes the cuffs links and starts on the buttons down the front.  "Leo, don't look at me with those eyes," she has a slight blush at undressing him and is acutely aware of being alone with him. 

He knows she's feeling this is a little personal between them. "What eyes?  They're half blackened and swollen, from what I can see behind you in the mirror," he sounds mock offended and on the defense.  He looks at her face, "I really do look like hell.  No wonder you were shocked at first."  He thinks of the ramifications, "Good thing, that just you and Josh saw me.  CJ and Donna would be having nightmares." He informs her of a realistic fact, " Did I tell you that Coop had them take pictures of my face, while we waited for you to arrive?  They'll need them for prosecuting the attackers." He jokes to ease the sad look on her face, "Maybe, I'll have a copy of them framed."  

She can't hold her tongue on that dumb joke, "That's just what you need to represent your stint in the White House."  

Leo tries to chuckle, but he forgets to hold his side, with Margaret undressing him and he groans again. 

"Leo, I'm really curious to see those ribs you keep moaning about." She states as a warning that his secret is about to be revealed. 

Leo's tuning out the reason that they're there for and focusing on what she's doing to him, "You know, Margaret.  I didn't envision that the first time you'd undress me would be to check for injuries."  He sadly admits, "I hurt too bad to enjoy it.  This should be more fun." Then he pouts, "I feel like I'm being cheated here."  

"Poor, Leo." Margaret is sympathetic, as she feels the same, "You never get the breaks, do you?  You'll just have to dream on." 

Leo smiles at her and softly promises her, " I'll just try to remember the highlights from this."

"Leo, you're so bad," she states with quiet happiness. 

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming," he says flippantly wanting to remind her that he thinks she's desirable. 

Margaret flushes and feels her heart speeding up, "Leo, you're not making this any easier."

He chuckles quietly as she reaches to unfasten his belt.  His hands keep him from helping and he's not inclined to anyway.  He holds his breath, when she tucks her fingers inside the waistband of his pants, to unfasten the button at the top of the zipper.  He unconsciously pulls in his abdomen, which reminds him that his ribs are injured.  He watches her and remembers that this is one of 'his' daydreams. 

"Leo, quit grinning.  It'll make your lip bleed, again," she covers her heightened awareness of him, by scolding him.

"Yes, Margaret," he sounds chastised, but the grin doesn't fade at all. The grin is battered, but still has its crooked appeal.

She half unzips his pants, pulling the bottom of his shirt up from inside the pants and finishes taking his dress shirt off, leaving the pants for later.  The shirt's in pretty good shape and will just need to be laundered.  "Leo, what's next?  The t-shirt off or the pants," she gives him the choice, as she can't seem to make any decisions at this point.  He looks sexy as hell with his belt buckle hanging loose, pants unfastened and just the glimpse of dark satin beneath. 

He's aware that she's having some trouble breathing, like him at this point, and gives her a small break.  He calmly decides, "Lets drop the pants, so I can sit down and you can then easily remove my shoes and then the pants."  He carefully backs over to a small stool. 

Margaret quickly agrees, to get the actual 'moment' over with, "Ok, drop em, Leo."

"No, Margaret," he holds his sore hands up and smirks at her. "You have to finish unzipping them first."  

Margaret's blushing again at his reminder, "You're enjoying this way too much, Leo."

His happy comment is, "Well, life's short, Margaret."  He smiles crookedly again at her.

"Yeah?  Well, two can play your game, Leo," Margaret decides to throw caution to the wind and enjoy this herself. 

She steps up to him, looks him directly in the eyes as she slowly unzips the pants and then she bends down and purposely slides them slowly down, rubbing her hands down the outsides of his legs. She adds to his discomfort now, "I've always liked your satin boxers, Leo.  But this is the first time I've seen your black ones and the lights 'are' on this time." 

Leo does a slow growl, "You 'would' decide to play around, when I can't participate." 

"Paybacks are hell, Leo."   Margaret then orders, "Sit."

She removes his shoes and socks, setting them to the side.  She can see one knee is scraped like a rug burn from his pant's material. 

"OK, Leo."  She states, booking no argument, "You 'now' have to give up the t-shirt." 

Leo admits to some pain, "I hope, I can, Margaret.  I may not be able to raise my arms up over my head.  You may have to stretch it, to get it off." 

"Your ribs 'are' hurt aren't they?" She can see the truth, by the way he sags his shoulders.

"Yeah!"  He admits to her, "You're right, they do." He tries to give a reason why, "I must have hit the hood ornament, when they slammed me on top of that car."  

"Oh, Leo," she immediately has tears in her voice. 

"I didn't want to give you details and scare you, Margaret," he apologizes and looks down at his damaged hands. 

She cups his chin and lifts his face to look at her, "I 'do' want and need to know, Leo.   It would be better than my imagination," she truthfully admits. 

"OK, maybe I can fill in the gaps when I tell Jed and Abby," he wants there to be no secrets in their relationship, at least when it's not work related. 

"Deal, Leo."  She gently pulls the T-shirt out of the band of his boxers and then reaches around him to lift the back bottom edge of his t-shirt.  To peel it up, then off his right arm, over his head and down the left arm, is her plan.  "It's OK, I'll be gentle, Leo," she promises. 

"That last line," he grins at her, "just gets to me, Margaret."

"Good to know," she answers with a grin.

"OH, LEO." She sees the left side of his ribs and her tears start again.  "You should have said something when I was hugging you."

"The hugging was a good kind of pain, Margaret," he wipes away her tears with a battered hand. 

She sweetly and softly cups his face in her hands, "You're still my hero, Leo." She kisses his swollen lips.    

"Thank you, Margaret.   That's nice to hear once in a while," he lets show, some of his insecurity about what happened tonight.

Margaret straightens and knows she needs to get his injuries treated, "I'm going to call Abby back, now.  I need to know what to do for you."

Leo sounds condemned, "OK, get her on the phone.  She'll be pleased that I'm sitting here in my boxers."  He complains as Margaret gets the phone, "Even my butt hurts."

****    

He again dials the farm on the regular phone, in the bathroom, "Hi, Abby, I'll let you talk to Margaret about what to do for me."  He adds sarcastically to her, "You'll have to wait till you see Margaret next time, to get the juicy details on stripping me down.  Yes, she has me down to my boxers. ……Don't laugh she likes my boxers.  ……I'm not giving you any details.  You can just suffer with curiosity." 

He hands the phone to Margaret with a sigh, "Hi, Abby.  Yes, I managed to wrestle his clothes off. ……He wasn't too happy.  I don't think it wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be."  Margaret smirked at Leo, as Abby laughs over the phone. Too bad the bathroom phone is not a speakerphone. 

Margaret gets serious, "Abby, his ribs look awful and there's a good amount of bruising. ……I'll try.  Hang on."

She lays the phone down, right behind Leo, on the counter, "Leo, she wants me to lay the palm of my hand around your ribs and push gently to see if it makes a sharp pain for you, to see if it's serious.  Abby said for me to work my way down your ribs."  Margaret starts high and pushes gently on each rib. Leo moans more and more the farther she goes down, but never lets out a sharp sound. 

Margaret picks up the phone, hoping she did it right, "Abby, you might have been able to tell, but he didn't yell with pain and I tried each rib in the damaged area."  

"Good, Margaret," Abby reassures her from a distance. "He's probably looking at bruised ribs, maybe a hairline fracture both are painful, but treated the same way.  You'll need to wrap them pretty tight with ace bandage, after his bath. There's some Aleve in the medicine cabinet for pain and inflammation. The directions are on the bottle, but I want you to give him 3 caplets for his first dose, even though the bottle says 2 the first time and then after that 1 every 12 hours, with a full glass of water.  You can do the 2 caplets in the morning.  He can take that high of dosage.  With the Aleve, he'll not have to wake up tonight, after he's asleep, for more meds."

"I will, Abby," Margaret answers.  "Whatever you say I need to do."

Abby continues, "You'll need to get him into the whirlpool tub, soon.  If he's like Jed, he'll be stiffing up soon."

"He's already having trouble moving around, even his butt hurts." Margaret tells Abby about his last complaint.  "I guess he landed on it?"

Abby giggles, "Well, better than landing on his head."  She then feels sorry for giggling at Leo's pain, "Margaret, here are the instructions.  You might want to grab the pad of paper on the phone table.  I'll wait." 

"I've got the paper.  Go ahead, Abby," Margaret feels in control with paper and pen. 

"There's some sea salts in the closet, to put in the tub.  Use a whole two-pound box.  It'll help soothe his sore muscles.  I keep lots on hand to use for Jed.  Warn Leo that it'll sting at first on any cuts, but that will pass.  You'll also need to get some ice, to make ice water, from the room service.  You need to alternate warm and cold towel compresses to his face, to reduce the swelling.  He's not going to like it, but you can do that while he's in the tub.  He should do that for his hands, as well, in bowls about a minute at a time, for 6 times each.  Do more than one session, if he will tonight. It'll hurt, but it'll help in the long run.  I know his mild arthritis in his hands is really going to flare up after this.  After you have him settled, you can put an ice pack on his ribs, on top of the bandage.  It will help with pain and swelling. There's an ice bag in Jed's closet, with the first-aid supplies.  Watch his breathing for trouble." 

"He can't take a deep breath," Margaret injects with a little panic. 

"That's to be expected, just both of you watch if he has 'labored' breathing.  He might be more comfortable sitting up a little to sleep," Abby advises.

"Anything else, Abby?" Margaret adds, "I'm at the bathroom closet.  I found the sea salt and the first-aid supplies." 

"No.  If I think of anything, I'll ring back." Abby reminds Margaret, "You don't hesitate to call me.  I want to know if there's any change and you can call with questions.  The switchboard will connect you, if Leo's asleep." 

"I will, Abby.  I promise." Margaret reassures her, "Don't worry."

Abby now addresses another concern she has, "Margaret, after Leo's settled, you take yourself a hot shower and help yourself to some of my soft clothes. There's new toothbrushes and new toiletries in the bathrooms of all the guestrooms, so help yourself to what ever you need." 

"Abby," Margaret tries to convey that she's just about come to the end of her ability to ignore who Abby is and where she and Leo are. 

 "You've had a rough evening, also, and its not over for you," Abby sounds like one of the Sisterhood.  "I mean it, Margaret.  You know I'll ask when I get there.  You'll hear it, if you were rude and turned down our offer of clothing for the both of you." She suggestively mentions, "Pick out something nice.  Don't forget to get dinner."  Abby knows to end the call, so Margaret can follow out her orders, "I hear you running his water.  I'll call you in the morning.  Take care of both of you.   Give Leo a kiss from us and let him know, we're so sorry this happened to him and that we're not there to help you take care of him." 

"I will, Abby.  He knows you can't drop everything and come to help.  You've done so much already tonight. ……Thanks Abby and tell the President thanks, too.  Bye."

****   

Margaret gets the Aleve caplets and a glass of water. She hands them to Leo. "Take this first, so it can start working on the pain and stiffness."  

He looks at the full glass of water and grumbles, but drinks all of it, with Margaret watching. 

"Leo, it's time to get you into the tub."  Margaret knows they really need to start.  "Abby wants me to do some compresses for your face, while you're in the tub.  She said that most of this is going to hurt, but will really help in the long run.  She knows you want to rebound fast from your injuries." 

Leo looks at the tub of water and suggests, "Margaret, since you need to work on me, maybe I should just wear my boxers into the tub.  I can wear something of Jed's after I get out." 

Margaret agrees, her blushing has had a workout tonight already, "Ok, Leo, stand up and I'll help you get in.  Getting up and down is 'not' going to be fun."  After some moaning and a few damns thrown in for good measure, Leo's finally resting in the tub. 

"Turn on the jets, please, Margaret," Leo instructs.  "I need all the help I can get." 

"Sure, Leo." She bends and turns on the switch as he gently lowers his hands into the salty water.  He sucks in air with the stinging. "Leo, I need to go order some ice for the compresses," Margaret lets him know what she has next on his schedule. 

"Sounds good to me." He's quiet and resting now that the jets are starting to work their magic. 

Margaret smiles when she remembers a warning he once gave to her, "Don't you fall asleep and drown, Leo.  I know CPR also, but there are better ways to tongue tango with you." 

Leo commands, without opening his eyes as he lounges backing the tub, "Give me a kiss and prove it."

Margaret knows he never misses a move, "Leo, you're incorrigible."  She's still standing at the doorway. 

He agrees and works on her sympathy, "I know.  Now, kiss me.  I'm a hurting man here." 

"Yes, Leo, and I'm here to take care of you."  She returns to the tub and bends down to deliver the kiss he demands. He reaches a wet hand to the side of her face.

He slowly pulls away.  "Margaret, you always know what to do for me."

She smiles a little wickedly, " I know, Leo, and tonight you're going to regret it, according to Abby's instructions."  She turns and heads to the phone, "I'm going to go call for the ice.  Just relax and let the jets work."

****    

After 20 minutes of the jets and compresses, plus his hands in the alternating bowls, Leo's relaxed and worn out.  They tried to get as much of the painful treatments done at the same time.  Margaret even managed to get his hair washed and not drown him.  He did better with the baby, Rachel, but Margaret did try his technique. 

"Leo, I have the floor padded with a couple of towels to catch the water from your boxers."  Margaret feels it's time to get his out and get him bandaged as the next part of his treatment.  "Let's try to get you out."  She looks at his damaged hands and wonders if he'll be able to help pull himself up. "I may have to get the agent to help?  I don't want you to fall, Leo."

"Wait, Margaret." Leo sits up in the water and pulls his knees up.  " Let's give it a try.  I feel a little better after the jets and the pain meds."  He looks at her with determination, "I should be OK."  Margaret steadies him and he successfully climbs out with the help of the safety rail on the wall of the tub. 

Margaret wraps a towel around his shoulders and starts to dry the top half of him.  When she gets the top part of him done, Leo's grinning at the next step. "Don't get your hopes up there, lover boy." Margaret douses his fun.  "I've got this figured out." Margaret has a plan.  

Leo has laughter in his teasing tone, "Nice choice of words there, Margaret."

"Leo, now is not the time to make me blush," she warns him.  He might find himself alone in the room. 

Margaret puts her plan in motion.  Standing behind him, at arms length, she holds the towel up to his backside and orders.  "OK, Leo, hook your thumbs into your boxers and drop them." 

"I thought you'd never ask, Margaret," he answers in his dreamy gravel-tone voice, just to shake her.  

She orders, "Just, do it, Leo." She gets weak in the knees, when she hears him use his lovers voice and he knows it.

He slides the boxers off his hips and she wraps the towel around his waist, slick as a whistle.  

"That was no fun, Margaret," he really sounds disappointed. 

She sounds pleased, "Yeah, but it worked.  Sit on the stool and let me dry your legs.  She picks up his dripping boxers and hangs them on the nozzle of the tub to drip dry.  She then kneels and dries his legs and feet.  When she's done, Leo's still grinning.  She smiles up at him from where she's kneeling to dry him, "It's just the return of a favor, remember?"

"That's what I was thinking about, Margaret." He smiles softly while he also remembers their first full weekend together.   He breaks into a wider grin. 

"What, Leo, do I look like a harem girl to you?"  She gets the feeling that he likes the vision of her helping him to dry off. 

"That's a great thought, Margaret."  He drops a kiss to her forehead that's by his knee and makes plans for their future, "I'll have to remind you of that some day."

"Oh, Lord.  You must be feeling better," she exclaims in mock horror.   "Quit teasing and let me know where I can find you some clothes."

Leo points to a door just outside the bath, "Jed's dressing room/closet is thru that door over there."  

Margaret enters the walk-in area and pulls open the top chest drawer.  She lets out a shocked, "OH!"  

"What is it, Margaret," he asks with some concern, since he can't see her from where he's sitting on the stool.  

Margaret's small shocked voice answers him, "I just opened the President's unmentionable drawer." She sounds like she just committed a federal offence. 

 Leo hears a sharp slam.  He's delighted, "How's the blush now, Margaret?" He chuckles at the vision of her face. 

"Shut-up, Leo." She doesn't find it amusing.  She pulls open some of the bottom drawers. "How about a t-shirt and sweat pants?" 

"That's fine and I'll do with out the President's boxers," he agrees and gets a dig in at the same time.  He then tries to really push her button, "He's got a big ass anyway." 

"Leo," she's shocked again and peeks out to see if anyone from outside heard him. When she determines that no one's going to burst in and haul them off in handcuffs, she whips around to glare at Leo's grinning face in the bathroom, "That's not funny, Leo." 

"It's true, any of his clothes would fall off me," he defends himself honestly.  "Just get me some sweats, they have an elastic band." 

"Ahh, Leo, there's 'one' small problem with the t-shirts."  Margaret comes out with one in her hand. 

"What's wrong?" He just sees a gray athletic looking t-shirt. 

She sweetly holds it up by the shoulder seams, "They're all say Notre Dame on them." 

"Damn," Leo can't get the volume he wants, due to his ribs.  "Jed knew that, when he offered me his 'soft' clothes."

"You'll live, Leo," Margaret tries to not grin as she consoles Leo. 

"I guess," Leo growls and grumbles, "But he's probably at the farm laughing his ass off right now." Margaret's smiling in agreement, but doesn't risk voicing it.

She tries to distract him, "Lets just get you dressed and out to a couch.  You need to eat some dinner."  Before Leo can say he'd not hungry, she gives him a very good reason, to eat.  "You can't take pain meds on an empty stomach or you 'will' be sick." She's giving him that 'you know I'm right' look. "Now, Leo, to get the pants on you.  Let me get the legs started." She stands up, after his feet are in the leg openings.  "OK, Leo, with the towel still around you, stand and turn your back to me," she orders.

"No fun again, Margaret," he complains as he complies with her plan.

She gives him a little room for hope, "This might get interesting, Leo."

He cheers up at that news, "Good. Finally!"

"Not that much fun, Leo," she warns him in a mock whisper.

She slides the pants up to the bottom of the towel and suddenly he drops the towel and pulls up the front of the pants with his thumbs. Margaret's given full view of his back side as he runs his thumbs around to pull up the back. 

Margaret decides to treat his action as normal and to save the memory for future daydreaming, "You know, Leo, that's a nice ass, but you do have a bruise on the left side." She smiles at his grinning face as he turns around to face her and she continues with a logical point.  "At least, it's the same side as the bruised ribs and you can sleep on your right side." 

"Thanks, Margaret."  He just can't resist saying, "Nice to know you appreciate my ass-etts." He places a light kiss on her lips. 

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Leo," she remarks dryly.  She smirks as she points out what she did notice, "but I do think the tiny jet tattoo on your upper hip is the best."  

He kisses her quickly again, "And you thought I was conservative."   He then steals another small kiss, "That's my memento from the Air Force."

"Well, Fly boy," she gently wraps her arms around his neck, "Your secret is safe with me."  

"Thanks, Margaret."  He nuzzles into her neck and whispers, "We need a few secrets to ourselves."

"Before this necking gets out of control," she advises, "Leo, lets go order dinner." 

****      


	3. Leo's Dilemma Part 3

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma             Part 3/9                    Private Times   5 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk                                                  Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, A John Wells Prod., 

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  

I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

Please keep in mind, 'Imitation is the highest form of flattery'. 

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' 

and bring them to life in my head.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, 

are totally my own fault and ignorance.  

This is a learning process for me.  

Additions and Corrections are encouraged. 
    
    **Feedback**: I would love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  
    
    It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections. _

****     

From the phone in the sitting area of the master bedroom, where Leo has sat down outside the Presidents bathroom, Leo calls down to the kitchen to order them some dinner.  He remembers to ask for more ice for his ice pack and ice water to take his meds with.  Margaret's in the bathroom straighten up after Leo's bath. 

While they wait for dinner to arrive, Margaret wraps his ribs as snugly as Leo can stand it.  "Leo, if you need me to later, I can loosen it a little, but Abby said snug to support the ribs."

Leo rubs his right hand around his ribs testing the wrapping, " OK, it might get easier after I wear the wrap awhile."  

"Leo, you really want to wear a shirt tonight?" Margaret knows that if they were at the apartment he wouldn't bother with one, in this situation. 

"Yeah, there'll be the food service in and out yet tonight."  Leo jokes and give her a reason, "I just don't want to give anyone a free show of my dashing body."

"Sure, Leo, we'd have to beat them off with clubs for weeks, after seeing your bare chest," Margaret teases, while she gently helps him to get the t-shirt stretched on. ~_Good thing the President is larger than Leo, it makes getting the shirt on he easier_.~

Margaret brings the ointment out to put on his torn knuckles, before she wraps them. "Leo, I found some ointment called Polysporin that looks like just what you need.  My next curious question is: does the President really need all these first-aid supplies?  I mean, he had everything you needed for after getting beaten up or is it the fact that Abby is a doctor?" 

Leo chuckles and explains, "A little of both. Remember, Margaret, he rode my bike into a tree and he likes to play basketball with the younger staff members."  Leo leans closer to her to reveal a secret. "Afterwards, he comes up here and Abby has to put him back together again."

"Leo, that's not a nice way to talk about your best friend," Margaret scolds Leo for implying that the President's accident-prone.

"Why? It's the truth.  He's a klutz," Leo states an obvious fact.  

She rolls her eyes at his remarks, while she wraps his knuckles with white gauze to keep the ointment in place.  "Leo, now you look the total package." 

"How's that, Margaret," he grins knowing she's going to tease him again. 

"With your bruises and the wrapped hands, you look like at prizefighter after a bad fight.  All you need is Josh's baggy silk shorts and we 'would' need to take pictures for framing.  Like at the end of the 'Rocky' movie."  She can see he's getting a kick out of that visual.  "Oh, no, Leo.  I'm not looking in their stuff to find you a camera.  You don't need a picture that bad and if you do, you can get Coop to take it."  His eyes light up at that suggestion. She rolls her eyes again, sorry she'd mentioned it.  "It must be a guy thing, Leo.  You act like it would be a trophy."  

"Well, Margaret, there were two of them," Leo boasts.

"And that's suppose to be the bright side, Leo?"  Margaret gives up trying to figure out the good part of that statement.  "Men!"

Margaret just gives him a disapproving look. She decides to leave him to his own devises till dinner arrives. "Abby offered me the use of her clothes and after I find them." She injected, "You need a map for this bedroom alone."  She continues with her plans, "I'm going to go take a shower in the guest room."

"You could use the President's bathroom, not everyone has the opportunity or can say they did," Leo tries to tempt her. 

"Not in this lifetime, Leo." She feels she has pushed her luck far enough tonight. 

"I'll be using the guest room shower."  She walks over beside him and makes sure his ice pack is OK. "Think you can stay out of trouble for a little while?"

He decides to cause a little trouble, "Ah, Margaret, if you're worried about me, you could take me in with you.  I could sit in there and you can see if I'm still OK. There's a glass shower door."  He tries to make it sound like it would be logical.  

She pulls his shirt back down over the ice pack, "Leo, I'm not stupid.  You just 'conveniently' remembered the glass shower door.  So I can keep an 'eye' on you."  She sits on the edge of the couch looking into his face, "More like, so you can keep an 'eye' on me." She drops a kiss on his forehead.  She then smirks," Nice try!"

Leo chuckles at getting caught "Thought I'd give it a try.  I might have gotten lucky."  He changes tactics, " Hey, I'm injured here."  He can tell the sympathy ploy is not working, so he tries sounding disappointed, "I guess I did have my hopes up."

She lays a hand on his thigh to tease him and speaks in a soft voice, "Leo, if I were to take you in there with me.  I know something else that would be up and you're in no condition to follow through."  She smiles brightly at him and continues in a hushed voice, "And you're absolutely not going to be able to, for a while with those ribs, Leo." She shuts him down sweetly.

"Margaret, you're killing me now," he growls loudly in frustration. 

"I told you to be good," she reminds him that he started it.  "Think you can stay out of trouble for a little while," she re-asks her previous question. She stands to go search for the clothes. 

"Sure, just help me find where Jed hid the remote.  He can't operate it and he always loses it," he grumbles still frustrated with her teasing.

 "Leo, you two are always picking on each other," she slightly scolds him for taking it out on his friend.

"That's what we do, Margaret.  It's us!"  Leo says this like it explains the whole Jed and Leo relationship. 

"I'm really am 'so' glad you two have each other, to care about and to inflict yourselves on each other."  She says this last part with sarcasm, as she hands him the remote she found on the nightstand.  She can imagine that Abby agrees with her, since she's been dealing with them longer. 

"Leo, if I'm not out of Abby's closet in ten minutes, you send in a search party," she's half serious.  

"Yes, Dear.  Good thing Butterfield is at the farm.  You'd probably request his 'personal' help," Leo just has to get in a dig.  

"Leo, you're 'my' hero."  She can get some real mileage out of reminding him.  From inside the closet she calls out to him, "I don't need an Secret Service agent.  I just need you."

She returns in just a few minutes, holding some clothing.  She's happy to find that Abby has satin lounge pants and she decides on a baggy tank top.  Margaret notices that Leo's now lounging on the couch, just like at the apartment.  Right at home, in the presidential bedroom's sitting area and surfing for news programs.  _~I know the First Couple told us to make ourselves at home and I'm still half terrified to be in here, but Leo's taking his friends invitation.  Oh, Lord, if the Republicans ever got a picture of Leo right now, we'd never hear the end of it. The headlines of the press would be, 'Now we know 'who' the real President, really is', with a picture of Leo as he is now.  I have got to quit borrowing trouble. We find enough on our own.~  She walks over to check his ice pack on his ribs. "Leo, I'm going to be in the shower for a few minutes.  Are you going to be, OK?  Can you handle the food service if they show up before I'm back," she asks with real concern.  She can see he's fading fast, now that everything is over and he has been cleaned up and patched up.  _

"Yeah, they'll just put it on the table over there.  I'll wait here and you can help me to get up off the couch.  I think that's going to be the hard part, for the next few days." 

She smoothes back his damp hair, "More like a week, Leo.  You're going to have to get used to someone helping you up and down."

Leo rolls his eyes, "Oh, Lord, the 'kids' are going to love that.  I can hear the 'old man' jokes now."

"They can joke all they want."  She slides her hand tenderly down his bruised face, "I'm just glad you're not more seriously hurt and you just remind them it was 'two against one'."  

Leo grins at her reminder of his macho boast, "I'll try to graciously let them help!  I've carried them a time or two." He snuggles his face into her cupped hand and unconsciously rubs his undamaged finger tips gently down the outside of her leg.   

"Good, Leo, promote team effort." She gently raises his chin in her hand, "As long as you don't hurt your ribs any more by being contrary and doing everything yourself," she scolds in advance.

Leo grumbles in agreement, "I'll try, but if Josh smothers me, I'll tear into him." 

"Leo, he cares about you like family.  Family takes care of family," Margaret gently reminds him.  She adds with confidence, "Expect to see him and Donna tomorrow."

"Yeah, the next week might get interesting, with my hands and my ribs hurting," he jokes. 

"Yeah," she readily agrees with him. "You'll probably are going to need a keeper, more than usual." 

"Margaret," he growls a warning at her dig. 

"I'm going, now," she sweetly informs him.  "Watch your news programs."

He pouts, "I get insulted and then I don't get to do any of the fun things tonight because of my hands.  This sucks."

"Glad to see your feeling better, Leo," she teases him.  "Behave.  I'll be right back." 

"OK, you just like to order me around," he states.  He then grumbles to himself, "I need to keep you away from Abby. She's a bad influence on you.  You two are too much alike."

"Yeah, we are," is Margaret's parting shot, with a big grin. 

****      

 Margaret returns to the sitting area in the master bedroom and finds that dinner and the ice did arrive, while she was in the shower. 

"Leo, we need to move you to the table to eat.  Even though it is just 10:30, you look like you're half asleep."  

"Yeah, you're right." Leo acknowledges, "It must be from the trauma and the adrenaline from tonight."  He chuckles and he adds, "I feel like, 'I was rode rough and put away wet'."  

Margaret chuckles, also, at his feeling like an abused horse.  "Poor, Leo, you 'do' need to eat and rest."

Agent Cooper calls to report in, while they're at the table eating and Margaret hands him the phone, "Mr. McGarry, we've run through the security video tapes several times and we've only got a partial plate number.  We were hoping for more this time." 

"Tell me the grim details, Coop" Leo's not happy, but it's not Agent Coopers fault. 

They didn't have a front plate on the vehicle, which would have given use the best look of it, on video, while they were parked.  The camera just got a glimpse at the rear plate as they were speeding out of the garage.  We were able to read that, after we slowed the video down and then checked it frame by frame.  We did get a made of the van this time.  Sorry, I can't give you any better details at this time, Sir.  We'll keep on it, Sir."

"Thanks, Coop.  Leo knows this is the kind of thing that just eats at the agents, " I know you are."

Leo hands the phone back to Margaret and just shakes his head to indicate no news to Margaret.  She lays her hand on his arm and neither speaks, in their joint disappointment.

****    

After they have eaten, Leo's back on the couch and Margaret wonders about moving him again,  "Leo, do you think you should go to bed, in the guest room, now?" 

"I'm OK for now," Leo assures her. "I just want to lie here a little while.'  He gently touches the ice pack under his shirt, "The meds seem to be helping and it's easier to be sitting propped up." 

Margaret watches his face for signs of pain as he adjusts the ice pack, "OK.  Can I do anything to help?"

Leo gives her a small, sore smile, "Yeah, you can slip in here behind my back and let me lean back against you."  He sadly adds, "That's about the best we can do for cuddling and I 'really' need to cuddle some tonight."  She moves over to the couch and he hooks a bandaged hand around her legs, just to touch her, "I guess it's starting to sink in, how close we came to having our lives changed tonight." 

She seriously acknowledges he's right, "I know, Leo, and I always love to cuddle with you.  I was just afraid of hurting you some more."  

Leo invites her to join him by slowly rolling toward the edge, onto his right side, holding his ribs. She gently eases her leg over Leo's body, careful of his ribs and lies down behind him.  She straights the cushions behind her and signals to Leo she's ready for him to roll back.  "Easy, Leo.  I'll ease you back against me.  Don't use your stomach muscles any more than you have to."   

"I promise you, I won't, Margaret.  It hurts too much when I move," Leo moans as he settles back against Margaret.  "If you need to get out, later, you'll just have to wiggle out."  He's panting a little till the pain in his ribs settles back down.  

"That would please you, I'm sure," she teases him to get him to relax and pulls his arm back to rest on her leg, instead of the weight of it resting on his sore ribs.  

He rubs her leg with his forearm, so he won't hurt his hand, "I'll suffer through it somehow, Margaret," he chuckles low in his chest. 

After Leo is comfortable, Margaret makes an observation.  She looks around and reflects on the fact that they're in the Presidential bedroom, cuddling on the couch just like at home.  "Leo, it's a good thing that Abby and the President aren't due back till Monday.  They'd throw us bums out."  She's making light of the overwhelming situation that she has found herself in that most people they know would be appalled at, if they even dreamed it. 

Leo gives her a tired chuckle, "No, they wouldn't. They'd just tease us unmercifully."

"He would, I know that," Margaret confirms.  "You have him helping you, to make me blush."  Margaret remembers all the kindness they received tonight, "She would want to help."

"Right," Leo remarks sarcastically,  "She'd help me and torment me at the same time."   Leo pauses a short while and then gets serious, "Margaret, I was so scared tonight.  It's been along time since I had to defend myself physically."  

Margaret drops a kiss on his head, "It's OK, Leo, to be scared when you're attacked.  It turns on the adrenaline to help you," she gives him logic, to ease his mind.   

"Margaret, I was more scared afterwards." He tries to explain, "They said they were going to get you and I didn't have any way to protect you.  I was terrified that they would jump you in the parking lot, like they did me."  He quietly states, "You couldn't get away." He closes his eyes, remembering the mere minutes that seemed like an hour, till he knew she was safe.  "I get shaky just thinking about it."

Margaret tightens her arms around Leo tighter, " Leo, I'm right here and you're in my arms.  We are both safe and protected here.  There are lots of people looking out for our safety." 

Leo complains, "But I had to call the SS to get you safe.  I couldn't do it myself."

She consoles him, "That was the best thing you could do, Leo.  You used the best resources you had available to you, to get me safe."   

He knows she's right, but it doesn't sit right with him yet. "I just wanted to hold you safe in my arms," he admits very quietly. 

She whispers in his ear, "Leo, I'll say it again.  You're my hero, everyday."  He squeezes her arms that wrap around his chest, with his forearms.  His hands are getting to stiff, to use.

He requests in a voice near tears, "Margaret, hold me, hold me tight.  I just need you to hold us together tonight.  I'm not very strong right now." 

She contently sighs and snuggles as close to him, as she can, "Leo, I'll hold us together for all time, if that's what we need.  We're the best thing that has happened to each other and nothing is going to break that apart." She confidently adds, "Not even fear."

Leo reflects on what he has and quietly like a prayer he tells her, "Margaret, I don't know what star shined down on me when you walked into my life, but I can never begin to be thankful enough that you did.  You have given me my life back to me so many times over the years and now you 'are' my life."  He kisses her bare shoulder beside his face. 

"Oh, Leo."  She happily sighs, "That star shined on me also, we had to go down that road to get where we are. The world sees us as a package.  I'm your Margaret and you're my Leo.  We're one life, not two different lives."

Margaret kisses his head that's resting on her breast and tightens her arms to give him a squeeze to reassure him.  Her tears slide silently down her cheeks, as she feels a tear from Leo wet her arm as he snuggles against her shoulder. 

"I love you, Leo," she whispers in his ear. 

"I love you, Margaret, more than you know" he responds back with a soft rough whisper.

They lay quiet and content, cuddled together and are soon asleep on the couch. 

****     

Earlier at the Manchester Farm.

Abby hangs up the phone after giving Margaret instructions.  Jed is looking at her with concern.  "Abby, that was quite a lot of instructions for just some bruises and cuts.  You mentioned a possible hairline fracture.  You sure he doesn't need to go to GW?  I could order him to go get checked and the agents will see it is done," Jed's speaking rapidly and he wants to help Leo, even if he has to pull his Presidential clout into play.  

"I know, Jed."  Abby agrees with a thoughtful look on her face, "Margaret should be able to carry them out. She's very efficient and this is 'her' Leo she's treating."  Abby tries to sound confident to reassure Jed.  "I'm sure she'll carry out my instructions, even if Leo protests."   

"If you say so." Jed still gives her a worried look. "You're the doctor in this, then."

She's thinking a few moments and then comments out loud, "I do wish I'd been there to check him out myself.  Margaret said it was quite a lot of bruising." 

Jed's still worrying about Leo hurting, " Abby, won't he be in some 'real' pain in the morning.  Won't Margaret have to decide when to call you for what he needs to control the pain and stiffness?  Leo can't take narcotics to control it and the day after is always the worst." 

"That can be true," Abby has to admit.  "Jed, we know Leo's not going to go and be admitted for 24 hours for observation." She throws her arms up in defeat, "There's not much we can do from here."

"Abby, lets go back to the White House," Jed has wanted to say that, since he first heard the news of Leo's attack.

"OK, Jed.  I agree."   Abby is as eager as he is, to get back and check on Leo. "Jed, let the agents know we need to leave first thing in the morning."  She's all ready setting her traveling case on the ottoman, to start packing for the departure in the morning.

Jed places his hands on her shoulders, to get her to hold still, "No, Abby.  I mean now." He gets into his full planning mode, "They can bring around the Limo and we hit the road now, to take us to the Air Force base and hop on Marine 1.  We could be at the White House in a coupe of hours." He grins at heading home and seeing Leo.  

Abby happily looks at him likes he's a really smart man, "You might be right, Jed.  I know we both aren't going to get much sleep, till we see him."

"Get your shoes on, Abby, we're outta here as soon as they can bring the car around, ," Jed orders her as he leaves the room and this time she's happy to comply.

The President strides from the room in search of Agent Butterfield, who is not going to be happy_.  ~That's tough.  I'm the President.  Plus, Ron can handle the investigation in person.  I have got to see, Leo.  He sounds cocky on the phone, but I know he's hurt and was scared.  I want to be there with him.  I need to see he's going to be OK.  I want Abby to see him and tell me, he's going to be OK. ~_

He enters the kitchen and finds Agent Butterfield sipping coffee. The agent becomes alert when the President enters the room.  

"Sir, do you need something," Agent Butterfield asks when he see the determination on the President's face.

"Ron, we're returning to the White House," The President states as fact. 

"Yes, Sir, we can have everything ready to leave, as soon as you're ready in the morning."  He then adds to let the President know that some preparation has been made, "I already anticipated that you'd want to return to the White House in the morning." 

The President clarifies the time table, "No, Ron.  Now!"

Agent Butterfield doesn't give away any concern he feel on his composed face, "Sir, that's going to be a little hard to implement, immediately."

The President does concede that some security procedures have to be completed before he can be transported, "OK, you have 30 minutes.  Call the Air Force base and have them get Marine 1 ready.  Abby's packing as we speak."

"Sir," Agent Butterfield tries to stall the President, but he can tell that this is one time; he'd be wasting his breath.

"Let's move." The President orders as he leaves to inform Abby that they're 'are' leaving tonight.

****    

4am at the White House

The President and Abby disembark from the Limo.  They enter the quiet lobby and head straight for the Residence.  "Abby, I bet Leo's had a real time of it, calming Margaret down, when she finally got here to Leo's office and saw he was injured." Jed reveals some of his thoughts, "She can be a nervous person on good days, but with Leo hurt." The President gives his wife a look of compassion for Leo.  

Abby has some experience to draw her opinions from, "I don't think she was that bad after she saw he was going to be all right.  The bad part would have been waiting to find out."  She glances sideways at her husband with a knowing look.  He acknowledges her truth, by looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets.  Abby reveals her idea of when there might have been some problems, "Leo might have had to reassure Margaret after it was all over and she was out of things to do for him. That would be the time that Margaret might fall apart.  Leo probably had a heck of a time consoling her and getting her to sleep tonight.  He's probably upstairs with her clinging to him for comfort."  

Jed agrees and adds to that scenario, "That's if he got her to enter a bedroom to sleep."  He remembers her nervousness on the phone that evening, "She seemed to be pretty in awe of the fact she was inside the residence.  She may have been too intimidated to sleep anywhere, but in a chair."  Jed smiles, "That might have been a battle also." 

Abby suggests, "Let's be quiet when we enter and just let them sleep.  There are just a few hours till they'll be up anyway."  She then conveys to Jed what she expects to do, if they are asleep, " I just want to observe Leo's breathing and to see if he's restless and in pain." She knows Jed's impatience nature, "Don't you wake him.  I want him to sleep as long as he will.  He's going to be in real pain when he gets up in the morning." 

Jed admits, "Yeah, Leo'll be stubborn and try to cover it up, if we don't make him tell us.  We'll have to watch for signs for how bad he's hurting and also not to let him do too much for himself." 

"Today's Sunday and I want him on total rest," Abby lets Jed in on her plans for Leo's day.  Abby now threatens, "He 'will' if I have to tie him to the couch.  He's not going to his office." 

"The agents won't let him out of the residence, if I say so," Jed proclaims.

"You say so, Jed," Abby orders him. 

They exit the secure elevator to the residence area and Jed tells the agents Abby's order for Leo tomorrow.  Abby waits at the door for him, before she enters the residence.  Since they're not sure which room Leo and Margaret may be in and they don't want to inadvertently wake them.  They scan the main sitting room and they don't see them on any of the couches.  They really didn't expect them out there in the main room.  No TV for Leo, his lifeline.   They next split up and each take a side of the room and check the guest rooms, which flank the sitting room.  Both come up empty.  Abby whispers, "Jed, looks like Margaret used the shower in this last guest room, but the bed is still made." 

Jed grins, "Well, Dear, that leaves only one room: ours."  He cheerily whispers to Abby, "We did insist they use my bathroom for Leo and our room does have a TV." He then adds like it's a great joke on them, "We may be the ones sleeping in a guest room tonight."

"No, Jed.  I agree with your prior opinion about Margaret and there's no way she'd sleep in the President's 'actual' bed."  Abby adds with certainty about Margaret, "She'd sleep on the floor first.  Especially since she knows us personally." 

The President grins and suggests, "Let's find out what they're up to, my Dear." He quietly turns the handle to one of the doors to the master suite and slowly swings the door open to see the TV playing, with the volume down low.  They can see that their bed is still made and empty.  They softly creep over to the couch facing the TV and find Leo being protectively held in Margaret's arms.  He's resting spooned back against her.  The President raises his eyebrows at the reverse of what they expected.  Margaret's holding Leo in comfort.  He looks at Abby in askance for what to do next. She's looking at Leo in the dim light of the TV, trying to inspect what damage she can see and to observe his breathing.  It looks like Margaret has a good handle on his care for now.  Abby looks at Jed and places an index finger to her lips, for him to not make a sound and then points to his dressing room/closet.  They slip into the small room and quietly close the door.  In a soft whisper Jed asks, "Now what? Do we wake them and let them know we're here, since they're on the couch?   Wouldn't Leo be more comfortable in a bed?  He looks pretty bad to me, Abby, and we didn't even see his ribs."  Jed's full of questions, now that he's seen part of Leo's injuries. 

She tries to calm and reassure him, "Jed, actually he's probably more comfortable leaning up on Margaret and that's probably why he's actually sleeping.  I think we should just leave them there."  She lets him know that she feels better now about Leo, "All I want is to be close enough, to hear if his breathing changes or if he's in real pain.  This is probably the best arrangement I could hope for.  They wouldn't have agreed to sleep where I could personally keep an eye on him all night, if we'd been here earlier." She sounds pleased, "Now, they don't have a choice."

"I agree, that's the best," Jed accepts her opinion. "Then I guess we should change and get some sleep our selves."

"I'm just going to wear some of your soft clothes and not risk crossing the bedroom to my closet."  She starts to dig into his Notre Dame t-shirts, "We can slip into bed for a couple of hours sleep."  

Jed softly makes a prediction, "You know, Margaret's just going to die, when she realizes she's sleeping in the same room as the First Couple."  He happily anticipates, "That might be fun.  Leo won't mind us here, but I might get a dig into him later about it."

Abby scolds him in a hushed whisper and she pulls on some of his sweatpants, "Jed, quit planning your fun and get changed." She watches him step out of his jeans and she warns him again, "Be quiet." 

Once they are both changed, they then slip into the bedroom and while they're turning down the bedspread, they freeze as they hear Leo stir in his sleep.  He mumbles the words, "Stop, Margaret, hurry, and get safe."

They immediately hear Margaret's sleepy words of comfort, "Leo, It's OK now.  We're safe.  I'm here.  I have you, Leo." They see her drop a kiss on his head, in her sleep.

Leo softly replies, " OK."  The two on the couch get quiet again. 

The First Couple smile at each other in the dim light and quietly slip into bed to cuddle like their friends on the couch.  

****       


	4. Leo's Dilemma Part 4

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma          part 4/9                  Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****    

Sunday Morning comes early to the White House

Leo's waking slightly and is agitated in his sleep. He's murmuring, "Margaret.  Get to Margaret.  Now.  Margaret, Margaret?"  

The First Couple wakes up and Abby quietly signals Jed to not move as they listen.  This is probably the only way that they'll truthfully know if Leo's in pain or needing help. They know that once Leo realizes they're awake, he'll put on a brave front.  Plus the fact that Margaret will have an instant heart attack when she see them. 

"Shush, Leo," Margaret soothes Leo's sleeping worries.  " I'm right here.  It's OK now. You're just dreaming.  It's over. We're both safe now."  She kisses the side of his forehead in comfort.

"Oh.  ……Margaret."  Leo becomes aware that he's woken her, "I'm sorry, I was dreaming.  I didn't mean to wake you." He moves his face to return her kiss, "Morning, Luv you." 

"Love you, Leo."  She drops another kiss to his head and reaches her hand up to smooth his hair lovingly. "I guess you were having a nightmare about last evening." 

 "Yeah, I guess I was," Leo admits. "I must have been dreaming about it, because I'm hurting all over."  

"I know, Leo," Margaret sadly agrees. "Today will be hell for you. I'll get you the Aleve that Abby said you could have, as soon as we get up." She stretches her body carefully behind Leo to wake up.

"Yeah, I guess." Leo lifts a bandaged hand, out in front of his eyes and thoughtfully inspects it.  "Margaret, I think you need to help me get up and into the bathroom.  Nature is calling and I need to use it."

Abby gently slides and lays a hand on Jed's arm to keep him from getting up to help Leo, also for him to close his eyes and pretend to still be asleep.  Which would make it easier for the couple on the couch, if they should notice them in the bed. 

"Sure, Leo, let me get out from behind you first," Margaret schooshes to the bottom of the couch and sits up at Leo's feet to stand. 

Leo slightly leans forward to give Margaret room to get out and moans, "Damn, my side is killing me.  I feel like they took a baseball bat to my ribs."  

Margaret has her back to the Master bed and is facing Leo on the couch, "Don't move, Leo!  Let me help you lower your feet to the floor and roll you to sit up.  Let me do all the work." She always has a plan for her Leo.  

"Aaahhhhh, I'm up."  Leo is tucking his elbow in close against his sore side.  "Damn," Leo quietly swears.  "I hope the first time up is the worst."  Leo rubs his side, "Really, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, with you helping."  He raises his eyes to hers, "I'm warning you now, Margaret.  Don't you pull your back out helping me or we're both going to be 'up shit's creek with out a paddle'.  I'm going to hurt anyway, so you just be careful." 

"I know, Leo.  We'd make a real pair, with both of us hurt." She can see that he's in a little hurry to get into the bathroom, "Up you go, Leo."  Margaret slides her arm under his good arm to help him stand up and to steady him, not taking her eyes off him as he rises. He's unable to straighten all the way up, so he just turns to start to the bathroom.  It might be a long trip in his condition.  He slightly straightens as he walks to try and get some of the stiffness worked out.  He grins as he sees the bed and its occupants, but quickly looks down, so Margaret won't notice.  Almost to the bathroom, Margaret looks around to see how close they are to the door and spots the occupants in the Master bed.  She sucks in a quick breath, freezes and looks back at Leo with wide, shocked and questioning eyes.  He just softly chuckles and quietly calms her, "It's alright, Margaret.  They're friends and they must have needed to see me for themselves."  He nods his head to the side. "I should have guessed they would come home early."  He gets her attention back to his urgent need for the bathroom. "Margaret, first things first." He starts painfully moving again toward the bathroom and Margaret's more than willing to get inside the door.  She closes the door behind them. 

"Leo, now what do we do," she asks in a mock whisper.

"Well, Margaret," he answers her softly, "I would assume that first: I need to move over to the toilet and you, then, need to decide whether to stay or go back out to get me some ice water to take the Aleve with, while I take care of business."  He's being sarcastic to help her regroup. 

"LEO.  You know what I mean," she desperately complains in a whisper, while she helps to maneuver him and make sure he's steady by the toilet. She sees him brace himself on the wall with his forearm, "Leo, do you need me to stay and help?"  

He chuckles and cheerfully whispers, "I think I can do this by myself, but volunteers 'are' always welcome."  He's a little playful from dealing with the pain. 

"LEO!" She's fighting to keep her voice down, "You keep being sarcastic and you'll need Abby in here to treat more than your ribs.  I might just have a heart attack right here on the spot," she hisses in panic. 

"Margaret, believe me, it's all right".  Leo's not do doing so well, standing, "Now, are you staying, because I'm not able to stand here or wait much longer?" 

"Damn!   Leo, I'll go get you some water." Her hand on the doorknob, she adds, "Just take note, Leo.  I'll kill you later, when you can feel the new pain," she threatens as a parting shot.

He chuckles to himself, knowing she means it!!  He's going to kill Jed first.

****    

Margaret slips quietly out of the bathroom and moves over to the side table where the ice bucket and pitcher of ice water are sitting.  She's trying not to disturb the presumably sleeping couple in the bed.  She has her back to the room when she hears a flush coming from the bathroom. 

Jed and Abby decide that now is the opportune time to wake-up.  Margaret turns and debates whether to calmly and quickly return to Leo or try to make some kind of a morning greeting to the First Couple in their bedroom.  She just wants to melt into the carpet and not have to make the decision. 

The decision is taken from her as the President sits up on the side of the bed and Abby stands from her side.  "Morning, Margaret," the President cheerfully greets her as if they were in the halls of the West Wing and not across a bedroom.  She's turning a nice shade of mortified red at the view of the President in his pajamas.  The President rubs his face with both hands and wipes his hair back.  "I think I'll go check on Leo and see if he needs any help!"

"Yes, Sir.  That would be a good idea."  Margaret's just glad he's leaving her vicinity and she hasn't dropped dead yet. 

Abby has moved around the bed and is crossing the expanse to reach Margaret. She can tell that Margaret's in over her head, with the discovery of their presence and the events of the night before. 

Margaret's totally at a loss as to how to react to the First Couple, but she is, on the other hand, so glad that Abby is here to see to Leo's medical needs. 

"Come here, Margaret." Abby's holds her arms out wide to envelope Margaret in a much needed hug of womanly compassion.  Her voice is full of sympathy and total understanding for Margaret's feelings of fear and anger at the attack on Leo.  She's the one person in the whole country who understands the ramifications that Margaret now faces. 

Margaret can't stop the tears that slide down her face, as Abby moves them both over to the couch for a few minutes of being wrapped in each other's arms. Two brave women that love, where few others have dared to risk.  The price just might be too high. 

Abby then gently cups, Margaret's tear stained face in her hands and sincerely tells her, "Margaret, I'm here for Leo and for you.  Don't you forget that?  We need each other to able to help them.  I mean that.  I need you as much as you need me.   Abby lays her cheek to Margaret's, in mutual support.  

"I'll keep that in mind, Abby." Margaret gives her a watery smile.  Abby also smiles at Margaret's ease in using her name.  Margaret warns her, "I just might need your support a little more often right now.  I know things are going to be hard for me, for a while.  You know how much I worry over my Leo."

"I know, Margaret."  Abby gives her a squeeze of understanding. "It's the same way I worry over, Jed.  It's universal for wives, but it seems to be escalated to greater heights with the White House."  They smile in unison and in agreement.

Abby hands Margaret some tissues to dry her face and uses a few herself. "When Jed comes back out, we'll go in and see how Leo's doing this morning."  

"He's really complaining about the pain this morning."  Margaret explains, " I was just getting him some water to take his next dose of Aleve." 

"God, help us all."  Abby rolls her eyes in mock surrender, "Leo will reach new heights in the expertise of complaining, grumbling and moaning today."  She smiles at Margaret, "Although, Jed did a lot of that after he ran into the tree.  Now, you know why I have so many first aid supplies in his closet."  Abby finally gets a chuckle out of Margaret.  The comparison of the two men is so much alike. 

Abby stands and holds out a hand to Margaret, "Let's get his water and knock on the door to see if the guys are presentable.   They're never decent," Abby reveals. "You'll find that out as you watch them interact.  It can be really fascinating."  She now warns Margaret, "You just have to know how and when to reel them in."  Abby smiles and she adds, "And now I have you to help me.  Two against two is better odds and the good Lords knows, they need two keepers."  

"Oh no, don't look at me," Margaret instructs in warning,  "I'm not reeling in the President.   He can be your department."  She smiles a knowing smile. "I have no problem at all of reeling in Leo.  I already promised to kill him, at a later date, this morning." 

"See, you're right on schedule with Leo."  Abby waves a hand over her shoulder to Margaret, standing behind her, "They tend to run amuck, if we didn't keep them grounded." 

"Abby."  Margaret sounds slightly shocked at the thought that they are responsible for keeping the President and his Chief of Staff on the 'straight and narrow'.  Then again, that's what she's been doing for years, whether Leo was aware of it of not. 

The thought of caring for Leo gets Margaret to worrying again, "I'll just grab the water."  She directs Abby, "I think you really need to see Leo's ribs." 

"Agreed," Abby replies and moves over to tap on the bathroom door. 

She asks sarcastically, "You guys decent? Not that you ever have been before, but is it all right for us to enter now?" 

****   

While Abby and Margaret had been having their female commiseration time, Jed was checking on Leo.  He found Leo, sitting on the stool in the bathroom, rubbing the wrapping on his left side. He's having a little trouble breathing with the pain, after his trip to the bathroom and for even the short while that he had been standing. 

"Oh, GOD, Leo.  Look at what they did to you." Jed is taken back with the condition of Leo's face.  

"I'm going to be OK, Sir," Leo tries to reassure his friend. 

Jed tears into him now, "Don't you dare, Sir, me.  Not now, not with you sitting in my bathroom, beaten and wearing my Notre Dame shirt." Jed says in mock anger and pleased to have Leo in his shirt. He just has to break out into a smile.

"You're really getting a kick out of that, aren't you, Jed?" Leo flips back at him. 

The President gets misty eyed as he looks at Leo's damaged face, as he says his name.  He cups Leo's beaten and bruised face. "I am so sorry, Leo.  If I weren't here in the White House, they wouldn't have tried to grab you to get to me."  He's gazing at his best friends face as he apologizes for the pain of Leo's suffering, because of his connection, to him.  He leans forward and places a tender kiss on Leo's forehead.  His way of asking for forgiveness and to show he wishes it was better for Leo.  

Leo scolds and lectures, "Jed, this is not your fault.  It just goes with the territory and we staked us out a great piece of territory in this country." Jed stands silent, letting Leo have his say.  "Remember, I'm the one that started you on the road to the White House.  It was my idea.  You just agreed that it was what we needed to do.  We got in this together."

"Yeah." Jed grins at his partner in adventure, since they were young. " We've always have gotten into trouble together."  Jed spreads his arms out, "We just keep getting into bigger types of problems, each time."

"Don't you say it!" Leo knows just what his friend will ask and has said a thousand times to him.

"What's next?"  The President couldn't resist saying it for his best friend.   They both grin at the comment.  Leo gives a little moan and raises the back of his bandaged hand to his sore mouth.  

They hear Abby at the door and Leo moans again.  Jed just looks at Leo with compassion and leans his body sideways toward Leo to say in warning, "You know, we have to let her in.  She's not going to go away till she gives you the once over or maybe twice over, knowing Abby." 

"Thanks, Jed, for the pep talk," Leo lets him know he's no help. "Let them in, like I've not suffered enough."  Leo states for the record, "Those two are going to kill me with kindness, before this is all over."

"Yeah," Jed agrees, "but, what a way to go!"

The women arrive and Abby has eyes only for Leo, as he sits on the stool.

"Hey, Abby," Leo greets and teases her, trying to get on her good side. "Couldn't resist seeing me in person.  Torturing me by long distance wasn't enough, I bet."  

"No, Leo," Abby honestly answers.  "I see from the Notre Dame shirt that you're wearing that Jed's tormenting you as well."

"Yeah," Leo answers with mock anger and a grin, " he's just delighted."  

Before Abby gets started, Margaret hands Leo the glass of ice water to hold between his hands and drops the two Aleve into his mouth for him to take.   After the caplets are swallowed, she takes the glass from him.

Abby starts her exam and takes Leo's face in her hands.  She examines it by turning him into the light.  "Well, the face is as I expected: bruising and a few small cuts.  Some swelling, but I hope the compresses kept some of that down.  We have no way of telling if there is any hairline fractures, without an x-ray."  Leo growls.  She smiles and jokes to Leo, "You're going to look like a rainbow in a few days."  She glances between the two men, "You two guys are going to be hard pressed to keep anyone from asking questions, especially the Press."   She steps back and instructs, "Jed, I need your help to get this shirt off."  

"That's not going to be as easy this morning, guys."  Leo sounds a little afraid in his warning, "I really hurt and I don't think I can raise that arm at all."

Margaret steps forward, "The easiest way is to pull the bottom up and slip out his right arm first.  You stretch the shirt over the side of his head and then slide it down the left arm, without him lifting it."

Jed chuckles, "Leave to Margaret to have a system worked out."  

Leo agrees, "That's one of the many things I love about her.   That's my Margaret." Jed's working on removing the shirt, "Damn, Jed, take it easy.   My face hurts.  In fact, I hurt all over."  Leo's final remark as he emerges from the shirt, "I'm getting too old for this."   

Jed confesses, "I said that about running into trees, after the last time."

Abby's looking at the wrapping on his ribs, "Leo, I need you to stand up, so I can unwrap you and get a good look at your ribs."  

"Jed, what 'is it' about these two females?" Leo explains his complaint, "Every chance they get, they have us half stripped."  

"I don't know." Jed grins and he adds, "But I'm not complaining." 

"Yeah, me neither," Leo admits as he watches the exam in the mirror.  "Damn, Abby, you take it easy."

"I'm the Doctor here, Leo," Abby explains in small words, to the man who won't go to GW. "I need to look for fractures.  So far, it seems to be as we suspected: bruised ribs some of the ribs may have hairline fractures, but I can't know for sure without an x-ray." She gives her next remarks to Margaret, "The ice packs and the wrapping seem to be helping."  

"Abby," Leo hates to interrupt and get scolded during her exam, "I need to sit back down soon." He looks down and back up, "These pants of Jed's are big on me and are riding really low.  I'm going to get real embarrassed here, soon" 

"Yeah, your tattoo's showing."  Abby smirks and teases, "Maybe you should have gotten it lower? It's practically at your waistline."  She gets in a good dig, "Were you shy with the guy making it?"

"That's something else that sounds like my wife shouldn't know about my best friend." Jed points out, like he's offended and smiles at his family. 

"There's are no secrets between us friends, Jed."  Abby comments as she grabs the waistband of the pants Leo's wearing and pulls them up before Leo sits down. 

Abby then lifts Leo's hands, one at a time, and unwraps them to check the damage to the knuckles.  "Well the Polysporin ointment seems to be doing the trick.  While we have you half stripped, Leo," Abby does a slow smile for Leo's benefit, to embarrass him.  "I think you should have another soak in the whirlpool tub, while we wait for Jed to make his morning calls and then we'll order breakfast."  

She reaches over for her husband's hand, "Jed and I will leave Margaret to get you into the tub." She makes an observation to stop any embarrassment, especially for Margaret, " I see, from your boxers drying on the tub nozzle, that you wore them in the tub last night." 

'Yeah, I did."  Leo then clarifies why, "Since Margaret needed to treat the bruising with the compresses."  

"Well, she can get you back into them and I'll go order more ice," Abby smiles as she gives orders on her way to the door. 

Abby and Jed file out of the bathroom past Margaret and the President can't help himself as he passes her, "Be gentle with him, Margaret." Margaret blushes and he chuckles. She then gives Leo a glare as the door closes behind the First Couple.

"Leo, one of these days, I'm going to get escorted off the White House grounds permanently and it's going to be all your fault." Margaret seriously predicts.  

Leo is grinning at her blush.  He gets just as much enjoyment out of the President making her blush, as when he does it. "Why will it be my fault?"

"You, Mr. McGarry, got him started on making me blush and now there's no stopping him."  She warns him, "One of these days, I'm going to shut him down, before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth and that's going to be the day you learn to run your office by yourself." 

"Man, I 'am' in trouble."  He doesn't really sound scared, "Mr. McGarry, is it now?"   He decides to take advantage of them being alone for the first time that morning, "Margaret, please come here and give Mr. McGarry another good morning kiss."  He sounds cheated, "The one on the couch wasn't much."

"Leo, you're going to drive me crazy one of these days," she predicts as she gently wraps her arms around his neck and leans in to kiss him, as much as his damaged lips will allow.  Just to make him suffer for his cockiness, she slides her hands firmly down his bare back, before she pulls away.  He moans at the loss of contact, as she turns to start his water.  She stands and has his boxers in her hands. "Now, Leo, this is going to get interesting."

"Promises, promises, Margaret." He has a prediction of his own.  He looks at her and at his boxers. "I know from that look in your eye that you have a plan."

"Not much of a plan at this point, Leo.  But I can guess that I'm going to be seeing more of your tattoo today."  She smirks, "I could get really partial to seeing it."  She gets back to business, "Leo, we need to get you standing and for you to turn your back toward me." 

Leo heads off her next order, "I know the next thing that your going to say, Margaret, is 'drop em'." 

"You're right, Flyboy!"  She smirks, "Time to show off your jet." 

He chuckles and complies.  She wraps a towel around his waist to cover him, till the shorts are almost up, like last night.  He leans an elbow onto the half wall for balance. 

 Margaret has figured out how she can do this, from behind him, "Leo, lift a foot backwards a little and I'll guide it though the leg opening.  That's right.  Now, we'll do the other foot."

"Margaret," Leo calmly informs her, "I know you see this as a challenge to your planning skills, but I wouldn't have really minded if you didn't wrap the towel around me.  You are behind me," he points out. 

Margaret's breathing gets shallow and rapid, like there's not enough air in the room, just like last night.  Her heart speeds up at the intimate thought.  She softly informs him, as her voice is not really cooperating right now.  "Leo, when I decide to enjoy the 'head to toe' view of your backside or and side of you for that matter, for the first time, it's not going to be in the President's bathroom, taking care of you after a beating." 

"Yes, Margaret, I agree."  He promises, "Our time will come."

"Leo, I'm having enough trouble right now, with just seeing glimpses of your bare backside."  She almost pleads, "Just don't work on a blush right now.  I won't be able to explain my hastily departure from here to the couple in the next room."  

"OK, Margaret."  He reassures her with love in his voice, "I just want you to know, that I 'do' plan on us having a more personal relationship, but only when you're ready."  

She smiles and decides its time for a little pay back again, for making her blush all the time and she slide his boxers slowly up his legs, enjoying the feel of the soft leg hair.  

He growls, "Margaret, that's not fair."

"All's fair in love, Leo."  She reminds him, "Grab the front of the waist band and you know what to do with the towel," she instructs in a deep soft voice.  

"Margaret," he sounds slightly surprised, like he can't believe she's willingly telling him to expose his bare behind to her. 

"Love you, Leo," she bends to kiss his tattoo, just below his waistline.  It looks like it's in the right spot to her, as she flips the back of the waistband up over it. 

"Margaret?"  He slowly turns, a little shocked and a little happily impressed.  His eyebrows are raised.  "Now, how am I suppose to get that out of my head?" 

"You're not, Leo."  She smiles sweetly, "That's just a little preview.  I merely kissed your tattoo," she explains herself.  "I like your jet, it's cute" 

"She calls it cute."  He looks at her insulted and then disappointed, "First she Kisses on my body and then she enjoys torturing me."  He glares at her like that's not funny. "Your timing is really bad, Margaret."

"Works for me, Leo." She defends her actions, as she returns from the closet with more sea salts. 

"Let's get you in the tub.  We don't want to keep them from their breakfast too long."  She grins at finally surprising Leo.  Leo sulks slightly in the tub.

Abby knocks on the door and enters with Margaret's consent. She brings in the ice and ice water, putting both on the counter and grabbing some hand towels to start Leo's compresses.  "Well, he doesn't look like you maimed him to bad after we left."  

"That's the one benefit of the bruising, Abby."  Margaret jokes with her new friend, "It doesn't leave any new marks showing."

Leo decides to remind them that he's still there "Ah, you ladies do remember, I'm right here."  He adds a harmless threat, "I may need Jed in here to help defend me." He's checking out his hands while they are soaking in the sea salt.  It still stings a little.  He knows the sea salt will help to prevent infection.

"Like that's going to help you," Abby states back, at his attempt to threaten them. "He's checking with his security briefing by phone." 

Abby bends to apply the cold compress and Margaret's running the hot water to prepare the warm compress.

Between towels, Leo spots Jed at the doorway, "Get in here and do something with these women.  They're either trying to torture me or to drown me."  

"Better you, than me, Leo.  They won't even let me in the door." Jed honestly admits looking at his wife.  Jed has a clean set of clothes for Leo to put on, when he gets out of the tub.  "In fact, I like the view from the doorway," Jed makes this comment as he views the two female rear ends bent out, as they administer to Leo.  One covered in his sweats and another one in satin.  

Margaret and Leo exchange a knowing look about their previous conversation about her shutting down the President, making her laugh.  Abby throws a wet towel at Jed, who gets a wet splotch on his pajama top for his comment. 

"Jed, behave," Abby warns him with a pointed look.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist, Dear."  Jed complains like a neglected child, "Plus, Leo's getting all the attention."

"You want to trade places and let them poke your bruises," Leo offers when Margaret removes the warm towel. 

"You know, I would, Leo."  His friend quickly replies, as he moves closer to the tub. 

"Yeah and you know I'm happy it's not you." Leo honestly reveals.

"Leo," Abby calls for an end to the compresses, "It's time for Jed and I to leave you to Margaret. She needs to get you dried off." 

Leo stops her from leaving the room, "Abby, can you help me to stand up?  Jed and Margaret could both hurt their backs helping me."  He confesses the other option they considered, "Margaret was going to get an agent last night, but I wasn't as sore then and got myself out with her steadying me."

"Sure, Leo, we don't need both of them laid up right now."  Abby jokes, but she's a little serious, "I'm not in the mood to have a whole ward full of people to take care of.  Not when it's the ones I love."  She kissed his forehead, just like Jed did previously and grabs under his good arm to steady him as he stands in the tub.  He steps out into the towel that Margaret's holding up to wrap around the top of him. 

Leo now warns them that 'time' is a factor when he's standing, "You two need to leave or there's 'not' going to be any secrets about me that you two won't know, while Margaret gets me dry."  

Jed takes Abby by the arm, "Come on, Dear, there are some things I don't want you to know about my best friend, even if it's to treat him."  

"Yes, Dear."  She calls back over her shoulder while she's escorted out of the room.  "We'll order breakfast now and it should arrive by the time you're done."  Abby calls back in, one cheerful note, "Enjoy yourself, Margaret."

"Thanks, Abby, I plan to," she answers her friend.  She dries Leo in the same pattern as last night.  He still chuckles at her, when he drops the towel to finish pulling up the clean sweatpants. 

She snaps up the back waistband and coos to the back of his ear.  "Once a flyboy, always a flyboy."  She kisses the back of his ear and he shivers slightly in anticipation of proving to her, just how high they could fly.  

"I'll prove that theory to you someday, Margaret," he promises. 

****   


	5. Leo's Dilemma Part 5

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma  part 5/9                  Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                  Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****   

 Leo finally emerges and has his shirt on, but he's ribs are not wrapped.  

"Leo, why didn't you let Margaret wrap your ribs up?"  Margaret is behind him holding up the elastic bandage.

"It's too warm with it on, Abby," he has a defensive whine to his voice, tired after the whirlpool and treatments. "Right now, with the pain meds and the bath, it feels well enough for me to go a little while with out it."  He firmly declares.  

"OK, Leo.  I know you hate to be warm.  You wear a jacket most of the time at work, but you roast in it and don't tell anyone." Abby concedes a little ground, "You can sit up and have breakfast and then it goes back on.  You'll be hurting again in a few hours and will hate yourself." 

Margaret is finally realizing that the First Couple really does know Leo as a family member.  She has known about his 'roasting' for years, but she's amazed that they know all the little things about him that she's just discovering. 

"All right, at least it's off for a little while." He's not looking forward to Abby snuggly wrapping him back up.  "I can't help it if I'm just a warm blooded male." 

Margaret confirms that innocently, "I can vouch for that."  She's remembering all the discussions they have had about him being too warm at the apartment. Of course some of that might have been due to their necking, as much as the temperature setting of the furnace. 

"Well, that's too much information for me," Jed teases Margaret.  Abby just rolls her eyes that Margaret walked right into that one.  

Margaret immediately turns bright red, when she reviews what she said in that light. 

"Not like that!"  Leo rolls his head slightly in despair, "Your getting to be a dirty old man, early, aren't you my friend?"  

"I just couldn't resist, Leo." Jed is grinning at the two of them.  "It was too good to pass up."

"Well, you try being around someone that's cold nine months of the year," Leo honestly challenges.  Knowing both of them are warm bodies, like he is. 

"Must be fun, keeping her warm," Jed teases and insinuates more.

"Yeah, it is," Leo admits.  He then looks at Margaret and seeing the blush on her face.    "Hey, stop, Jed.  Now, you're going to get me in trouble all over again," he protests to his friend. 

"I'm keeping a list on both of you," Margaret reminds them; she's just hoping her face is returning to normal.

****    

After breakfast, Leo's left resting on the couch, while the other three go to shower and dress.  Margaret wears her jeans from yesterday and Abby loans her a tank top to wear. Even with the A/C on, it still can get warm in the second floor Residence.  Washington in summer is hot and humid.  The land was once swampland and it still retains humidity well.  Jed returns in jeans and Notre Dame T-shirt.  Abby has opted for some soft cotton knit pants and a tank top.  It's Sunday and they're not scheduled to go to Mass, as they should still be at the farm. Security would not be in place. 

It's 9am and all of them are settled in, watching 'George and Gracie' on the TV Land Channel.  Leo's not reminding Abby about the rib wrap.  The phone rings and Jed answers, "Hello, Josh.  Yes, we came in during the night.   ……Yeah, I had to see him for myself and Abby had to check him out.  We were just worrying too much, not knowing.  ……OK, Sure.  Come on up and bring her with you.  It's fine, I'll tell the agent to let you in the elevator.  See you in a bit."  Jed hangs up the phone and calls down to the first floor of the Residence and informs the agent to admit Josh and Donna up to the private second floor.  He then returns to the sitting area and sits on the end of the couch.  Leo is sitting sideways on the couch with his legs stretched out, to relieve the pull on his ribs. 

"Hey Leo, you're going to have visitors in a few minutes." Jed, being a smartass, asks, "Guess who just called?" He loves having Leo with him for some casual time.  He really misses that the most since coming to the White House.

Leo sighs, but smiles softly,  "I know, Josh and Donna."  Leo suddenly becomes alert and growls out a warning, "Jed, don't you touch my feet.  I can't jerk away."  

"OK, I promise, but your bare feet are awfully tempting.  It's a real challenge not to make you beg," Jed just grins at the fact that Leo remembers that he likes to tickle any bare feet he sees.  The girls would hide their bare feet in the summer when he entered a room and little Mallory wasn't excluded from this tickling either. Bare feet are bare feet.

Leo still sees a gleam in his eyes, "Jed, we're not teenagers any more.  You just promised me."

"Jethro, leave him alone!  You two are worse than the girls, when they were little and watching TV."  Abby scolds him in a no nonsense tone.  

"Yes, Abby, and don't call me that.  I was just looking at his feet.  I didn't touch him, Mom," he grins at Abby and back to Leo, to share the joke.  "I just wanted to see you smile, Leo."  Jed gently rubs Leo shin in sympathy. "Are you OK, with Donna coming up and seeing you on the couch and not in a suit?" Jed tries to sound serious to get a dig at Leo. 

Margaret snorts unladylike at that question and grins at Leo.  The First Couple both look at her, with amusement, for her to enlighten them.  Jed's curiosity can't wait and his eyes have a happy shine, hoping for gossip, "Margaret, you know something that I don't.  Care to share it or will Leo kill you?"  Jed hooks a thumb over at Leo and leans forward to get her to reveal the amusement between the other couple. 

Margaret brightens up, "It's just that Josh and Donna have been coming over to spend time with us and to enjoy some 'movie nights'.  They also stayed over when helping me to pack and move.   Donna has seen Le, in less than he has on now.  I mean, Leo's a private person, but he's not shy around those he lets into his family circle.  With Josh being sorta like a son and them both at the apartment so much, plus, we all like to go the hot tub." Margaret rattles some, happy to have something that she can share and converse about with the First Couple.

"I know that Josh and Donna are a couple, like you two guys," Jed confirms and his curiosity is peaked, "but I didn't know that they stayed over.  Sounds like a slumber party.  You say you have movie night?" Jed's really interested in this casual off-hour arrangement. "I bet, Josh 'is' fun to have around like a family member and making himself at home." 

"Yeah, he really is."  Leo smiles at the wonderful times they've had with the other couple.  "We enjoy having them around on the weekends.  It's a challenge for me to keep him fed."  Leo reveals the ongoing teasing, "He's like baby.  You feed him every two hours, all weekend. Then he starves himself all week at work," Leo grins remembering the mountain of food that he's carried in to feed Josh.

Jed's really captivated now, "So, tell me how you have this movie night." Jed's interested in details,  "You guys go out and see the movies?  I don't see Leo doing that.  I didn't think he went out in the public, since we started at the White House. You have to drag him away from his office, as it is." 

Leo doesn't even try to refute Jed, "No, they come over to the apartment and I fix us dinner.  Then we go down to the hot tub and when everyone's hands are wrinkled."  

Margaret interrupts Leo and gives a little tidbit. "That's Josh's rule.  We practically have to drag him out."  

Leo smiles at the truth in that and nods his head to the side before he continues, "Then we go back up stairs and everyone changes into soft clothes.  We stick in a video or catch a movie on TV and lounge around the living room."  He shares a smile with Margaret, "We stake out the couch to cuddle.  Josh and Donna pack themselves into the recliner."  

Since Leo's comfortable with the other couple knowing they cuddle, Margaret decides it's all right to indirectly give Jed and Abby more info on Leo and her, at the apartment. "They stay up later then we do and that's when they take over my huge couch.  Josh 'loves' old horror movies.  You know, the Bela Lugosi ones that come on late at night." 

They heard a knock on the door.  Jed looks over the back of the couch and calls, "Enter."

"Hello, Mr. President," Josh crosses to the sitting area, with Donna in tow by the hand.  She's a little intimidated by the private quarters and worried about seeing Leo. "How are you feeling today, Leo?" 

"I'm sore as hell and those two females over there, have done their best to torture me into recovery." Leo smiles as he looks at Margaret and Abby on the other couch, looking at magazines together.  Abby's helping Margaret to decide on a new décor for the apartment.  

"I agree with, Leo," Jed backs up Leo's statement, while he's fighting the remote, to turn the sound down.  "You'll either recover fast or you just say you did, to keep from be killed by their kindness."

"Jed, you know, we can hear you," she smiles at the guys on the couch. 

"I'm trouble again and it's just 10am on a Sunday."  Jed looks at the clock on the VCR.  "Must be Leo's fault."

Leo cuts in from his end of the couch, "You always blame me"

"Boys," Abby cuts off the friendly banter. 

Josh just grins, he understands how guys can fall into trouble, just sitting and doing nothing. 

Donna moves around to crouch down, beside the couch, facing Leo.  "Oh, Leo." She has tears in her eyes as she sadly looks at Leo bruised face,  "Josh told me you would be really colorful, but I think he underestimated."  She gives him a small hug with one arm and rests her head in sympathy on his shoulder.  She's afraid where to touch him and he can tell that she is.  

"It just looks really bad, today, Donna.  I'll be fine." Leo leans down the side of his head, to rest in on hers. "Abby and Margaret are trying to hurry up the healing process for me."   She gently lifts her head, with his, and gives him a quick, tiny kiss on the corner of his forehead as she rises and sits on the arm of the couch by his shoulder.   

Jed would be a little amazed at the casualness between Leo and Donna, if it wasn't for the conversation they had before she arrived.  The foursome is surprisingly close and Jed's happy that Leo's learning to let others into his life.  He's also happy to include them into his, as an extension of Leo's. 

"So, Dr. Bartlett, what 'are' the extent of Leo's injuries?" Josh looks between her and Leo, "I know he won't tell me."

"Josh, it's Abby, in my home.  We have a rule about that here.  First names only used, unless its business.  We still can't get Charlie broken of it during off-hours.   It's probably because he's so formal all day in the Oval office."  Her face softens at the arguments they've had with Charlie, but he doesn't back down.  The young man's a saint with Jed.  "As for the damage to Leo," she looks at Leo for permission.

"Go ahead and tell them, Abby," he agrees.  Donna's eyes get big as she looks down at his face, fear showing on hers and thinking that he's hiding something. 

"The only other damage he has that's not in full view is his bruised ribs and I'm told a bruise on his rear end." She glances as smile at Margaret.  "He's really colorful under that shirt." She looks at the man in question, "Leo," she addresses him in a 'you know what time it is' tone.  "You need to be wrapped again, or the pain's going to get to be more than you can handle and it's a long time till your meds tonight."

Leo growls and looks at Jed, since he's not helping.  "OK, but I'm not walking all the way to the bathroom."  He looks over at her hopefully, "You can wrap me here, can't you, if I stand up?"  

"Sure, Leo, Josh is here to help you up".  Abby agrees, "The wrapping will go faster if you stand."

Leo looks up at Josh, "I seem to recall, you mentioning to me last night, that you would rescue me anytime."  

"I did, Leo," Josh admits he seriously answers with a twinkle in his eye, knowing where Leo's going with this question.
    
    "Then get me some clothes and get me away from the 'Florence Nightingales' around here."

"Sorry, Leo.  I'm on their side, in this." Josh lays a hand down on Leo's shoulder, "You're hurt and you need help this weekend."  He pauses debating how to convince Leo, "Tomorrow, you're going to be fighting to get to the office and I think your doctor here has some limits for you." Josh knows Abby is a 'terror' when she's in full doctor mode. 

Jed turns sideways to directly face Leo and reinforces Josh's prediction, "Leo, you know Abby's not going to let you just resume your regular crazy schedule."  He now points out some important considerations, "Josh is taking your meetings.  You can do staff meetings here and work out of your office, in the middle of the day." Jed gives one more logical point. "That way you'll not have to walk around a great deal."  

Josh is planning for tomorrow and looks at Leo and is thinking out loud, "I still haven't figured out how to get you into your office without the press or junior staff seeing you."  

 "We can sneak him in from the portico and then through the Oval Office," Jed suggests. 

Donna hesitantly points out, not wanting to interrupt the President, "At least holed up in his office, he can sit like he is now on his office couch." 

Margaret joins them, since Abby went to get the wrapping, which she had returned to Jed's bathroom.  "I hate to be indelicate here, but has any of you guys addressed Leo's problem of needing the restroom at work?  As in, where and who gets to help him?"  She's looking at three blank faces and not a peep from any of them. "It's not like he's going to wear elastic waist pants to work and he can't use the staff restroom, with his face looking like that.   Besides being helped to walk through the halls."   All three men still look at her with startled faces.  Obviously they had not considered this.  "Well, you better think of something, he can't really use his hands much."  She lists her final bit of information, "Abby has said it might be the middle of the week before he can and that's if he doesn't develop any infection in the cuts." Margaret finishes outlining the problem to them.  She moves to join Donna and Abby, outside the bathroom door where Abby's rolling the elastic wrap to make it easier to control.  Abby was filling Donna in on the treatments that they have used to speed up his healing. 

Jed looks at the guys and comes up with another suggestion.  He's on a roll now and he loves planning, as much as Margaret "OK, he can use my private restroom, outside my office and we can take turns helping him or who ever is available at the time can go with him."  

"You make it sound like you're taking care of a two year old," Leo grumbles but knows he doesn't have any choice.  "OK, it'll have to do.  I'm not staying here all day again tomorrow."  Leo is running this scenario in his head.  He makes a non-debatable decision,  "Josh will have to take me, because the President of the United States is 'not' going to leave the Oval Office to take me to the rest room."  

"Sure, Leo, I can help you," Josh volunteers.  "Just have Margaret call if you need me.  I'll also be stopping by your office a few times, about the meetings." Josh understands Leo's thinking, " I'm sure you want to keep this whole incident isolated to a few people.  No press."

"Leo, you know Charlie's going to need to know and he is my body man." Jed points out, "We may need to call on him for assistance with you.  He'll be here at the crack of dawn tomorrow and obviously see you."

"OK," Leo agrees. "We'll add Charlie to the group.  That's it, outside senior staff and Donna. The rest of the White House can just wonder and speculate." Leo grumbles at the mere thought of Toby taking him to the men's room. 

Abby and the other females return with the wrap.  Abby organizes the team, "Josh, you need to get mostly on his right side and just gently lift and steady him.  Move him out a little.   Ladies, can you get on each of him and hold the shirt up?"  Margaret takes the left side with the bruising and Donna lifts the other side.  She draws in a sharp breath when she sees his left side. 

"WOW, Leo that 'is' some bruise you have there."  Josh is amazed, "No wonder you can't move around."   He steadies Leo and holds up the weight of his arms for him. 

"How'd you get 'that much' bruising, Leo?  Did they kick you?" Donna's hands are a little shaky at the sight of his ribs. 

"No, Donna."  He softly reveals to her, "That's from when they slammed me on the car." He knows Donna and knows that she's like Margaret.  She needs to know the details or she'd worry all the more.  He jokes to calm her, "I still like to point out, it was two against one and they were younger."

"Oh, Leo.  You were so brave.  I'm just so sorry it happened to you at all." She pauses reflecting, "Now we get to take care of you for a change," Donna brightens at the last part. 

"Hey, you don't ever tell me that I'm brave," Josh is disappointed. 

"I don't ever want to, if you have to look like this first," Donna honestly admits. 

Josh leans over and gives her a kiss in understanding. 

"Josh," she quietly scolds and gently pushes Josh away, not wanting to get Leo off balance, but kissing in front of the First Couple is a little hard to get used to, even in the Residence. 

Jed points at Josh and Donna, "I saw that, you two are sneaking kisses."  He decides to break her in right, "Donna that's grounds for inappropriate behavior, in front of governmental officials."   Donna's eyes get as round as saucers.  Jed bursts out laughing and Josh and Leo join in, but Leo's comes out as a broken moan.  

"Jed, you're killing my ribs," Leo complains sadly. "I can't laugh and you caught her flat cold on that one."   

Donna looks questionably at the men and then at the women. 

"Get used to it, Donna," Margaret advises. "They do it all the time, to close friends and family." She smiles sarcastically, "The President holds the record on making me blush and looks like he's going to see how often he can make you jump."  

"Just keep your self a list, Donna," Abby now advises her. "They have to get out of office sometime and then we can take turns killing them."  

"That sounds like good advise, Abby."  Donna glares at Josh, since he kissed her.  "I can add a few things to Josh's list right off the bat." Donna looks thoughtfully at the President and he just grins at her with a 'gotcha' kind of smile.  Donna addresses her comment to Margaret, "It was tough for me to at get used to Leo's teasing, but the President's going to be a lot harder." She points to Jed with her free hand. 

Leo now complains, "Abby, do you have to wrap it so damn tight?  I might go numb around the middle." He's watching her fasten the end.  "Any tighter and I'll look like I have breasts hanging over. That would be embarrassing." 

"Leo, stop complaining." She adjusts the edges of the bandage.  "It has to be tight to support the ribs."

Jed smiles and taunts him, "Don't worry Leo.  You're to skinny, to have any breasts, to hang over." 

Leo smirks back and shuts him down, "Anyone can tell you wouldn't have any problem hanging over, if you were being wrapped, Sweetie." 

Leo looks up at Josh, "I told you they're torturing me and you come in here towing another one.  You missed all the fun they had this morning.  After Abby stripped me to the waist and poke the ribs real good.  Margaret gets me into Jed's whirlpool tub and they proceed to put hot and cold compress to my face and they have sea salt in the water for achy muscles that still stings my hands."  Jed is laughing at Leo's description of torture.  "Josh, I wasn't kidding, when I wanted clothes to escape here."  Leo nods at Jed, "He even makes me wear Notre Dame shirts.  They're all really 'enjoying' taking care of me, but I may have to recover from the treatments." 

Josh redirects Leo main complaint.  "I did notice the shirt there, Leo.  Did he pick it out just for you?" 

"He did, this morning." Leo admits and complains, glaring at and plucking at the logo, " Margaret says that's all she found in his closet last night."  He looks right into Josh's eyes and seriously asks, "What am I to do?"

Before Josh can construct an answer, Jed jumps in the conversation, "So, Margaret went rummaging through my clothes last night?" Jed sounds like the start of an investigation and gives her a stern look. 

Leo confirms it, since Margaret can't harm him in front of witnesses, "Yeah, I could hear the slam of your top drawer all the way into the bathroom."

"Margaret," Jed's wearing a shocked look and places his hand on his chest, "were you messing with my boxers last night?" Jed is challenging her, to get a good blush.  

"No," she quickly exclaims, "I slammed the drawer closed immediately, just like Leo said," she wants to fade away into nothing.  

"Yeah, Jed.  You missed her best blush, yet," Leo gets a dig at his disappointed friend. 

"You mean the agents didn't burst in and protect my personal belongings?"  He's testing to see how far he can push Margaret on this.  

Margaret eyes got as big as Donna's did before and blushed all over again. 

The guys just laugh at her blush.  Leo did better with the wrap, this time, but he still just managed a chuckle.  He needs to sit back down afterwards. Josh helps Leo back down, after Margaret yanks his baggy pants back up, before Donna can see his tattoo.  Leo looks around at her and grins.  He knows what she trying to hide. 

Once down he turns back to serious business.  "Jed, we need to check in with Ron and Coop.  To see if they have any news on the two men that attacked me," Leo wants to move things along.  He hates just sitting. 

"Yeah, we can call them up here." Jed also is anxious to find out how close they are to nailing the attackers, as well. 

Leo suggests, "Just call them on the speakerphone, no sense dragging anyone else up here.  I'm sure Ron has seen my pictures by now."

"OK, Leo."  He moves toward the phone.  "Josh, you want to stay." Jed looks over at the fidgeting young man, "You don't have anything pressing on a Sunday morning, do you?" Jed lifts the phone to make the call. 

"No, nothing pressing and yeah, I'd like to stay," he looks over at Donna and the other women. They are happily discussing wall decorations. 

"Sit down, Josh," Jed invites since he's staying. 

"Yeah, Josh.   You always look like a cat on a hot tin roof," Leo literally states the truth.  "Josh, it'll take Jed awhile to figure out that the only time you possibly hold still is when you're asleep."

Before he can dial the number for Ron's SS office, Abby pipes in from where the ladies are looking at the catalogs again.  "Jed, we women are leaving now anyway, I'm going to my office for a little while.  Margaret wants to check in at Leo's office and Donna's going out to buy us some more decorating magazines." She stands and walks over the couch, "You think, you guys can stay out of trouble?"  She looks at Leo's face and runs the tips of her fingers though his hair to straighten it.   "I 'd like for Leo to try and get some sleep today, if he can.  It helps with the healing process."   

"Yes, Abby, we'll manage for a little while." Jed mockingly assures her as he looks at his COS and his DCOS.  "We just run a country.  We surly can take care of Leo and keep him out of trouble." 

"There you go again, Jed.  Making me sound like a two year old, again," Leo grumbles, aware that he does need help, but he doesn't have to be happy about it.  

Margaret stops and leans over the couch to reassure Leo, "I think you must have been adorable at two, Leo.  With trouble in your eyes and a dimple on your face." She cups his face with one hand, to lift it to hers and gives him a kiss in sympathy.  

"Abby, I want to complain," Jed, booms out. "Everyone's getting kisses this morning, but me."

"Maybe your just shy, Jed," she grabs his face with both hands and kisses him passionately.  He almost drops the handset to the phone, as he wraps his arms around her. 

"Abby, that's even worse, than no kisses," Jed's still not happy.  His breathing is a little shaky after that.  She just chuckles and uses her thumb to wipe off the lipstick from his lips. A motion she has done for years as a politician's wife.  He wouldn't want to appear in front of a camera wearing lipstick.

Donna slips over to Josh and gives him a quick kiss good-bye and he flashes his dimples just for her, knowing she's really being brave to kiss him in front of the First Couple. All of the couples are feeling closer today, after Leo's attack last night.

****   

They finish checking in with the SS office and there's no news.  Ron confirms that they'll update everyone tomorrow morning, at the meeting they have scheduled for relocating Leo to a permanent residence.  If anything develops during the meantime, they'll contact the President and Leo immediately. 

"They're going to screw it up again, Jed." Leo closes his eyes in dread, "I'll have to deal with Margaret knowing about it now and in keeping her safe."  Leo opens his eyes and seriously informs Jed.  "I'll hire my own security team for her, if I have to, but she won't be speaking to me if I do.  Josh knows how she is about me using my money, for her needs."  Leo continues to point out another irritating hardship that he has to deal with until the attackers are caught. "Plus, I'll have to deal with my own the extra security. You know how having agents just drives me nuts." 

"Leo, you have to have protection now," Jed firmly states. "If they make another attempt, they could accidentally beat you to death."  Leo is still not agreeing to Jed's argument.  So, Jed continues, "I'm sure they're not happy you defended yourself all over their faces and left them empty handed.  Next time, they'll be even more ready to succeed in taking you." 

 "I guess, Jed," Leo reluctantly concurs and drops his head back onto the couch and closes his eyes, tired of the whole situation. 

"OK, that's it.  You, my friend, are going to rest now," Jed's getting bossy with Leo, but he's concerned that Leo will over extend himself today.  Plus, the fact that Abby will kill him if she comes back to find an exhausted Leo. 

"Now is a good time for me to check back at my office, since Donna was drafted to go get decorating magazines," Josh's being mock sarcastic at her being drafted, he knows she went willingly.  But he's not going to be upset with her, because he knows that today, she's the only one of the three women, who can leave the safety of the White House. 

"Hang on, Josh. You need to stand Leo up, for me."  Jed explains to Josh another problem that they may need him for, in the coming days. "Abby has forbidden Margaret or me from doing it, with our bad backs.   If you get him up, I can steady him to the bathroom and get him down on the side of the bed." 

"Hi, Josh.  We've really got to quit meeting this way," Leo jokes with him, as Josh holds out his hands, towards Leo to help. 

"Sure, Leo.  We'll not tell the girls about us," Josh can't resist teasing back, in a mock whisper.  Leo is looking at him, with a smile on his bruised face.  He had really asked for that dig. 

Teasing is just in the nature of the three men in the room.  Jed's face is red from suppressing his chuckling at the amusement he's enjoying from the other two. 

"Easy, Josh.  Just lift me from under the arms, when I lean forward."  Leo instructs as he swings his legs off the couch with Jed's help.  Josh bends at the knees and gently lifts.  Leo tries to do most of the standing. "Oh, Damn.  That's just gotta get easier by tomorrow."  He's still having trouble straightening completely up. "It's going to be a long week."

****    

Jed has him in the spare bedroom, off the master bedroom.  Leo tries to sway his friend's decision, "Jed, I could have used the guest room, off the main sitting room.  Margaret used it to shower in last night." 

"Oh, no.  You're staying where Abby and I can keep an eye on you."  Jed tells Leo about arriving back last night.  "That's why Abby didn't want you moved in here last night. She was very pleased, that you two fell asleep on the couch.  She wanted to be able to hear you if you needed her and to listen to your breathing.  She's very protective that way.  Someone hurt our Leo."

"I know and I do appreciate it.  I guess, I am tired," Leo finally admits, between all the walking and the treatments.

"Wait, don't lie back till I get all the pillows behind you.  Abby said you might do better more upright."  Jed is in full caregiver mode.  A position he rarely is in and is, as usual, giving it 110% effort. 

"Thanks, Jed."  Leo's finally lying back on the pillows and holding his side, from using the muscles.  "I grumble, but I am glad I'm here today.  I don't think Margaret could have or should have tried to take care of me, all by herself, this weekend."  He pauses and then admits, "She would have hurt herself trying."  Leo's more tired than he thought after his busy morning.  

"Leo, you need to sleep." Jed advises, "Yell if you need anything.  I'll be right outside the door."  

"Yeah. Thanks." Leo's eyes are closed and he's quickly drifting to sleep, as his best friend watches in the doorway.  Jed knows that this situation could have turned out so much worse.  He's going to have a little talk with Ron, outside in the hallway, where he won't wake or be overheard by Leo.  This was just too close to home for him. 


	6. Leo's Dilemma Part 6

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma          part 6/9                  Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****    

It's 4pm and Leo moans and tries to curl onto his side in the bed, but it is too painful and, too much effort to sit up.  Margaret appears at the doorway at the sound of his moans and when she hears a soft "Damn" coming from the bed, she moves in to help Leo. 

"Hang on, Leo," Margaret cautions him. "You've stiffened up again, from lying down for so long.  Let me get Abby to help you up."  She wipes his hair back off his forehead. "Don't hurt yourself more by trying to do it yourself.  It'll just make your recovery time that much longer." 

"OK, get Abby.  I do need help to get up." He asks as she's leaving the room, "Is it warm or just me and this wrap?"  

"It is warm, Leo." Margaret double checks to see if he's going to lie there till she gets back with Abby, " I'll be right back."

"Hey, Leo." Abby enters the room in full command. " I'm glad you followed my advice and rested. You must have needed it." She helps him to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and makes him wait a moment before standing him up, incase he's a bit lightheaded. "It's 4pm. You slept all afternoon." She looks at his face to see if the swelling is getting better. "Margaret said you're feeling warm."  Abby places a hand on his forehead.  

"Abby," Leo has some laughter in his voice. 

"Yes, Leo", she's grins, at the amusement in his voice.  

He teasingly compliments her methods. "That's a very professional way of testing for a fever."  He then taunts her again at the smirk on her face, "My mother always used to kiss my forehead to see if I had a fever."

"OK, Leo," Abby smiles and kisses his forehead as he suggests.  "That's not very professional either.  I think you're just collecting kisses," she teases him back and winks at Margaret and Jed in the doorway. 

"Now, he's stealing kisses from my wife."  Jed acts angry, "I may just have to throw the bum out."

"How are you going to do that?" Leo challenges, "With me wearing your clothes and the ones I wore back here, to the White House, are probably trashed by now?" Leo changes the questioning, "Speaking of clothes, am I going to get mine from the hotel, any time soon?  I'm roasting in these big ass sweatpants of yours."  Leo points out a few major facts, about getting them, "I'm not able to go get them and I don't want Margaret any where near the hotel.  The attackers might be watching the place, for a chance to grab one of us." 

Jed concedes and gives up some of the plan he had to keep Leo with him, "I'll get Ron to send someone over to your room.  They can get you some of your things to last you over night and a suit for tomorrow.  They can bring the rest of it tomorrow, when we make a decision as to your new address." 

"Good, just tell them to grab my satin pants.  I need something cooler to wear."  Leo's thinking of any other instructions that they might need, "Better tell them to get a suit that uses my suspenders." 

"Satin pants, Leo," Jed asks with some surprise. "That sounds rich and sexy at the same time." 

"Well, that leaves you out, Jed," Leo knows a good dig when he sees it coming. "You're just not 'classy' enough for satin," Leo taunts him for some payback.  "Notre Dame soft clothes are just not up to the same standard."

"Abby, I didn't know you could get them in men's sizes," Jed complains in disappointment.  "I want satin sleep wear like Leo's," Jed demands and whines at the same time. 

"They never stop competing, do they?" Margaret makes this observation to Abby. 

Abby has been checking under Leo's shirt at the current condition of the elastic wrap. "No, they don't," Abby, agrees with her. "It's just a habit with them after all these years.  I'm sure tomorrow he'll have Charlie go purchase him some."  She now addresses Leo, "The good news is: I think the swelling is going down on your face, so no more compresses.  You now, just resemble all the colors of the rainbow."  She informs all of them of the next part.  "The bad news is: they're having trouble with the A/C again today and it might get warmer if it gives out all together.  Being Sunday, the maintenance crew is a short staff and they're working on it." 

Leo suggests with a hopeful look at Abby, "Can I at least take off my shirt and just wear the wrap.  There's no one around the Residence that would be offended.   Everyone here has seen most of me, during the last 24 hours and I'm hot with this wrap on and with the sweatpants." He ends his case and looks at the two at the door for support.    

"Sure, Leo." Abby looks at the doorway also for any protests.  "Jed, help me get his shirt off." Abby makes a suggestion, "Margaret, it might help to cool him off, if you get some cool water and wipe off on his bare skin. There should be a small plastic dish under the sink, in the attached bathroom."  

Jed teases Leo with a question, while he removes the shirt, "You just wanted a reason to get this fine Notre Dame shirt off, right?"  He doesn't hear Leo snide retort with his head covered while he's removing the shirt.  "Josh and Donna are coming back up to join us for dinner."  Jed keeps talking as he tries not to hurt Leo. "I thought it would be nice to spend some casual time with them this evening and Josh refuses to go home anyway.  He wants to be here, if he needs to handle any problems for you." 

Leo is shallow breathing, after the job of Jed trying to take his head off, again. "That's fine with me.  Donna won't be 'shocked and appalled'."  Leo revels why, "Josh and I, tend to shed our shirts at the apartment, in this heat."  

Margaret returns with the cool water and a cloth. She hears the last of Leo comment.  She adds to clarify and tease, "Yeah, Donna and I are way beyond that stage with the two of them.  In the heat we've had this summer, Leo runs around in his satin pants and bare feet.  Josh wears these big, baggy, silk basketball pants." She gives Abby a knowing look, since she's smiling at Margaret's comments, "Neither one of them are what you would call shy around family.  You obviously haven't had Leo stay over, when its just adults and none of them are your kids." She tells more in a hushed tone, "There are times I'm impressed that Josh has on that much.  He would wear less, if he thought Leo and I would let him get away with it." 

Abby pipes in with a smirk, "No, we've always had at least one of the at home with us.  Being alone in the Residence, by ourselves, is new to us, with Zoey in college.  This just might be a new side of Leo for us."  
 

"Well, I'm here to warn you, Abby."  Margaret has that Sisterhood look, "There's not just Leo and his friend here, which are alike.  I can tell you that Josh, makes it three of a kind," Margaret's not worried about the guys being in the room to hear the conversation.  It's not anything she wouldn't say in front of them.  She's really honest that way. 

"Jed and I will come back when you need us." Abby lets her know that they're going to leave them alone for a while. "You can cool Leo off first and Jed can track him down some of his own clothes." 

"Remember, Margaret, that's cool him down, not warm him up." Jed gets a dig at her in payback for her remarks just now against the guys. 

"Thanks, Jed.  You just nipped that in the bud," Leo complains to his friend, who's closing door. "Paybacks are hell, Jed.  I'll just insist in sleeping with the door open tonight and see if that curtails your nocturnal activates."

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that."  Jed slams the door. 

"Leo, hold still.  I don't want to bump your bandaged hands," Margaret scolds him as she trying to wipe his upper back with the cool cloth. 

 He's wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning into her abdomen with a sign.  "Margaret, that's feels wonderful and you smell nice."   

"Leo, you're going to hurt you face and your hands," she warns him again.

"Margaret, I don't care.  I just want to be close to you.  Just for a moment," Leo sounds content to stay were he is, his arms giving her a squeeze. 

She leans back and drops him a quick kiss.  "Me too, Leo.  Me too.  We'll get this all worked out."  She continues to lovingly wipe him cool.  She's just glad she's able to give him this little comfort.  She tries not to think of what she would be doing right now, if the attackers had gotten him into their van.  She hugs him close with one arm and wipes down the back of his arm with the other, just wanting to hold him pressed close to her.  

****    

At 6pm, Josh and Donna arrive back at the Residence for dinner and some down time.  They're grateful that Abby and the President are allowing them the opportunity to spend time with Leo right now. They want to be close to him, just like the First Couple does.  Jed is on a couch waiting for the food service to arrive with the meal. "Hey, Josh.  Donna.   Any word on the progress of the A/C?" 

Josh jumps right in, "Yes, there is and it's bad news, though. They may have to take it totally off line this evening to repair it." 

"That's all they do this summer is repair that thing."  Jed grumbles at the memory of the number of times.  "It must be held together with spit and twine."  

"Just about, Sir.  They're trying to time the shut down between dusk and your bedtime." Josh to put a positive light on it, "They want to have it running again, so you can get some sleep tonight.  They know you can't run a country with no sleep. They are very serious about this.  This is personal to them."  Josh is impressed that the maintenance crews are so dedicated to the comfort of the First Couple, but he knows no job is too small when you work in the White House.  Josh looks over at his convalescing friend, "Hey, Leo.  You feeling better after getting some sleep this afternoon?" 

"I'd say I got some sleep.  I slept through lunch."  Leo considers why he slept so well in the middle on the day, "The whirlpool must have relaxed the muscles and then the pain meds kicked in and I was out like a light."   

Donna crosses to where Abby is huddled with Margaret again.   Abby looks up with a smile as she joins them on the couch.  Abby looks over and informs Leo, "After dinner, Leo, Margaret's going to supervise your bath again.  At least you won't have the compresses this time."

 "Thank god for that," Leo's truly pleased. The wrap will be off and no hot and cold towels. 

"So, Margaret helps you with your bath, Leo?"  Josh can't resist the chance to tease, "This little arrangement is sounding better for you, all the time."  

"You can get your mind out of the gutter, Josh."  Leo is on the defensive when it comes to Margaret and teasing about her taking care of him.  "I got enough ribbing from him this morning," he nods his head at Jed and hesitates for the snicker he knows is coming from him.  "For you information Josh, I wear my boxers in the tub, just like swimwear.  Just ask that couple, they came in this morning, one to torture me and one to heckle me in the tub." 

"Sounds like a fun filled evening, Leo," Josh gives a quick comeback.  

"Not funny, Josh."  Leo warns. Josh just grins that Leo feels well enough to complain.

Dinner arrives and Josh helps Leo to the table.  Dinner is an enjoyable experience with the men teasing the women and each other.  Abby hates to breakup the table party, but it's time for Leo's treatment in the tub. "Leo you're sitting there hunched over the table."  She waves a hand at Leo, "Margaret, he's all yours." 

"He has been mine, for quite for awhile," she grins at her own joke.  "Come on, Leo.  I'll be gentle.  You get to just soak tonight."

"Well, this part's usually interesting," Leo gets macho for the guys benefit.

"My man, Leo," Josh cheers him on. 

"Too bad he hurts too much to enjoy it," Margaret shots down, the both of them. 

"Damn, I knew I forgot the drawback to this," Leo grumbles as he enters Jed's bathroom.

"Can you let us know if his clothes arrive, while he's in the tub?  He'll want to wear his satin pants," Margaret asks over her shoulder as she steadies Leo through the bathroom door.   "Donna, you know what the look like.  Can you send them in with Josh if they arrive?"  

Jed still looks at Donna with some surprise that she's so casual with Leo.  

"Sure, Margaret, I'll let you know," Donna promises.  She and the other three are clearing the table and decide on a card game of 500, while Leo's in the whirlpool. They know Margaret won't leave him alone in the tub, she's afraid he might drown. 

****    

Once inside the bathroom, the first thing Leo wants is his arms full of Margaret and a passionate kiss.  Good thing his damaged lips are healing fast.  When they come up for air, Leo is holding on to her for more than just passion.  He's not able to stand for long periods.  Margaret guides Leo to the stool and turns on the water adding the sea salts.  She returns to Leo and proceeds to unwrap him.  "You're just smiling because I have my arms around you, to unwrap you." 

"I'm just happy anytime I'm in your arms."  He gives her a questioning look and asks her, while they have some privacy, "You going to be OK, with us sharing a bed here tonight?" He waits to give her time to answer.  He doesn't want to rush her or to pressure her on her answer. 

"Yeah, Leo.  I'm OK with that.  I guess after last night of sleeping just a few feet away from them in the Master bed," she rolls her eyes at the mere reminder of it and of her panic, "a room of our own will seem like plenty of privacy."  She has been unwrapping his bandaged hands. She places a kiss on an undamaged area of each hand, as she holds them out to look at the healing. 

"Thanks, Margaret, I really want and need to hold you tonight and for you to hold me too," Leo admits, he's not looking forward to the nightmares.  He didn't have them today, maybe because in the back of his mind, he knew it was daylight out.

''I agree, Leo.  I guess I'm going to be really clingy with you for awhile," she honestly admits her anxiety about him.

She orders after she stands him up, "OK, Leo.  You know the drill."

"Drop em," they both say, at the same time and chuckle together.  Leo moans afterward, as his ribs are unwrapped.  He just can't remember that it hurts to laugh and he's so happy to be with Margaret and his friends.  She wraps the towel around him, when he drops the sweats behind it and turns to grab his boxers from the tub nozzle. His boxers sure are getting a workout this weekend. 

Leo soaks in the Whirlpool about 20 minutes and is starting to wrinkle.  He tells her that the sea salts don't really bother his hands this time and that the cuts must be starting to heal. 

Margaret hears a tap on the door and Josh sticks his head in, with a pair of satin pants in his hand.  "Donna said you needed these after he gets out."  

"Actually, Josh, he needs 'you' now, to steady him out of the tub."  Margaret was just going to get him and ask about clothing for Leo.  "This is where I would be in real danger of throwing my back out.  I just barely got him out the first time and Abby got him out this morning." 

"Sure, I can help," Josh bounces in the room willing and able to help.  After he has Leo on dry land.  Margaret throws him out to get Leo dry and dressed.

Margaret sits him down on the stool and he's grinning about the quick kiss to his jet again.  He just loves it when she does that, now.  That kiss just might be private little thing that she does from now on to show affection to him.  He can live with that and by the smirk on her face, she's agreeable to that. "Sit here a minute, Leo."  Margaret tells her hopeful plans to him. "I'm going to go get Abby to look at your hands. The bruising is getting more colorful, but the swelling and cuts look better.  She can help with the bandaging and wrapping.  She does it better than I do." Margaret always wants the best for her Leo.

Abby and the rest of the crew, arrive to check out Leo's hands and to get a better look at he bruising on his ribs.  "You know, I should sell tickets.  We might be able to balance the budget with the proceeds," Leo growls but he has a grin on his face as he sees the concern and caring in his friends' faces.   Abby wraps his ribs and then bandages his hands for the night. 

****    

Back out in the sitting area they have Leo again lying on one couch and Margaret's sitting at the end this time and his legs are over her lap. The other couples each grab a couch, in the horseshoe of couches.  

"It's going to be movie night in the Residence."  Jed announces like he's ordering in the in the Oval Office.  "First we need to get into comfortable clothes, you said earlier.   I, for one, am starting to roast without the A/C." 

"OK, I agree with you, Jed."  Abby rises from her place on the couch, "I'm changing too.  Josh and Leo can be shocked if they want, but I'm getting my jammies on," Abby warns with a tease in her voice. 

"Uh Oh, now I'm worried guys." Jed shakes a finger at her, "Abby, you be nice.  You don't want to give Leo a heart attack by wearing something sexy."  

"Jed, you're the one killing Leo with all the teasing."  Abby scolds, "Look at him, he's practically in tears, his ribs are hurting from trying not to laugh out loud."  She gives Jed a look, which speaks volumes to him.  

He throws his hands up in defense.  "I'll quit.  I wouldn't hurt Leo for the world, but I just couldn't resist and he understands that." Leo's making little panting moans as he laughs and shaking his head yes at Jed.  He'll kill him next week. 

"So, let's get changed and meet back here shortly." Jed's delighted to get the show on the road. 

"Margaret, come with me and I'll get you something to sleep in." Abby invites, with a smirk at the guys. 

"OK, Abby.  That sounds great to me. " Margaret agrees, even she's getting warm after being in long jeans all day. 

"Donna, how about you? For something to watch the movie in?" Abby offers with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine in my sundress." Donna is pleased to be asked.

Josh pipes up. "Abby, do you have a problem with me taking off my shirt. I'm roasting."

"No, Josh, it's fine.  We were warned ahead of time that they have trouble keeping clothes on you at the apartment." Abby teases him and agrees, smiling at his happy grin. 

With laughter in his voice he responds quickly, "I'm not that bad.  I just like to be comfortable and besides Leo's not wearing a shirt," Josh just has to point that out, in his defense. 

"Yeah, we heard that both of you are 'not too shy'."  Jed likes to get in a double dig and score more points.  "Well, I'm wearing a shirt.  The Secret Service prefer I sleep in a shirt and pants of some kind.  Just goes with the job."  

 The three of them leave and return shortly.  Margaret, being the cold blooded one of the three, has on her favorite of satin pants and a tight tank top.  Abby has opted for a long satin button up shirt with matching shorts, that show off her nice legs and Jed is more than pleased.   Jed is naturally in a Notre Dame t-shirt and a pair of gray workout cotton shorts.  He's in bare feet like Leo.  "Josh you'd better ditch your shoes and socks now.  We know your going to shed them as soon as the movie starts".  Jed adds with a backhanded dig. Josh grins and complies.  

"Nice shorts, Jed," Leo teases in front of the other women.

"At least I have better legs than you do."  

"Yeah, you do, but I may want a new vote on that.  When I'm able to reach down and pull up my pants leg.  I may have better voters this time." Leo has his politician mind at work. 

"OK, let's be diplomatic on the movie for the evening." The President is in full democracy mode.  "We have playing on AMC, 'The Quiet Man' or on TMC, we have 'African Queen'.  I'd like a show of hands, now.  How many for 'The Quiet Man' and how many for 'African Queen'." Jed officially gives the results, "A tie of course, guys against gals." He decides as the host, "I'll flip a coin that Josh is going to loan me and that will break the tie." 

"Here you go, glad to be of service."  Josh is grinning, at being at the service of the President in any little matter.

"Thank you, Josh." Jed is treating it like a substantial loan. "Here we go, heads it's 'The Quiet Man' and tails it's 'African Queen'."

He flips it onto the coffee table and it lands on heads for 'The Quiet Man', the movie the females wanted. The women 'so' love John Wayne and the guys will like it also, they just won't admit it. 

"Can we do two out of three tosses?" He's grinning at the ladies, hoping they'll let him try again. 

"No," all three women answer him.   

"Guess they get their way again, guys." Jed resigns to his fate, along with the other two guys. 

"Did you ever doubt it? I've had first hand experience with the Sisterhood and it's not pretty."  Leo smiles at the memory, "Well, they probably thought it was at the time." He sees Jed's head swing around in question," I'll tell you at a later date, Jed. Josh can back up my story." 

Jed, for once, lets it ride and turns on the channel and lays the remote back down.  He gives Abby a kiss as he pulls her close to his side. 

"None of that, you two.  We have rules about movie night," Leo scolds with Margaret grinning from where she sitting on the edge of the couch. 

The First Couple laugh, not in the least upset with getting into trouble about the rules.  "OK, tell us the rules."  Jed sounds like this is going to take the fun right out of movie watching. 

Donna pipes up, getting in probably her only dig at the President. She's also feeling brave snuggled up to Josh.  "Since the women actually 'want' to watch the movie, necking, which is Leo's phrase, is reserved to only during the commercials."  

Margaret now jumps in with another rule, "The lights have to be down low, like in the theatre." 

"OK, Josh, you turn off that one beside you and I'll get this one behind me.  Is the lamp by the door too much light?" Jed is getting into the whole mood of movie night. 

"No, that's fine," Margaret answers, since she wants just a little light, so she can keep an eye on Leo. 

"Any other rules we need to know?" Jed asks before he gets into trouble again.  

"Yeah, you have to cuddle up close.  Cuddling is the most important part," Leo adds his favorite part. 

"Well, that part sounds good to me."  Jed stretches out and Abby spoons in against him on the center couch.  Leo and Margaret are on the left couch, so he can lay on his good right side and see the TV.  Margaret takes a little longer to get behind a sore Leo.  His meds will be due soon and right now the morning ones are about gone.  Josh and Donna are on the right side of the horseshoe of couches, doing their pretzel impression, with josh propped in the corner.  His arm is around behind her.  She's sitting beside him and her legs are thrown over his, toward the back of the couch.  She rests her head on his bare chest and turns her face toward the TV. Josh rests his chin on the top of her head and put his other arm across them both, to hold Donna securely. 

"Leo, are you sure that we can untangle Josh and Donna when the movie is over?" 

"Yeah, that's the way they curl up, every time, to watch movies." Leo reveals a more amazing fact. "They even manage that in a recliner."  He states as a given, "They just like to be 'really' close."  

"God, that makes my back ache just to look at them," Jed admits with a tease.  Josh and Donna are giggling at this point. They're just happy to be young and be able to get tangled together.

**** 

With the opening credits, Jed's inspired to reveal some neat trivia that he possesses about the movie and related matters. "Hey, guys, did you know that director John Ford was of Irish decent?" 

Margaret pipes up, since John Wayne is her favorite old movie actor, "Yeah, but did you also know that John Wayne is of Irish decent.  His 'real' last name is Morrison and his immigrant ancestor was Robert Morrison from Antrim, Ireland.  He was an Associate Judge in southern Ohio.  He was a military man also." 

Jed took up the trivia challenge, "OK, I'll give you that bit of facts.  In this movie, did you know that the little matchmaker guy and the protestant minister were really brothers, with different last names?"

"No, but now that I think about it, they do look similar."  Margaret concedes that one, but challenges Jed again, "Did you know that when Maureen O'Hara went to slap John Wayne in the first kissing scene, he blocked the slap with his arm and it resulted in a broken bone in her hand?" 

He now pulls out first hand knowledge, "It is a fact that the filming in Ireland was only two weeks long, because they didn't have any hotels big enough to accommodate the film crews.  They have lovely small hotels in Ireland.  Abby and I stayed in one when we went over for our first anniversary. That was during the time I was in London at the London School of Economics.  We really loved Ireland!"

The first set of commercials comes on the TV and Abby turns over to pull Jed into a passionate kiss, putting an end to the trivia contest.  Leo has the same idea and gently pulls Margaret down for some much needed necking. Josh and Donna are very much involved in their own little world as this is the first time this weekend that they have had any quality time together.  Jed comes up for air as the movie starts up again and is thankful for the semi-dark lighting.  Abby definitely knows what to do in the dim movie lighting.  He needs to cool down, but he, for once, wishes for more commercial breaks on the TV.  

Jed glances over at Josh and Donna and they are breaking their own movie rule. They are still hot at it. They're so tuned to each other that they don't even notice when the commercials end. Jed can't resist and he needs something to take his mind off his wife lying in his arms. "Hey, you two.  Get a room," he teases, knowing Donna will just die.  

Josh is more game and taunts back, "You two need to get a room, yourselves." Both of the other couples chuckle at the brave retort. They also hear Donna take a sharp breath in and then a sharp slap on bare skin is heard and the responding, "Ouch".  Leo and Margaret Laugh at that exchange and Leo ends in a moan.  They both recognized the sound of Donna slapping Josh on the bare chest. 

Jed and Abby smile at each other in the near darkness, recognizing themselves in the young couple.

****   

The second block of commercials come on and the couples only make little rustling sounds as they snuggle close and get lost in each other.  The kissing of lips is the background sound to the commercials. Time flies and time rolls back, to a time when necking was a journey of discovery.  For one couple, it's a time to rediscover their own, wonderful old memories.  To one couple, a discovery of new memories to cherish and for the third couple, a time of discovery for new memories, that replaces the fading ones of the past.  Much to the regret of the three couples in the dim light, the commercials do not last long enough or maybe in the case of some, they end just in time.  

Leo's heard to say to Margaret, as the movie starts back up, "I feel so much better after a good session of necking with you." He snuggles in closer to her, very relaxed. 

"Is it her magical kisses, Leo?" Jed asks in a teasing voice, from his comfortable place stretched out behind Abby on their couch. 

"Yah, I do think you're right, Jed.  It must be her magical kisses?" Leo agrees, while lying in Margaret's arms.

"Sorry guys, you can quit teasing Margaret," Abby decides to drop in bit of trivia of her own, "It's just Leo's endorphins starting to work, which are hormonal pain killers that help to relieve his pain.  His body produces them when he exercises, like with the attack." She points out a good example, "Remember, he didn't hurt as bad, as you'd have imagined Saturday night." She pauses to let that sink in.  Then she gets in a tease of her own at Leo, "They're also produced when he gets excited, like when he's necking.  So his pain level is down naturally from the endorphins." 

Leo cheerfully takes the dig at him, "Oh boy, now I have a legitimate reason to neck at every opportunity."  He raises his right arm and cups Margaret's head down for a passionate kiss.  

"Hey, Leo, you know the rules!  The movie is on." Josh scolds him, since he has to refrain from kissing while it's on. 

"OK, everyone.  I'll be good and obey the rules, but it 'was' for medicinal purposes," he tries to chuckle and just ends up softly groaning at his own joke.  

"Leo, just cuddle with me and behave." Margaret rubs his hair back to calm him.  He just loves that.

"Yes, Margaret.  I will, till the next set of commercials," Leo promises with a lilt in his voice.  

****        

By the third set of commercials Leo's asleep in Margaret's arms.  "Margaret, is he asleep?"

Margaret just nods her head yes, as she peers over at Leo's face, but she can tell by his slow even breathing that he's sound asleep.  

"He never sleeps in front of people."  In the dim light, he gazes over at a peaceful Leo, "I'm so glad he feels comfortable enough to sleep now," Jed voices an opinion, that they all share and are feeling blessed by. 

Thirty minutes later, when two lead males on the TV are loudly arguing, Leo starts to get restless, just like the previous night.  He mumbles and then he calls out for Margaret in a sleep held panic.  She caresses his face and arm.  Margaret whispers to him that he's safe and that she's safe with him.  She knows at this moment, not to hug him tightly as he would just struggle more.  Leo's still caught in the demons of his dream and thrashes about more, moving too much for the condition of his ribs.  The pain is adding to his sleeping confusion.  Margaret continues to whisper soothing words into his ear, stroking where she can touch and yet not hurt him, and giving him tender kisses on his head.  Finally, she gets him awake enough to realize that he's dreaming and that they are both safe.  He rolls slowly toward her, to lie flat on the couch. She rubs gently across the top of his chest and continues to reassure him.  

Leo whispers to her with a gruff and frighten voice, "Margaret, they had you and I couldn't get you away from them.  I was so scared.  They just kept hitting on me." Leo had a hitch in his voice and tears were shining in his eyes, ready to spill over.  "Then they laughed and crowd around you.  I could see their arms moving, like they were hitting you and you were crying.  I couldn't help you.  I couldn't move." Leo voice had gotten softer, so the others wouldn't overhear him.  The tears are now flowing quietly down his cheeks.  Margaret tenderly kisses the tears on his cheek next to her, and then reaches up and gently wipes the tears from his other cheek.  She's aware of only his need to be comforted. The other couples notice Leo's struggle to fight the terror that remains of his nightmare and are quiet, while Margaret comforts him.  Jed really is having a hard time, watching his friend suffer.  He wants to go and console Leo.  When he starts to rise, Margaret silently holds up a hand to halt him, not even considering that she's firmly telling the President no.  She understands that Jed is hurting, right along with Leo.  Abby pulls Jed back down, before Leo notices his action and might be embarrassed that others had witnessed his tears, even if it's his best friend.  Jed eyes are moist as he hugs Abby in sympathy.  The couple on the other couch is quietly just holding each other tight and Donna's wiping a tear, of her own, away. They both are feeling sad and helpless.  Wishing that their friend's suffering was not more than physical.  

Leo relaxes in Margaret arms, with her calming touch and voice he slips back to sleep.  His body's physical need to recuperate in sleep is overruling the fears in his dreams. 

****    

The movie is over at 11 pm and to the amazement of the First Couple, Josh and Donna unwind easily and sit-up.  Josh pulls his shirt back on, in preparation for leaving.  Donna and he need to be back at the White House in about 8 hours.  They walk over to where Leo is sleeping in Margaret's arms.  Josh is relieved that Leo has been asleep for the rest of the movie.  Margaret's has been gently stroking back, the side of his hair, to keep him asleep and to hopefully hold off the nightmares.  Donna leans gently over the end of the couch and kisses Leo on the forehead.  Then she does the same to Margaret, knowing that she needs one, almost as much as Leo.  Josh, not knowing how to make it easier for his friends, places small kisses on both of them, to match Donna's.  He quietly suggests, "Margaret, we probably need to wake him, if you need me to stand him up." 

"Yeah, Josh, your right. His meds are due and he's going to have trouble moving after lying down so long."  She gently says Leo's name beside his ear, and rubs on his outside arm, "Leo, Leo, we need to help you up and move into the bedroom, now."  

He wakes slowly, "Yeah, OK.   Damn, I can hardly move." Leo's struggling to sit-up, as he slowly tries to slide his feet to the floor. 

"It's OK, Josh is still here to get you up," Margaret tries to stop him from automatically attempting to stand. 

"Always knew we'd find him useful, if we let him hang around long enough." Leo jokes to cover the pain.

Josh cups Leo's far calf in his hand and cups his other hand on Leo's opposite shoulder, to swing Leo around to a sitting position. They wait a moment for Leo to get his bearings and to rub the dry tears from his face.  Neither man is uncomfortable by their presence.  Josh just moves on, with helping Leo, "OK, Leo.  Just let me do the work." Josh squats and lifts Leo up to his feet.  He's being especially easy, he knows that Leo's pain meds are completely worn off.  Leo quietly sucks in air between clenched teeth.   "Leo, do you want to wait a second, before we move?  How are you doing with standing?" He notices that Leo's a little shaky, "I think we need to get in the other room.  You look like your not going to be on your feet for long." Josh is doing all the talking, to cover any discomfort Leo might be having, especially with him being so dependent on Josh for support.  Leo is in bad shape. The pain meds are due and he's not been moving for several hours.  He thought he would be much better this evening. 

"I haven't had this much trouble standing since before rehab." He jokes again, a remark he would only make to the closest of friends. 

Josh walks Leo to the spare room, "You want to rest on the side of the bed, or do you think you need to use the restroom, before you sit down." 

"Rest room first.  If I sit, I'm done." Leo can guarantee that.

Margaret has gone to get his meds from Abby and some ice water to swallow them with. 

Josh maneuvers Leo to the bed, after the quick trip to the restroom.  "You OK now?" 

"Yeah, it's the getting up and down that really kills me." Leo says it like it's a big secret. "Thanks, Josh.  I really mean that."  

"That's what sons do for old friends of their father's, Leo."  Josh softly adds, "There's just you and me left now, Leo." Josh very naturally gives Leo a quick kiss on the brow like he would to any family member.  Last night really scared Josh, more than he is letting on to the others.  Josh sees the sad, but pleased look on Leo's face and he exits the room in search of Margaret and Donna.

"Hey, Margaret, I have him on the side of the bed now." He adds, "Donna and I are going to cut out now."  Josh turns to address the First couple, "Thanks for having us up here for movie night.  It was great!"  He calls from the door, "See ya, tomorrow!"

"See you, tomorrow, Josh."  Jed calls back and advises, "Get some sleep. You're going to need it for the coming week." 

"Thanks for being here." Abby lets him know, "I'll get Leo up in the morning.  Sleep in an extra half hour in the morning.  I just know, you were planning to get here early to help." 

"Yeah, I was."  Josh admits, "I'll be in my office at 7am, if you need me and I'll help to get him to his office in the morning.  Just call me when he's ready."  He turns to the President with a smile.  "Be nice.  Let him wear something beside a Notre Dame t-shirt to staff meeting tomorrow," Josh can't resist getting a friendly dig at the President before he leaves. 

"Yeah, sure.  He's suffering enough.  I got enough delight in seeing wear them here," the President admits. 

Abby checks on the A/C situation as it has been cutting on and off all evening.  Jed calls in for his final security briefing.  After his call, Jed goes over to the open door of the spare bedroom and he sees Margaret getting Leo to lie back on a mountain of pillows, which Abby had delivered just minutes ago. "Just wanted to check in one last time to see if he needed anything."  He raises his voice, "Good night, Leo.  Anything you need?"

"I'm fine.  I've got Margaret."  Is Leo's happy reply.

Jed seriously advises, "Margaret, you hold him tight tonight.  He'll be fighting 'demons in the dark' tonight and for a while longer.  I know." 

"I will, Jed.  We fight the demons together, his and mine." She leans against the side of the bed gently holding one of Leo's bandaged hands. 

"Yeah, Leo got lucky.  You two are the real thing." Jed is happy to point out, "Margaret, that's the first time you've called me, Jed.   Are we friends now?"  He moves farther into the room. 

"Yeah, I've realized that we both love Leo and that alone makes us feel close.  You trust the relationship that Leo and I have, and support us.  That's what friends do." 

"So, you'll call me, Jed, now?" he wants a promise.

She's still a little uncertain with him, "I'm going to follow Leo's lead, as to when.  Just like him, I'll call you Jed, in your home and at the farm, unless it deals with the White House business."  She confesses to him, "I'm glad that Abby and you are considering me a friend.  I know in the world that Leo, Abby and you live in, that's not a gift given lightly." 

"Thanks, Margaret.  It's not everyday I get a 'new' close friend," Jed softly replies. He leans over and kisses her forehead and does the same with Leo,  "Night, Leo."

Leo answers from the bed, "You're right, Jed.  It 'is' the real thing." He bends his arm and brings her hand to his lips and places a kiss on it.  "Night, Jed."

Jed closes the door with a smile.  


	7. Leo's Dilemma Part 7

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma          part 7/9                  Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****      

The next morning, Leo is again eating breakfast, a novelty for him on a workday.  Abby insists that he needs to eat, to have the energy for his body to heal itself. She even forced one of Jed's multi-vitamins on him and Margaret was in total agreement.  After breakfast Leo's ready to get to back to some semblance of 'business as usual'.  They'll have the Secret Service meeting and the staff meeting here at the Residence.  Leo feels better this morning, but he still can't get up and down by himself, that's going to be a while longer in happening.   He can only walk short distances alone.  Hanging onto the furniture with his fingertips helps.  He'll just have to see, how he holds up during the day.  "Come on, Margaret, let's go have some fun.  I hope you've figured out how to get me in and out of the shower."  He looks at her with a gleam in his eye, "Then you can have a turn."  

Abby lays her napkin down and smiles.  She can see the planning process going on in Margaret's head already.  "Come on, Leo.  Let me get you up and Margaret can walk you to your room."  She looks at Margaret, who's moving over to pick up the garment bag, which Leo's suit is in.  "Margaret, I'll bring you a wrap skirt and tunic shirt for you to wear.  Leo doesn't want you going to the apartment alone." She can see the protest starting, by the look on Margaret's face.  "We'll see what Ron has decided and make some decisions after that."  

"OK, Thanks, Abby." Margaret gracefully accepts Abby's offer. 

Before Abby can rise to move around the table to stand him up, Leo informs the women, "I expect you two ladies to be present at the meeting with Ron this morning.  We're going to do that here, before the staff meeting." He looks between them seriously, "I know you both, want to be included in any decisions that are made about a new place for me to live."   

"OK, Leo.  I'll be here," Abby promises and stands.  She turns to her husband, "Jed, go get your shower.  Time to cover up those sexy legs of yours."   She moves to Leo's side of the table.

"Abby, I think Margaret likes viewing my sexy legs and not those toothpicks that Leo uses to keep his ass off the ground," He wags his eyebrows at Margaret.  

"That's it, Jed."  Margaret verbally slams him down. She's blushing a bright red.  "You can do your damnedest to make be blush, but you'll not insult 'my Leo', to get it."  She immediately slaps her hand over her mouth in mortification.  Her eyes are as big as dinner plates.  She just looks at the President's shocked face and in a panic she runs into the spare room, that she shared with Leo. She slams the door in hiding. 

Jed is stunned for a moment, while he realizes, that he's finally found Margaret's boiling point.  He pushed her and he found it.  He looks at Abby and Leo, they both just look at him, sadly disappointed.  Abby has a hand on Leo's shoulder, to keep him sitting,  as they for Jed's next move.  Abby finally speaks, when Jed is still silent, "Jed, you've done it now.  You not only kept prodding at her, till she broke and yelled, you probably have her terrified and feeling ashamed, like it was her fault."  Abby lets that sink in for a moment, "You just don't get it, that your friends can be in awe of you and still be casual with you.  She's not like me, yet.  She doesn't know were all the lines are.  She scared to push them.  You 'just' got her to accept you as 'Jed' and then you blew it.  Now, you go and fix it!"  Abby pulls Jed back into line, with surgical precision.

"Yeah, I did blow it." Jed admits humbly. "Sorry, Leo, I'll go fix this with her."  Jed tries joking to ease the tension.  "Leo, does she throw things when she angry.  I'm trying to remember what loose objects are in that room, which she can heave at me.  I think once she realizes that she doesn't need to be afraid of me.  I may need the agents to save me."

Leo looks at him with a glare, "No.  She doesn't throw things that I know of, but I've never been a big enough dumbass, to make her angry enough to find out."  This is not easy for Leo, since he can't run after her and now he orders Jed, "Now, get in there and calm her down.  It'll be better coming from you anyway and the sooner the better."  Leo reveals his fear, "I'm sure she's in there thinking of the worst ramifications."

"Yeah," Jed hurries over to the door and taps, "Margaret, it's me, Jed.  I want to come in."  He tries the doorknob and cracks the door open, to see Margaret sitting on the side of the bed, with both hands over her face, sobbing.  He quickly crosses the floor, to kneel down in front of her, face to face.  

She hiccups and get out a broken speech that sounds something like, "I'm sorry and I'll resign and I shouldn't have and please don't have the agents throw me out."  It all comes out in a jumble, among the sobs. 

He reaches gently to lower her hands, so she can see how sincere he is, "Margaret, I'm 'so' sorry that I pushed you too far.  I was wrong.  You're not to blame for yelling at me.  I caused you to do it.  You're not in trouble, I am." She looks at her hands clenched in her lap.  She's still trying to catch her breath and not knowing what to say.  Jed continues, "I forgot that we're 'new' friends and that you didn't know that I was seeing how for I could push you.  I do that with the people I'm close to.  I do it with Abby and the girls.  Leo and I have done it for so long, that it's as normal as breathing to us."  He wipes away the tears on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I made you cry.  I never meant to."  

Margaret looks up at him. "So……I don't have to leave?" She's almost afraid to ask it out loud.  

"I hope you never leave us, Margaret.  True friends are so hard to find, nowadays." He pulls her forward and into a hug.  "Am I forgiven, or do you need to throw something at me first?" He's always teasing her, that she must have a temper hidden somewhere, to go along with her red hair.   

She smiles a watery smile, "Yes and no." 

"What do you mean, yes and no?"  Jed has a mock panic in his voice now and places a hand on his chest in mock fear, "Leo said, he didn't think that you'd throw things at me." He tries to sound serious, "Are you trying to get me killed by Abby and Leo, by letting them think, that I messed up my apology?  Did I mess it up," he asks anxiously, but a grin is braking through his act.

She hiccups again and giggles at his desperate look.  She knows he's trying to cheer her up. She grabs some tissues from the nightstand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yes, Jed.  I forgive you and no, I won't throw anything at you," she explains quietly, but she has a gleam in her eye. 

He kisses her forehead in happiness, that it's going to be fine, "Good.  Then, are we friends again?"

"Yeah, we are."   She leans in and kisses his cheek to prove it.  "Just you remember, Jed.  I'm making a list on you, for after the administration." 

"Oh, Lord.  Now, I have two of you to pummel my ass, the day after my successor is sworn in." Jed gives her, his own dire prediction.

"No, I get the second day after.  Abby gets the same day and Leo gets the day after, so I have to wait, till the second day after," she gives it to him logically, about the hierarchy involved.  

"And Leo gets off, free and clear," he questions in mock anger.  

"No, I pummeling his ass the first day after.  I'm more patient than Abby and we can trade you two, on the second day after.  That's when she can pummel Leo, for the list she has on him.  It's a nice plan." She smiles at him in happy anticipation. ~_maybe he'll need to keep his security detail awhile longer_.~

"Thanks, Margaret, that makes me feel safe.  Better than all the bodyguards," he sarcastically retorts.  

She just shakes her head in amazement.  It really is like breathing to them, but it emphasizes how much she means to him. 

"Let's go show Abby and Leo that you have forgiven me, and that I have no bleeding wounds for her to treat."  Jed takes her by the hand and leads her back out to the others. They are both smiling. 

Leo's delighted at the happy smiles on the faces of Jed and Margaret.  He just can't resist jumping back into the comfortable teasing, "Hey, Jed.  What were you doing, alone, in there with 'my Margaret', to put that kind of smile on both of your faces?" 

"Leo, I 'just' got her to be friends again and you're going to undo all my hard work of pleading and begging.  She may kill me, still."  He explains how serious it is, "She has a list on me and plans to get in line, after the two of you, to pummel my ass when my administration is over.  That's no joking matter." He tries to sound seriously, but the laughter, in his voice, gives him away. 

Margaret just grins at the two of them and exchanges a smile with Abby.  Abby is standing Leo up and Margaret takes him by his right arm and escorts him to the spare room and to another adventure in bathing Leo. 

****    

Leo firmly announces after she shuts the bedroom door, "Margaret, I've 'got' to try using the shower.  The getting up and down in the tub is killing my ribs."  

"OK," Margaret agrees especially since she can't help him up out of the tub. "I have it worked out how I can watch you step in and out." She reveals some of the groundwork she has done.  "I made sure we had a stool in this bathroom.  It's a smaller bathroom than Jed's so it's going to be cozy, to say the least." 

"Sounds nice to me."  He starts his slow walk in and sits on the stool to catch his breath before they attempt to get him into the shower.  He tries to holds his bent arms up to shoulder height, but the left arm is not able to rise more than half that. 

"I guess that means you want unwrapped."  He grins at her in agreement.  She teases him, to help distract her mind from the coming shower, "Here, I was thinking you missed holding me and wanted a hug."  

"I've wanted to hug you all morning."  He tells her softly, "I really wanted to hug you after you left the room, but I couldn't go to you.  I couldn't get up fast enough."  She steps into his arms for the hug, now.  He sadly continues, "Margaret, it was like the dream.  I couldn't move.  I wasn't able to get to you!"

"It's OK, Leo." She reassures him, that she didn't expect him to run after her, "I'm the one that panicked.  I'm sorry that I left the room and put you in the position, of not being able to get to me.,  She quietly confesses as she wraps her arms around him and holds the side of his head against her and drops a kiss to the top of his head.  "I never thought of that.  I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Leo makes a very soft chuckle, "Jed asked for it and you gave it to him.  I loved that part." He pauses and seriously adds, "I just wanted to hold you.  I just hate it when you're upset.  It's not your fault that I'm hurt and I'll be better soon."  He tries to sound cheery, "A week to ten days, I'll be good as new."  He smiles suggestively and kisses her breast that's closest to his lips, through her tight tank top.  

She smiles at his antics to cheer her up, "Still being hopeful, aren't you, Flyboy."

"Want to see my tattoo," he eagerly offers. 

"That sounds like a bad pick up line, Leo." She rolls her eyes at his corny question.

He nods his head to the side, "I might get lucky!"

"Just keep trying, Flyboy.  Maybe someday you will."  She kisses him to appease his wishful thinking.  She steps away to catch her breath and turns on the shower to warm it up and returns to remove his wrapping and hand bandages.  

"Oh, that feels wonderful." He rubs his ribs, like he's trying to return the circulation to the skin.  He hesitantly tries to breathe deeper, but doesn't really want Margaret to see him try.  Good thing, he still can't do more than shallow breathing.  He next tries to pick at the tape holding the bandage on his hand, using just the tips of his thumb and index finger, like a claw.  He's not doing very well as the fingers just will not cooperate for him. "Here, Margaret, I tried." He holds out his hands to her.  

"You are stubborn and you will try to do, what you can't do yet." She shakes her head in despair of ever getting him to change.  "Sometimes, Leo, you're, your own worst enemy."

"I know and I have you there to either help me or tell me I'm an idiot." He states as fact, with a happy smile. 

"Happy to be of service, Leo."  Margaret can't resist, "It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it."

"Yeah, it is, Margaret, but that's a bad line too," he teases her with her same retort. 

"Leo, we're down to the pants again, lets get you up and I'll wrap the towel around you, as you drop em." She tries to sound casual about it.

"There you go again, with the 'drop em.'" Leo teases while she helps him to stand. 

She can tell that he's really enjoys this part of his day, "Leo, focus here.  You can wear the towel in and you can throw the towel back out, after you get in.  I'll give it back, when you want out." She really hopes that plan will work, but has her doubts. 

"Margaret!"  He's really shocked, as he looks between the clear shower door and her serious face.  He strongly complains "You wouldn't let me in here yesterday, for you to keep an eye on me.  But when it's my turn in the shower, it's OK for you to stay.  That's some convenient change in the rules, you got there, Margaret."  He grins as wide as his damaged face will allow, "Now, who's going to enjoy the peep show?"

"Leo!"  She's now shocked and her face shows it.  ~_Damn his suggestions, I'll save that mental visual till later.~  _

"Well, I guess I'll just stick around for payback, during your shower." He makes the threat with bravado and waits for her to shot him down.  He knows she'd kick his ass out, before that happens. 

"Forget it, Leo," She explains how it's 'not' going to be a peep show, so no payback is due. "I'm hanging a towel over the handrail on the outside and I won't be able to see the bottom half of you."  She adds just in case there's a flaw in this plan, "You can turn your back, when I hand you the dry towel."  

Leo goes for the blush, big time and he loves it, "Never miss an opportunity to view the tattoo, do you!"  He really teases her suggestively, "If I'd known, you would like it so well.  I'd have found a reason to drop my pants, before now." 

"Leo, somehow that just doesn't sound right," she hisses at him.

Leo tries to chuckle, but the wrap is off and he has to hold his side.  

"That's it Leo, your meds should be working by now.  You're going to get too tired, to stand long enough, for a quick shower." She give him some last minute unneeded instructions, "I want you to just wash off, best as you can and get out.  Just run water through your hair.  We'll get it shampooed again tomorrow." 

"I agree.  Help me up and I'll drop my pants," he says the last part in a deep rumbling tone.  He knows that just gets to her.  

"Leo, you said that, in your sexy voice on purpose."  She reveals that she has him figured out, "Not too shy are you, Leo?"  

"Margaret, I'm yours body and soul."  He honestly agrees.  "Both are yours for the asking, whenever you're ready."

"Leo," she warns him. "Don't get frisky now, your hands don't work well, yet." 

She's waiting with a towel draped over her arm.

"Well, you better practice standing first.  Up, Leo.  No cute remarks either," she warns Leo as she helps him to rise to his feet.

"Just keeping in practice, Margaret."  He holds a curled left hand against his ribs as he balances himself with the right forearm against her shoulder.  

She orders, to keep them moving right along, "Turn your back to me, Leo." He complies, feet firmly planted to balance him self.  He goes to slide his satin pants down, with his thumbs at the sides.  She catches herself hesitating, to hold the towel up, till the jet tattoo appears and she immediately snaps the towel open to cover the appearing pink skin below it. 

"A little slow there with the towel, weren't you, Margaret?"  He so loves the fact that she was tempted to see his tattoo.  If he's lucky she'll drop a kiss on it when she dries him off.  It's a good reason to get in and out of the shower quickly. 

"Leo, get into the shower," she orders and hopes he doesn't notice her nice blush at getting caught staring at his backside.  From what she can tell it's a nice backside.  "Let me balance you as you step in."  The shower is on and the towel around his waist is getting wet. 

"I'm in, Margaret, maybe I just better drop my towel to the back of the tub.  It's getting soaked."  His voice rumbles a low suggestive warning, "This wet towel is getting heavier and will drop any second.  You better shut the door or the peep show 'will' become a reality."

"Oh, Leo."  She has a cry in her voice.  She doesn't want to be accused of peeping, but he sounds like he's having trouble, " Don't you fall or hurt your self.  Just hurry and we'll get you out. "She slides the door shut.  Worry and temptation are warring inside her head.  She sits on the stool to wait and can only see the top half of him.  Imagination is a wonderful thing, if she wasn't so afraid for him. 

"I'm fine, Margaret," he reassures her from inside the shower and she hears a wet plop as he drops the wet towel behind him.  He quickly soaps, with a bar of soap in his cupped hand, what he can easily reach and he figures, what he can't wash, will just have to make do with the water and the suds rinsing down his body.  He smirks to him self and decides to point out to Margaret "Too bad that you're too shy to wash my back."

"Leo," she growls from outside.  He's teasing and she's worrying.  "Hurry up!" She pauses momentarily and asks, "Are you ready yet?  I have a dry towel."

"Yeah, that's about all I can do with my hands hurt and I can't bend over to do my legs.  All of me got rinsed though.  Give me the dry towel, please."  He holds clumsily onto the door handle inside the shower.   

She hops up and looks at his face through the glass.  Looking, to judge his state of tiredness, "I'm holding the towel open against the door, Leo.  You just open the door and step into it.  I'll wrap it around you, backwards."  

"You gonna close your eyes just in case," he asks like he really might care.  

"No, but I'm gonna look you in the eye," Margaret promises.  "You go to fall.  I'll want to know it.  Bare body or no bare body," she states firmly. 

"I trust you, Margaret."  He states as he opens the door with a grin on his face. 

"Hi, Margaret, nice seeing you here."  He flippantly remarks to her.   

"Leo, quit joking and hold still." She wraps her arms around him to secure the towel. 

Leo is standing with water dripping off his wet body, since he can't use his hands to even wipe his face.  Margaret straightens and just stares, for a pause in time.  He looks so sexy standing there all wet and with a two day growth stubble on his face.  He looks into her eyes and then wraps his wet arms around her and presses his wet lips to hers.  He pulls slightly away from her lips and with his breath, warm on her moist face, he reveals to her. "God, I've wanted us wet together, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he remarks in disappointment.  ~_I guess_ _I'll just add that to my growing wish list. I'll now have another lover's moment stuck in my head.~ "You're doing crazy things to me, Margaret."  He indulges in another kiss.  They separate slightly and he looks down at her wet, transparent tank top.  The peaks of her breasts are showing her desire.  She looks down at his line of sight and looks up to meet his eyes, with a bright blush on most of her.  He can't resist, he lowers his face to gently nibble a taunt nipple and she softly moans. The sound washes over him, to soothe his soul.  Their emotions are so raw and fragile at this time.  He feels the stirrings of his desire, starting under the towel and he knows that he has to cool both of them back down.  He raises his eyes to hers and with a grin he points out, "I like this new inventive way you have, of drying me off, but if you don't get me dry soon.  I'm going to need to get back in for a 'cold' shower," his breathing is not only shallow, but it's shaky at the moment with desire.  _

"Leo, sit down, before you fall."  She tries to distance her mind from what just happened and what he just implied.  If he 'was' healthy, they'd both be needing dry towels right now. 

He complies and his ribs 'are' hurting, from the stress of the ragged breathing he's experiencing right now.  

She dries him from the top down.  She tries to be impersonal and not let her mind wander to things that she best leave alone for today.  There's no way she's going to take her time now, they almost stepped over the line this time. 

"Leo, here's your boxers, let's get them on as usual." She slides them onto his legs and stands him up.  Margaret steps behind him and slides them as high as possible, under the towel and onto his hips.  As he removes the towel and the jet winks at her, she gives into temptation and drops a quick kiss on it.  Margaret knows that Leo's holding his breath to see if she'll kiss it.  She doesn't disappoint him, but she quickly flips the band of his boxers over it and steps back to keep from responding to the vibes between them.  

"Leo, lets move you to the bedroom to finish getting you dressed."  She figures this is a smart move, to get them away from the area of temptation and memories. 

"Sure, Margaret.  I need to get done, so you can shower." He knows that the day and the world are now waiting to intrude on their time together.    

They dress him in his suit pants and suspenders, which he can hook up with his thumbs. They just have him in a dress shirt, over his elastic band wrapping.  She doesn't get it as tight as Abby, but if needed, Abby will rewrap him later.  If he has too much trouble later today, she'll call her.  She uses his small electric razor on him and he's not pleased that he can't hold onto the shaver, well enough, to do it himself.  She combs his hair, noticing the graying that's starting at his sideburns. She thinks it looks distinguished.  They decide that his suit coat is just too much pain and struggling to be worth it.  It's summer and he'll be in his office, all the time. 

"Leo, let me go get one of the others, to take you into the sitting area, while I shower.  Josh will be here early for staff and you can catch up on what he's has been covering for you."  Margaret needs to get herself ready for the day. The two meetings will start soon.  She plans to go to the office after Ron's meeting and get the messages organized for Leo, while his doing the morning staff meeting.

"OK, party-pooper."  Leo smiles at her from the side of the bed, "I was going to hold the towel for you, to return the favor."

"Not today, Leo."  Margaret is already in White House mode. 

"OK, I'll take a rain check." He grins and steals kiss as a deposit on the rain check, as she walks past on her way to the door.  

Margaret backs away after the kiss and opens the bedroom door.  He keeps distracting her.  She looks out and Abby is by the phone stand, setting the handset back into the cradle.  "Abby, can you walk Leo to a couch?"  

"Sure, Margaret, here are the clothes I mentioned loaning you."  Abby's happy to help, since she's dressed and knows that Margaret will worry, till she ready for the day as well.   Abby retrieves the clothes, from the back of the couch, where she'd laid them and enters the spare room.  Abby can see that the two of them look a bit strained at the moment and she guesses that more than the mirror got steamed up in the bathroom.  Poor Leo. 


	8. Leo's Dilemma Part 8

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma  part 8/9                  Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                  Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****     

Charlie is just leaving, after checking with the President and being made aware of Leo's attack.  Charlie had been happy to offer any assistance that Leo might need in the week to come. 

Agent Ron Butterfield and Agent Cooper enter the main Sitting room of the Residence at the expected time.  "Good Morning, Ron, Coop."  The President welcomes the agents in, as the outside agent closes the door behind them.  

"Mr. President.  Mr. McGarry," Ron acknowledges the two men that the meeting involves and nods to the other three people in attendance, consisting of Abby, Margaret and Josh.  

"What do you have on the attackers?" The President's not beating around the bush this morning.

"Sir, we have two small points of interest to report this morning.  Ron sounds professional and hopeful. 

"Continue, Ron." The President gives his permission to speak in front of all those present.

Ron starts his brief, "We think that the van has been seen cruising in the area of the hotel, but no one has able to get us a better reading on the plate number.  The other point, is a note dropped on the sideway outside the main gate, here at the White House.  It was address to Mr. McGarry.  The security camera tapes were checked, but the person dropping the note, probably made sure to be in a crowd of by-passers, so they would go undetected.  No prints were found on the note.  It was intentional."

Leo asks first, "What did the note say?"

"I have the note right here, Mr. McGarry," Agent Cooper steps forward and hands a folder piece of notepaper to Leo.  

With two finger tips, Leo slips on his glasses and reads the note, ~_McGarry   We are still watching you and the next time, we won't leave without you or possibly your girlfriend.  She might be the easy way to get to you and you will, be our way to the President.  We are not going away and we can wait for our time and place.  We'll catch you alone sometime. Third times a charm._ ~   "That's just great.  They're still having hunting season on me and now Margaret."   Leo hands the note to Jed, who mimics Leo and slips his glasses on to read it.  Leo simmers as the President reads.

Josh is glancing from Leo and the President.  He addresses a question to Ron,    "Have the DC police been notified and are they able to help Margaret as a citizen?"  There's nothing else he can think to add, that will help the situation.

Ron is quick to verify, "Yes, they were notified and she's on the list to be contacted, when they can get to her.  They're swamped and there's not enough manpower," was Ron disappointing information.

The President finishes the note and hands it sideways to Josh, but questions Ron,  "What does the note tell you, Ron?"  What can you get from it?"  

"Sir, the note leaves us to believe several points. That it 'is' from the attackers.  It tells us that they are still in the DC area and they do plan to try again to kidnap Mr. McGarry.  It leads us to believe that it's still just the two individuals.  They still need to get him alone to succeed with their plan.  They do not imply that they have other outside help, nor do they threaten with weapons" Ron stops momentarily, before he relays the opinion of the service. "They last two points that I mentioned are reasons to believe that we can control the situation.  We can do that mainly by assigning security to Mr. McGarry, with a round-the-clock agent and the use of the White House driving service.  Both his and Miss Ryan's cars have been swept for dangers or clues.  Mr. McGarry's car has been brought to the White House parking lot for safe keeping, but not in his assigned slot."  The assembled group listens to Ron's report in silent contemplation.  

"So, Ron. Where do you suggest he now live, since you won't let him stay here at the Residence and he can't return to the hotel?"  The President brings up the second matter of the meeting.

"Sir, We have only a few options available for long term security.  We could use a safe house location, but they're usually not set up for long term.  The coming and going, would soon easily compromise the location.  The other is to just install Mr. McGarry in an apartment, in a secure building.  We then depend on the agent and driver to provide the security needed.  We feel that as long as he's accompanied in any public area, he'll be fine." Ron tries to cover all aspects of the situation, in proper order.

Leo feels he should voice his main concern, since the Secret Service has restrictions on what they will allow for him to adjust, in his security. "You know that I'm still worried about Margaret being threatened and not being a candidate for White House security.  He points out bluntly, "She has now been threatened twice by the attackers."   

"Leo, I'll be careful," she tries not to intrude into the conversation, but she still feels the need to reassure Leo. 

"Yeah, and I'll just hire you a few bodyguards from a private service," Leo pulls out his trump card.  

"No, Leo, you won't.  You know how I feel."  She doesn't need to finish the sentence.  

Leo's afraid that if he pushes her on the bodyguards, that she'll distance herself from him, to keep both of them safe.  Her feelings for him would be shelved to keep him from harm.  He knows this absolutely.   While this is running through his mind, his head pops up and he face brightens.  "Ron, I think I may have a solution to all the problems, but it has to meet with Margaret's approval.  Why can't I move into Margaret's apartment at Latrobe?  We have the spare room already set up for me, to use occasionally.  It has a great security system in place and the manager said that you have already dealt with them, in previous situations."  There's silence in the room as the all parties involved, analyze this scenario.  Leo looks at Margaret for her opinion, as hers the one he most wants to know.  She nods once to him, it's more than she hoped for, to have him safe and close.  A dream come true for her and she's holding her breathe to see whether the President and Ron approve. 

The President does a sweeping glace at the others, to read their faces and it settles on Ron's for the agents opinion and asks, 'Well, Ron will her apartment work?  You wanted to get him into a secure apartment.  From what I have heard bout it, from Abby and the staff grapevine, Margaret's is already set up."  

Ron makes a quick decision, "That would be the best solution.  It 'is' a secure building and we 'are' familiar with its setup." He agrees, "The management has been co-operative in the past.  It's close to the White House, so there are no long commutes involved.  Which cuts down on the possibility of car jacking attempts.  Not that I think the attackers are of that caliber, but they just might be stupid enough to attempt it." 

"Stupid is their calling card," Leo sarcastically remarks.

"Yes and the hardest to anticipate, Sir," Ron whole-heartedly agrees. 

"Anyone else have any opinions," the President addresses the question to them all.

Josh pipes up, to spin on another aspect that'll have to be handled. "Since we're keeping the attack from the press, to lessen the spotlight being given to the attackers and giving them some satisfaction.  I think that the press will have some small wrinkle with his moving in with Margaret, but I think they can ride that out.  They have been pretty flexible, so far, on their relationship.  This is DC after all and not the bible belt of the Midwest."  He looks carefully at Leo and Margaret, then at the First Couple. " CJ can spin it if it comes up in the Press room."

The President and Leo exchange looks and nod to each other.  "Everyone in agreement, that this is the best answer?" The President asks the room at large.   

Abby agrees and details why, "I was going to insist that Leo stay here for the rest of the week.  He needs someone to help him with personal care, but if he's going to Margaret's, she will be able to handle what he needs.  I can check on him, when he's in his office." 

"Yeah, that's best for his care.  Donna and I can assist her with what he needs," Josh volunteers automatically.   

Leo agrees completely, "This way, as long as I keep Margaret with me, she benefits from the agent and driver, as well as myself.  All the bases are covered."

Margaret moves up and places a hand on his shoulder the most contact she'll allow herself with the agents in the room. 

The President gives the final decision, "OK, Ron, that's what we'll agree to."

Ron informs them of the final details to initiate the arrangement, "Agent Cooper, will handle the transfer of his belongings and set up the security needed."  

Agent Cooper outlines what will transpire today, "Mr. McGarry, you will be assigned a team of four revolving agents, on 8 hours shifts, that will accompany you at all times.  It may seem extreme, inside the white House and inside the Apartment building.  But with the note being left outside the gate, the attackers may be stupid enough to try to get close to you, though a tour group or impersonating service personnel.  The agent will be posted out side your office door and outside the apartment door.  This will allow you some freedom inside these areas.   He will ride with the drivers in the car, to and from any locations.   We will have a detail go to the hotel and retrieve all your belongings and deliver them to Miss Ryan's and now, your apartment.  Is this agreeable to you and do you have and questions or comments?" 

"No, I can live with the security measures, that I normally 'do not' like, since it means that Margaret will get the same security coverage, " Leo concurs to the arrangements. 

"Leo, you better have them check with the cleaning service at you hotel and pickup any mail that might have been delivered there." Margaret adds in her efficient manner.

"Thank you, Miss Ryan."  Agent Cooper now adds, "I failed to mention that we'll handle the change of address for him.  His mail needs to be run though our security check since the attackers might try to threaten him by letter.  An agent will check your mail each day for possible threats, along with Mr. McGarry's mail at the Latrobe."  

"Anything else?" The President winds up the meeting. 

"No, Sir.  Thank you, Sir," Ron replies in way of excusing himself and Agent Cooper.

"Keep us informed, Ron," is the Presidents final request? 

"Yes, Sir," he replies at the door.

Agent Cooper addresses Leo, "Sir, I'll be in contact with your office, as we complete the transfer and make arrangements.  I'm sure that later today, you'll want to be introduced to your team of agents."  Leo nods in agreement.

The agents turn and leave the Residence in silence.  One is glad it went so well and the other full of assigning priority, to the needed activities in setting up the new detail.  

Margaret throws her arms around Leo's neck when the door closes, to give him a hug.  She's so happy with being able to have Leo with her and to be able to care for him.  It was the best outcome she could have hoped for. 

He gives her a quick kiss of reassurance and whispers, "Thanks, Margaret."  She understands the volumes of things he's saying in those two words. 

She straightens and Leo turns to Josh, " Bet you didn't think that your first kid was going to be an old man.  Donna will feel like the parent, left out."  

Josh laughs out loud at the mere thought of Leo as his kid.  "It's not going to be that bad, but I'll remember that, in case I need to ground you to keep you in one place." They grin at each other.  It'll be the blind, leading the blind.   Josh thinks of something that might be helpful.  "You think that one of you could let me have your security card to the building and the apartment key.  If you two are always going to be together, you can use your other set." Josh has it worked out.  He was going to borrow one set for today, but this will work just as well.  "Margaret, can you let the management know that Donna and I have permission to use them, due to the situation." 

"Sure, Josh," Margaret agrees to his logic. "Sounds like a practical idea."

"Great, now he'll have free range of the place."  Leo sadly shakes his head in mock despair, "There goes the right to the stereo and we'll never get him out of the hot tub."  He thinks ahead to the drawbacks in this, "Donna better keep his stuff cleaned up in my bathroom.  We know he never will."  

The First Couple are delighted to overhear the family teasing being carried over to a new generation.  Jed can't resist, "You mean you have your own bathroom at the apartment, Leo? Sounds like a nice setup already."  

"Yeah, it is nice."  Leo smiles happily at him, "That's why Margaret likes it.  She has the females established in her bathroom and Josh shares mine after we use the hot tub."  He glances at Margaret, "She forbids us in hers, says we wreck the place."  He grins at Josh who's being very quiet and not refuting any of this. "I told you that Josh runs amuck at the apartment.  He even has some clothes in my closet, like I did at Margaret's old apartment and Donna has some, over in Margaret's.  He nods his head to the side. "Just makes it easier after work, with it only being a four-minute drive from the White House." Jed is amazed at the wonderful way they have the whole situation set up.

Margaret is anxious to get started in the office.  She happy with the way things has turned out. "Leo, I need to get down to the office, now.  I'll just go get our things out of the spare room and take them to the office with me."  She turns to Jed and Abby, "Thanks, for taking us in this weekend.  I really appreciate being able to stay with Leo and for all your help in taking care of him." 

"Any time, Margaret."  Abby looks at her with honest sincerity, "We really mean that."  Abby gives her a hug in friendship and support.

"Yeah and we're going to do movie night again," Jed promises.  "I'm going to watch the TV guide and pick a movie that I can trump you on with its trivia," he warns her with victory in mind.  Maybe we could use the theater and act like a real date at the movies?  You know, popcorn and candy.  Necking in the dark.  Invite a few more of the senior staff to bring a date.  

"I'd like that, ……Jed," Margaret happily agrees and accepts his challenge. 

"I'll be in and out of Leo's office the next few days to check on him" the President assures her. 

"Yes, Sir.  Mr. President." Margaret's words remind him of their deal.

He chuckles at her answer.  Abby looks at Leo, "I'll be dropping in a couple times a day, also." She shifts her eyes up, "Margaret, if you need me in between, just call my office.  Speaking of office, I better get down stairs and frighten Lilly, when I walk in early.  We weren't due home till 11am." She smiles at the heart attack she's planning on giving.   

The ladies both kiss their guys and Margaret returns to the spare room to retrieve their laundry and Leo's suit bag.  Abby waits at the door to accompany her down to the main floor.  

As they leave, the senior staff is assembling outside the door of the residence. 

****    

Josh steps to the door and asks them to enter for the staff meeting. The anxious look on their faces is evidence that CJ has informed Toby and Sam, about Leo attack. 

 "Come on in gang and meet our new prize fighter, for the light weight class, at the White House," the President jokes, to brake the nervousness between the staff and Leo.  Josh just snickers to himself.  Hoping that the others don't think he's making fun of Leo's condition.  Leo gives Jed a glare for his trouble. 

"Oh.  My.  God.  Leo."  CJ exclaims, "When I talked to you on the phone Saturday night, you gave me the impression that you were roughed up and you just needed to get cleaned up.  That's why you forbid me from coming to your office.  You lied to me.  You had the 'crap' beat out of you." She almost gets angry with him, but she looks at the damage on his face and agrees to her self, that he was probably right in keeping her away.

Toby finally speaks, "Yeah, CJ.   I think you label his condition correctly.  The President made a good comparison to his outward appearance, to that of a prizefighter."  He pauses and looks Leo in the eye, before pointing out, "If this is two days later? Good, God, what did you look like after it happened?  No wonder you didn't let CJ see you."   

Sam has been quite in the background.  He looked at Josh, "You said he was attacked and just staying here for protection".  

"This is how it was decided to be handled, guys."  Leo informs them from his place sitting in a chair.  "I'll give you a quick rundown of my injuries and what has been decided."  He pauses, "As you probably know, I was attacked in the garage of my hotel and the Secret Service brought me here, after they assessed I didn't need emergency care.  I refused to go anyway."  He continues, "Margaret, took care of my first aid with instructions from Abby by phone.  The president and Abby returned during the night, to see for themselves my condition.  Abby was able to check me out and continue with my treatment, to speed the recovery process."  He pauses to catch his breathe with the long speech. "I have bruised ribs under here, possible hairline fractures and my hands are in pretty bad shape, from defending myself." He looks around at them, "I will for the record, state that it was two against one and they were younger."

Toby chuckles softly at Leo's bravado.  

"Leo," Sam says, "We're just glad you weren't seriously hurt."  

"I 'feel' seriously hurt," he confirms to Sam.

The President now decides to fill them in on the fun parts that Leo's not divulging.

"Just to let you know what he's not telling, is that he's in some serious pain.  He has to be helped to stand and to sit down, due to his ribs.  He can't really do anything with his hands.  His hurt ribs, also keeps him from walking long distances, unassisted.  His ribs are wrapped with an elastic band, which he complains about.  Margaret and Donna refer to him as, very colorful all over."  Jed gets in a slight tease at his friend. "This is the most clothes his had on in 36 hours."

"We won't speak of my attire, for the last day and a half, Sir." Leo has a slight warning tone in his voice. 

Josh snickers and Toby takes the bait, "And why would that be, Leo?  Did they deny you clothing, to keep you captive here?"  

Leo, snorts and answers, "Almost, he really tortured me with loaning me his clothing." Leo points to the President. 

CJ jumps in, a bit confused, "That sounds like he was being generous, Leo."

Josh finally gives away the joke.  "The problem for Leo was that the only t-shirts the President owns, all have Notre Dame on them.  Leo was suffering enough and he had to wear them anyway."  

The staff tries not to laugh, but the snickers and chuckling escapes them.   

"Glad, I could brighten your day," Leo sarcastically retorts to the amusement he hears from them.  

The President clarifies some of the obstacles that are involved with Leo's care, "As you may have noticed. Leo is not standing in the presence of the President.  I'm waving that rule for him during his recovery.  Due to the fact that I'd have to stand him up myself and Abby won't let me do that, with my bad back.  Abby has also forbidden Margaret from helping him to stand, either.  So gentlemen, you will be called upon to assist Leo, from time to time, this next week.  Abby has also limited his time in the office to 6 hours a day, maybe 8 by the end of the week." 

"Yes, I'll be holed up in my office, where no one will see me." Leo informs them of his plans for the week, "I 'do not' want this to get out and give the attackers the satisfaction that they did any damage."  

"Sure, Leo," CJ promises, to be able to help in a small way, since she has the best opportunity to help, "I'll keep a ear out for any leaks." 

"CJ, the next big item that you are going to have to deal with, is the fact that I now have a security agent following me around.  The Secret Service has forbidden me to return to the hotel and that I need to reside in a more secure location."  He informs then all, by way of telling CJ, "You probably don't know, but the attackers have now threatened to go for Margaret, if they cant get me next time.  She's not a candidate for security.  To cover all bases, I'm moving into her apartment.  It'll look like we're living together, to the press, but it's a secure building and Margaret will be kept safe, as long as she's with me." Leo is almost panting after this speech.  

"CJ could not find fault with the plan, but realizes that the press will make note of the move.  She includes them all by looking around and asks Leo, "The press will probably note that you have security now and may comment on it.  Can I spin, that a threat was made, but not mention the attack?  That the Secret Service is forcing you out of the public hotel, and that you two have decided at this time, to live together."  

Toby and Sam mull this over and decide between them, that it's probably the way to deal with it, if it arises in the Pressroom.  Sam suggests a comment to use, "It's more of advancement in the relationship, than the threat."  

Toby agrees, "Yeah, just keep it low key and wish them well and happiness.  It should spin alright that way." 

"I agree," Sam again adds his input to the spin, "They haven't been breathing down their necks so far and the short hours Leo's going to be working, can be dismissed as 'new lovebirds syndrome'.  Since he's leaving early, they may not see the damage to his face and hands.  I think they'll lose interest soon." 

The President, seeing that Leo is having trouble with talking for any length of time this morning, gives them the details that they had worked out, to keep him out of the public eye, "We're going to slip him in the White House, from the portico and through the Oval Office.  He's going to use my restroom, off the Oval Office, so he's not seen in the staff restroom."  The President smiles and adds some humor, "He's going to try to walk everywhere, as we would have to tie him into a wheelchair and he would just be spotted that way."  The President gets back on tract.  "Josh has volunteered to help as much as possible and Charlie too.  When you help him, remember he needs to be helped up and down.  He also can't use his hands.  We're able to care for him here and he still can do a lot with phoning, reading, dictating reports and giving advise.  Josh is taking his meetings, but you guys may have to help with that and with Leo's care.  We want to keep this among ourselves.  He should recover in about 10 days from the outward signs, but the ribs will be tender for a while."

.

Leo now calls for the end of the meeting, "Well, if we are done now.  Let's get back to the country's business.  Josh has volunteered to be my main nursemaid." They smile at him and he lets the humor sink in a moment. "Josh, get me up.  They might as well get used to seeing me being treated like your kid.  I always refer to you guys as my kids of the West Wing and it has come bad to bite me in the ass." He challenges Josh, "Lets see how long it takes, to get me down to my office?"

"We've got this all worked out," Josh cheerfully replies.  Josh, as usual, swats down in front of Leo, to save his own back.  "Let me do the lifting, Leo," he advises as Leo tries to lift his arms to help.  Josh gets a good grip under his arms and Leo leans his head forward, into Josh's chest, to help stand himself up.  Leo sucks in air with the pain, as they stand.  He has been sitting in one place for too long and his muscles are protesting.  

CJ covers her mouth to stifle the breath, she gasped in sympathy with Leo's.  Sam looks on sadly, at seeing one of his hero's hurting.  Toby glances at his shoes to keep for voicing his opinion, of what should be done to the attackers when caught.  For the crime they committed.  To cause this amount of pain, to a man like Leo McGarry.  He's someone that never accepts help from others.  Toby knows what this costs Leo and admires him, that he has the strength to accept help, when he really needs it. 

"Take a second to get steady, Leo," Josh warns him. 

"OK, I'm better now."  Leo assures Josh, " Lets get moving.  I'll probably will need to make some pit stops on the way."  He looks at the others, who have schooled their faces from their concerns.  "You guys go on.  I might take awhile."  Leo excuses them from the room.  

After the door closes, Jed walks over to Leo and leans in to kiss his forehead, that has a light sheen on it from his effort.  "You did well with the kids, Leo."  He adds, "You behave today or Abby will kill all three of us."  He jokes, but has a serious meaning underneath, "No, marathon leg races today with him, Josh."  He pats Josh on the back in appreciation.  "I'll be in my office."  The President leaves ahead of them.  

****   

"OK, Josh, let's move." Leo turns and walks with measured steps to the door.  Josh is holding his right elbow, to steady him if he gets shaky.  Leo's not standing exactly upright, but he might look, to the passerby, as if bent in thought as he's walking. Not too noticeable.  After the short ride down in the elevator to the main floor, Josh follows him out still holding his elbow.  

"Leo, you better take a pit stop here in first floor, main living room, before we step out onto the portico." Josh reminds him, "Out there, you might be observed from one of the other windows of the White House or other staff." 

Leo agrees to his suggestion, "Just let me rest of the arm on the couch, I don't want to sit all the way down till I get to my office." Leo is already panting slightly with the effort to walk across the room. This is the longest distance he has gone, since the pain and stiffness set in.  He is so glad, now, that the adrenaline got him up to the Residence.   

Josh agrees as he lowers him the small distance. "OK, good idea, Leo."  Josh is planning a strategy, something he excels at. "I think I have another idea.  It might be harder to pull off without your suit coat."  He thinks some more, fine-tuning his plan, "Lets see."  Josh finally has the answer he's looking for, "Can you get your hands down into your pants pockets?  If you can, then the public will not be able to see your hands.  To keep them from noticing your face, you can hang your head down, like your concentrating and listening to what I'm saying, as we walk to the Oval Office."   

"I agree."  Leo has been busy resting and trying to slow down his breathing, "Good thing you went to college.  It's coming in handy." Leo jokes at Josh's ability to strategize on his feet.

"Nah," Josh calmly acknowledges, "that's just my naturally devious mind at work."

"Speaking of plotting and planning, I thought that the President was going to order me to stay at the Residence till I was well.  Even if he had to order the agents to keep me from leaving the White House." Leo voices his amazement at his friend letting him leave this evening. 

 After spending time with all of them this weekend, Josh knows how protective the President is of him. "Yeah, he would Leo.   Hey, just think, you can be tucked away at Margaret's now.  Not too bad luck there, Leo."

"Yeah, it does sound good doesn't it?"  Leo grins at the thought of spending more time with Margaret. 

"Right and I have her keys now."  Josh cheerfully adds.

"That's gonna cost us in food," Leo continues the constant family joke of Josh's appetite.    

Josh just laughs, "You know that you just love to feed me."

Leo grins his crooked smile at Josh.  "You're right. You are a challenge to fill up."  Leo sighs, "Let's go again.  I want to get there before I give out completely and Abby gets to tear my ass for even trying to go to the office.  The President would 'have' his excuse to keep me tucked away in the Residence and in Notre Dame clothing."  Leo holds out his right arm for Josh to get him on his feet and it's not too bad this time.  Leo works at getting his hands into his pockets.  He can get the left one on his own, but Josh has to help him with the right one, it's more swollen from the fight.  

"See, Leo, no one that sees you from a distance will think anything is different."  Josh is pleased with his plan. "Just look at the ground.   I'll hold your elbow from a distance and look like I'm getting your attention.   Just let me lead."  

"That's the plan, we're going with." Leo tries to sound confident, "I'm to look preoccupied and do my best to look normal."  

"Yeah, you can do it.  Once in the Oval Office you can take another Pit Stop," Josh promises Leo with a goal.  

"Get me moving, Josh," Leo knows he can stand only so long and the portico is a long walk.  

"OK, lets get you up to speed and out the door," He takes Leo firmly under the elbow to give support and balance.  

They do make great progress on the portico.  Leo falters once, but Josh steps in front of him and hold both arms and chats away like he's the one stopping Leo's stroll on the portico.  They make it to the Oval Office door and the President's hurrying over to meet them, when he sees them approach.  The President and Sam are in the office, discussing the wording on a speech.  

As they get Leo in the door, the President is guiding them by holding his right elbow, Sam has moved to Leo's left side and Josh has slipped his hands under his arms in case he buckles on them.  "I've got him, now that we're inside," Josh reassures both of them. Leo is just trying to catch his breath, which has a hitch in it from the pain of walking so far. They stop him right by a chair on the other side of the door.  Josh instructs, "We need to get his hands out of his pockets before he can sit down.  I had to help him with getting the right hand in."   

The President recruits help, "Sam, help me get his hands out."  He then calls out, "Charlie."

"Yes, Sir," is Charlie's automatic response, as he swing open the door to the outer offices.

"Could you get Leo a glass of water from the sideboard over there?" The President requests since Leo breathing sounds a little ragged. 

"Sure thing, Mr. President." He quickly brings a glass over to them.  

The President is carefully working out the right hand from his pocket and Sam is gently removing the left.  Leo's shaky from the exertion of the walk and he's concentrating on his breathing, more than what his friends are doing to help him.  Josh is now holding him so Leo can lean back on him, till it's safe to set him down.  "OK, Josh get him in the chair." The President has just gotten the right hand free of the pocket. 

"Sam, steady him on your side and we'll lower him down," Josh instructs as he steps out from behind Leo to the right. 

Leo clamps his teeth down and stifles a loud moan.  He will 'not' curse in the Oval Office.  Mrs. Landingham made sure he knew that rule. 

"Charlie, please inform Margaret that Leo has arrived and is resting here first," the President requests.  

"Certainly, Sir."  Charlie immediately leaves to deliver the message.  

Sam is waiting with the water for Leo.  The President holds out his hand for the glass and then helps Leo awkwardly clutch the glass for a few sips. " You just sit till your ready to go to your office, Leo.  That was the longest walk you'll have to do this week."

"Ok, I'll sit a minute," Leo pants just now able to speak, "It was a long walk from the Residence," he agrees and grins at his friend like he just ran a marathon.    

Sam puts a positive spin on Leo's valiant effort to walk to his office, "If it makes you feel any better, Leo.  Your walk on the portico will alleviate any rumors that CJ might have to deal with in the Pressroom, that you're incapacitated from your attack.  Most likely you were observed walking here and I'm sure your ploy worked, since no one could get close enough to take note of your face." 

"Thanks, Sam.  It does help."  Leo is breathing better as the pain recedes, "I'll also be placing some calls from my office today." 

"Sam, are you in a hurry to get back to your office?"  Josh asks now that Leo seems to be recuperating. 

"No, I'm not done with the President, yet," Sam quickly answers helpfully. 

"Can you help get Leo back up when he's ready?  If you would, I can go check in at my office." Josh doesn't want to sound like he's abandoning Leo.  "He really needs to rest few minutes and he will just push himself if he thinks he's holding me up."  

"Thanks, Dad."  Leo sarcastically chimes in, since he can hear what Josh is saying. 

The other men chuckle at the cute remark.  

"Sure, Josh, I can help him."  Sam's happy to help, "Glad to."

"Thanks, Sam." Leo answers for Josh, "You two just continue with your meeting and I'll sit here and try to remember how breathe again." 

"Sure, Leo."  Sam knows that Leo's joking to cover his pain. 

 The President tried to assure Leo that he shouldn't push himself, "There's no pressure for you to move.  We can just finish up our meeting and then Sam will help you to your office."  

After 15 minutes, the President and Sam finish up their meeting.  

"Leo, how you doing?" The President and Sam are gathering up their notes and are still at the President's desk. 

"I'm fine, now.  Mr. President," Leo nods his head, "I'm ready to move to my office, if Sam's willing to stand me up." 

"When ever you're ready to try it, Leo?"  Is Sam's attempt to put a positive attitude to the task at hand.   

Charlie enters the Oval Office with a file for the President's next meeting.  After the President thanks him, he holds out his hand, offering to take Sam's notes with him to the outer office.  Sam smiles at him, acknowledging that Charlie always seems to be where needed and know all the small things to do to help. 

Leo can tell that Sam's talking false courage and he encourages him, "Come get a hold of me and stand me on my feet, then." 

Sam's a little cautious, he's afraid of hurting Leo, so Leo gives him instructions on how to go about getting him out of the chair.  "Sam, bend your knees and grab me under the arms," Leo orders softly.  Sam tentatively places his flat hands under Leo's arms. "I won't break and yes, it will hurt.  We just go ahead and do it anyway."

Sam takes a steadying breath, "OK, Leo, here we go."  

After the hesitant start, Sam successfully gets Leo on his feet.  They move slowly, shoulder to shoulder, across the room and enter Leo's office.  Margaret's there and waiting for them.  Charlie had called and let her know.  She points to the couch and Leo gives her a glare.  She can guess that he was intending to sit at his desk.  "We agreed that you would work from the couch."  She knows that he sees it as a sign of weakness in his office. "Just the President, the senior staff and three assistants will be allowed in here." He's glaring back at her in a stalemate.   "Leo, on the couch, or I call in Abby and we take you home, right now."  She has the last word and he knows it.

"All right.  Sam, help me down and bend your knees.  We don't need any one else to have a bad back."  Sam smiles at Leo's gruff attitude, he knows that it's Leo's way of surrendering.  

Leo moans again, as his painful ribs and bruised muscles protest at the strain of being used.  "I'm on the couch Margaret, happy?"  He gives one last protest and then resigns to his fate.  He looks at the grinning young man, "Thanks, Sam."  

"No Problem, Leo.  I'll leave you to Margaret's care, now." Sam sounds relieved to have completed his task and happy to be turning Leo over to someone else.

"Yes, I am happy now, Leo.  I'll get you some coffee and a list of what is pressing and your messages."  She helps to get his feet up on the couch, so he can stretch out.

"Leo, call me if you need help!" Sam calls from the door, enjoying the sight of Margaret fussing over her Leo.

Leo tears his eyes away from Margaret and what she's doing for him, to answer Sam.  "Sure, Thanks again, Sam, it's going to be a long week."  

The smile is back on his face as Margaret drops a kiss on his forehead, before crossing into her office.  He's still panting from his walk and holding his side till the pain subsides.  He closes his eyes for a moment. 

Margaret returns and places the coffee on the table, "Leo, this would be a good week to cut down on your coffee consumption.  It's a long way to the restroom." 

He looks at the coffee cup, "Damn, you're right about that, Margaret."  

"I always am, Leo."  She hands him an ice pack wrapped in a towel.  He knows where to place it and does so, with a sigh.  

****    


	9. Leo's Dilemma Part 9A

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma                 part 9A/9B           Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****    

Leo's first call is to Mallory to reassure her that he's well enough to be in his office and that Margaret is bossing him today.  Mallory laughs, as she teases her dad, that she's also aware that Abby's keeping an eye on him.  She went behind his back and called her earlier this morning, to get the real explanation of his injuries.  She gets him to promise to check back with her this evening to tell her how his day at the office went.  He's honest with her about how he looks, since she 'has' talked to Abby and he's not encouraging her to come and see him.  He doesn't want her to be upset, if he can avoid it.  It would just scare her and her tears would hurt him all the more.  He again makes her promise to stay in groups and keep an eye out for trouble. 

Leo's kept busy most of the morning with phone calls and Margaret's taking notes and letter dictation.  She has to be there to dial the phone for him.  He tries to use a fingertip to do it, but he keeps hitting the wrong numbers.  He also has to pace himself on the calls, with his breathing.  Margaret's already teases him about how he doesn't want to do any heavy breathing on the phone.  Donna is trying to cover more of Margaret's work, so she can be Leo's hands today.  An agent is outside the door and knows who 'is' allowed into Leo's and even Margaret's office, so no one bypasses the main door.  Margaret's going crazy trying to hear Leo and to also keep the connecting door closed.  It's a little scary to realize that it's quieter around the office.  Leo has trouble bellowing for Margaret with his breathing restricted and has not yelled at anyone today.  He really is hurting.   

At 11:30, Toby drops by to run the spin by Leo that CJ's going to use at the 1pm briefing reguarding his attack.  

Leo keeps rubbing at his ribs and Margaret has watched it about as long as she's going to. She hopes Abby drops in soon.  He's having a little trouble breathing, but he has been talking more today than yesterday.

Abby shows up while Toby is still there, "How's it going, Leo?" She moves over to see how he's doing and to check him out.  She observes that he's slightly slouched on the couch.  "Leo, you need to keep your back straighter.  You'll breathe better and your ribs will not be so crowded.  I'll send over some extra throw pillows from my office."  She turns and asks the one person who'll give her an honest answer "Margaret, how is he really?"

"His ribs are bothering him." Margaret then confesses her worry, "I'm afraid that I didn't get the wrap on tight enough."  She quickly adds, "He's getting short of breath, but he's never off the phone long enough to catch his breath and breathe normally."   

"OK, lock the doors and lets check it out." Abby orders Margaret, now in her doctor mode. 

Toby is inching toward the door.  Abby stops him in his tracks, "Toby, can you stay, in case I need help with Leo?"

"Sure, Dr. Bartlett I'd be happy to help." Toby really is willing, he just didn't want to invade anyone's privacy if he wasn't needed. 

"Margaret, lets get his shirt unbuttoned."  Abby helps Leo to swing his feet to the floor and assigns the other tasks, to make it a faster process for Leo. "Toby can you help me to stand him up?  I can rewrap him quicker if he's standing."

"Sure, what ever you need me to do." He steps past Abby, to squat in front of Leo, his knees braced on each side of Leo's against the edge of the couch for leverage. 

Toby is not as afraid of handling Leo, as Sam was.  He realizes that it's going to hurt and that Leo knows this also.  He's careful, but he doesn't drag it out.   Leo sucks in air again as he's lifted. Toby is stronger than he looks and Leo leans on him a moment, when he gets to his feet.  Toby firmly and confidently holds him.  

"Turn him to the side so we can all get to him." Abby instructs Toby.  She slips Leo's suspenders off his shoulders and Margaret unhooks his pants to get his shirt out of the band.  

Leo looks up at Toby's face and cracks to him, "See, they're at it again. They gang up on me, and then I start losing clothing."  

Toby smiles and cracks back at Leo. "You know, Leo.  Most of the male staff would 'not' have a problem with two women undressing them at every opportunity." 

 Leo chuckles, "Yeah, but these two women, are painful when they do it."  He feels a definite draft as Abby unwinds the wrap from his ribs and Margaret is holding his shirt tail up out of her way. "Ladies, leave the pants." Leo warns, as they seem to be drifting south while they're unbuttoned and without the suspenders to help hold them up.

Toby can't resist a chuckle at the serious tone in Leo's voice, indicating Leo defiantly knows there's a risk of losing them. 

"Leo, what ever gave you the idea that you had a say in your treatments?" Abby asks next to his ear as she's wrapping his ribs from behind, with Toby supporting him in front. 

"I don't know, Abby.  It was just a whimsy I had." Leo answers sarcastically.  "Toby, this is a warning.  Don't get injured while we're in office.  They'll kill you with their kindness." 

"I'll keep that in mind, Leo." Toby is in total agreement and voices this in front of two female witnesses, "The women of the White House are a force to be reckoned with.  

"Damn, Abby.  You're doing it again."  Leo's not in the least ashamed of cussing at her in front of Toby and looks down at his now wrapped ribs.  "If I smother, it'll be because I'm wrapped too tight to inhale."  She's not the least bit daunted by his sarcastic gratitude.

Leo's getting shaky at standing so long and Toby can feel the trembling.  No way, is Leo going to hit the floor with him holding him.  A 'brother in arms' is always a 'brother in arms', figuratively and factually.

"OK, I hear you, Leo, but it has to be that way." Abby reminds him.  "Leo, we can get you dressed now."  Up close to him, she really can notice more fatigue lines and 'that's' not usually this easy to do on his face.  "Leo, you do look tired.  You need to eat and then nap on the couch."  

"Abby, I have work to do." He grumbles at more orders and is tired of being handled.

"You rest, Mister, or you're out of here."  She looks unflinching at him, "Doctor's orders."

"Yes, Abby," he agrees.  He's too tried to argue, but won't admit it.  He knows she means well and gives her a grin to show he's not upset with her. 

  Margaret has been getting his shirt back on and sliding her hand around inside his pants to tuck his shirt back in.  Leo notices that Toby is avoiding any indication that he's aware of it.  Leo softly mentions, as if the women can't hear him, "See what I mean, Toby.  I don't even get to enjoy the good parts of this either."  Toby grins slightly and snickers against his own restraint.  Margaret gives Leo a glare that Toby can't see, as she ties his tie and he grins at her face.  Abby is more direct and snaps his suspenders back onto his shoulders.  "Ow, Abby. Thanks a lot."   

"That was for the macho remark," she assumes if he can make remarks like that, he's fair game for payback.  She reasons to herself that it'll make him feel that he's not being coddled too much.

Leo tries to atone, "OK, Abby, but it was said with all due respect."  He's voice is muffled, since he has his forehead resting on Toby's chest at this point, after balancing there while Toby moved each of his hands away, when Abby slipped his suspenders up his arms.  

"Right," she sounds unconvinced.   "Leo, remember you're to rest this afternoon." 

"Yeah, I hear you," he quietly answers as he tries to hang onto Toby arms with his wrists while sitting back down.  He's worn out.  But his ribs are feeling better. 

After he's completely down and indulges in a sigh of relief, he looks at the man still standing in front of him, "Thanks, Toby.   I'm glad you were here to hold me up.  I couldn't have stood that long, alone."  

"Anytime, Leo."  Toby tilts his head to the side an gives a slight grin, "I'd hate to see Abby and Margaret wrestle you around, with you so defenseless and all."

Leo grins at Toby, showing that he hears the teasing in his voice, which few people are blessed by.  Leo keeps it going by responding with, "Toby, I'd appeal to Josh, but he's on their side." 

Toby sidesteps the teasing, "Yeah, you give him too much power and he runs with it."  He pauses before going out the office door. "Call me if you need me, Leo," Toby seriously offers as he leaves. 

Abby's conferring with Margaret, "You might remind him to practice taking some deep breaths."  Abby warns. "We don't want him to develop pneumonia from not breathing deep or moving around enough."  At Margaret's panic look over at Leo, she reassures her with a suggestion, "I think we'll get a therapist in tomorrow who can recommend some exercises that you can help him with." 

"Sounds good to me, Abby."  Margaret feels better with the idea of professional help.  "We'll see you later or tomorrow."  She walks Abby to the door and promises, "I'll call if I have questions."

"Please, do that, Margaret." Abby looks over at Leo, "All he can do now is heal." She's feeling a little like Jed in the fact that she wishes Leo would have stayed at the Residence awhile longer.  But Jed and Leo would probably kill each other after more than 48 hours.  So, she leaves him in Margaret's capable hands.

 "Leo, it's about time to think about lunch."  Margaret knows that eating is the last thing he thinks of in his office.  He's true to form in giving her a dirty look.   She tries another tactic with him, "Donna has volunteered to bring us up something from the mess."  

He knows that Donna wants to feel that she's helping with him, like Margaret and Josh.  "Sounds good."  His eyes are scanning the files for the one he was reading before Toby arrived, with CJ 's news release.

Margaret informs him of what's next on his schedule as she looks it over. "After lunch, you're going to have a nap."   He looks over his glasses at her from where he had just started reading the found file.  He makes it a dare, with his look.  So she tells him in advance her plan, "I plan on confiscating your glasses and the files. So you might as well resign yourself to it."  He growls and he rubs his side. 

He gives up on fighting to get some work done, it an upstream struggle.  "You're right, I am tired.  I need Josh again soon, for the restroom, if he's available.  If not, maybe Charlie is available?"  He can control some things in his schedule today and he needs to walk some before taking a nap.  If he sits too long he just gets worse.  He reminds Margaret about the other guys, "Toby already helped today and Sam is over eager and is nervous he's going to hurt me, at the same time."  

"Let me go call and I'll check who's available".  She hurries out to her office to get him some assistance.  "You rest till one of them gets here," she throws the advise over her shoulder to him, but it still sounds like an order to him.  

"I'm not going anywhere," he sarcastically reminds her as a tease.  "Let me know, when ya do."  ~_This had better 'get the hell easier', by tomorrow_.~

****   

"Hey, Leo," Charlie greets him as he enters from the Oval Office.  "Margaret called that you need an escort across the Oval Office to the little boys room."  Charlie stops to stand in front of Leo, looking helpful.   

"The what?" Leo can stop himself from asking such a dumb question.  Charlie grins at him that he got Leo to take the bait, since the President just reminded him to use the reference.

"The President refers to it as the little boys room.  He takes delight in that name for some reason and I'm not asking," Charlie tries to look innocent.

Leo looks at him, still debating if he should pursue this any farther.  He resists asking anything else about it, since the President is involved somewhere in the answers. "Smart thinking, Charlie.  I need you to get me standing up first."  He gives the basic instructions to Charlie as he steps closer to the couch.

"Sure thing, Leo."  Charlie's never ruffled at the tasks he performs for the White House, "Piece of cake."  It is easier than expected, as Charlie is now a sturdy adult, no longer the lanky young man that started there not so long ago.  They're standing with just a little wobble and Leo waits for the pain to recede a moment, before they take off through the doors into the Oval Office.   

"Going for a stroll, Leo?" the President looks up from his paper work on his desk.  

Leo can't resist a smart comeback to his friend, "Yeah, I now know how a dog feels being taken for a walk every few hours, to water the trees and the fire hydrants."  He pauses a moment to touch his finger tips to the top of a couch to catch his breath.  Leo was hoping to make is all the way to the restroom and start back, before sitting for a pit stop.  Charlie never lets go of his right arm and stays about a half a step behind Leo, in case he would start to buckle.  Just the way he observed Josh walking him through earlier.  

The President, chuckles at that visual.  "Well, at least we walk you inside," he flips back, resisting the urge to go and help Leo.  Leo would just growl at him.  "See you on your return pass." 

They arrive at the small personal restroom. "Leo, do you need me to stay with you?" Charlie asks with genuine concern, he can tell Leo is a little shaky already.  

"Charlie, that's not being a bad idea.  Not, what I had hoped for, but at this point niceties are gone with the wind."  He warns and predicts, "If I fall, Abby will never let me out of the Residence again.   Just stand behind me, at the door and catch me if I start to go down."  

"No problem, Leo."  Charlie has a serious tone to his voice, "I do 'not' want to explain how you hit the floor, on my watch, to Dr. Bartlett or the President."   

Leo leans one forearm on the sidewall and manages to take care of matters without incidence.  Except.  "Charlie, I am going to need your help.  I can't get the zipper back up without both hands and right now neither one want to cooperate." 

"Turn around, Leo.   I can help!"  Charlie can't resist, after hearing Leo remark about being Josh's kid this week, "I do this all the time with the little boys at church."  

"Great, now the staff is referring me to me as two year old." Leo tries to sound depressed, but the laughter in his voice gives it away, " First the President, then Josh and now you."  

"Well, at least I'm in good company."  Charlie cracks back and grins as he finishes.  He takes Leo by the right arm, which he was using to lean on the wall, "We better get you to a chair, before you 'do' hit the floor."

Leo agrees with a casual reply, "Now, sounds like a good time for me to check in on the President," the sheen of sweat on his forehead shows that Charlie is right.  

"Sound like a plan to me, Leo," Charlie gets him moving, as he wasn't kidding when he said he did not want to explain Leo hitting the floor. 

They get Leo to the chair at the end of the couches and after getting him down, Charlie steps out of the office for a moment.  "How's it going, Mr. President," Leo asks flippantly, as if he 'just' hangs around the Oval Office all the time.   

'Fine, Leo, I see your pacing yourself."  The President takes a small break in his reading, "What's on Margaret and Abby's schedule for you this afternoon?"  

"When I finally manage to return to my office." Leo looks away and admits, "I'm lined up for lunch and a nap."  The President really smiles at his kindergarten schedule.  Leo tries to defend his acceptance of the unusual behavior.  "I try to avoid either of them in my office, but Abby threatened to throw me out."  The President still looks pleased at Leo being handled by the women.  Leo now informs him of what he has put up with already today. "They both managed to strip me to the waist already in my office.  Toby was drafted to hold me up for the torture.  Told him I keep losing clothes every time those two women get me in a closed room."  Leo admits that Toby was not sympathetic at that part, " He had trouble finding fault with that, till I reminded him that they usually manage to make it painful for me." He ends with an indignant look on his face. 

The President laughs at the shock Toby must have had to overcome to see Leo being undressed in his office by the two women.  He must have thought the sky was falling.  "How did Toby take this revelation in your stature, of being in total control of the West Wing," the President just had to ask.

"He was very supportive of the ministrations that I've had to endure."  Leo admits that Toby was a firm supporter, "He seemed to consider it an act of bravery on my part and tried to get me to see the lighter side."  Leo feels that some merit should be told in Toby's behalf.  "I appreciated his support both physically and morally.  I was pleasantly surprised."  Leo admits more quietly, "I guess he's more upset this happened to me, than I would have guessed." This was a long speech for Leo today, but he really wanted to tell the President while it was fresh. 

"Toby is unique, Leo," The President remarks as if it is a given fact as he takes off his glasses and lays then on the desk.  "That's why we have him here.  He has a definite sense of what he feels is right and wrong.  He's not a coward to express publicly when he feels something is wrong, but what he expresses quietly, speaks volumes more."

"You're right, Sir," Leo agrees, he knows that there are deep waters in Toby and that they surface with brilliance. 

Charlie enters and informs the President that Admiral Fitzwallace is outside and wants just a moment of his time.  The President looks at Leo, since he knows Leo can't leave in a hurry.  Leo nods in agreement to the President.  "Let him in, Charlie," the President agrees also and stands to walk part way to the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President," Fitz greets cheerfully.  "I just wanted to stop and thank you for the approval that you sent for the new deep water surveillance robot construction proposal.  I do like a new toy to play with," he adds teasingly like they're all boys at heart.   

"I knew you were eager to start," President Bartlett smiles at the big kid in front of him. 

Fitz scans the room and spots Leo in the chair.  "Sorry, Leo, I didn't see you sitting there.  I can see that the scuttlebutt was correct.  That you were attacked, but I was left the impression it was a mild confrontation.  Your face tells me different." 

"That is what we wanted to get out there, Fitz," Leo admits to the understated rumors. 

"Gentlemen, something is strange here.  It'll take me a moment to figure it out."  He looks at a smiling Leo and at a smiling President, they love to let people figure out this type of mystery. " Mr. President, Leo is being disrespectful to you and to this office.  He's not standing when you are." 

The President just chuckles, "The truth is, Fitz, that you're right.  But He's 'not standing' on purpose."

"Sir," Fitz asks in disbelief, he knows Leo is a veteran and is strict with protocol.

"Fitz, if I wanted Leo to stand, I'd have to go over and stand him up myself," the President is tickled at the blank look on Fitz's face. 

"Sir," Fitz again asks in misunderstanding.

"You're right, Fitz." The President finally lets Fitz know the whole story.  "Leo 'was' attacked Saturday evening, in a kidnapping attempt.  He has bruised or hairline cracked ribs and he has to have assistance to stand or walk."  President Bartlett enjoys sharing the lowdown with Fitz, "The senior staff is really 'enjoying' helping him.  We're keeping him under wraps this week in his office." He now gets to the serious information, "We're keeping it from the press and not giving the attackers the satisfaction of knowing how badly Leo was injured." 

Leo pipes in with his own comment, as he has kept quiet as long as he can, "Sir, may I add, in my defense, that it was two against one and they were younger than me."  

Fitz grins at this information, "Way to go, Leo!"

"Thank you, Fitz.  At least, 'you' appreciate my accomplishment."  He addresses the President, "Sir, maybe you should get Charlie in here, to get me back to my office.  My keeper will be wondering if I made a clean getaway." 

The President and Fitz both laugh at Leo's scenario.   "Yeah, Leo.  You've littered up my office long enough.  Charlie!"  

"Sir, I'd better leave you to throw Leo out." Fitz sounds like it might get to nasty for him to watch.

"Hang in there, Leo".  He notices Leo's hands, when Leo teasingly waves off the Admiral's good wishes, as he's leaving.  Fitz stops at the sight and looks Leo seriously in the eye, "You did well."

"Thanks, Fitz." Leo is touched.  He knows that Fitz sincerely means it. 

****    

Charlie deposits Leo on the couch and Margaret's there waiting with his lunch.  She has his sandwich cut into fourths for him to manage with his injured hand.  Donna has picked out finger foods for his lunch, after Margaret let her know that Leo still has trouble with using eating utensils. After he's done, Margaret gives him a no-nonsense look, holding an ice pack in her hand. 

"I know, help me get my feet up on the couch.  I'll be good and nap for a while."  He's feeling the long morning that he has had and is not really resisting Margaret.  "Lock the doors while I'm sleeping and let Charlie know, so he can inform the President." 

"Good idea, Leo." Margaret smiles at a thought, as she removes his shoes and covers him with an Air Force throw from his closet, "We wouldn't want the President to break his nose on the locked door, when tries to walk on in." 

Leo's still trying to run the show in some small way, "I'm to meet the security team later this afternoon."

Margaret totally ignores the reference to work, "Leo, rest.  Here's an ice pack for your ribs." She tucks it in beside him to rest on his ribs.  

"Are you resting with me," he invites with a gleam in his eyes. 

"Leo, we can't share that little couch with your sore ribs," she points out the practical reasons, "plus, I have things to catch up on while you are sleeping and you don't need me in here with you." 

"I always need you, Margaret."  Leo looks at her with hooded eyes, "Give me some kisses to go to sleep with.  I need to get my endorphins working.  We were told it helps with my pain."  

She rolls her eyes at him  "Leo, you use any excuse."

"What ever works, as long as I get kissed," he smiles at her expectantly, his bruised hands laying at the edge of the throw across his chest. 

She sits gently on the side of the couch facing him and cups his multi-colored face in her hands.  Glad that she's able to do so today, in his office and not at a hospital.  They exchange some passionate kisses, which soon escalate to include some warm caressing, that leaves her as breathless as he is.  "Leo, we have got to quit doing this during the day.  It messes with my mind," she admits and sounds as winded as Leo.   

"It messes with my mind, too, and now I can go to sleep happy," says in a way of thanks.  He settles in more comfortable on the mound of throw pillows that are behind his back for support.  He closes his eyes with a sigh of contentment as he drifts off to sleep. 

****     

Margaret later hears Leo wake, just before 3pm. She has been listening to his office with the intercom for him to call for her, since he can't bellow as he normally does. 

"Leo, you have the meeting with your new security team at 3:30."  She looks at him as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Do you need me to get Josh for you? To make a run to the restroom or do you think you'll wait, till we leave for the apartment at 4pm." 

"I'm 'not' leaving at 4pm in the afternoon," Leo firmly declares.  

"That's Abby's orders," Margaret calmly reminds him.

Leo frowns as he thinks of a strategy, "Tell her, I just woke from a nap and I'll compromise and leave at 5pm."  He next comes up with valid reasons, "I need to check with the President and I still have a few calls to make."  He convinces him self that it's reason enough.  "Since, I'm staying till 5pm, go ahead and get me Josh.  We can both check in with the President on the way back." He happily adjusts his schedule to his liking. "We can then have the meeting with the security team at 4pm, so you'll need to call them about the delay."  

"Well, your feeling better after your nap.   You're just full of orders.  Let's hope your steam holds out," Margaret is smiling with Leo acting more like his old self.  It makes her hopeful for the week to come,  "Leo, practice your deep breaths and here's you a bottle of cold water to sip."  He takes a sip of the water and hands her the bottle back. "Let me get your feet down off the couch and you can get your bearings, while I get Josh," Margaret plans her own list of things to accomplish.  She's just a flurry of activity now that he's awake.  "Just a minute and I'll be back to dial your phone and you can make one business call while you're waiting."

Margaret returns after making the two calls.  Leo looks a little better than he did when she set him up, a just few minutes ago, now that he's fully awake. She worries that his pain meds are now past the halfway mark and will start to fade from now on.   It may be a long evening.  

"Here, Leo, the Senator is on the line."  She places the phone in his right hand, as it's the arm he can hold up for any length of time.  Tomorrow she's bringing her headphone jack for him to use, since his desk phone is the only one he can use the speakerphone on and he's not sitting at his desk all day.  Cordless phones are not secure and the cell phone is too small for him to hang onto.  She lays out the corresponding file, on the coffee table in from of him.

Josh arrives and Leo's just finishing with his call and they both know the routine for getting him to his feet.  They make an uneventful run and Leo again makes a stop in the Oval Office on his return pass. 

"Mr. President," Leo addresses him to indicate at he has now caught his breath and is able to begin their end of the day briefing.  

"Hey, Leo.  I see that Josh is taking good care of you today." The President's in good spirits this afternoon, " First, I'll let you two get me up to speed on what you've been up to today."  Josh details the meetings that he covered for Leo and them Leo informs them of the progress he made with his phone calls.  "Well, looks like the three of us managed to keep the day as normal as possible."  He smiles at Leo and teases; "I expect to see you shortly passing through here, again on your way out."  

"I managed a compromise with Abby and I'm leaving at 5 instead of 4, as a reward for my 2-hour nap this afternoon," Leo's not ashamed of his strategy.  It worked!   "I meet with my new security team at 4 and I need to make a few more calls, now that we've combined our information for the day."  He lets his friend in on the threat given to him, "Margaret has orders to drag me out by my heels, if I refuse at 5.  So, one way or the other I'll be seeing you on my way out." 

Josh joins in on the teasing, "Don't worry, Leo.  I won't let Margaret drag you out by your heels." He grins, with his dimples showing, and looks at Leo and the President, before he finishes with, "I'll just get Toby to help me, to bodily carry you to the car."  

Leo challenges back, "I'm going to have an agent by then and he won't let you man handle me out."

"OK, then he can help them," The President cheerfully adds his permission, like it's a favor he's giving.

Leo sighs and gives up in defeat, "Guess, I'm outta here then at 5."

"Yes, you will be."  His friend states and then reminds him, "Remember, I answer to Abby, after you leave." 

"Yes, Sir."  Leo concedes, "See you at 5."

"I'll have him here, Sir." Josh promises as he helps Leo up for the journey back to his office. 

"Thanks, Josh," the President watches the leave the room.  Impressed by the fact that bouncing Josh is so helpful and careful with Leo.  He's equally impressed with Leo accepting Josh as a caregiver.  Those two can run the country for him and still care for each other.  How did he get so lucky with a senior staff that fits so well together, like an extended family?  Great things should come from this administration with this kind of bonding. 

****    

They make it back to his office with better speed, and Margaret is coming in through her office door to inform him that the security detail is waiting out in the hall. 

"Send them in Margaret, and could you get Donna over here."  Leo asks before, Josh helps to lowers him to the couch.  After he's down he continues, "Then I'd like you both to pop into the meeting long enough to meet the team." He looks up at the eager young man in front of him, "Josh, you can stay for the introductions, can't you?"

"Sure, Leo." Josh looks relieved to be invited, "With me popping in and out at the apartment, I'd like them to recognize me."  

Leo nods his head in agreement and gently rubs the top of his right hand with the side of his other hand.  The healing process is itching a bit. "That's why I want the Margaret and Donna to meet them as well."

The five members of the new security detail enter including the head of his detail, Agent Mike Collins.  "Good afternoon, Mr. McGarry, I'm here to head your personal detail, to inform you of the member rotation and how we'll be escorting you."   

"Hi, Mike.  Go ahead, it's your meeting," Leo agrees, as he's anxious to know how they're going to run his life.  

Agent Collins sees the look of mild despair in Mr. McGarry face and starts his professional briefing, "Thank you, Sir.  I need to introduce you to the detail members.  There will be three main agents, on an 8-hour rotation and two additional members to relieve us.  With each shift, the new agent will do a sweep of the area prior to relieving the agent on duty and the agent leaving will have an area to sweep as well.  Small concessions will be made when you are in safe areas, due to the low technical techniques of the attackers.  Their pattern is to catch you outside and alone.   We won't take any risks, but will try to give you some personal freedoms.  The President has requested that Ron Butterfield oversee Agent Cooper's investigation into your attack and to oversee your protection detail as well, therefore I will be reporting directly to him and he will step in when needed.  Making him the one constant is this matter.  If there are any questions please feel free to ask me or ask any of the other detail agents."  

"That sounds fine to me," Leo nods approval to Agent Collins as he thinks he can live with this arrangement, so far.  "I just want to introduce all parties, that will be involved in my daily life, to each other.  That way no awkward situations will arise."  Agent Collins nods his approval now, so Leo continues as he points with his right hand.  "Josh Lyman, here, is my Deputy COS and is a constant visitor at the apartment as is his assistant and girlfriend Donna Moss.  I know Margaret wants to meet the agents that will be escorting us and camped outside the apartment."  He looks directly at Agent Collins and then states, "I 'do' want you to realize that the only reason I agreed to security at all is due to the fact that if I keep Margaret with me, then she's secure also."  He blows out a labored breath, "She was threatened and 'is not' a candidate for your services and she will 'not' let me privately supply her with her own protection."  He pauses to catch his breath, again, "So, Gentlemen, you have her to thank that I'm taking this as well as I am.  I just wanted you to realize, before the women get here, that I'm choosing the lesser of two evils."  He gets sarcastic as he reflects on how much he hates having security, "You can grin now.  My life has been taken over by those around me, who care about me and I hope I fully recover from them."  He explains this, due to the fact that the whole White House knows that Leo McGarry never takes orders, except from the President; he gives them. 

"Yes, Sir"  Agent Collins confirms, "We are aware that Miss Ryan will be with you and we will extend our protection to her as well.  So long as you both realize that you are our number one priority."   

"Fine," that's exactly what Leo wants to hear, but he warns Agent Collins, "I just want to remind you of my promise to Coop last Saturday night.  If Margaret needs protection and you do 'not' provide it, I 'personally' will protect her myself and you can follow along, if you feel so inclined."  

Agent Collins almost smiles, but he knows Leo McGarry is serious, "We'll keep that in mind, Sir."

Leo looks at all five men assembled, till they all nod in understanding.  

Margaret sticks her head in the connection office door. "Leo, Donna's here with me. Is it all right for us to come in now?"

"Yeah, Margaret," Leo signals her to come into the office. "This is Agent Collins and he's the head of the security detail." The women stop just inside the door with this being an official meeting that they are normally not invited to attend.

"Miss Ryan.  Miss Moss," Agent Collins acknowledges the introductions with a nod to each.  He then starts the team introductions to those in the room, "Mr. McGarry, the other detail members are Agent Warren Lewis, Agent Buck Rideout, Agent John Young, and Agent Richard Moore."  

"Hello, Gentleman." She returns the introductions, "I'm Margaret Ryan and this is Donna Moss.  It's nice to meet you.  We really hope this is an uneventful detail for you."  

Donna asks, while she has Agent Collins' attention, "Did Leo tell you that Josh and I have a pass card to the building and a key to the apartment?"  She continues right on when the agent doesn't interrupt her, "Margaret has talked to the management at the building and they are aware of this."  She lastly adds, "The manager was agreeable that we can use Leo's parking space while his car is here."

Agent Collins has a pleasant look on his face as he answers Donna. "Actually, I'm glad you brought that up, Miss Moss.  We'll have another space assigned for you to park in and we're also moving Miss Ryan's car to the White House parking lot, after it as been swept again."  He explains why to the foursome, "We want both of the original parking spots to be left vacant, so if the attackers are prowling the parking lot, they will see both spaces empty.  The management is informing the other residents of this arrangement, when they inform them of our presence there, as well."

Agent Collins now directs his comments to Leo, "Sir, we did make all the arrangements with the building managers today and delivered your belongings to the apartment, as promised.   I just want to remind you, that your mail will be returned to both of you, here at the White house after we cleared it." 

"I finally need to remind you, Mr. McGarry."  The head agent gets serious and he's really talking to the foursome, "That we'll only visually check for your presence in the apartment, if it's absolutely necessary.  We will announce ourselves on our way in. No need to panic.  We may just need to be in close proximity to you, for emergency reasons.  Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah, if I'm shy, I'm to sleep with clothes on," Leo deadpans a reply.   "Anything else, Mike?"

"No, sir, that just about covers it."  Agent Collins ends the meeting with, "We'll keep you informed of any changes."

The agents file out with at nod to all in exiting.  Leo is still sitting up on the couch.  He couldn't stand up for the meeting, but he does at least look somewhat capable with his feet on the floor. 

Josh and Donna return to his office.  Leaving Leo and Margaret looking at each other, with sweet sadness and resignation, at the way their lives are about to change.  There's just a touch of a silver lining, to the dark cloud over them.  Leo holds his arms slightly wide, inviting Margaret into the hug they both need.  Cuddling will have to wait till later.

****   

Margaret's sitting next to Leo on the couch, leaning on his shoulder, as he can't put his arm around her right now, "Leo, it's after 4:30 and you need to ice your ribs again, before you head for the car."  Margaret reminds him of the bad part, "It's going to be a long walk and getting in and out of the car will be painful."

"Yeah, I know."  He's caressing her hand with his thumb, as it is the only finger working at the moment. " Damn, I just had a bad thought.  I have to make it look good when I'm getting in and out of the car, in case we're being watched here or at the apartment, by the attackers." 

"Well, Leo.  If I get in first, I can help to catch you as you get in and shove you back out," she bluntly suggests.  "The windows are tinted.  No one will see me doing it."

Leo just stops cold and stares at her.  You can just see the thought processes going on in his head, "That just sounds like something I should say is a really dumb notion and totally unnecessary, but I'm starting to think you might be right."  Leo's agitated in his brainstorming, trying to work out the best plan of action.   "I 'do' have to twist my body to get in, no matter how I work it.  Short of looking like I'm being put into the back of a police cruiser and 'that way' would obviously draw attention."   He pauses thinking out loud and looks at her questioning face, "Margaret, I'll just trust you again with this, 'you're the lady with the plan' in all of this."

Her face brightens into a smile, "Thank you, Leo.  I promise, I'll be gentle with you, in the car." 

"Damn, Margaret."  He looks at her in exasperation, "You said that on purpose and you know I'll be in pain, in the car.  That line just does something to me and you teased me with it, at every chance this weekend."  He blows out a breath and he cocks his head to the side, "You think you're safe, do you?"  He threatens her with a gleam in his eye.  "Payback can be hell, you know." 

"Promises, promises, Leo."  She teases him on her way out, to get the ice for his ice pack.  

Leo leans his head back on the couch and blows out another exasperated breath that ends with a growl.  ~_She's just playing with my mind and I'm happy she is. Just wait till my body heals and I can turn her loose on the rest of me_. ~ He sighs in content anticipation as he waits for her return with the ice.  

****     

Josh pops into the office with a smile on his face.  "Hey, Leo.  Ready to race me to the car?"

"Shut up, Josh," is Leo's automatic response to Josh's happy attitude. 

"Just kidding, Leo." Josh doesn't look the least bit chastised.

"I know.  I'm ready.  'Margaret'," he does a poor imitation of his former bellow.  Leo removes the ice pack from his ribs and Josh helps him to get his feet back on the floor. 

"Yes, Leo?"  Margaret sticks her head into the office. 

"Josh is here to get me to the car.  Can you call and have it brought around to the portico, in about five minutes?"  He gets a happy grin on his face, "Shut down the office and grab your things, Margaret. They're throwing us out for the night." 

"Being a little optimistic, Leo."  Josh questions with mock disbelief, "Five minutes to the portico.  I said I was joking on the racing."  

"Funny Josh."  Leo's being realistic, "I may have to move fast, before my ribs warm up after the ice pack."   Leo puts his glasses into his shirt pocket.  "Josh, step out and let the agent know that we are getting ready to leave.  Margaret informed them earlier that we intended to go at 5pm." 

"Sure," was the only remark Josh gave with his hand already on the doorknob to the hall door. 

While they are waiting for everyone to get ready for the departure Leo discusses the plan, "Josh, I was thinking earlier that I need to look like I'm getting in and out, as normal as possible, at the car."  Leo explains his strategy to Josh this time. "Margaret's getting in first to help me from the inside.  You can't help me with your hands, it'll be seen, but you can look like you're crowding me in and block the view of me, as I'm entering the car."  

"Yeah, I'll do that, Leo."  Josh is looking at the floor, running the plan through his head.  "You're right, there will be people watching here, namely the press.  At the apartment, we have no idea who will be watching, if anyone."

Leo grins and reminds Josh, "Just remember to catch me in the elevator."

"That's the plan, Leo."  He grins back at Leo, glad that Leo's not exhausted this evening to the point that it would've been impossible to get him discreetly out of the White House.  Josh reminds Leo of the foursome's motto, "We always have a plan." 

Margaret and the agent enter, "Leo, the car should be there by the time you get across the Oval Office.  I'll just peek in and see if the President is alone." 

"OK, Margaret," Leo agrees and hold his arms up for Josh to get him up. "You go first and we'll meet you at the car."   The agent makes a mention into his wrist mike, to the effect that they're leaving the office now. 

Josh has Leo up and into the Oval Office, in no time at all.  The President gets up from his desk and meets them at Leo's door to walk across with him.  Leo's panting and he pauses at the outside door.  He knows he has to do the next part on his own, even with Josh beside him. 

The President looks over and personally orders, "Josh, you take good care of getting him into the apartment." The look he gives Josh is full of meaning, he's trusting Josh to do what he can't do outside the White House.  He looks at the agent.  "You take good care of him, also." 

"Yes, Sir."  The agent quickly answers without a doubt.  He's already scanning while he waits for Mr. McGarry to move out the door. 

"Good," he turns back to Josh and Leo.   "Leo, I know Margaret will take excellent care of you, so behave and don't give her a hard time." 

Leo tries to chuckle, "You sound like your sending me to camp for the summer.  I'll be good, Dad.  I promise."  

"Come here, you kook," the President steps to Leo and cups him behind the neck and kisses him on the cheek.  He pulls back slightly and softy tells him, "It's hard letting you out of my care, this time, Leo." He looks at Leo's healing face.  "Love you, man."  He steps away.  With laughter now in his voice, he teases, "Leo, get going before I change my mind and send a Notre Dame t-shirt home with you to wear tonight."  

"I'm going." Leo acts like that is motivation enough to get him out the door, "No t-shirt!"  Leo steps out of Josh's hold and through the door to the car.  The security driver has the door open and waiting.  Margaret slips in first, as Leo waves her into the car, in a gentlemanly fashion for the onlookers.   Leo holds his breath and grits his teeth.  He sits in one swift motion as Josh blocks the view at the car door and follows Leo into the car.  The agent speaks into his mic, "'Pilot' is loaded and leaving." Leo and Margaret look at each other and grin at his codename, while Leo pants for breath and holds his side.  

****     


	10. Leo's Dilemma Part 9B

**Title**: Leo's Dilemma         part 9B/9B           Private Times   5 /?
    
    **Written By**: chipmunk                                  Daylight Series

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really  

This is AU, doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn    lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**:  Lee      pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod.,

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to me.  

They are the creation and property of Aaron Sorkin.  I only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in my head. 

May I never embarrass them or me.  This is a learning process for me.  

Any mistakes found in this fic, are totally my own fault and ignorance.  
    
    **Feedback**: I'd love it hear your opinion!  PLEASE!  It helps to improve my writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Leo is attacked.  Margaret is a target.

**_Note: CURSE WARNING: _**_Leo's hurting and not too careful with his words. _

_It gets a little warm in some sections._

****     

Arriving at the apartment building, the agent gets out first and sweeps the area with his eyes and signals for the driver to open the door.  

Josh steps out and stays in the car doorway, with his back to the car, as if he too is looking for any trouble.  Leo actually has to grab the back of Josh's belt to get him self pulled up out of the car, even with Margaret pushing from behind.  Hopefully, all of this is not observed, by onlookers, be them friend or foe.  They all move away from the car, with the agent in front and the driver following till they are safely out of the lobby and past the security door.  The driver then returns to the car, to wait for when Josh is ready to return to the White House.  

After the elevator doors close, the agent positions him self in front of the doors, so that he's the first person exposed when the doors open.   Leo's leaning back against Josh, who is again holding him under the arms to hold him up and to give Leo some reprieve, while the elevator takes them to the fifth floor.  As the doors open and the agent precedes them out, Josh asks, "Leo, do you want to do this alone or do you want help?"   

"Walk me to the door, Josh.  I don't think anyone will notice here."  Leo's more tired than he anticipated.  Margaret has already popped out after the agent signaled it was safe to step off the elevator and she has the door open to the apartment, so Josh can walk him straight in. 

"Take him to his room, Josh."  Margaret directs as she closes the door behind them, leaving the agent outside. "He'll need to get out of those suit pants and into his soft clothes."  

Leo immediately perks up and firmly states, "No shirt, not in the apartment.  Abby wound me up tighter than a mummy."

Margaret follows the guys into the spare room, where Josh helps Leo to sit on the side of the day bed, which is thankfully higher off the ground. 

Margaret is ready with a plan, "Leo, as soon as we get you changed, I'll go get you an ice pack for your ribs."  Margaret's in charge again, "Josh get his shoes and socks off and I'll get his suspenders, tie and shirt off him."  

Leo remarks to Josh, as he sets the shoes under the edge of the bed. "See, I was just telling Toby this morning.  Every time Margaret and Abby get around me, I start losing clothes."  Margaret hands Josh Leo's tie and cuff links to set over on the chest of drawers.  

"And this is a bad thing, Leo," Josh asks with a huge grin, as he turns back to Leo on the side of the bed. 

Leo sincerely defends his point, "It is when you're hurting too much to care or they're just going to torture you with another get-well treatment."  

"Man, Leo, you are being abused," Josh teases him, trying not to laugh. 

Leo grins back at Josh," I told her that payback would be hell, but she's not worried at all."  Leo watches Margaret as she drapes his shirt over the computer chair in his room. 

She turns back to him and gives him a pointed look, "Leo, I'm right here and since you're in my care tonight, I'd watch what I say about the care you're receiving."  She smirks and has the last dig, "Don't make me call Abby." 

Leo immediately sounds sorry and humble, "Yes, dear.  Anything you say, dear."  

"Uh Oh," Josh sounds the warning. "He's starting on the DEAR kick again."  Josh looks seriously at Margaret, "Maybe we better hurry and get him ready for his ice pack."

Margaret agrees as Leo's leaning toward his left side.  She can tell he's in pain. "Ok, Josh, stand him up again, just for a moment."  Josh can tell that Margaret's ready to get Leo's pants off.  She has his satin pants out of the drawer and lying beside Leo on the bed. 

Leo's agreeable and getting playful again with the pain, "OK, but this is how you guys kept me hidden in the Residence.  Dressed in just satin pants and barefoot.  I couldn't have left, if I wanted to." 

Margaret has laughter in her voice as she confirms, "That's just the way we plan on keeping you hidden here, Leo." 

"All right, Leo!"  Josh cheerfully exclaims, "What a great way to be held captive. Sounds like every males fantasy come true, to me." 

"Yeah, but it does get drafty at times," he says this with his teeth clenched while Josh holds him up, as Margaret drops his suit pants to the floor and crouches down to help him step out of them and into the legs of the satin lounge pants.  Leo grins at Josh and takes a good, but painful breath and goes for the blush.  "Margaret, you know, you should really try to restrain yourself and not strip me down in front of other people.  What we do for fun should be 'our' private business."  Josh snickers at the shocked look on Margaret's face.  He's hoping there's no angry fallout coming his way, since he's still holding Leo up. 

She leans her head slightly against the side of Leo's thigh in mortification.  She naturally steals a quick kiss from his bare skin before breaking the contact with his thigh.   She stands and looks at Leo's grinning and bruised face, which keeps her from doing more damage to him. Margaret sputters at the thought of what Leo just said. "'Leo', if you'd had said that in front of anyone else, I'd have just died.  At least Josh knows you're just trying to make me blush." She's still sputtering, "Which I can tell is progressing very nicely from the heat on my face."  She turns the tables on him, "Believe me, if I wanted to strip you down in front of someone, you'd both be blushing, right along with me."  She pulls the pants up over his boxers.

"Yes, Dear," he answers sweetly, still grinning.  He likes that thought.  "Ow!"

"Sorry, Dear."  She had snapped the pant band onto his stomach, after she had pulled it out a ways, to get a substantial sting to it.  "No more, DEAR, got it?" She looks sternly at him now that Josh has set him back down and Leo is rubbing the sting mark on his middle, with his fingertips.  She relents seeing the chastised look on his face and leans in to give him a kiss, brushing her breast deliberately on his arm, where Josh can't see.  Leo swallows at her bold action and draws in a shaky breath at her meaning. She sees Leo swallow hard and understands what he's thinking.  She locks eyes with him briefly and gives him a knowing smile.  He can feel the familiar warm sensation starting in his lower region, as he looks at her and wondering if she's hinting at her readiness for them to get physically closer.  At her next words he's reminded to save these thoughts for later when they are alone.  "Josh can move you to the couch, while I get you an ice pack." She directs them with a breathless quality to her voice.   Josh is oblivious to the undercurrent running between the couple. 

"I really am sorry, Baby." Leo looks at her earnestly from his place on the bed.

"I'd better hear 'Baby' from you."  She smiles, at winning that round. 

"Lost that one." He nods his head to the side in acceptance and looks at Josh for understanding.  "I'm not doing so good this weekend.  I'm off my game." 

Josh, who had been quiet while Margaret was living up to her red hair, agrees with Leo, "We all go through a slump now and then, Leo.  Might as well go with the flow.   Win some and lose some.  At least you won the argument with Ron this weekend and look at the great way it's turned out." Josh has Leo on his feet and moving into the living room, as he was reflecting on Leo's weekend.

Leo is pleased, "Yeah, this is a nice way to end up."  They were at the couch by now.  "Grab the other throw pillow from Margaret's end and put it here at my end.   I could camp on this couch for the whole week.  I love this couch."   

Josh know what Leo means, "Yeah, I'm about to start combing the city for one for  my place.  It has Donna and I ruined from using a regular size couch." 

Leo's glad to get settled into the comfortable couch and Josh helps him to swing his feet up.  Leo lies back with a sigh.

Leo warns him, "Just as long as you two don't have any designs on this one."  Now that he's safely planted on the couch, his mind returns to his never ending passion, "Hey, grab the remote and turn the news on before Margaret gets back in here."  

A voice drifts in from the other room, "I heard that Leo, the pass thru window is not sound proof." 

"Damn and she hears just fine," Leo says to Josh in a mock whisper, he knows that his news watching time is going to be limited. "I hear you, Baby. " He answers her in a normal voice. 

Margaret comes out with a snort as her reply.  She has kicked off her shoes while she was gone.  "Leo, you rest a moment while I go and get changed into some soft clothes."  She hands him the ice pack.

Josh speaks up, "Guys, if he's ok on his own.  I need to pop back to the White House and I'll check back in about and hour or so, with Donna.  Anything you need?"  

Margaret look at him like a light bulb went off, "Yeah, Josh.  We'll need some perishables.  It would help if Donna would dash into the carryout for bread and milk.  I was going to go shopping yesterday, on Sunday."  

"Sure, I'll let her know and she can call you before she goes." Josh volunteers her, but he knows she's more than willing to help where she can.  

"No rush, I'm going to get us some ice cream, for now and fix something to eat later."  Margaret reassures him that there's no big hurry, "We're not used to eating at this time of the evening and it's still daylight out. Leo will be busy for a little while, as he wants to check in with Mallory and let her know how his day went."  

Josh grins and heads to the door, "OK, tell Mallory, I said hi and I'll call her soon.   Catch you guys later.  The driver is waiting downstairs to take me back to the White House." 

"Thanks, Josh.  See you later," Leo calls to him as he leaves the apartment.  Josh shuts the door behind him on the way out.

****   

 Leo and Margaret sit at each end of the couch with their ice cream.  Leo has his sitting on his stomach and is working at getting some on the spoon.  Margaret had mashed his with the spoon to get it mushy and he's determined to do this for himself.  Margaret sits at her end and she's facing him propped on the arm of the couch, the same as Leo.  She has her knees pulled up and her feet resting between his knees on the couch.  She's glad and hopeful at the same time that Leo's trying to get back to doing normal activities.  Margaret sees the determination on his face and teases him, "Doing pretty good there, Leo?" 

"Yeah, but I usually like a bigger challenge than just trying to fed myself."   He takes another bite of his ice cream and watches Margaret's mouth as she slowly eats another bite of hers. She knows he has stopped to watch her and she licks the spoon completely clean. She's unconsciously wiggling her right toes to caress the inside of his left knee. He playfully asks, "What flavor of ice cream are you eating?" 

"I'm having chocolate, with chocolate chunks and pecans, and you're having the cherry cordial," she makes it sound like she has the superior flavor. 

"Can I taste yours?" Leo asks with his gravely voice and a grin on his face. 

"Sure, Leo."  She can tell he's in a playful mood, "Here's a bite."  She holds out her spoon for him to taste, just out of his reach, tempting him with it.

"No, you bring it here," he invites her in the same gravely and teasing voice. 

She schooshes around on the couch and feeds the spoonful to him. His eyes twinkle with delight as he closes his lips over the bite from her spoon, and with her so close he grins and says, "I wanted to taste it after 'you' take the bite."  She grins and scoops a bite into her mouth.  Margaret then hovers over him, bracing herself on either side of him up on her arms and her knees are between his.  She is keeping a space between their bodies to keep from touching his ribs.  Margaret slowly lowers her mouth to his and lets him savor the ice cream taste, from inside her mouth. His tongue hungrily sweeps around and searches for the flavor combination of Margaret and the ice cream.

She pulls back and is still kneeling between his knees.  She grins and admits, "I usually don't share my ice cream, Leo, but that's definitely a great way of trying new flavors."  

"Want to try a taste of my cherry cordial," he invites and pops a bite into his mouth.

She places her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and he extends his arm to do the same with his.

"Definitely," she accepts his offer and she crawls back up to suspend her self over him again and leisurely tastes the ice cream from inside his mouth. 

She has a gleam in her eyes as she lifts her face from his and looks mischievously at him. "Oh, Leo, how messy of you, you dropped some of your ice cream on your chest, let me help you," she licks and sucks up the melting bit of chocolate off his chest.  

"Margaret, you can't be crawling all over me.  I can't join in with my hands not functioning well," he growls with disappointment and frustration.  

She giggles and teases, "I'll help you cool down, Leo," and she takes another quick bite of her ice cream, then hovers over him again and latches onto his mouth to share the cold treat.  They both are enjoying this playful time together, totally oblivious to the outside world.  

Leo has his arms against her sides to steady her, with her balanced dangerously over his injured ribs. " Margaret, …we better take a break."  

She grins down at his face, "Why, you afraid that I'll fall on your ribs?" 

"No, but I do have another reason that is making itself known," Leo answers in a soft rumble.

She gives him a look of not understanding.

"Margaret, there are parts of me that are working just fine and having you balanced overtop of me is just too much of a temptation." He continues and gives her a hint. "I may need a cold shower soon." 

Her face lights up as his meaning dawns on her.  "Oh," she bends her head and looks down between their bodies.  Neither one of them is embarrassed at the naturally responding bulge she can see covered in satin that is between them.  She can't help but giggle, "Yes, I'd say that some parts of you are definitely in fine working order."  She looks back at his sad face.  "Oh, Leo, I'm sorry.  This is obviously 'not' the time for us to explore this possibility."  She rolls to the side and tucks her self in beside of him, avoiding contact with the front of him.  "We can slow down and just cuddle for a while, till you calm down."  She's blushing slightly at the compliment that Leo's body is giving her.  She lays her head gently on his shoulder and as she spreads her hand across his chest she can feel his heart beating faster. 

"Thanks, Margaret."  He pulls her close with his arm and places his other hand over hers.  He's also slightly red faced at his body's obvious response to Margaret's sexual playfulness, but he doesn't regret it, nor is he embarrassed that she's aware of it.  "We both know that the 'right' time will present itself.  When we can express our feelings in a more meaningful way.  For now, I just want you to consider that this is a natural response my body has to my feelings for you, it's just the way my body reacts to you.  I love you."  He kisses her brow. "This is going to happen more often and we'll deal with it each time, as we feel comfortable with it at that moment."   

"I love you, Leo." She turns her face to his and kisses him in return, "Your response to our necking is just the preamble to our future lovemaking and we agreed that we want to savor each step of your journey."  She is glad to be able to define this new reaction that they have to each other and with their changing relationship, which is bringing them closer together.  She looks at their joined hands, "Leo, this is a natural occurring step in that process.  Lets just enjoy this part of our relationship, like we have all the previous ones."  She intertwines her fingers with his, "Physical discovery and exploration sounds like a nice place to start, if we can just get you well enough to fully participate." 

He sighs with contentment and again gives her a kiss he can't resist doing before he reveals to her, "Margaret, life doesn't get any better than this."  

"I know, Leo," her sigh is an echo of his. 

****    

Josh and Donna arrive back at the apartment with the groceries at about 7:30. Both are tired, but pleased with the day and what they were able to get accomplished for Leo and Margaret in the office.

"Hey, guys, I hope you didn't need any of the groceries, before we got here." Josh announces as he enters the living room.   

Donna adds, "I bought more ice cream."  She sets her purse down and picks up the bag of groceries, to take them to the kitchen, "Josh said that you were having ice cream this evening and I didn't want Margaret to go into withdrawal if she runs out." She looks at the guys, "That's not allowed in the Sisterhood."

Leo cheerfully answers, "Thanks Donna, we'll try out the new flavors maybe tomorrow." Leo adds for Margaret's benefit, "We've already had our ice cream for today."  Leo and Margaret grin at each other at his remark.  He adjusts the second ice pack on his ribs; it helps to keep him cool under the wrap. 

"No, Josh."  Margaret breaks eye contact with Leo, to concentrate on answering Josh, "I haven't gone into the kitchen, to look at what we have here to fix for dinner.  So, we haven't decided what to have for dinner."  She makes a decision while looking at Leo's displeased face at the mention of his kitchen, "How about you guys stay and we can order pizza.  I know Josh would eat pizza daily, if he thinks he can get away with it, plus it's easier for Leo to eat pizza, with his hands injured."

"Sounds good to me." Josh automatically agrees to pizza.  Margaret knows his craving for it too well.  With a hopeful look he blatantly asks, "How about it, Donna, are you OK with us staying for pizza?"  

Leo encourages her, "Donna, you two could sneak down to the hot tub for a quick soak, while we wait for the pizza to arrive." 

Donna looks at Josh's eager face and gives in, "OK, you twisted my arm, we'll stay long enough to have pizza with you guys and Josh can have his soak in the hot tub."  

Josh sounds jubilant, "All right.  That hot tub is spoiling me.  I may never live without one in my life again."   

Leo quickly interrupts Josh's hug of Donna, "OK, great then.  Josh, can help me up.  I'll take a trip to my bathroom, while your here.  You can change in the spare room and then when your done changing.  You can park me on the couch again."   

Josh is immediately at the couch. He's in a rush now that his time is limited at the hot tub.  "Sure thing, I'm glad to help you and that's the men's bathroom, Leo.  I keep my stuff in there, also."

Leo grins as Josh, "Good, then you can clean it the next time."  

"Talked myself right into that one didn't I." Josh grins back at Leo, glad that Leo will be in the apartment now.

Josh gets Leo into the men's bathroom with just a little help from him, even if it is slow going.  Leo is doing better with the ice pack back on this evening. "Leo, just let me in long enough to grab my swimwear, and then when I'm done changing, I'll knock on the door."

A short time later, Leo is again settled onto the couch and Josh is waiting for Donna to emerge from Margaret's room.  Josh is getting impatient, "Come on, Donna.  Are you ready yet? The hot tub is calling out to me." 

"Keep your pants on, Josh.  I'm ready." Donna answers him in an exasperated tone.  

"Donna, I do have my pants on.  At least for now," he steals a quick kiss from her when she emerges, while she's tying the sash to her cover-up.  

"Josh, you keep that going and you'll be keeping them on for a long time and you know what I mean."  She looks at Margaret, "Men can be a pain to deal with, when they start to get frisky."  

"Yeah, I know what you mean."  She shares a grin with Donna, "Mine is just starting to get that way.  He just has had a set back this week, but he likes a challenge," she ends with a playful tone.  She grins at Leo, now, "We're pacing ourselves for the long run."

Josh places a hand on his chest and in asks in a mock whisper, "Are they talking about our sexual advances, Leo?  In front of us?  I'm shocked!"  Josh is grinning at Leo and glances at the women as he makes these teasing remarks.  

"Yeah, I think your right, Josh."  Leo's grinning proudly at Margaret, "We may need to change tactics.  I think they've got us all figured out."  

"That's OK, guys, we know how to control your sexual advances just fine," Donna informs them with no doubt to any of them. 

Josh and Donna quickly leave, both grinning at Donna's threat.  They love to be playful with each other away from work. 

Margaret follows them to the door and places the order for the pizza, since it will take 30 minutes to arrive.  She instructs them to buzz for her, when they are in the lobby.

While Leo is alone in the living room, he reflects that he's surprisingly impressed that Margaret is so natural and open about talking in front of close mixed friends, about the advancement of their relationship.   He knows that Josh and Donna are honest about how far along they are in their relationship, but they're still young and frisky. Intimacy is as natural for them as breathing.  Where as Margaret and he have agreed to savor each step of their time together. They believe the journey is so much more meaningful than the final destination.  He hopes that when they do get there that being intimate will be a journey of discovery for them to continue expanding their relationship. 

Margaret joins him in the living room and clicks on her Kenny G CD for some low soft music.  She sits on the floor beside him, with her back leaning against the couch.  He gently strokes her hair with his stiff fingers.  They both enjoy just relaxing together for a few minutes.  Leo decides to reveal his thoughts, "Margaret, I'm glad that you're OK with letting our friends know we have a serious and mature relationship."  He tucks her hair behind her ear and continues to stroke the edge of it with a fingertip.  "I don't want to hide what we have either.  I'm just glad to see that you don't feel we're expected to progress at a rate gauged by the other couples that we're around, like we were this weekend."  

She leans her head back to touch the side of him, "Yeah, Leo.  I'll admit that your attack has driven home the fact that we never know what the future holds for us.  I know that most people would be afraid for their time together and jump into something that would blow up on them later on."  She pauses and listens to the soothing music.  She continues her thoughts, "I like the rate we are moving at and I hope we advance normally.  We're getting more comfortable with each other and more secure in our relationship.  Our hearts and our bodies are becoming one as we enter into an enduring relationship."

Leo strokes the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I love the way you said that, Margaret.  I'm glad that we are in agreement on this.  The attack could have hurt us more than just me physically."  

Margaret wants to tell him another revelation that has reveled itself to her, "Leo, I just want say that it's only been a few hours with you here today, but I can sense that your living here, with me at the apartment, is the right thing for us.  It just seems a natural progression.  The attack did make it happen this weekend and it probably moved up our agenda, but I could sense it coming.**  It's just that lately, felt like something was missing when you weren't here.  I couldn't really place what was missing, but now I know, it was 'you' that was missing here.  This was meant to be, Leo." **

"I think so too, Margaret."  He tries to explain how it's been for him. "Driving to the hotel was starting to feel like I was going the wrong way.  Staying at the hotel lately was like a long campaign trip and I was getting antsy for it to be over.  It was just something beneath of my conscious thoughts." 

"Exactly, Leo," she sighs in contentment.  She's happy that they are so in tune with each other.  She turns onto her knees to kiss him and it's as a natural as breathing.  He slides his hand down her side in search of her breast, to heighten their passion for each other.  

They come up for air just in time to hear the intercom buzzer.  Leo chuckles in his gravely voice.  "That's one way to cool us down.  Must be fate."

"Yeah, we need a cooling down time.  We are enjoying each other way too much."  She sensuously kisses an exposed nipple, which is peeking out** above his wrap, as she gets up, just to tease him.  **

Leo growls in annoyance.  "Margaret, you did that on purpose, since I can't follow you.   You like to remind me that our 'waist and up rule' was your idea." 

"Well, Leo, you've liked my ideas so far," she responds with brassiness. 

"Got any new ones," he asks hopefully. 

"We'll see, Leo," she flips back at him, as she grabs her security card and the pizza money, on the way out the door.  

****    

When Margaret reaches the main floor she goes to the hot tub room first to get Josh and Donna, for them to go with her when she opens the security door to the lobby.  She knows better than to be alone outside the security doors.  Not even to get a pizza from the deliveryman.  You just never know who might be in the lobby.  

"I'm here now, Margaret," Josh calls to her, as he emerges from the hot tub room.  "Let me go out and pay for it and you can stay behind the security door with Donna."

"Good idea, Josh."  Margaret gladly hands him the money and her security card to him, "I don't want to take any chances and Leo will be happier, when we return up at the apartment, to know that you went out in the lobby to get the pizza."   

Donna walks over to the elevator to wait with Margaret and she can see through the glass that Josh will be right back, so to save time, she's already pushed the elevator button.  Margaret looks at her questionably, "Are you in a hurry, Donna?"  

"Not really, but we don't need to have you standing here, any longer than necessary instead of** waiting extra time for the elevator to arrive."  Donna smiles almost apologetically at her, "I guess we're a little overprotective of you and Leo, right now."  **

"That's so nice of you two."  Margaret gives her quick hug with shining eyes, "With everything the last 48 hours, I'm a little disoriented.  I'm glad you guys are watching my back." She fidgets with Donna's towel around her neck, "I also wanted to thank you for helping out at the office today.  It was a big help to have you to help cover my desk.  You ran errands, brought us lunch and groceries.  Your one of the best friends I've ever had." Margaret honestly means this and it shows on her face. 

"Margaret, I was happy to help.  I wanted to help in anyway I could, we're White House family and best friends."  She takes Margaret hands in hers, "I'll always be here to help you and I know you wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me or for Josh."  

"Your right," Margaret smiles brightly at Donna. "We 'are' best friends and as close as any family can be, White House or not."  

Josh looks around behind him and then slides Margaret's security card through the scanner to open the door and joins the two women at the elevator, as the doors open.  "Talk about timing," he jokes good-naturally as he smells the pizza box with a grin. 

****    

Arriving back at the apartment, they see that Leo's sitting up on the couch.  He's holding his side with the ice pack.  Margaret pins him with a pointed look, "Leo, you did something stupid while I was gone, didn't you?"  

"Yeah," he admits with a grunt.  He takes a deeper breath, "I thought that I could at least sit myself up.  He nods his head to the side in resignation, "It took me three tries."  He now looks at her, honestly sorry and wants to reassure her, "It'll get better in a few minutes.  I do have the ice pack back on it."  He's panting at the end of this defensive speech. 

She looks at him with sympathy and gives him a logical response. "Leo, you don't have to defend your actions to me.  You're the only one that you hurt, when you do dumb stunts."  She rubs on his shoulder in compassion and adds helpfully, "It's time for your medications, Leo.  If you take them before you eat, they should be working by the time we're done eating."

"Thanks, Margaret."  He softly admits, "I just hate not being able to do regular activities."

"I know, Leo.  'Stubborn to the end' is your motto," she teases him out of the dumps. .  

He smiles at her, "Yeah, you know me 'so' well."

Josh and Donna had parted ways when then entered the apartment to change back into dry clothes.  They soon return to help Margaret with the pizza. The guys are sitting on the couch and the women are sitting on the floor, eating off the coffee table.  Everyone is really hungry by this time.  Josh is staking out his share of the pizza.  Leo manages to eat two slices and gladly offered his leftover share to Josh.  The guy has to be a bottomless pit.  Leo takes delight every time he sees Josh eat.  He just loves to watch someone eat, who really enjoys his food.  ~_At least he has table manners.  You don't go to that many political dinners and not pick up some good etiquette.  Lord knows, his Mom tried to teach him manners.~  They have the early news on for the benefit of the guys, Leo is going into withdrawal.  Donna is practically asleep leaning on Josh's leg, patiently waiting for the news to end.  _

Margaret announces as the news goes off at 10:30, "OK, Leo, bedtime for you. We've all had a long day.  'Hopefully' tomorrow will be better."  

"That's right, Leo." Josh stands and moves over to stand in front of Leo," Each day should be easier.  Let me help you up."  He grins and winks to Leo. "Where do you want him, Margaret?"  Josh asks her, knowing that it's a dumb question.  Leo grins back at him and Margaret gives Josh a pointed look.  Donna just takes a mock swipe at his head.

"Ok, OK, I was just joking." He ducks Donna's swipe and grin cheekily at Margaret. "I know you want him in your room.  You're not going to let him out of your sight, anytime soon." 

"You got that right, Josh."   Margaret chuckles as she reminds them all, "I left him for 15 minutes tonight and you saw him when we got back up here.  He can't be trusted to be alone."  

"You've got a point, Margaret," Donna grins at Leo like he was a bad boy and got caught. 

Margaret seriously directs, "Josh, take him into my bathroom, first.  I'll manage to get him up during the night, just like I rolled him out last night.  It'll hurt again, but he can't lie still all night.  We'd never get him up in the morning."  

"OK, Margaret.  I'll be here, really early, in the morning, if you have trouble getting him on his feet." Josh promises her as he's helping Leo into Margaret's room. 

"That might not be a bad idea."  A thought occurs to Margaret "Just announce yourself when you get here.  I don't think you'll be here before I'm up.  But that depends on how his night goes."  

'You can call me if you need me in the night."  Josh volunteers from inside her bathroom where he's keeping an eye on a tired Leo, so he doesn't hit the floor, "I know you had Abby at the White House, but if you need help, just call."

"I'll keep that in mind, but only in an emergency."  Margaret calls back in to Josh, "I know you need to sleep tonight, this is going to be a hard week for you.  With taking all of Leo's meetings, since his face is a rainbow of colors and not wanting it to get around the city how bad his attack was." 

"I'll come, if you call me," Josh again promises her, while he guides Leo to the bed. "Now, Leo, we need to get you tucked into bed." 

"OK, Dad," Leo jokes, as Josh helps to swing his feet up on the bed.  "Do I get a story too?" 

"I'll let Margaret tell you a bedtime story."  Josh has a gleam in his eyes as he suggests this to Leo.  "I'm sure she can tell you a wonderful story."

"Yeah, I just bet she could," Leo gets brave with Margaret listening in on them. 

She raises her voice, so they can hear her well and gives them a tactful warning,   

 "All right, guys.  That's enough 'boy' talk." 

Josh happily point out, "You're in trouble again, Leo.  You must be feeling better."

"The meds are working again," Leo agrees.  "Now, I'm torn between hoping to get some sleep and not wanting to go to sleep anytime soon, if you know what I mean."

Again, Margaret warns with a serious tone from the living room. "Leo, keep it up and you'll be banned to the spare room."  She had to reel him in once today, already. 

"Yes, Baby, I'll be good," Leo promises.  He now passes the blame, "Behave yourself, Josh.  I don't want to get thrown out of her bed, tonight."

"Gotcha, Leo." Josh remembers Margaret in action from this afternoon.  She might be serious. 

Shortly, Josh comes back out to the living room.  "I've got him all tucked into bed, but he's in there 'damning' about the covers."  

"Well, I guess I'll have to turn temperature down on the A/C and freeze tonight.  With an agent outside, I'm not letting him sleep in his boxers.  So, I know he'll have us down to just a thin sheet."  She looks at Donna for understanding, "Sleeping with him is like sleeping with a furnace.  It's wonderful sleeping against him in cool weather, but this summer it's been a battle.  Tonight, I just may have to sleep, in my baggy blue flannel pajamas.  He really loves them." She ends on a sarcastic note.  

Josh cracks up laughing, "Right, I'm sure he'll love sleeping with you, in flannel, on a warm summer night." 

"We'll leave you work it out."  Donna grabs Josh by the arm and calls into Margaret's room, "Leo, we're leaving now."   

Leo is feeling left out of the fun teasing, "You guys 'do' know that I'm just in the next room and I can hear you 'taking my name in vain'.   Now, you two are leaving me to suffer all night and no good-bye kiss for your 'kid'." 

Donna immediately gives a cheeky reply, "No problem, Leo.  If that's all you need to make you happy."  

Josh adds in his playful statement, "We wouldn't want to be bad parents."  They both quickly pop in to give Leo a kiss on the brow.  

Leo's sitting propped up in bed, chuckling, with his hand holding his sore side.  He should have known better than to issue a challenge, of any kind, to Josh and Donna.   I'll see you two crazy parents, tomorrow morning." He grins at his good fortune of having friends like them, " I'll be right here, being held captive by Margaret."  

"Yeah, Leo, you look like you're really suffering." Josh is now the one to give him a cheeky reply. 

Leo just grins at Josh from his place in Margaret's bed.  Happily tucked in there.

Josh and Donna give Margaret a hug and a peck on the cheek to wish her good luck for the coming night. 

"Thanks, guys you have been 'the best' today." She tells them sincerely and honestly as she walks them to the door. 

They grin and call back to Leo, "Good night," as they leave past the agent outside the door.  Margaret shuts the door.  She's not to lock it, so the agent can get to Leo quickly if he needs too.  That's fine with her as long as he's outside the door.

****   

Margaret comes in to see Leo trying to uncover himself.  "Leo, I turned the temperature down on the A/C, so stop fighting with the covers, already."  

"Thanks, Margaret, it's just this wrap is so warm." He gives her his best sad look. 

"Yeah, and you generate enough heat all by yourself even without the wrap." She flatly states a given fact. 

He perks up at being reminded of how she knows that about him, "I'm always happy to keep you warm, Baby.  I haven't heard any complaints from you, yet."

'You probably never will either, Leo," she means that as a positive answer to both of his meanings.

"Leo, let me get changed and I'll be right in to bed."  She predicts, "You can keep me from freezing tonight, with the A/C up, to keep you cooled to your standards."  She talks to him as she gets changed for bed. "You need to start lying on your left side more.  Abby said you could develop pneumonia from not changing your positions.  That's another reason you're getting so stiff, you just lie on one side."  Margaret's trying not to lecturing Leo, on some of the things he needs to do to avoid complications, but he needs to know them to recover faster. 

"Ow! Damn! Shit, that hurts," Leo swears from the bed. 

"What's wrong, Leo?" Margaret panics and quickly steps into the doorway of the bathroom to see what's the problem that has him cussing again. 

Leo looks at her and his tirade, that's ready to spill out, is halted immediately in mid-word.  His face has a surprised and pleased look.  Margaret is standing in the doorway wearing just her panties and only what else god gave her.  He remembers to breath and grins at her.  "Margaret, you're beautiful.  Just astonishing."  His words just flow from him, "This is the first time I've seen your beautiful skin in the light and I don't think I'll ever get my fill of seeing such beauty." 

"Thank you, Leo."   She blushes at his compliments.   "Are you OK?  I thought you were in pain."  

Leo answers her with honesty, "I'm OK.   I'm in real pain, now, because I can't hold your perfect body in my arms."

She replies with at smile, "I can fix that, Leo."  She moves to the bed and snuggles her nearly bare body to his.  

"Damn," he utters his appreciation as he pulls her close. "Margaret, you're so wonderful and I'm not able to show you how much I appreciate, what you're willing to share with me."  He softly chuckles in her ear, " I feel that I have too many clothes on, but there's nothing I can do about it.  That's what I was trying to remove before, when I was cussing."  He rubs his still slightly swollen and bruised hands over her body, trying to memorize all her wonderful pale curves.  She's dropping small kisses to his neck and upper chest.  He's doing the same to her.  His hands come up to lovingly caress her breasts.  His mouth hungrily finds hers and they revel in the wonder of new discovery.   Leo moans finally and gasps for air.  His eyes blink in the light still illuminating the room.  He admires how it reflects softly on the curve of her back.  He softly traces the curve with a fingertip as his view travels down the length of her body.  He sadly feels the stirring of his earlier problem making it's self, known again. "Margaret, time for a break again.  I think you'd better go get your sleepwear on."  He tries to joke at his disappointment in ceasing their activity, " I really don't want the agent coming in and seeing what a wonderful body you have.  I'm all for honesty, but I'm selfish and I do 'not' want to share you with anyone.   Not even a peek."  

"That's sweet, Leo."  She drops one last kiss on his barely healed lips, "I'll go get some clothes on and you can calm down."  

"Ok, Margaret," he blows out a held breath. 

Margaret lifts herself away from his body and he moans at the loss of contact.  She sashays happily back into the bathroom and his eyes never leave the sight of her, till she rounds the doorway out of his view. 

"Damn, the bad luck!"  He covers his face, as best as he can with his hands, to rub either the memories in or the frustration off.  

Just about the time that he as a handle on his disobedient body, the phone rings. He reaches for the phone, his emotions fighting to decide if he's mad at the interruption or glad for the distraction.   

"Hello.  McGarry here."

"Leo, you really should learn how to answer a residential phone again," Abby, scolds him first thing. 

"Hello, Abby.  Nice to hear from your friendly voice," he answers her in a short tone.   

"A little grumpy this evening, aren't we, Leo?"  Abby pauses for a moment, "Come to think of it, you sound a like your having a little trouble breathing tonight.  Are you having real problems?   Do you need me to come over and see you?"  Abby is getting into her doctor mode really fast.

Leo immediately commands, "No, don't come over.  I'm fine."  

"OH, working on the endorphins again, are we?" Abby is snickering over the phone, now that she understands his breathing trouble. 

Leo gets sarcastic at her, for the fun she's having at his expense, "Thanks a lot, Abby, but we're 'not', right at the moment.   He sounds a little pissed now, "You know, Abby.  You must have a six sense for when to ask me the most awkward questions and I just bet Jed is right at your elbow." 

She's delighted at Leo's annoyed tone of voice, "You're right, Leo.  On all points and if your really OK, I'll hand 'him' the phone, before he wrestles it from me.  She sincerely reminds him, "You take care and call if you need me. The agents can just deal with the fact that I 'will' visit the apartment, if need be." 

"Thank you, Abby."  Leo knows she means that from the bottom of her heart, where she keeps all the important people in her life, "I promise.  If I need you, I'll call.  Now, put 'him' on, before he orders to have me delivered back to the White House."  

Abby's satisfied with Leo's answer, "OK, here he is.  Night. Leo."  She gets in one last dig at him, "I'll leave you in Margaret's capable hands and I mean that literately," she chuckles and she knows he gets her 'real' meaning.  

Jed gets eagerly on the phone, "Hey, Leo.  Did we catch you fooling around?   We don't allow that with injured staff members," Jed chuckles at him as well.   He knows that Leo hates to talk about his romantic activities. 

"Tough, Jed."  Leo snaps his answer to his best friend, "That's our business."  

"You OK?  Really?  You sure don't need Abby?" Jed fires off all his questions at once, he's impatient concern wants to hear a positive answer to the first two. 

Leo hears the care and some fear in Jed's voice, "I'm OK, Jed.  Really, I am.  He chuckles as he give Jed a small tidbit to humor him, "Josh tucked me in.  Plus, Donna and he even kissed my brow good night."  Leo now lists all the ways that he's being taken care and kept safe, to reassure his friend, "Josh is on call tonight if I need him.   I'll be fine and you can see me tomorrow at work.  The agent is right outside the apartment door."  Leo again finds fault with his added security, "I might add, that he makes a great incentive for Margaret to wear lots of sleepwear to bed.  She just knows that they're going to bust in here and grab me out of bed."  

Jed softly chuckles sadly, "Yeah, I have that same problem with Abby wearing too many clothes to bed.  Damn, the bad luck."  

They both chuckle at the old expression, which they share. 

Leo is pleased now, "Jed, I'll see you in the morning, if Abby doesn't kill you when you get off the phone, for your last comment.  Just tell her it's payback for the endorphin comment to me."  

"Ok, will do, Leo."  Jed's happier that Leo's watching his back again, "Hope it's enough to save me." Jed knows it's time to get off the phone and let Leo get to sleep, "See you tomorrow.  Take care.   Love you, Leo." 

"Love you back, Jed.  Night." Leo hangs up the phone with a smile at the call he received from two people that love him. 

Margaret has turned out the lamp on the nightstand and left just a small light on, in the bathroom, so she can see Leo in the night if he needs her.  She is curled up against him, on her side of the bed, when Leo hangs up the phone. "I guess that the First Couple had to check in to make sure you were OK tonight?" 

"Yeah, they must have needed to hear me personally tell them, that I'm ok." Leo softly confirms. 

'They just love you and worry about you." Margaret wraps her arm around his waist, "It'll take all of us awhile to settle down to our normal lives"  

"Yeah, I worry about you now, but we won't let it rule our lives.  We'll just trust the agents." He resigns himself again to what fate has dealt them. 

"Now, are you comfortable, Leo?"  She asks as she notices that he has no coverings for them. He managed to get them all shoved to the foot of the bed. 

'Yeah, but I do have one question, Margaret." Leo has a sly smile on his face.

She fails to notice his smile and innocently asks, "What is it, Leo?" 

"Purple panties, Margaret?   You must have a bold side, that I need to discover?" He watches her face to read her reaction to his daring questions.

"I sure do, Leo," she gives him a brassy answer.  "That's when the real fun starts."

He snuggles into her neck and he rolls carefully onto his side to face her, "Promises again, Margaret?"  His hand is starting to unbutton her pajama top.  Leo notices that she didn't keep the threat about the flannel pajamas.  But, is wearing a satin set of pajamas.  He loves satin.

"Sure, Leo.  Promises, just for you." she rolls more toward him and she places small kisses on the lines around hi mouth, enjoying the texture of the slight stubble under her lips. She loves the smell of his lingering cologne at the end of the day.

Leo suggests softly to her, "Margaret, I'm not the only one here that can be exploring."

"I like your ideas too, Leo."  She slides her hand around to the dip in his back and gently slips her hand under the bands of both his satin pants and boxers.  Margaret strokes the area where she knows the tattoo of his jet is.  She loves that jet, it's so sexy to her.  

Leo groans.  He should have known she would go for the jet first.  

At the sound of his gravely voicing of his pleasure, she gets bolder and gives in to her fantasy.  She strokes downward and caresses the curve of his firm backside.  Touching but not seeing, just drives her imagination crazy.  

He then responds to her caresses, with a soft moan of approval.   He's exploring too.  Kissing her shoulder and trailing light sensual kisses down to her cleavage.  His fingers are caressing her breast.  He rolls her nipple between his finger and thumb, to tighten it to a hard nub.  

She moans with agreement, at his touch of discovery.  She strokes the roundness of his backside, delighting in the soft feel of the peach fuss against the palm of her hand. 

 He demonstrates his approval by lowering his mouth to suckle on her breast.  

She continues to memorize the feel of his warm skin and discovers the dip on the side of his muscular cheek.  She just can't get enough of sliding her hand over it.  Enjoying the downward curve, before running her hand up and over his tailbone, to again slide her hand across the dip in his spine.  To then repeat the search for the jet, which is invisible to her touch, but is imprinted in her mind, as a token of Leo's passions that are hidden from the world.  

He gives a hungry tug on her nipple, before searching for her mouth to explore it's warm moist secrets, which he has already discovered before and cannot get enough of.  

She draws in a ragged breath at the tug and instinctively pulls his hips closer to hers.  She softly whispers, "Damn," when she feels his arousal against her pelvis and she shifts slightly back.

Leo hears the soft spoken word and his passion is hesitated, to respond softly to her, "God, Margaret, I could die happy now.  You do wonderful things to me with just a touch."  He chuckles softly, "We don't ever have to worry about my libido, again."  He reminds her, "I do suggest you keep your exploring, to the backside of me tonight.  This is just too wonderful to cut short."

She asks him how long can she explore and not be torturing him. 

He whispers his wish to her, "Just a little longer, Baby.  I'm OK for the moment.  I just want to show you how much I love you tonight and hold you close to my heart.  The vision of you tonight, just makes me want to caress you all over." He just can't act on all the loving feelings he has for her tonight. 

"Oh, Leo, I hope I never have to leave your arms."  She covers his mouth with her lips and shifts closer to him, wanting to touch more of him with her body.  Feeling his hardness against her soft abdomen, she considers it a declaration of Leo's love for her.  

They continue to caress and taste the warm skin of each other, till they're both content to give in to the comfortable relaxation, of being in each other's arms for the night. 

"Mmmm, you smell good," he mummers as he snuggles into the curve of her neck. 

"That's my lavender and chamomile Johnson's baby powder," she informs him of a part of her nightly bedtime preparations. 

"Oh, Baby," he whispers a happy approval to her, in a low and sleep enhanced voice. 

"It's my favorite scent, now.  I could lie here every night and sleep with your wonderful scent engulfing me."

"You're 'home' now, Leo," she sighs to him and holds him gently to her breast. 

"''Finally', Margaret," he softly whispers to her as they drift to sleep in each other's arms.

The end

p.s.  Do you want a sequel???

blessings

chipmunk

Betty Lou Riley

Riley2@bright.net

Lynn

lhjessome@yahoo.com

August 5, 2003


	11. Recovery Tuesday 14

**Title**: Recovery Tuesday - Day 1/4 Days Twilight Series 2 /?

**By**: chipmunk and Lynn 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., 

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to us. 

They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' and bring them to life in our heads. 

**Feedback**: We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 

It helps to improve the writing!

**Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Sequel to Twilight Series - Leo's Dilemma - The next week

**_Note: _**_This fic is even hotter._

**Warning:**_ Sexual content and cursing!_

***** 

Tuesday morning finds Leo and Margaret's bodies spooned together in the center of the bed. With him holding her for the first time since the attack. Margaret wakes and glances at the clock on the bedside table and then at the man still sleeping behind her. She's surprised that he's still asleep at 7:30 in the morning, but it just shows how tiring yesterday was for him, despite his afternoon nap and early evening. They have been awake throughout the night with his nightmares and he's been up to the bathroom, more than once. The night seemed to her, like a series of catnaps. Once, they even 'both' came close to being physically hurt, getting him out of and back into bed. 

Margaret quietly slips out of bed and goes out to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. It's a good thing Abbey insisted on reducing his hours this week at the office. In spite if his complaining Leo is aware of his limitations during this frustrating phase of his recovery. She picks up the cordless phone on the desk in the foyer and calls Josh. Margaret knows that he's already at his office by this time. ***"Morning, Josh. Will it be Ok for you to come over to the apartment with Leo's driver in about 30 minutes? I'm going to need help getting Leo up and ready. We had a long night. I almost hurt my back, trying to keep Leo from hurting himself. …… No, we're all right……I'll tell you 'all' about it, in the car, on our way to work. ……Oh, I'll need a little time to get ready myself. Maybe you can get him to eat something to go along with his meds? ……Good. ……Right. Then we'll need to get him down and into the car for the ride to the White House. ……I know, it's a big morning just getting him out the door. ……Thanks, Josh, see you in a little bit." *** 

After she hangs up, she goes in to lay out Leo's clothes for work on the daybed in the spare room. ~_I'll need to call this the guest room, now or maybe the study. It's not Leo's room anymore. Hopefully never again_.~ She returns to her bed and snuggles in beside Leo. He's now sleeping on his back, with his hand lying just below her pillow, as if he was reaching for her in his sleep. She hates to wake him but they have to get started soon, to have him to the office by 9:00 for staff meeting. She just watches him sleep for a few minutes. He looks so peaceful and relaxed as he sleeps. She runs her fingertip across his brow and pushes his hair back. 

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes and smiles, as he sees her watching him. In a gravely voice from sleep, he greets her, "Good morning, Baby."

"Morning, Sweetie," she greets in return. She leans over to kiss his lips. "You ready to get a start on the day?" 

"Not just yet," he smiles and pulls her in for a deeper kiss.

As she pulls back, she notices the bulge under the sheet and teases, "Finally having a nice dream, were you?"

He raises his head and glances down at himself and turns to her with a moan for his painful efforts and has a smirk on his face, "Well, yes I did, but that's not the only reason for my current condition." 

"Oh?" she says with a confused look on her face.

"You know how mornings can be for a male," he says with a shrug and a smile.

She pauses and thoughtfully replies, "Uh, not really, no." 

He's surprised by her answer, but doesn't show it. "You never noticed with other guys that this happens in the morning, especially when they're younger?"

She admits quietly, "The others either didn't spend the night or they got up and left, before I was awake." 

Leo realizes what Margaret is revealing to him. That he's the first man she has ever woken up with in the morning. He remembers the first time that they did. They had been 'totally' exhausted the night before. He's so glad that he gave into temptation that morning and kissed her bare shoulder. It must have let her know that she was defiantly desirable in the morning light, if she had never awakened in a man's arms before that. He will think some more on this later. Somewhere that she can't read his face. The jackasses.

Margaret continues to wonder what Leo meant and is curious, "Why? Do guys just wake-up always thinking or dreaming about sex?"

"No, it doesn't really have that much to do with sex at all, but it can definitely go in that direction," he smiles and continues, "More like they just need to pee and then there's a certain pressure inside that causes guys to get hard, once they start to wake up."

She's a little more curious now, "Every morning, Leo?"

"Well, that depends on the guy and it usually happens less as you get older." He grins at her, "I haven't been this responsive in a while. It must be you that's got my body lacking its usual control." 

She's blushing a little, for his crediting with the effect on him, for his physical response, "Okay, thanks, Leo, for explaining that to me." She tries to redirect their train of thought, "Do we need to get you up to the bathroom now?"

"No, not just yet." While he's been explaining to her about his morning condition, he has been stroking her face and arm. He leans into kiss her lips as he slowly runs his fingers along her arm and slowly down and around the curve of her breast, causing her nipple to harden in response to his touch through the satiny material. 

She leans in to kiss him, deepening the kiss as she snuggles up to him, pressing her hips almost suggestively into his. 

He slowly begins to unbutton her pajama top to explore further. ~_Damn, these sore fingers. Good thing it has large button holes_.~

Her fingers brush over his nipple and it gives the same response as hers did. She gently lays her hand on his abdomen below the wrap and slowly rubs back and forth in a comforting way, as their kiss deepens. Her mind is taking note, of her hand rubbing over the line of hair that runs from under the wrap, down past his navel and disappearing under the satin band. She likes that his pants always seem to ride low on his hips. She'll have to explore his navel at a later date. Leo has so many places that he wants to investigate at their leisure. 

As their necking gets warmer, Leo suggests, "Margaret, can you help me get my long pants off, now?" She hesitates knowing that Josh is coming to help get him up. He continues with a tease, "I'm roasting with you getting me all hot and bothered and I'll just be taking them off shortly for my shower." 

Margaret has a wide eyed look on her face, "Leo, Josh is coming over to get you out of bed, like we discussed last night. Do you really wannabe in your boxers and with your morning condition when he gets here?" 

"I don't care about Josh seeing my natural state and he has seen me in boxers. He's family anyway." He sees doubt and confusion in her face. He quickly growls out to her like he does at the office when she asks about things he has no good answer for, "Guys don't care about that kinda thing. It's just not mentioned." 

"OK, Leo. If your comfortable with it, how can I find fault in it." She agrees, knowing that is the end of the discussion and gets a dig back at him, "Since, I'm the one getting you all warmed up this morning." 

He smiles at her, glad she's not upset at the tone he used, to stop her line of questions. They have their own way of debating. Margaret never surrenders till he breaks it off, "You're just been kind with helping me get the endorphins flowing this morning." He gives her a logical reason to appease her. 

"Anytime, Leo," she teases back. "Happy to help you." 

Margaret raises to her knees, and advises Leo, "You better reach under and see if you can hold onto the band of your boxers, or you're gonna be educating me a little more than either of us are expecting you to this morning."

"Anytime, Margaret," he returns her tease. "Happy to help you."

"Leo, you're so bad," she scolds with laughter in her voice and she slides the long satin pants off his hips. He grunts as he tries to help and lift his hips slightly off the bed. She succeeds in removing the pants from his legs and playfully tosses them over her shoulder and onto the floor, with a wide grin. 

Leo smiles at her pleasure in undressing him. He can tell she's enjoying herself, by the silly grin on her face as she slowly crawls back up to lie beside him again. She's being careful of his ribs. His eyes relish the view of her top hanging open and her breasts peeking out as she walks up the bed on her hands and knees.

They both enjoy a short time of heavy necking to encourage the endorphins, or at least that's the reasonable excuse they're hanging on to. It's brought to an abrupt conclusion when they hear the front door opening and the sound of Josh cheerfully calling, in his grand style that he 'has' arrived. Margaret rolls to her back and hurriedly buttons up her top, while they both quickly catch their breath. Leo's panting some, with his ribs hurting and the exercise he just experienced. Margaret gives him a quick peck and a grin. "Is it OK, to let him in now? I'm decent again." 

He agrees a little breathless, "Yeah, but you might wanna wipe your hair out of your face." Leo grins at her, "It's not like he doesn't know that we've been necking in here."

Margaret blushes at the thought, "Thanks, Leo. Just what I wanted to hear, now."

She rises off the bed and runs her hands over her hair and pulls the door open, "Josh, he's ready for you in here. If you can get him onto his feet and into the bathroom, then when he's ready for me, I can take over."

"Sure, Margaret. Good Morning." Josh can't resist as he take in her disheveled appearance, "Looks like you guys did have a good morning, even if you two did have a rough night." 

"Good Morning, Josh, and its none of your business how my morning is going." She gives him a pointed look as the blush creeps up her face. "I'm going for coffee." 

"Good idea, Margaret." Josh agrees, as he knows that you 'do not' mess with her before her coffee, but he's grinning and not in the least sorry, about teasing her first thing in the morning. That's what families do. 

"Hey, Baby, bring me back a mug of coffee, when you come to help me in the shower?" He has a pleading sound to his voice, "I gotta have a least a sip or two."

"Sure, Sweetie," she quickly agrees, since he can't go get his own. They both need it desperately in the mornings. 

"Oh, it 'has' been a good morning, if you two are calling each other 'Baby' and 'Sweetie'," he teases as he looks at Leo grinning face. "Did I show up too early?" Josh has a pleased look on his face when asking, like that might be more fun than making them to jump apart at the White House.

"Unfortunately no, Josh. We were ready to get up." Leo raised his voice some, so she could hear the tease. "You're rescuing me from her. See, she had me half stripped already." He works to throw back the sheet to reveal his bare legs. Leo hears Margaret growl his name from the kitchen, she heard. "You better get me into the bathroom, I'm sure she's now impatient to get back in here to kill me." The guys grin at each other, knowing that Leo just might need real rescuing this morning, if he keeps teasing Margaret before her coffee. 

**** 

Josh calls to the kitchen, "Margaret, Leo called out from the bathroom that he's ready for you now and he said to remind you to 'please' bring him some coffee." Josh exaggerates the 'please', like Leo was begging with his last breath. "I'm getting him unwrapped for you." 

"Thanks Josh, You can watch some news and eat a muffin, while you wait. Donna sent plenty. I'll call you when I have Leo ready for you and you can help get him dressed in the guest room. His clothes are laid out on the daybed." Margaret always has a plan and a schedule.

"Sure Margaret, I'll dress my kid this morning. Actually, it must be my turn. You dressed him yesterday," Josh teases. 

She gives him a look. She knows that Josh getting Leo ready for work, will be interesting for both of them. Leo may kill her. "Ok Josh, I'll call you when he's done and then I'll finish my shower." 

**** 

"Leo, here's your coffee. You can drink on it, while I get the shower warmed up. We'll have to hurry some to get you to the White House for the staff meeting. 

"Are you telling me now, that we can't fool around in the shower this morning," he razzes her with the question. 

"Leo, could you please focus here. We need to get you in and out of the shower. Then I have to shower and get ready as well. She hangs up his wet wrap that she just rinsed out over the towel bar. Abby ordered him a new one that Josh can put on him. 

"OK, Margaret, I'll be good." Over the edge of his coffee mug, he can see, by the way she's setting the towels out and moving his clean boxers from one side of the sink to the other, she's trying to be casual about this. "Margaret, I know you're a little nervous with Josh just outside, even if you're trying not to show it." 

"I know, Leo, everything is new to us," she admits. "I'm glad we're moving up our relationship." She looks at the floor and then at him with a sheepish smile, "You know how I am with getting used to new things. I'm fine, really." 

"OK, I'll make it easier this morning." He takes another sip of the wonderfully warm coffee. "I'll take my shower with my boxers on. That way you can supervise me." 

She smiles at his plan. She needs a plan this morning to keep her mind focused, "Good idea, Leo. Put down the coffee mug and lets get you into the shower."

"But, Margaret, I only drank half of it," he frowns sadly and looks into the mug.

"You can have more coffee after you're dressed and I am showering," she promises as she removes the mug from his hand and she notes that it's still really bruised looking and slightly swollen in areas. 

"All right. Help me off the stool and watch out for your back," he resigns himself to the fact the coffee drinking is over for now, but he can console himself with the prospect of Margaret helping with his shower. Not a bad trade-off in his mind. He can always get more coffee later. 

"Remember, we almost both ended up in the floor last night, " he cautions with real concern. He would really feel bad if he were the cause of her hurting her back again. 

"I will, Leo." She helps him to step into the tub, "Now hang onto the rail in the back till you get steady."

"I'm fine Margaret. I'll hurry." He holds his face out of the spray and slightly orders her. He can see she's really worried about him falling, "Close the door or you'll have to dry the floor."

"Leo, you know this is the part I hate." She checks around the tub enclosure as if she's looking for hidden dangers, "You be careful. I'm right here waiting on the stool."

She closes the door and never takes her eyes off him, through the clear shower door. 

He manages to get washed the front of his body that is bare skin. "Margaret, I don't think I can do my hair. I still can't lift my arms and I can't get to my legs and feet at all. I can't bend down to reach them." 

"Now what, Leo? You can't stand forever, either." She now has a slight panic to her voice. 

"Margaret, you could share the shower with me," he suggests with a sexy tone to get her attention and calm her with a dig. 

"Leo, you better not be fooling around," she warns.

"Margaret, I promise I'm not gonna fool around, at least not yet today. You're safe to come in here. I do need your help." He knows that will clinch the decision for her. 

"All right, hang on." She sheds her pajamas and leaves on her bright blue panties. He 'has' seen her topless before in bed. She takes a deep breath and opens the shower door to join him in the warm spray.

Leo sucks in his breath and then he admits, "Margaret, you're gonna drive me crazy with the panties you wear. Damn, I love you in bright blue. This 'is' more of what I had in mind, for us being wet together, in the shower." 

"Leo, me too, but we need to get you well first." 

"Yeah, but I can enjoy the view and also the way you wash my body." He's also enjoying the blush that is now covering most of her. 

"Leo, this hard enough for me to focus and not get carried away. We'll just have to wait till another day, to enjoy the benefits of showering together." 

"Ok, there will be lots of other days. You scrub and I'll hang on." He's being very agreeable at this point.

She grabs her bath puff and squirts some bath gel onto it. 

"That's a puff, Margaret. It's for females," he looks at her like it might denude his body of hair or some other torture. 

"Leo, it feels wonderful. It'll lightly scrub you. It's soft," she assures him, like scared child. 

"Yeah, Josh would call it soft and girly," he's grinning as she lathers the soap in the puff. He would suffer the tortures of hell, if Margaret were doing it to him. He totally trusts her. But, his male machoism just has to protest. "You're not using some flowery soap on me, are you Margaret? I'll never get Jed or Toby to understand. Josh is a little more flexible, as I have a few things on him since Donna and he have started hanging out with us, on the weekends. Sam is game for what ever the females want him to smell like." 

Margaret chuckles at the thought, "No, Leo, its just Ivory liquid. It just smells like soap. Turn you back to me, Leo, and I'll do it first". 

"You wish is my command, at least in the shower anyway, Margaret." He's definitely gonna enjoy this arrangement. He loves that she's teaching him new things. He lives in a man's world. She can show him some of the softer things in life.

"Leo, this might be the way we need to get you showered this week. It'll be faster and you won't need to stand as long." She starts between his shoulders and runs back and forth getting his neck and shoulders, he can't reach to do that part of his body. She lets her mind enjoy the action of covering his entire back with bubbles, noticing he way his back curves in, right before it reaches the waistband and his slender waist. She brazenly inches the waistband down to scrub as far as she dare, since he can't reach there either, is her valid reasoning. She finds he has cute baby dimples that she will explore some day. Gathering her resolve and resisting the urge to kiss the dimples, she then go over and makes swirls around the jet tattoo that she loves. Leaving a swirl of tiny bubbles that make it look like wispy clouds around it. 

"Margaret, I really love what you're doing to me. But if you don't quit, I'm gonna have my morning condition again. If you know what I mean, Margaret?"

She has a wide eye look as it registers to her what he means. "Ok, Leo. Lets get back to business. I definitely don't want Josh to see you that way after being in here with me. I would just be mortified." She's washing his legs from behind, in a no nonsense manner. 

"I could do this every morning, injured or not," Leo dreams of the future to come.

"I hear you, Leo." ~_So could I, but I'm not telling him that now, or we may not get out of the shower before Josh knocks to see if we've drowned in the shower_.~ 

She instructs him, "Turn around now and rinse off your back. Be careful how you turn around, hang onto the bars as you do it." She's holding her breath while he turns. "I'll do your hair next. Then we should be able to get you out shortly after that." She's determined not to look down at him. She knows that the front of his wet satin boxers leave little to the imagination, as they stick to his body in the shower. 

Leo turns and grins, as he takes in the view of her wet front. Her breasts are peaked from the stimulation of the shower spray. The water cascading between her breasts, as it flows down her smooth creamy middle and ripples at the band of her panties, fascinates him. He loves the wet panties. He hangs on to the back bar and the door bar and leans forward to kiss on an inviting peak. ~_So shoot me, I'm human. I just can't resist a wet breast right in front of my face._~

She gives a small moan as he sucks a tug on the peak, before leaning back away from her. She comes back to reality as their eyes lock, "Leo, no fooling around. You promised. We don't have time for this now." Both of them are suffering, from a quickening of their breathing. 

"I'm sorry, Margaret. Forgive me," he has a grin on his face that tells her he's definitely 'not' in the least sorry. 

"Leo, you are incorrigible," she scolds.

"I know and you love me for being incorrigible," he grins at her. He's happy that his lips have healed. All this grinning and smiling would have been painful this morning.

"Yes, Leo, I love you for many things," 

She rubs shampoo on his hair and he has his eyes closed now, enjoying the way she massages his head. He has enjoyed this shower immensely. She moves his head back into the spray to rinse the shampoo out.

She quickly uses a cream rinse and repeats the head rinsing as he holds on. 

"'Leo, I guess you need to wash under the boxers now, before you get out," 

"This will be interesting, Margaret. Put some liquid soap on my hand and turn your back to me. I'll wash inside the boxers." He has a simpler plan than any of hers. Just do it. 

"Leo, how do you plan to rinse yourself off, with your boxers still on," she blushes at asking him.

"Well, since you must know," he goes for the big blush, "After I wash, then I'm gonna hold out the waistband and the warm spray will hit my chest and run down the front of me. It will flow right down under the boxers and rinse me off. The water will follow my body. It's simple."

"Leo, I could have done without that visual in my head," she honestly admits. Her whole body must be a bright red now.

He chuckles at her. "Someday you can watch and see that I'm right," he teases and sounds hopeful. 

"Leo, you're pushing it again. You could get left standing here by yourself," she warns that she's at her limit with the sexual banter. It's defiantly getting to her. "Let me get out while you do that. I'll dry off enough to put my robe on and then have a towel ready for you and another one of the floor for you to step onto."

"Ok, Margaret. That way you won't have to resist looking to see if my theory is correct." He just has to get in the last tease. 

Ignoring his last remark, she goes for the shower door, "Leo, I'm getting out now, so don't you fall. You hang onto the bar with the other hand." 

"I'm fine Margaret." He knows it's time to get the shower done and move on with dressing for work, "You get yourself decent and have a towel ready for me." 

Margaret keeps her back to the clear shower door while she quickly dries and dons her robe. Dropping her wet panties onto the floor from under the robe. 

Leo finishes and looks out at her, "You can turn around now, Margaret. Get the towels ready. I'm coming out."

"You want me to hold the towel up to you, like I did yesterday? I'll hold it at the open door and you drop your wet boxers, " she reminds him of the procedure. 

He can't resist a tease at her, "You 'are' going to remember to look me in the eye, when you wrap the towel around me backward?" 

She rolls her eyes and gives him a pointed look, "Like I'm going to forget that part. We have pushed it, just about as far as we can this morning, Leo." 

"I know, Margaret." He tilts his head to side grinning, "But, it was fun. We need more fun in our lives."

"I agree with you there, Leo," she has to admits she did like washing him. It's one of her dreams that came true. "OK, drop em," she smiles as she looks into his dark blue eyes. 

He lowers his voice to his sexy rough tone, "I love how you say that to me. It just gives me goose bumps in places I shouldn't have them." 

"I can see that, Leo." She has her arms around his waist "Your jet has a new texture to it," she teases him back. She leans around him to fasten the towel and drops the expected kiss on the tiny jet.

"Leave my jet alone, you already scrub it spotlessly clean," he teases back at her that he knows she enjoyed using the puff on it. 

"OK, but it's so cute," she adds softly but she knows he'll hear her. 

"It's not cute," he protests in defense. "It's manly!"

"Ok, Leo. It's manly and so are you, even if I did use a my puff on you." She has been drying his legs. She rises back up to look at his face and to dry the top of him. He grins and she sees the gleam in his eye. "Leo, do 'not' get my robe wet with your chest this morning. This satin robe will look like a wet t-shirt to Josh and you don't want that to happen, any more than I do." 

"Good point, Margaret. But, I still want a kiss. Lips only. I promise," he then holds out his face to her. 

She leans in and locks lips with him. He looks 'so' good to her when he's wet. They both may need to cool down before they open the door to Josh. 

She next holds out his clean boxers. "Put your hand on my shoulder and step in the legs and I'll go around behind you and help pull them up." 

"You just wanna see my jet again, he accuses her looking at the top of her head and dropping a kiss on it while he balances himself. 

"Anytime I can, Leo. I'm just a weak female, when it comes to that jet," she sounds like it's a great vice of hers. She moves around behind him to pull up the boxers, while he drops the towel at the last second. 

She again samples his warm moist skin as she steals a second kiss on the jet, before snapping his waistband over it. 

"Hey, watch the snapping on damp skin," he protests as he sucks in a fast breath with the stinging. 

"Your jet is tough and manly, Leo It can take it," she rubs the sting out of the jet and walks back around to face him. 

"Here's your matching satin robe. Put it on to get to the guest room. We won't tie it," she holds up the robe for him to put his arms in, like she's done with his suit coat for years at the office. 

"Guest room?" He likes the new name she's given it, but has to ask in a backhanded way. "I thought it was my room?" 

"Not any more, Leo," she grins and he grins back at her.

Margaret informs him of her other decision. "The other bath is still yours, when you're all recovered." She gives her logic. "We can't both get ready, at the same time, in this small area." 

"It's a deal, Margaret." He's not gonna complain, not at all.

Margaret goes to the door, "Josh, he's ready for you, now."

Leo rests on the stool, waiting while she picks up the towels from the floor so he'll not trip on them going out. His eyes get wide when he notices her panties on the floor and glances to her, in her satin robe, realizing that she's bare underneath. "Margaret," he has a surprised and questioning sound to his voice. 

"What?" she stops up short in front of him. 

He looks at her face and glances at her wet panties on the floor. Her eyes follow his eyes down. His hand has a mind of its own, as it quickly flips back her robe edge for a quick tiny peek. It's enough for him to know she's a natural red head. 

"Leo!" She glances at the door as she scolds. Slightly shocked that he peeked, but not angry. She knows he's only human in his reaction, to the panties on the floor. 

He doesn't dare look at her, he's having some trouble with his libido right now and takes a few calming breaths as he hears Josh approach from the living room. He stares at his battered but healing hands that are resting on his satin covered knees. He's trying to clear his mind of his discovery. 

She steps out into the bedroom so Josh can get Leo up and moving. 

When Josh arrives at the bathroom door, Margaret gives him a run down of what else Leo needs, "Josh after you get him dressed, get him to eat a muffin with his meds and remember to put an ice pack on his ribs, to make it easier for his walk to the car." 

"Ok, Margaret, I'll feed the kid too," he sounds like an overworked parent. "Come on, Leo. You can teach me how to dress a big kid." 

"Funny, Josh," Leo glances at Margaret as they past through the bedroom to the door. 

She just gives Leo a cat like grin. She saw his mental battle, trying to control his breathing and a few other body parts, I'm sure. ~_Pay back is hell, Leo_.~

***** 

Josh gets Leo into the guest room. " OK Leo, what do you need first?" 

"I guess we should get me into the bathroom and see how much I can do to get myself shaved." 

"With those hands? You're dreaming, Leo. We both know that I'm gonna have 'that' job this morning. For your own safety, I hope you have an electric razor." 

"Definitely, Josh. I'm not turning you loose on my face with a blade." 

"Chicken, Leo?"

"Absolutely, Josh, with the roadmap of a face that I have. I'd be crazy to let you even try a blade. Get the electric razor out of the drawer and plug it into the safety outlet." Leo orders from his perch on the stool. 

"Ok, I'm ready to go here. Tilt your head to the side to let me see what I'm doing and quit growling. I can't hurt you with an electric razor."

"I'm sure you could find a way, Josh. Just remember the different colors on my face are indicators that there are bruises under them." 

"Quit talking, Leo."

Josh's face is switching between grinning and concentrating as he tries to get the job done and not hurt Leo anymore than he has to, while getting the light stubble off. The whole time, Leo's facial expression is switching between wincing when Josh has to go over a bruise and scowling at Josh's entertained look. Leo eyes keep changing from closed, to keep from going cross-eyes looking at Josh's face and glaring at Josh's running comments.

Josh wets a washcloth. "Look up here, Leo. I need to wipe your face to get off the loose stubble. Leo, the bruises are slightly better than yesterday, but they're turning the most ghastly colors." This morning Josh as been taking careful note of Leo's overall condition. Over the last two days, he has seen some Leo's injuries at different times, but never all of them at the same time. ~_I have no idea how Leo was not hospitalized Saturday night. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to deal with a beating like this and bear it as well as Leo has. Thank God, Abby's a doctor and was able to treat Leo, even if it was, at first, over the phone. No wonder the first couple came back early that night. She probably suspected that Leo was worse than he was letting on_. ~

"Just leave the nose, Josh. I pity the kids you're gonna have. They'll be all faceless, the way you wipe a face, you'll wipe it off for them." Leo's grumbling but it's just his way of dealing with not being able to take care of his own personal needs. 

"Leo, this is good practice for me, like how they let kids start off in kindergarten using the big crayons. I'm just starting on a bigger kid." Josh laughs out loud at the look on Leo's face and Leo can't help but join in at the fun Josh is having at his expense. 

"Ok, Leo, now the cologne. Wow! You really use expensive cologne." 

"Just don't get sticky fingers with the bottle, Josh. I have it shipped to me from New York City. I'll have them send two bottles, the next time I order some." Josh pours some into the palm of one hand and rubs his palms together and then rubs his hands on Leo face to apply the cologne. When he finishes with Leo's face he quickly dries his hands on his own face, grinning at Leo. 

"I can just tell that I'm gonna need to order the cologne really soon, now that you know were I keep it. I can also predict that you'll be making a pit stop in here, every chance you get, to use my cologne. 

"You bet, Leo. I have to make sure I smell wonderful for the ladies. 

"You better make that 'Lady', as in one. Donna will kill you otherwise." 

"Of course, she's gonna love this cologne. The others can smell, but not touch." 

Leo just rolls his eyes at him, "Josh, you'll just smell like me."

Josh grins and he can't resist adding, "Well, I can tell them that I learn from the best and you're finally rubbing off on me." 

Leo agrees, "Yeah. The politicians at the Hill will just say we all smell alike." Leo grins up at Josh from the stool and states the last word, "Rotten." 

They both chuckle at that.

Josh is still smiling at Leo crack at the Republicans, "OK, Leo, lets get your robe off of you and get some deodorant on you." 

Leo pipes up, "I think I can hold the stick of deodorant." Josh look skeptically at container that he's holding. Josh takes the lid off and hands the deodorant to Leo and moves behind him to help him get the robe off his shoulders. Leo works hard to hang onto the stick and after getting both underarms covered, he hands it back to Josh. "I don't remember something that simple, as being so hard to do. Guess, I'll think of these things more often now." 

"Well, Leo, this has been fun, but I need to help you up and get you relocated to the guestroom to get you dressed." Josh is feeling daring now that he managed to successfully get Leo finished in the bathroom. "Speaking of fun, Leo. I did notice that Margaret had wet hair and a robe on, when I came to help you out of her bathroom." 

Leo gives him a pointed look, "Josh, you keep up this line of questioning and I'll let her kill you, just for the 'sport' of it." 

"OK, Leo." Josh attempts to clarify why he asked, "I'm not into details and I'm not crazy enough to mention it to her. I just thought you might like to gloat about it." 

"I'll remember to call you, 'Sport,' when you're about to be killed." 

"Good to know, Leo." Josh seriously states, " The ladies know how to extract revenge in the most painful manner." 

"I meant from me also, Sport." He's grinning at Josh. "Let's just say that she was doing her best to help me to get showered and I'm not dead, just injured." 

"I hear you, Leo." Josh is grinning again and promises, "Mum's the word to Margaret." 

Leo sounds relieved, "Thanks, she' a little nervous as it is, teasing her about us getting more physical, might mess things up or slow down our relationships progression. Leo's talking seriously to Josh, "We mentioned it before to you guys that we are taking each step slowly. I just don't want her to step backwards." 

"OK, Leo." Josh adds, "I'll drop a hint to Donna, for us to curtail our sexual teasing with Margaret, for now."

"I'd appreciate that, Josh." Leo comments on how he views the future after this fiasco and with his new living arrangement, for the two couples, "Life's too good for all of us here at the apartment right now. I don't want anything to rock the boat."

With Leo sitting on the edge of the daybed, which is actually easier for Leo to sit on with the higher mattress, Josh proceeds to get the new wrap out of the package and it's rolled to make it easier for him to wind around Leo's ribs. 

"OK, Leo, hold your elbows up and no complaining about how tight I get it." 

"Well, if I turn blue, Josh that probably means I can't take a breath and you have it too tight." 

'Yeah, Leo, if your eyes start to bulge out I'll take that as a clue."

He starts at the top of Leo's ribs and with Josh arms being longer than Abby's and he can easily reach around Leo's body to pass the roll from one hand to the other. He quickly has half done when he asks, "Is that about tight enough, Leo?"

"Yes, that feels pretty good. Abby would be proud. Go ahead and finish." 

Next Josh grabs Leo socks and gets them on. 'Well that takes care of the underneath layer." 

"What's next, Leo?" Josh is debating from the clothes laid out on the bed.

"The shirt, before the pants, Josh." Leo rolls his eyes and suspects that this might take a while. 

Josh holds the shirt out for Leo to insert his left arm first and then swings it around behind Leo to help him get his better arm, back and into the sleeve. Josh has a look of immense concentration on his face, trying not to hurt Leo.

"Josh, this is not brain surgery. It's just like dressing a kid. You're in luck, at least I know 'how' to get dressed and I'm not trying to squirm away from you, like little kids do." 

'You mean they don't just stand there and let you put the clothes on them. You're kidding me?"

  
"No, I'm not. Just about the time they learn to run, you get to chase them through the house to dress them. Mallory would dash off and laugh the whole time. It was a game with her." 

Josh looks at Leo like he has to be kidding. He chooses to let his comment on Mallory pass. "Lets get your pants on. Looks to me like Margaret already attached the suspenders for us." Josh crouches down hold the waistband. "Step in Leo and I'll pull them up." 

"You have to finish pulling on the legs Josh, before I try to stand. You really don't know how to dress a kid, do you?" 

"No, Leo, you're my first kid." Josh admits as he crouches down to pull the legs up. 

"Just my luck and here I thought you were doing so well." Leo has to get a dig at Josh as he stands back up. 

"Lets try it now, Leo. Take my hand and I'll pull up the pants with the other, till you get steady." 

As Josh gets the pants to the waist, Leo slips his arms into the suspenders and slides them over his shoulders to keep the pants up. 

Josh starts to zip the pants and is having trouble. 

"Josh, you button them first and then zip them, just like you do your own. It just seems backward to you." Leo rolls his eyes. 

"Not bad, Leo," Josh smiles and looks at his handy work of dressing Leo and getting him ready for work. 

"Now that you have me almost ready for work, I may need a nap. You two have worn me out getting me ready. Grab my shoes and tie and we can put them on in the living room. That's one less time I'll need to sit down. 

Leo starts slowly for the living room under his own steam, hanging onto the doorframe and the furniture with his right hand fingertips. 

Josh has him by the elbow for the longer stretch of area across the living room to the table and he helps Leo to sit in a chair. 

Leo holds his side, but is pleased with the almost solo walk. 

Josh suggests, "Let me get your shoes on you, before you turn around to the table." 

"OK, I not moving for a few minutes anyway." He pants out his reply. ~_I really am tired from the adventure of getting dressed, when you add in the two walks, to and from the guest room._~ Leo grins at Josh as he rises up from slipping on the dress loafers that Margaret had out for him to wear in the office today. "What's for breakfast, Dad?" 

"Donna sent my 'kid' some muffins from the mess and Margaret gave me orders to have you eat one with your meds." Josh has him by the neck at the moment, tying Leo's tie.

"Ok, Dad, as long as I get coffee with the muffin." 

"Sure thing, Brat, I'll bring your Aleve at the same time." Josh is enjoying the new banter that they have developed for meeting Leo's needs. 

They grin at each other, now that they accomplished their mission of getting Leo dressed this morning. 

"Thanks, Josh."

Josh nods at Leo's appreciation while he turns toward the kitchen to get Leo's breakfast. 

Leo turns his attention to the news on the TV, while Josh is banging around in the kitchen. Leo doesn't take his eyes off the TV as he calls a warning into Josh, "Hey, don't break anything in 'my' kitchen. I have plans for that kitchen, now and I don't wanna spend my free time, fixing what you broke." 

"Hey, Leo." Josh scolds, "Today, I'm the dad and you're the kid. I get to yell at you, to not break anything." 

"OK, whatever, Dad." Leo plays along, " If you break it, then the 'Dad' gets to fix it." 

Leo grins at the kitchen wondering how long Josh is gonna keep it up with the dad thing. They both might get some mileage out of this. 

***** 

A short while later, Leo's savoring his second mug of coffee and has finished his muffin and taken his morning Aleve. Josh remembered to give him an ice pack to hold on his ribs while they wait. Soon, Margaret emerges from their bedroom, ready to go. She steals a long sip of Leo's coffee. He smiles at the look of satisfaction on her face after she lowers his mug back to the tabletop. "OK, guys. We can leave now. Josh if you'll get Leo to his feet. I'll put his ice pack back in the freezer and grab both of our bags." She puts actions to words. Leo was just finishing the last of the coffee in the mug and she removes it from his cupped hand. He grins that he was able to get it finished while she was picking up his muffin plate and he was holding the ice pack out to her. 

Josh agrees, "Yeah, Leo, it seems Margaret's awake now." He safely surrenders his coffee mug when she passes him, on her way to the kitchen. Josh gets Leo on his feet. Margaret meets them at the open door and they can see the agent talking into his mic to inform the driver that 'Pilot' is on his way. 

***** 

Leo and Josh enter Leo's office from the Oval office and deposit Leo on the couch. They did make a discrete pit stop to answer the President's inquiry about Leo's night. Leo has found that sitting on the arm of the couch in the Oval Office makes it easier to get up from. It's the little things you notice when you're hurting. But it was a shorter walk from the car and he did make it farther into the room before sitting on the couch. Needless to say, the President had been waiting for him in the Oval Office. He was unhappy that he had a rough night and Margaret was having some trouble getting him out of bed. 

Margaret has gone to get Leo another ice pack. Josh waits with Leo while she's gone. Staff meeting will wait till Leo calls for them. He needs to recuperate for a few minutes. Josh has an idea he voices as Margaret returns, "Leo, I think that it might be better all around, if I stay over with you guys for a night or two, to help Margaret get you up at night. I'm not happy with her risking her back and I know the President is not happy either." He sees the indecision on their faces. "The look the President had in there was that he thinks he let you leave the Residence too soon and he's probably on the phone with Abby, as we speak. So we need a solution to offer him." Josh watches Leo and Margaret communicate with their eyes to each other and he sees a final decision of consent. 

"Yeah, Josh. You're right. I do need your help for a night or two. I don't want Margaret to get hurt and I really appreciate your offer." Leo holds the ice pack against his side. 

Josh grins, happy that he came up with a plan, "Hey, can Donna stay, too? She can use the hot tub with me. She'll feel left out if she doesn't stay, after all the movie nights." 

"Yeah, we're happy to have the both of you anytime. You know that." Leo smiles at Josh's pleased face. 

"I'll go to my office now and get my staff notes and let her know the new plans." Josh is smiling as he hurries out, full of plans for the evening. 

Margaret looks at Leo, "You really think they'll both get any rest sleeping in a twin size daybed. Believe me, they're not sleeping for two nights on the couch either. I may need to go to the kitchen in the night and I'm not going to walk in on them, if you know what I mean." She gives him a knowing look and he grins at her in understanding. "Leo, there's 'breaking in the daybed' and there's 'breaking the bed'." 

Leo is by now chuckling at her predictions. " I'm sure you'll think of a solution, Margaret." 

She gives him a pointed and thoughtful look. She bends over him and reaches behind him. 

Leo is pleasantly shocked, "Margaret, this is no time for you to go roaming your hands over my body." She stops and looks him in the eye, like she can't believe he just said that in the White House. She doesn't even grace that with a comment since he's grinning like a Cheshire cat. She continues to slide her hand behind him again and reaches into his hip pocket for his wallet. She hands it to him and demands, "Get your credit card out, Leo." Now, she 'has' shocked Leo. He's not complaining though and he trusts her completely.

He's still grinning at her boldness to go digging into his pocket and at her asking for the credit card. He flips his wallet open and with thumb and finger chooses a card from the selection lined up in the slots of the wallet. He reflects while getting the card out and closing the wallet. ~_She has never even once asked for it. In fact she has refused it previously, when I offered it to her_.~ "Here, Margaret. There's more if that won't cover anything you want to buy." He smiles and has to ask, "Can you give me a hint at how my credit card will fix the problem of Josh and Donna ending up on the floor."

"Sure, Leo. First I'm putting in a call to this credit card company and you can tell them to add my name to this card." That really has Leo's eyebrows raised and she loves it. "I'm going to call the furniture store and get them to deliver a trundle bed to use with the daybed." At his look of confusion she explains, "You store it under the bed. It's another twin bed that pops up to the same level of the daybed and makes it a king bed." She pauses to think about something, "They'll need sheets to go with that size bed. Maybe the store can bring them, if the price is good enough or they can use two twin sheets, till I can pick some up at the store." 

He teases, "So, they get a king size bed and we have a smaller one. He considers how the new trundle bed works and exclaims, " It will fill the whole back end of the guest room." 

She's returning his wallet to his hip pocket and wiggles her fingers while they're inside to tease him back. "Possibly Leo. But it'll miss hitting the chest of drawers." She logically knows it'll fit. 

"Lord, with that size of a bed. Josh may never want to go back to his place," Leo lowers his voice, "Especially with Donna there to share it with him." 

"Leo, enough with the visual," she lowers her voice now, "and the size of 'our' bed is just fine to cuddle in." She steals a quick kiss and waves his credit card at him. Teasing him in a way that any member of the Sisterhood would, with their guy's credit card, on her way out. 

He would never fear of Margaret and his money. He would like to do more and he'll work on that more on another day. He smiles at her referring to the bed as 'our bed' and calls out to her retreating back. "Enough with the mental visual, Margaret. I have staff soon." 

***** 

Later in the morning, Leo and Josh are in Leo's office, each of them trying to read their way through a stack of files that Margaret brought in for them to scan. Josh is at the table and lost in thought, his back is to Leo who's on the couch with a stack of files sitting near by on the coffee table. The door to the Oval Office quietly opens and the President sticks his head in and looks around to see if Leo's napping. Leo smiles and he decides to have some fun with Josh and signals the President, by placing a finger to his lips, to be quiet and sit down. His best friend is game for some fun. 

Leo uses a whiny singsong tone of voice, "Oh, Dad, my shoe needs to be tied."

Josh replies in a monotone voice, "Your wearing loafers, Leo." without looking up from the report.

"But, Dad, my tie is too tight," Leo tries whining about another problem. 

"Yank on it, Leo." Josh still doesn't look at Leo. He knows Leo's trying to interrupt his train of thought and he 'not' rising to the bait.

"Dad, can I have something to drink?" Leo is trying not to let his merriment be heard in his voice. 

"In a minute, Leo." He refuses to stop till he gets to the end of this report. 

"Dad, are we there yet?" Leo's sure that one will get a response from Josh. 

"Leo, I'm trying to read." He has a slightly warning tone to his voice and he still continues to read. 

"Please, Dad." Leo really whines with that one. 

"You just read your reports quietly, Leo." He makes it sound like something any parent would tell their child, to get a few more minutes of peace. Josh then hears two male voices start to chuckle behind him. 

Josh turns to see the President's sitting beside Leo and they both are red faced with the effort of restraining their laughter. Josh drops his head to the tabletop. He knows he has been 'so' had, by the two best friends. 

***** 

Tuesday after lunch, the Physiotherapist visits Leo's office to evaluate him and advise a plan to help him recover sooner. Margaret shows her into Leo's office. Leo swings his feet to the floor, trying to hide the effort it took. 

"Mr. McGarry, I'm Lisa Patton. I'm here to see what we can plan out for your therapy sessions." 

"Glad to meet you, Lisa. I'd shake hands, but I'll need to save that for when I'm more recovered." Leo tries to sit straighter with her in the room. He knows better than to try and stand. 

"Not a problem, Mr. McGarry. A lot of my clients have that problem." Lisa gives him a sad but knowing smile, "After I'm done with their first session. They don't want to anyway." 

"It's Leo, Lisa, and that doesn't sound like a promising forecast for your visit today." Leo is hoping that she's teasing, but the look on her face is not promising. 

"It's a sad fact, Leo, that after I assess what you can do and what you need to work on, you'll be glad to see me leave today." Lisa is pulling out a clipboard, a small, hinged ruler and a stethoscope. "Leo, I'll need to have your shirt off to see the extent of your injuries and what we're dealing with. You can stay seated."

Leo wants to get it over with, "Let's get started then." Abby arrives just as Lisa is ready to start and the introductions are made. Abby informs Lisa of the preventive treatment that Leo has been using for the first two days to minimize the damage. Margaret sits beside Leo on the couch to help him out of his shirt and to get the wrap off his ribs so Lisa can assess him. She moves back, to place his clothing on the back of a chair, when Leo is finally bare chested. 

Lisa inspects the area of his major bruising and has Leo raise his arms to gage his range of motion, using her ruler to record the angle. She examines how well he can flex and straighten his hands and fingers. Lisa finally has him to as breath as deeply as he can and to assess the pain level that he has. The worst was when she needed him to cough, to see if he had been exhaling properly.

Josh shows up to see what the therapist is finding and recommending to Leo. 

"Hi, I'm Josh Lyman," Josh extends his hand to shake. 

Lisa smiles and takes his hand, "Hello, I'm Lisa." She turns back to Leo, "Is it alright to speak about your treatment with Mr. Lyman here?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Josh is one of my caregivers this week," he informs Lisa. He smiles at Josh for a dig, "Hi, Dad." 

"Well, Leo, here are some of the items you need to include in your sessions. You definitely need to do the deep breathing and the coughing exercises that I showed you. You can hold a pillow to your middle when you cough. They need to be done several times a day and you can do that here in the office, as often as you think you can do it. It will help to prevent fluids from settling in your lungs and developing pneumonia." She glances at Abby, "Your suspicions are correct. He has diminished air entry to the lower parts of both lungs but definitely more pronounced in the left lower lobe." She looks back at Leo, "I'd be happier if there had been an x-ray done, but since it's not going to be done, we'll just have to deal with this situation, using experience and others clues." She gives him a pointed look and he doesn't flinch at her mild scold. "Now, Leo, for your range of motion, you can begin to raise your arms to the sides and to the front, within a few days you can use a small weight. Whatever you find handy. A can of soup will work. Do reps of 10 each, increase the range as you can comfortably endure. As the recovery time lengthens you will add more reps and increase the weight. These can also be done here in your office, a couple times a day. At home in the evenings, for your hand exercises, you can warm them first with warm water or dipped them in warm wax." 

Leo looks at her strange. "Dip my hands in what?" Margaret smiles in anticipation. 

Lisa smiles, the male clients are usually thrown by this new treatment. "I can tell by your face, the wax has you stumped. It's a new therapy. Women use it to for their hands at the spas. You can wear disposable gloves and dip your hands into the warm wax. Do several dips to coat the hands, it holds in the warmth longer. When the wax cools on your hands, the wax will peel off of the gloves and you put it back into the melting machine for the next session." He still looks skeptically at her. He notes the happy look on Margaret's face and can tell that he's going to be finding out real soon. Lisa continues with the instructions when she sees the exchanged look, "After your hands are warm you then practice flexing the whole hand into a fist and then curling and straightening the individual fingers. When they are limbered some, you can start practicing picking items up with your fingers. First, some larger items like eating utensils, which would be helpful, and progress up to coins." She looks at Leo and smiles voicing an idea that's new to most men, "Someone could massage your hands and fingers with warm lotion or oil, to help with the stiffness as well." 

Margaret volunteers, "That can be my job in helping with his recovery." She has been taking notes of what Leo needs to include in his daily schedule. 

Abby asks, "What might Leo be able to do with exercising in water? We have an indoor pool here at the White House. I hear it's wonderful therapy for rib injuries." 

Lisa's pleased that the First Lady is up on the newer treatments, "It really does speed up the healing and recovery process. They usually start with holding a kick board under them and kicking gently and progress up to extending the arms out and kicking harder." Abby is listening with real interest. Margaret can be seen over Lisa's shoulder, still taking notes. Lisa continues to explain the next stage, "When they can finally use their arms for swimming, they move up to short laps and then finally to longer laps. Someone needs to supervise them in water. First they help to hold the board steady and later to be there, if they get over tired or cramp up." Lisa looks seriously at the people in the room and warns, "He's never to go in the water alone until he's fully recovered." 

Leo's shaking his head, "I'm not gonna exercise in the White House pool, looking like a rainbow and a little kid learning to swim. I have to reserve some measure of dignity in front of the rest of the White House employees. Remember, we're not letting it be common knowledge that I was injured. So you need to keep this under your hat, Lisa." 

"No problem, Leo. It falls under the Patient Privacy Act," Lisa assures him. 

Not looking at Leo, Josh reveals to Lisa, "You may not know this, but Leo has a hot tub and pool available to him, at the apartment building. He would have more privacy there. If he's willing, I can supervise him in the pool. I'm happy to help, especially if I get to enjoy the hot tub as well." 

Lisa eyes light up, "Holding out on me, Leo? That would be a great combination. Leo could first go to the hot tub and warm up his ribs and do his hand exercises, go to the pool and do what he can and then return to the hot tub to warm his muscles back up after the cooler water of the pool." 

"Joshua, you'd sell your mother to get to use that hot tub on a regular basis." Leo gives him a scowling look, but is not really mad at Josh. He has his own reasons for wanting to speed the healing process. He looks at Margaret and she's smiling back at him. They are so good at communicating with their eyes. 

Abby makes the decision for Leo, " Well, Josh, looks like you have a new job. You can escort Leo to the pool each evening. I'll let Jed know the good news, but he'll be so disappointed that he couldn't be the one to help Leo in the White House pool." She smiles at Leo, knowing she has just pinned him into a corner, with her underhanded threat. 

Leo gives in, "It's a plan then, Josh. Margaret can get with Donna and schedule us out of the White House, in time for us to do my water exercises." He looks at Abby with a sarcastic smile. While they continue to talk, Lisa watches with a smile on her face, while Leo gets rewrapped and redressed by Josh, Abbey and Margaret. She can tell that he isn't about to get away with anything and that he's indeed in good hands, as the team works on him. Lisa then concludes the session, "Leo, it sounds like you have your sessions all worked out and a great support team in place. I'll be back on Friday to check your progress." She's sliding her clipboard into her case, in preparation to leaving. 

Leo has one last question, "Lisa, do I take my pain meds before I go to exercise, to ease the pain?" 

"No, Leo, you take them afterwards." She gives him the valid reason, "The pain during the exercises keeps you from overdoing. It's your body's way of protecting you. So, listen to the pain and use common sense for how much you can do each day. Try to improve each day, but don't overdue it and have a set back." 

"Thanks, Lisa, for your help. Maybe I can shake hands with you on Friday," Leo hopefully predicts. 

***** 

With Lisa gone, Leo looks at the three people remaining, "Seems kinda funny that you all arrived when Lisa was here," he growls in mock anger. They aren't buying it, as they all three look cheerfully guilty. He adds, "You weren't happy with the amount of torture that you have inflected on me so far. You now get to continue the fun." 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Leo." Josh happily assures him, "We're here for you anytime."

"You're killing me with kindness, again." Leo leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. 

The others slip out and make their escape. Margaret is going for an ice pack and to order Leo a wax system on his credit card. Josh's hurrying to tell Donna all about Leo therapy sessions and his good news to help. Abby's circling to the Oval Office to inform Jed that she's pleased with the therapy schedule set up for Leo and to let him down gently that he doesn't get to help Leo in the pool. 

***** 

At home that evening, after Leo is again forced out of his office at an unheard of early hour, Margaret decides it's a good time for them to start to unpack his things from the hotel. She has helped him change clothes and has left Leo sitting in the computer chair, while she changes her into her own soft clothes. Josh and Donna are coming over later to take Leo down to exercise. 

Leo watches as Margaret's looking under the day bed at the new trundle bed that was delivered today. She figures that Josh and Donna can figure out how to operate it themselves. She's leaving a second twin sheet out for them to use. She looks up and notices Leo intently watching her. "Figuring out how to set it up can be their problem tonight. If we hear a crash in the night, we can assume that Josh didn't read the instructions." She grins knowingly at Leo. ~_Like Josh would read any instructions.~_

Leo grins back, but figures he better keep this neutral for the time being, "Margaret, when I talked to Mallory this afternoon, she mentioned bringing over some of my things that she has stored at her place." 

Margaret is opening a large suitcase on top of the daybed and transferring the clothes to the chest of drawers. 

"I take it she approves of you staying here," Margaret asks without any worry in her voice. She knows Mallory has been fine with the idea of them seeing each other. 

Leo's looking into a box on the computer stand, but he can't do too much with it, to help unload it. "Yeah, I was honest with her about us. She knows where I slept last night. She approves of us and she's definitely happy that I'm out of the hotel. I think that's why she's rushing my stuff over. To keep me here." 

"What kind of stuff does she have of yours?" Margaret knows it can't be large items. Mallory's apartment is not much bigger than this. 

"It's entertainment things, like books, CD's, DVD's and videos. It's things that I didn't have room for or need at the hotel." Leo adds with reluctance, "I left the larger electronic equipment at the house." 

Margaret crosses to the closet with an assortment of shoes from the box on the floor. She lines them up in pairs, for easy access. "That's good that she stored it for you." She next starts to unpack the suit bags. She lines up the suit jackets and pants at one end, with his sports coats and casual pants to the other. His shirts are in the same order, in the middle. He 'really' has a variety of suits. 

Margaret starts to lay out the items in the box he has been reviewing. She puts part of the items on the computer stand and heads to the living room with some of his books and CD's. She opens a box on the floor by the door and gives Leo a dirty look. 

"What's with the look, Margaret? I didn't have anything at the hotel that should warrant that look." 

"Leo, it's porn." Margaret has the sound of disgust in her voice. 

"No, I definitely did 'not' have porn items in my hotel room," Leo flatly denies.

Margaret reaches into the box and hides her smiling face with her draping hair. She pulls out a video. "Leo, it's your porn cooking show tapes." 

"Woman!" Leo tries to bellow, but does a weak imitation. "It's not porn!" 

"Leo, I just couldn't resist." She moves over to the chair and rests her hands on the arms and kisses him as an apology. "Am I forgiven for besmirching her good reputation?" 

"Only if I get more kisses." Leo suggests, "We could move to the daybed and neck awhile?" She smiles and wheels the chair over to the bed. Leo grabs the bedrail and Margaret helps on his other side and he swings his hips around to the high mattress, with only a little struggle. He smiles and lets her help him to lie back on the bed. She grins and climbs over his legs to fit in behind him. They both chuckle at the lengths that they go to, for a little extra necking time. It's a nice way to pass the time while waiting for Josh and Donna to arrive. 

After a full hour kissing, stroking and murmuring endearments, Margaret can tell that Leo needs some cooling off time or 'they' might be the ones to break in the new daybed. "Leo, we need a breather and the others will be getting here anytime."

"You're right, Margaret. I'm about as worked up as I can handle in my sorry state." 

"I can tell the worked up part, Leo." Margaret smiles and notices the tightness to the front of his jeans. 

He looks at her flushed face and scans her, noting the disarray of her shirt and hair. "You aren't hiding any secrets yourself, Margaret." He takes his hand and tries to brush the hair away from her eyes and steals one last kiss, on her kiss-swollen lips. 

"Yeah, I better slip into the bathroom and straighten up. You just lie here to catch your breath and think of boring things, like stuff from work. That should dampen your ardor." 

"Thanks, Margaret, use work to an advantage here," he chuckles as she climbs back out over his legs. He closes his eyes and works at getting his breathing back to normal. He can't wait till he's recovered. He decides to review how he's gonna approach discussing a new plan of finances, now that he's moved in. 

Margaret returns and sits in the computer chair and props her feet on the edge of the bed, by Leo hips. "Well, your breathing seems better, Leo, and I have myself back to presentable. It's almost sinful to be home this early in the evening."

"I know," Leo agrees as he gently rolls himself over on his side to look at her, while still lying on the bed. " I feel like I'm playing hooky and the President will call any minute and tear into me for leaving the office early. But then I recall that he threw us out. I think he and Josh are trying to work me out of a job. Josh has stepped in and come into his element with running so much of both jobs. He's doing at least half of my job and Donna is taking up the slack in his schedule. Tomorrow we should call down about getting some help up from the temp pool, to help Donna and you with the phones or filing. You're still doing your job and taking care of me. Everyone's paying a price for what was done to me."

"We're happy to do it for you." Margaret wiggles her toes playfully against the side of his jeans, "Josh is getting a chance to spread his wings and Donna is gaining more confidence by handling some of Josh's workload. I'm just happy to have you here."

"Margaret, speaking of me being here." Leo reaches down to stroke the top of her foot against his side. "You're gonna be unhappy with me, but we need to discuss some domestic arrangement details." 

She narrows her eyes to slits, looking at him pointedly, since he has warned her ahead, "What kind of details, Leo? You better not mean sleeping arrangements, because you're not sleeping in here."

"No way am I sleeping anywhere, but with you, unless you throw me out of your bed." He looks questionably at her and she gives him a 'that's a dumb question' look. "I meant, Margaret, that I need to cover my share of the apartment," he holds up a still colorful hand. 

She can't resist but to grab a hold of it and caress the damaged knuckles with her fingers. "It's our bed, Leo."

He eases in the discussion, by leaving the financial part till last, " I mean, not only financial, but with the workload around here. With the two of us living here and with the hours we keep at work, time here will be in short supply. After I'm well, I expect to do my part." 

"OK, Leo. I can compromise with the workload. I know you wanna do the cooking, so you can be in charge of the kitchen." She quickly adds, "We can both keep our own bathrooms clean." 

"Do take note, Margaret, that I will work on you about me getting someone in, once a week for a couple of hours, to do the heavy cleaning." She gives him a dark look and before she can refuse, he gives her the best reason that she can't argue with. "Margaret, we'll have so little free time to relax here in the apartment that I do not plan on us spending it by you pushing around a sweeper and me scrubbing a toilet."

Even Margaret can't see Leo scrubbing the bottom of the toilet, "I'll compromise and let you have someone do just the heavy cleaning. You're right we don't want to use all our free time scrubbing."

"OK, I agree, you're best at planning, so continue." Leo hopes this occupies her mind away from the money details for now. 

"All right then, since you're agreeable, so far. I'll keep our bedroom clean and tidy and you keep this one clean." She gives her logical reasoning, "Your computer and clothes are in here." 

"OK, anything else?" Leo's pleased with her being so agreeable. He thought she would fight him. But he's realistic. He's not living in a hotel now with maid service. 

"Yeah, Leo, with you in charge of the kitchen, I'll keep the living room and foyer clean. You're doing the cooking, so I'll do the laundry." She waits to see if he's protesting yet. "I do reserve the right to help in the kitchen, when allowed. After this whole mess is over, I can do the main shopping at my lunchtimes. That's what Donna and I have been doing." 

"OK, with one condition," Leo knows she might bulk at this, "I pay for all the groceries and I do not mean for you to start buying generic brands. I have to cook with it and I want quality." 

"Leo, you should only pay for half of the groceries," she protests, crossing her arms across her middle. 

'No, I'm buying all the food." Leo's not budging on this point, "You've seen what Josh can eat and I certainly can afford to feed him. I've been buying most of what we eat as it is. You drink coffee in the morning and a muffin at work and you're lucky to get home to sleep, let alone eat here. On the weekends, I buy what food I've been cooking." 

She looks at him and he can imagine the thought process going on in her head. 

She's quietly thinking. She can't find a flaw in his reasoning. "OK, I surrender. You buy the groceries. But, I will still look for quality items on sale."

He grins at her, "Deal, Margaret. Now, you can keep the credit card for groceries and any other of the things that we need." He's finally won the battle, of getting her to let him give her a credit card. 

Margaret looks at him pointedly, "Now, do you wanna talk about financial details?"

"Maybe, we can wait until the first of the month to discuss it," Leo retreats on the issue. He's won one battle today and that's probably his limit. He has plans to help more financially, than she'll tolerate, but he'll wait till another day for that battle. 

"Smart answer, Leo," she gives him a firm look. The battle is not over. 

***** 

Shortly, Josh and Donna arrive at the apartment after they did a quick swing by their individual apartments to pack bags for the possible two-night stay at Margaret and Leo's. 

"Greetings one and all, we have arrived," Josh loves a grand entrance and with family he's impossible. He sees Margaret coming out of the guestroom. "Hey, Margaret, where do you want us to stow our gear?"

"Here in the guest room, Josh." Margaret rolls her eyes at Josh's happy mood. "Leo's sitting on the bed, now. I have most of his things unpacked." 

Margaret takes Donna by the arm and they follow Josh into the room. "Donna, let me warn you the bathroom arrangements are gonna be weird with taking care of Leo." Donna gives her a strange look, but is looking agreeable as well. "Here's a run down of this morning's routine." Margaret takes a deep breath, " I have Leo sleeping in with me." Margaret points to her room. Donna nods her head. "After Josh gets him up, he showers in my bathroom and then Josh comes back and takes him to the guy's bathroom to shave and then get him dressed." Margaret points to the nearby bathroom. "You'll have to plan your shower and dressing around that." Margaret now points to her room again, "You're welcome to use mine with me when Josh has Leo in the guy's bathroom." 

Donna breaks out laughing at Margaret arm gestures. "Margaret, you're gonna get yourself confused, let alone me. I'll make it simple. I'll shower in here, while Leo's showering in your bathroom. Then, I'll trade and finish my hair and makeup with you. After Leo's dressed, I'll come back in here to get dressed." She looks at Margaret's stunned face. "I'll just do the opposite of Leo." They others in the room look at her in amazement that she got it straight the first time. She laughs in delight, "Josh can get up and have the first shower before anyone." 

Josh falls into the computer chair and moans when he hears he has first shower, "Leo, she's gonna make our bathroom smell all girly." Donna and Margaret just grin at him. Revenge can be sweet. Sweet smelling that is. 

Leo's watching the exchange with amusement, "Josh, I take first shower on the other side and I don't complain," Leo smiles at Margaret and Josh brightens up at Leo's hint. 

Margaret decides this is a good time to let the visiting couple in on the other fun they get to have, "The new trundle bed for the daybed arrived today." She scowls at Leo, "He paid extra for same day delivery. The agent came over to check the delivery guys out and he let them in"

"Might as well take advantage of them," Leo growls from the bed. 

Margaret continues to Donna, "The instructions are here on the dresser, but it should just pull out and pop up."

"Josh, do make sure it locks in place." Leo warns with a grin, "We're not coming over to rescue you, if it folds down on you in the night."

"Leo, you've said enough." She glares at him with her back to Josh and Donna. "Come on, Leo. It's time for us to get changed for the hot tub. I'll help you."

Leo has a smile on his colorful face, "That just might make it worth the pain of the exercises, Margaret." She blushes slightly and helps him to stand with the help of the high mattress.

"Josh, could you hand me his swimwear out of the bathroom," she looks him in the eye with a dare to add something cute to Leo's remark. She lets go of Leo long enough to grab his flip flops from the closet. 

"Sure, Margaret, anything to hurry us down to the hot tub," he grins and quickly returns with the trunks. 

Margaret smiles her thanks to him and looks at Donna, "You need to run over and get your suit from my bathroom. You'll have to rough it in the guy's bathroom tonight."

"I'll manage with Josh," Donna assures her. "He's so in love with that hot tub, he'll be ready before any of us." She looks at Josh in the chair. He has already toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his dress shirt. His tie has been hanging undone since he climbed into the car. "One of these days, I need to time him. It has to be a record of some kind." 

"Leo has the record, Donna." Margaret grins at Leo's side-glance and grin. "He disappears and the next moment he's back and changed already. He says he learned it in the service, but I think it's a male thing. They just like to strip in a hurry, if you know what I mean." 

"Margaret, you've said enough," Leo growls at her, trying not to laugh at the same time. 

Josh is now standing to pull his shirt out of his waistband and whips it off and tosses it onto the bed. He's starting to peel off his t-shirt. 

Margaret knows better than to stay and see if Josh is serious in undressing with everyone there. He considers them family. "We'd better leave now, Leo, or Josh is gonna give us a peep show. We know he's not shy." Margaret guides Leo out and Donna slips out with them, she shuts the door with a grin. Josh is grinning at her shutting the door and drops his pants.

***** 

Over at Margaret's bedroom, Leo's sitting on the edge of the bed. Margaret follows Donna back out of the bathroom with a bath towel. He waits for Donna to shut the door on her way out. "Margaret, a towel? You're no fun." 

"Leo, you're incorrigible," she walks over and helps him get his shirt off his good side first and then unwraps his ribs. He gently rubs the newly exposed skin. Margaret hates to interrupt his pleasure, "You need to stand-up, now." She helps his to rise, against Abby orders, but he's able to help some today. 

"Sure, Margaret. Ya know, I'm gonna have a hard time getting myself undressed in the future," Leo says this with a sad and serious tone.

Margaret looks at him with concern, "Why, Leo?"

"I just love you undressing me and it'll be hard to do it myself, later." Leo has his crooked smile on. 

"Leo," she scolds. She looks at the smile on his face, "We'll just have to save it for fun." She kisses that smile she loves so much. She can't resist. 

She unzips his jeans and slides them down his legs. He puts his fingertips on her shoulders to balance as he slips his bare feet out of the legs. She holds up the pants and comments with a grin, "I do love you in tight jeans, Leo." She's pointing out that the jeans stay rounded out, in the shape of Leo's body when you hold them up. She may not fold them up. Just hang them on a hook inside the bathroom door to admire his rear, whether he's in them or not. 

"Ah, Margaret." He says in his low sexy voice, "The real thing is over here, if we can get on with the undressing." 

"Sure, Leo." She answers in a teasing tone of voice, "You turn around and I'll hold the towel." 

"Damn, I though you might forget there for a moment and then have to return the favor." He sounds truly disappointed. 

"Dream on, Leo," is her sassy reply as he turns his back to her and she helps him to step into the swim trunks. 

"Yes, now I do." He looks around at her. "Every night with you in my arms, Margaret." They do their 'drop the towel' routine. 

He gets a tattoo kiss and a snap of the waistband for his last two remarks. 

***** 

The agent precedes Leo out of the elevator and sweeps the foyer between the elevators and door to the hot tub room. He then quickly crosses to the door and opens it to check for occupants in the room. Finding it empty, he nods to Leo that it's safe for him to enter. The agent takes up a post outside the door, as it is the only entrance. 

At the hot tub, Leo is panting a little and rests on the bench along the wall before climbing into the hot tub. The girls get in and Josh waits with Leo for a few minutes. Leo knows Josh is making a real sacrifice here, with the warm water just a few feet away. He relents, " OK, Josh, I think I can get in now, if you help." Josh gets behind Leo and holds him under the arms and helps him down the stairs with the girls on each side of Leo to balance him as he steps down. "Oh my God, Josh, you're right this is the best thing this side of Heaven." The warm water soothes Leo sore muscles better than Jed's spa tub. He can stretch out in the hot tub. "Do we really have to go to the pool?" He closes his eyes at the sound of the others laughing at his enjoyment. 

"Just what we needed, Donna, another male in love with the hot tub," Margaret teases him.

"Margaret, move over here next to me," Leo commands with a sexy tone in his voice. 

She slides in next to him, "Why Leo? What do you need?"

"I'm sleeping here tonight and I can't sleep without you beside me," Leo states with his eyes closed and then opens one eye to glance at her reaction. 

"Ahhh. That's sweet, you two," Donna remarks softly. 

Josh slides closer to Donna, "I'm willing to sleep here with you, any night."

Margaret snorts and points out, "Josh, you've been looking for an excuse to camp out in this tub since you first tried it." She kisses Leo's temple, "Leo, it is so sweet that you need me beside you to sleep, but we'd drown in here before the night was over." She looks with delight a Leo's crest fallen face and gives him another kiss to apologize for bursting his bubble. "Yes, you are going to the pool, so don't get too comfortable. You need to start your hand exercises, under the warm water, anyway." 

"Yes, Baby. I know. We're here for a reason." Leo grins to himself and risks a tease, "Come closer, Baby, so I can grope you for my exercises."

"Leo," Margaret exclaims and has a shocked look on her face. "You want more bruises added to your body," she threatens and blushes nicely. 

Leo's sitting straightened up now and laughing at her outburst. Josh is dying laughing on his side of the tub. Donna gives him a whack on a wet shoulder for his going along with Leo's comment. 

Josh pipes up, "All right, Leo! Margaret, you walked right into that one." 

Margaret smiles at herself and the teasing. "Yeah, I did. So, for punishment you two can leave for the pool, now. We'll walk over with you, this first time, to see if you need help getting him in the pool." 

"I'd rather you did, Margaret, since the agent goes with me," Leo hates to remind her that he worries about her safety. 

Poolside they find some other residents at the deep end, but luckily no one is using the shallow end. The agent might be a helpful factor in clearing this end of the pool. The residents feel that they are helping by keeping clear. Josh steadies Leo down the steps and Leo sucks in air. "Damn, Josh this water feels like ice water after the hot tub." 

"Tell me about it, Leo. I'm right behind you." Josh shivers and adds, "I have goose bumps all over, so do you." 

The women are comfortable watching from the bench in their terry robes. 

"Hey, Margaret, hand us a kick board that's leaning against the wall," Josh asks as he spots them over by her. 

"Sure, hang on." She walks over to the corner where the boards are stacked.

While he waits on her, Josh glances up at the agent at the side of the pool. He really looks out of place in his black suit, in here, but Josh is not going to mention that. The man carries a gun. 

"Josh, I need you to do something for me when she gets over here. Since I'm unable to," Leo doesn't take his eyes off Margaret walking over to pick up the board. 

"Ok, I'd do anything for you. What, Leo?" He quickly add, "Just keep in mind, I'm not groping her for you." Josh teases and Leo hangs his head and then glances at Josh, with no comment. Josh looks at him honestly, "They'd both kill me."

"Me, too, Sport!" Leo grins at him, "But good to know."

"So what? She's on the way here," Josh asks in a hurry. 

"Splash that warm smirk off her face. Just a small splash." Leo shivers and smiles, "It's so tempting with us in here freezing and I can't get my arms to do it." 

"She'll kill me, but I'll be behind you," Josh agrees and rationalizes his safety. 

"Nah, she won't come in here." Leo's sounding confident, "She knows how cold it is for us, so she won't risk it. She's too cold natured." 

"Here guys," she tosses the board in to them.

**splash**

She jumps back and misses most of the splash, just her legs get wet. "Joshua, if that water wasn't so cold." 

"Don't blame me, that's from Leo," Josh cheerfully passes the blame. 

"Thanks a lot, Leo," she scolds, but grins at the two men with goofy looks on their faces. "Getting your henchman to do your dirty work."

"He always does," Leo admits. "He's so good at it." 

Leo gently grabs the board, bending his arms to rest on it. Josh takes the front of it to steady it. 

"OK, Leo, let's get this over with and get back into the hot tub," Josh gives him an excellent incentive. 

"OH, God," Leo moans as he tries to lift his legs up and put his weight onto the board. "This is harder than I imagined it would be. I really will have to practice getting my arms up higher in the hot tub. This is painful." Leo kicks three reps of two minutes of gentle kicking sessions. "That's all I can do or you're going to have to pull me out of the water. Let me rest a minute on the steps." 

Josh guides him over to set him down. While Leo catches his breath, Josh walks over to the side. He splashes water on Donna's Legs with a grin. "Hey, Donnatella. How's the water." 

"Josh, that's not funny," Donna scowls at him and wipes the water from her legs. 

"You should be in here. I'm freezing." He gets serious, "I may need you girls to help me get him out. He's hurting pretty bad right now." He looks at Leo resting with his left arm tucked into his injured ribs. "He's not going to admit how much pain he's in. Just bring the towels and robes over to look helpful and be there if I need you." 

"Hey, Leo. Let's get to the hot tub before we both freeze. I can feel that warm water already," Josh is ready to get them both out of the cool water if he has to carry Leo on his back. The hot tub is calling him. He signals to the agent that they are preparing to change locations. 

They manage between the three to them to get Leo out and his robe over his shoulders. The hot tub becomes a quest for Leo at this point and he moves faster than expected. He's panting by the time he's sitting again in the hot tub. 

"Margaret, I'm not kidding. I'm not moving from here tonight. I'll just go to work wrinkled, " he jokes seriously in a raspy voice from the effort. 

***** 

Back in the apartment, Margaret gets Leo into his lounge pants and leaves him lying side ways across the bed to rest while she changes. She returns shortly, "Leo, you wanna rest on the couch, while we get dinner ready?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Margaret, I wanna leave the wrap off till bedtime. My skin feels a little damp. I want the skin to get good and dry before you rewrap it. " He raises his head a little to look at her. "I'd like to sit at your end of the couch and then with the pass thru window open, I can keep an eye on you guys in my kitchen." 

"Oh, Leo, you and your kitchen." She smiles and leans over him to kiss him quickly, his hands instinctively touch her waist. She pulls away and smiles at the disappointed look on his face. "Let me get Josh in here, to get you to the couch. Donna and I will see what's available in the kitchen. I'm not eating delivery again tonight."

Josh helps Leo to the couch and to get his feet up. Leo is more tired than he thought he would be, but Margaret made sure he did his hot tub exercises before they got out. He rolls over on his good right side a little to face the TV easier. They have CNN on, of course. 

Josh leans forward to look closer at Leo ribs, "Man, Leo, with your wrap off, I can really see all the colors of the rainbow on your whole side." 

"Yeah, Josh. Maybe more colors than a rainbow. Leo grins and slightly raises his left arm to view his side under it, "Technicolor. I don't do things half way, it seems."

Donna stops in front of the coffee table and sets down a glass of soda for Leo. She moves around the end to sit down where she can see his side. "Wow, Josh is right, Leo. You 'are' every color." She gently reaches out to stroke the bruised area, brushing it in sympathy. He catches her hand as it nears his and squeezes it in thanks. 

"Yeah, Donna. It's going to get some nasty shades as it gets better and fades away. You two will be begging me to wear a shirt." 

She studies his face that is so close to hers, now. "The swelling to your face looks almost gone, but you're showing some great colors there as well."

The doorbell rings and Donna rises to see if Margaret wants her to get it. Margaret is busy at the moment, " Donna, go ahead and answer it, the agent has cleared them before they rang the bell, I'm sure."

"OK." Donna swings the door open and her face lights up at the visitors. 

Mallory and Sam step in and are carrying boxes with them. Mallory sees her father on the couch and hands her box to Donna. "OH, Daddy. You look terrible. No wonder you didn't want me to see you till now." 

He gives her a kiss as she leans down and cups his face. "Yeah, you're right, Baby, but it's getting better now." 

Mallory looks at the others in the room and Margaret assures her, "It's really better, Mallory. He's just really tired now. We just got back from his therapy session in the hot tub and the pool." 

Mallory sits on the coffee table where Donna had just been sitting. She takes inventory of his injuries, "Damn, Daddy. Is there any part of you not bruised?" She takes his hand in hers and rubs the palm. 

He chuckles at his daughter sounding like himself, "Well you found one spot and I think the soles of my feet. I'm told at even my butt has a bruise."

After Sam puts his box with the one Donna sets in the guest room, he pulls a dining chair over to where he can see the others on the couch. He looks a little pale at the site of Leo's bruised body. Not only has he never seen Leo this casual and in a home atmosphere, but he can see the exhaustion and pain on Leo's face. It's like Leo's a stranger here in front of him, but he can see some familiar features that reminds him of someone he knows. 

"Sam, you're being quiet this evening." He sees the sad sympathy on Sam's face. "It just looks terrible as the bruising dissipates, before it fades." Leo adds a good point for new visitors. "Even Donna thinks the swelling on my face is about gone." 

"Ok, Leo. It just shocked me a little. I guess I didn't realize how bad that bad was, " Sam tries to rationalize his reaction. 

He looks at Josh and Josh reminds him, "I told you at work that he was really badly bruised. Abby thinks he might have a cracked rib or two with all the bruising and pain he's having." 

Mallory asks, "Margaret can't be caring for him all by herself, is she?" Mallory can tell that her dad's not able to do too much for himself, yet. 

Josh looks at Margaret before answering and at her nod, he answers her with a grin, "Well, Mallory, we're usually 'his' two kids, but this week he gets to be 'my' kid." 

Mallory looks with disbelief at her dad. Leo rolls his eyes to verify what Josh said. 

Sam smiles at the thought of Josh being the dad, "Leo, now that's being brave." Sam pauses with a soft chuckle, "That's one scary concept of Josh taking care of a kid. Even one of your size." Josh reaches out like he's going to swat Sam for his teasing. 

"I'll have you know that I was here bright and early to finish getting Leo shaved and dressed." Josh boasts, "He looked presentable at the office today, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I talked him though it." Leo smiles at his beautiful daughter, "I even told him how we had to chase you through the house to get you dressed, when you were about one and a half."

Mallory blushes at the picture he described of her, "Daddy, you told 'that' to Josh and now Sam? Thanks, Dad." She scolds, but places a kiss on the fingers of the hand she's holding. She can't be mad at him, when she can see why he needed help dressing. 

"The best part is that Donna and I are going to stay over tonight and possibly tomorrow night to help Margaret." Josh quietly adds, "She mentioned that they had a rough night last night."

Mallory leans over and gives Josh a hug, "Thanks, brother. I really appreciate you taking good care of Dad. Thanks to all of you. Especially, you Margaret, even if you do it like breathing." She turns back to her dad who has his right hand stretched out enough to rub her lower back. "Daddy, I'm so glad you're living here with Margaret. It's where you belong. I know that Margaret and I are both glad your out of that 'damn' hotel." 

He rolls he eyes at her opinion of the hotel. "Mallory, it's a five star hotel. I wasn't suffering there." 

"It was not a home, Dad, and it's over now, so I won't mention it again." She kisses his brow to make peace. "I bought a couple of your boxes over. They have in them the CD's and DVD's and a few books. I'll make another load later on this weekend."

"All right, more CD's and DVD's. Where are they?" Josh is overjoyed at the prospect of added new media to the entertainment center. 

Leo rolls his eyes as he remembers that Josh is in charge of the entertainment center. "I think they set them in the guest room, Josh. Go ahead and drag them out here and play with your entertainment center." He watches Josh quickly stride over to do as Leo suggested. At the looks from Mallory and Sam he explains, "Margaret put him in charge of the entertainment center, when she was moving and he has it so organized that we don't mess with his system." 

Margaret calls to Josh, "You'll find the ones he brought from the hotel lying in the entertainment center. I put them there, before you got here this evening."

Leo grins at the Margaret, "That should keep him entertained for the evening."

Donna's was sitting on the arm of the couch by Josh, till he got up and she now slides down to take his place by Leo's feet. She smiles and looks at the others, leaning forward and in a mock whisper, " His office is a shambles, but when it comes to audio and media equipment. He's painstakingly neat about them." Sam is in total agreement with her on that. 

"Well, Daddy, we need to get going. I'm letting Sam buy me pizza for dinner." She leans forward and kisses her Dad and leans her forehead against his for a moment. Like she did as a kid, when she sat on his lap and needed comfort. This time the comfort was for him. When she raises her head away he kisses her cheek in understanding. "Love you, Daddy." 

"I love you, Baby." Leo's still holding her hand, "See you this weekend. I expect to see you more, now that I'm not in that 'damn' hotel." He grins at her. 

Mallory grins back at him. She looks over at Josh digging in the boxes that he now has in the middle of the floor. "Hey, Josh, we're leaving now. Take good care of Dad." At his mischievous grin she adds, "Or you get to answer to me, Bro."

"No problem, Mallory." Josh grins at Leo, "He's getting used to me roughing him around getting dressed. I think he's actually learning some patience."

Leo growls at that comments, but holds his opinion. 

Mallory glances at her dad and sees the effort he's making to not reply. 

Sam sees the look on Leo's face also, "Anything you say, Josh." He takes Mallory's hand and starts her for the door. "Come on, Mal. I'm starving." 

"OK, Sam. Bye, everyone. We're out of here, bye. Sam is getting brave with hunger." The door closes on her laughter. 

Margaret sees the soft look on Leo's face and is glad that he now agrees that Sam is good for Mallory. She hears the timer on the fish in the oven. "Donna that's our cue to get these guys fed before they die of hunger." 

***** 

Later on that evening, Leo finally gives in and lets Josh help him to the bathroom and into bed, "Thanks, Josh. I hope I don't need you too much tonight. I wouldn't wanna interrupt anything interesting for you." 

"Leo, if I don't show up in a reasonable amount of time," Josh looks at the door to see if the girls are near by, "I'm not going to. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, Josh," Leo, teases him, as he can't resist. "Just remember you're breaking in a new bed, not breaking it down." He also looks at the doorway, "I was serious, before. If we hear a crash from the guest room, we're not coming to investigate."

"Thanks, Leo." Josh grins, "I'm sure Donna would appreciate that."

"Good! Now, get out of here, so Margaret will come to bed. Out." Leo points to the door in a friendly manner. 

***** 

Leo has soft soothing music playing in their bedroom, from his small Bose bedside CD player that came with his things from the hotel. He always plays it to get to sleep. It mutes any outside noise that might keep him from sleeping. 

Leo grins at Margaret when she enters the bedroom and shuts the door on Josh and Donna listening to the late news. She steps in the bathroom for a few minutes and when she emerges minus her robe, Leo can't resist, "Come here, Baby, and let me kiss you."

"I can't wait, Sweetie." Margaret climbs into the bed and doesn't stop till their lips meet. She slides down beside Leo as he moans and cups her face. They naturally slip their arms around each other. Fitting together so perfectly. They do eventually have to break for air and Leo starts to trail kisses up to her ear and his hand is now gently cupping behind her head, his fingers slightly spread to thread through her soft, red hair. When he reaches her ear he breathes softly, "Margaret, I love you."

She tilts her head and drops small kisses on his neck, "Tell me again, Leo. I must be dreaming. The last few months are all dreams about you, and I'm afraid to wake up."

Leo kisses her neck with slow soft kisses, "It's no dream, Margaret. I do love you and I'm right here in your arms." 

Margaret sighs in happiness, "Leo, I love you so much." She indulges in enjoying the feel of Leo's skin under her lips and the scent of his cologne at the end of the day. 

Leo needs to shift positions for his ribs and Margaret takes this opportunity to slip from bed and retrieve the lotion she has warming in hot water in the bathroom. She returns, to see Leo with a questioning look of his face, he has pulled himself up a little higher on his mound of pillows that make his breathing easier. Margaret climbs back into bed and is now sitting in the opposite direction, facing him and has her legs tucked under her sideways, leaning the side of her hip against his. She takes his one hand and nestles it on her hand, imitating their bodies cuddling. Her warm palm is now softly supporting his warm palm. Margaret dribbles a few drops of her favorite raspberry lotion on the top of his still swollen hand. He looks into her eyes and her eyes answer for him to trust her. She slowly and gently massages the lotion in, moving with both slow circles and long strokes from wrist to knuckles. Her fingertips can feel the masculine hairs on his hand, as she swirls the lotion slowly, in a caress. He's watching her fingers as they caress his hand in a soothing manner that is wonderful to feel. He never knew that someone rubbing his hand could be so relaxing and so stimulating at the same time. It's a new experience for him. He smiles softly at her shy glance at his face. She smiles softly in return and places a kiss on his hand. She next places a drop of lotion on each of his healing knuckles. He smiles as she continues her ministrations to his hand. She now dabs at the drop on the first knuckle and slides her fingers down his finger spread the lotion to the tip and then twists her fingers around his as she moves back up the finger. She repeats this in a slow caress till the lotion is adsorbed. She kisses the top of his hand and moves to the next finger, repeating the pattern till all of the fingers are completed. Margaret is good at details and has not forgotten his thumb she leans in and places a kiss on the pad of his thumb and then draws a small line down the top of it, before she massages the lotion down and around the base to where it connects his wrist. Leo is breathing a little faster as he watches her lovingly caress his hand. This is a part of his body that he never considered an area for love making, but that was definitely what Margaret was doing with the hand massage. His is mesmerized as her long graceful fingers stroke smoothly down his long fingers. Her perfectly shaped nails in a rich color pull his eyes along with them. She turns his hand over and kisses the palm. Leo shifts in the bed. The room is getting warmer to him. She drips a small amount of the warm lotion onto the palm of his hand and uses her thumb to massage deeply the joints and muscles of his hand. When she completes this, she kisses his palm again and rolls the now limber hand into a fist to hold the kiss securely. She glances at his face and see the understand shining from his eyes. She kisses his wrist at the pulse point to lock in the love she is sharing with him. She looks at him again and smiles at him as she holds out her hand for his other hand. Inviting him to willing let her love it as well. He kisses her quickly, his eyes showing that he accepts her gift of love in this deed.

With Margaret snuggled against his side he can hear Josh snap off the TV and the guest room door close. "Well, I wonder if Josh is going to read the directions," Leo speculates.

"No," Margaret assures him, "Donna will read the directions to Josh, as I'm sure she not going to get into the bed till she confident that it's not going to collapse." 

They can hear Josh whine out loudly, "Donna, it is locked in…..." 

Leo cheerfully whispers to Margaret, "Donna must have whacked him for being so loud." Margaret nods her head in agreement against his chest. They could tell that when Josh dropped his voice in mid sentence. 

Leo and Margaret chuckle as they imagine the conversation going on in the guest room. Leo rolls more toward Margaret and kisses her passionately. "I've been waiting all day to hold you in my arms and kiss you senseless." 

"Oh, me too, Leo." Margaret places small kisses around on his face. "When you do, it just makes the craziness of the day fade away." 

"Come here then, Baby," Leo covers her mouth with his and raises his slowly healing hand to cup her face. With a low moan he breaks the kiss and adds, "We have a lot of craziness to erase from today. If we run out, we can certainly borrow some from tomorrow."

"We don't have to borrow, Leo." She starts to trail kisses down his neck and Leo rumbles with pleasure. He starts to rub her breasts under the satin pajama top, enjoying the feeling of satin over the hard nub of her nipple. She moves her kisses down to his nipple. 

He responds by sucking in air and with a raspy whisper, "God, Margaret, I didn't know you could drive me crazy with your lips on my nipple, but 'damn' you find my weaknesses fast." 

She chuckles and then swirls her tongue around his hard nub. He groans in pleasure. She then lightly blows on the wetness and he near shivers at the sensation she's creating. She reaches for his other nipple and rubs her finger over and around it in a duplicating manner. 

"Margaret, have I told you recently that I love what you do with your 'waist and up' rule." He moves his hand to cup her under the chin and raise her mouth to his again and while he shows her how much he wants to love her in return, he moves his hand down and slides it under her satin top to fondle her breasts on her warm bare skin. He moves his hips closer to hers and has to stop himself from letting her feel his arousal against her hips. He pulls away and rolls back a little but not letting go of her. 

She giggles and kisses his cheek. She knows what his problem is. "Break time already, Leo?" 

"I'd say," he softly answers with a low chuckle. "Especially, with you exploring my body like your licking up ice cream."

"I may have to change my favorite flavor." She gently lays her head on his chest to listen to his heart. It always soothes her to hear it. After a few minutes, Margaret whispers, "I haven't heard a crash yet, so the trundle bed must be holding." 

"Margaret," Leo tries to sound shocked, but his chuckle gives away his delight, at her comment. He grins at her and suggests, "You wanna have some fun with Josh?" 

Margaret rises up on her elbow and looks at him with happy anticipation, "OK, what do you have in mind?"

He chuckles at her eagerness to be his accomplice, "Listen." He raises his voice, "Hey, Josh." They listen and in a few moments they hear the guest room door open and close and then the sound of a quiet knock on the bedroom door. 

"Yeah, come in," Leo calls. 

Margaret snuggles into Leo side and watches the door with a smile, waiting for Leo to start the fun. 

"You need me, Leo," Josh asks trying to sound helpful and not show his impatience, to go along with his flushed face and disheveled hair. He's wearing his big silk basketball pants that are riding low on the hips, at the moment. 

Leo grins at Josh's appearance. "I just forgot to say, ….. Night, Dad."

Margaret can't help it and lets out a giggle as she buries her face into Leo's side. 

Josh blows out his breath the exasperation at Leo. He gives Leo a cold stare and growls in a great imitation of Leo. He smiles sarcastically, "Good night, Son. Now, go to sleep," he commands and spins and leaves with a sharp snap of the door. 

Margaret and Leo can't hold in the laughter any longer. "Oh, Leo, that was cruel of you. I'm sure he had Donna all warmed up and now she's probably cooled off." 

Margaret and Leo chuckle at Josh's frustration. "Margaret, I must be a bad influence on you. You're getting bold and brassy on me." 

"Leo, you just bring out the best in me," she giggles and kisses his cheek quickly.

"God, I hope so," he kisses her in happy anticipation of the future. He pulls his head back and asks, "So, how long do I give him, before calling him again?" 

"Maybe, another minute or two. He has to growl about it for a minute while he tells her what you pulled." Margaret is logically calculating the time, "Then another couple of minutes to get warmed up again."

"OK, two more minutes of kissing and then I start on him again." Leo gently wraps her to his sore chest and kisses her in small fast kisses in a circle around her face and she's trying to catch his mouth, in a game like manner. She's finally successful or he willingly surrenders, but the end result was enjoyed by both, while they explored the more sensitive points beyond their lips. 

"I guess now would be a good time to start on Josh again." Leo pants from his activities. When he has his breath back he calls out, "Oh, Dad."

They again hear the guest room door and this time they hear Josh's firm footfalls as he crosses the living room. 

At the knock on the door, Leo sweetly calls, "Enter, Dad" 

"Leo, what do you need, now," Josh is getting out of humor fast. They can tell by his accelerated breathing. 

"Hey, Dad. Can I have a drink of water," Leo asks innocently and grins. 

"Leo, you have water. Go to sleep. I'm not kidding, Leo," Josh warns and he really means it. 

Margaret is hiding her face against Leo again and making small snorting sounds as she tries to hold in her laughter.

Leo grins and in a whiny voice, "I'm not sleepy, Dad. What are you and Mommy doing awake?" 

Josh looks at Leo and is about to pull his hair out, but is also suppressing a grin at Leo being playful and get a good one over on him. Leo's been at this all day. Margaret is coming up for air and has a grin on her face for Josh. He turns the table on the two, "Leo, from the looks of it, we're doing the same thing that you and Margaret are doing." He looks back at Leo and grins a wicked grin, "OK, Son…, how about I confiscate your security sheet for the night?" Josh acts like he's going to lunge for the foot of the bed and grab the sheet covering them. 

Margaret knows that Leo's condition will be revealed if Josh whisks off the sheet. She squeals softly, not wanting to call in the agent and she gets a death grip on the sheet. "No, Josh. We quit, honest." 

Leo's doing his best to hold in the laughter, while Margaret is in a panic at Josh's threat.

Josh turns his grin on her, "Hi, Margaret. Nice pajamas you're wearing. Nice blush too." Margaret squeals again and dives under the sheet. She's dying laughing, as she knows Josh is teasing since he's seen her in these pajamas before around the apartment. 

Leo holds his side cracking up at the final dig that Josh got on them. "OK, Josh, we quit. Get back to Donna before she comes over here to kill us." 

Donna shows up beside Josh and lets Leo know she heard the last remark, "Too late, Leo. Who wants killed first?" 

"Not me," answers Margaret from under the sheet, still giggling. 

Donna steps over to pull the sheet off Margaret head, being careful not to shake the bed and cause Leo pain. She's not too sure she should expose any more of Leo than what he's showing above the sheet.

"Margaret," Donna asks her in mock anger, "can't you keep his mouth occupied, till he goes to sleep?" 

At that, they all start laughing. 

Margaret states in all honesty, "I tried, Donna, but we have to come up for air sometime." 

Leo decides to finish them off with, "Margaret, we'll just have to practice some more," he rolls to her and locks lips with her. 

Josh calls from the door, "Now stay there and don't call me again unless you really need me, Son. Good night, Leo," he answers sweetly, as Leo waves his arm slightly to gesture for them to leave, as he's not coming up for air any time soon. 

Josh and Donna leave and shut the door. Laughing as they cross back over to their room. 

***** 

Leo raises his head and looks into Margaret's eyes, the merriment is still there, "Can I practice my hand exercises now?" 

"What exercises, Leo," she asks with a giggle.

"The one where I unbutton all your buttons, it's to help with my finger dexterity." Leo grins and warns, "It may take awhile that's one thing that I'm really having trouble with." 

He sees anticipation in her eyes. "I'm very versatile, Margaret. I can practice both at the same time." He happily puts actions into words. 

***** 

  
Ron knocks on the door to the apartment and his face looks a mixture between exasperation and reluctance. The agent beside the door is not about to question why his boss is politely knocking on a protectee's door, in the middle of the night. 

Margaret awakes in a groggy state. She had waited till Leo had fallen sleep before she allowed herself the same luxury. She's barely listening to the music that's lightly playing, as she walks across the living room. They had all decided to leave music on to help Leo calm down and blocked any noise that might keep him awake. Bumping sounds in the building tend to wake him, she found out last night. She nearly stumbles on her way to the door to answer it. She's barely awake and plans to immediately resume sleeping, when she returns to the bed. Her brain had shut down when sleep had overtaken her tonight. It could no longer function with the little sleep she had allowed herself the last few nights, while trying to listen if Leo needed her. She really could 'not' care less who was at the door, but they might wake up Leo. She does recall that if it were an emergency, the agent would have entered without knocking. Ron was standing at her door and Margaret brain finally awakes enough to wonder. ~ This has to be a nightmare and Leo's not gonna be pleased with him here and I'm not dealing with either one of them tonight.~ 

When the door swings open, Ron nods his head and addresses her, "Miss Ryan." 

"My name's Margaret, Ron." She's in no mood to be tactful. It 'is' the middle of the night. "That's what you and Coop have called me, at the White House, since the day we arrived. Agent Collins, can call me Miss Ryan, since he doesn't know me, but you 'will' call me Margaret." 

He nods as he notes she's not awake and her normal cheerful self, "Margaret, I agreed to a quick detour, on my way home, to pacify the President." Ron explains why he's there, "The President called here and was upset that you did not answer the phone. We checked with the agent outside and tried to assure him that you and Mr. McGarry 'were' still in the apartment. We also informed him that you two were not alone and that Josh Lyman and Donna Moss were in the apartment, as well." Ron sighs silently, "Needless to say, the only way I had to keep him from coming over personally, with a full security detail, was to personally conduct a visual check on everyone here. The President said to consider myself so ordered. That's why I am at your door at this hour." 

She scrunches her face trying to make her brain to function, "I turned down the ringer volume, so Leo wouldn't be woken up by the phone ringing." She shrugs her shoulders in her loose satin pajama top that's showing her lovely cream skin at the neck. Her hair is mussed with sleep. Her lack of awareness is evident. She has a dreamy look on her face, showing the sleep that she was just minutes before enjoying. 

Ron averts his eyes from her and the unusual state of her rumpled undress that he's not previously viewed of her and tries to stop his own weary mind from going where it has no business going. His downward view rests on her bare feet and he has to shift his weight from foot to foot, in order to redirect his mind to the reason he's here. Being tired, he has given in to his admiration of her and he swallows quickly. The soft music in playing in room beyond is not helping him to focus. He swallows again. It's not helping. 

She's still asleep on her feet, "Guess the phone didn't wake me either." She finally gets it figured out why Ron is telling her all this and his need to see Leo in person. She knows that Leo can't come to Ron, so she agrees, "Sure, Ron, this way." She leads Ron into her bedroom. ~This is gonna be good, after all the teasing we have done about Ron in my room.~ She raises her voice and informs a sleeping Leo, "Ron's here in my room to see you, Leo." Ron is taken a little unaware, by the fact that Leo is sleeping in her room and not in the spare room, as implied at the meeting that morning at the Residence. 

Leo's still sound asleep as he warns her, "Margaret, you leave Ron alone and he better not be here in your private bedroom." 

Ron does a double-take look at Margaret and back to Leo. He's not sure he understood what Leo just implied, but his thoughts return to his awkward moment in the living room. Ron expresses regret and takes safety in his professionalism, "Mr. McGarry, I'm sorry. But, yes, I'm standing here." 

Margaret having done her part crawls back into bed to snuggle in beside Leo, being asleep on her feet. Leo moans now that he realizes that this is real and not Margaret joking. 

Ron informs him, "I'm here by Presidential order, to verify your person and presence, at this residence. Please identify yourself to me." 

Leo sighs and replies, "I'm Leo McGarry, White House C.O.S.. Now, get out of Margaret's bedroom and don't let me hear of you being in here again."

Margaret pipes up sweetly from her pillow to get a dig in at Leo, "Ron, please close the door quietly on the way out."

"Sure, Margaret. Sorry to disturb you, Mr. McGarry," and he closes the door with relief.

Leo plans to remember in the morning the fact of Ron calling her 'Margaret' so friendly like. He may need to remind Ron to be more formal with her, in the future. 

Ron eyes are definitely opened as to the status of their relationship. Giving him more insight into why Leo's so upset about the threats to Margaret. His mind just brushes on the implied threat to him by Leo concerning Margaret. That was definitely a warning that Margaret was a no-other-man's area. He's a little nervous of the famous McGarry temper. Ron had agreed to call the President to report Leo's safe location, but he's definitely not looking forward to tomorrow morning's security briefing. He reminds himself that he serves at the pleasure of the President. To a point.

***** 

Josh and Donna are leaning on each side of the guest room doorway. Both half awake and wondering what the problem is that warrants Ron paying Leo a personal visit in the middle of the night. 

Josh is at their bedroom door after Ron leaves, "Leo, everything OK?"

Leo sighs and replies, "Yeah, it was just Jed panicking when we didn't hear the phone and answer. I need to talk to him tomorrow," Leo growls. 

"I just bet you do want to talk to him. Poor Ron," Josh's almost sympathetic for him. "Leo, you need anything while I'm here," Josh asks as he can see that Margaret's has gone straight back to sleep against Leo's side. 

"Yeah, help me up and I'll take a trip to the bathroom." Leo reveals his little plan he worked on today. "I watched my fluid intake at work today and I made up for it here in the evening. " 

"Sure, Leo." Josh moves into the room. "Let me come around to your side of the bed." 

Josh notices as he swings Leo up and around to sit on the side of the bed a moment to get his bearings that Margaret is quickly out like a light. "Leo, I'm glad I stayed tonight." He grins at the questioning look from Leo, "Besides all the fun and it being like Grand Central around here." He looks around Leo to the other side of the bed, "Margaret must be exhausted, she hasn't moved since I came into the room." 

Leo glances around to her face, "She won't let on, but you're definitely right. She didn't get much sleep last night or all weekend, for that matter." He smiles at her, "She's so relaxed in her sleep. It's like she doesn't have a care in the world."

"Yeah, Margaret worries a lot during the day, it just seems to be her nature, but she looks so peaceful, now. " Josh grins at Leo, "It must be the middle of the night. We're getting poetic here." Josh helps him to his feet and around the bed. 

"Well, she deserves it. That and more, with me to take care of and to keep in line," Leo admits and walks carefully into the bathroom. 

Josh waits at the doorway and replies, "But she loves it and you, Leo." Josh pauses just thinking and adds, "It shines from her eyes when she looks at you." Leo emerges softly smiling at what Josh said. While they walk around the bed Josh glances at Margaret in her sleep, "Leo, you're a lucky man. It can't be disguised when she sleeping."

"What's that Josh," Leo asks as Josh is getting him turned around.

"Margaret's absolute innocent love of you. Even I see it." Josh gets him safely back into bed. 

"Yeah, Josh, I really am lucky." He smiles up at the man he knows as a son, "I appreciate the love she has for me and I try everyday to justify that love, by loving her just as much in return."

When the bed moves as Leo sits down, Margaret stretches out a hand and murmurs his name in her sleep. He curls over to her, to keep her from waking. 

Josh sees Leo drop a kiss on her forehead and she calms right down. Leo lays his face snuggled up against hers. Josh's face reflects a soft smile at the comfort his friends find in each other. He shuts the door with a soft click. 

***** 

In the early morning hours Margaret wakes with a start as Leo is swearing in trying to get reach down under the sheet. His ribs are painful from not moving for several hours and he's having a hard time. 

"What is wrong, Leo," Margaret is in immediate panic mode. She can tell that Leo in real pain for some reason. She flings back the sheet and she flies around the bed as Leo has rolled over and is trying to get himself out of bed. 

Leo, pants out, "Leg cramp….. Oh God…. Need to walk…... Damn…. damn........damn........Get Josh, quick. Please. ughhhh…."

Margaret rushes to the bedroom door and frantically calls out, "Josh, Josh, Leo needs you now. HURRY!" She runs back over to Leo and tries to help him to straighten up. She can tell that he's hurting his ribs by attempting to get up by himself. 

Josh bounds through the open bedroom door. He can hear Leo giving the Devil a free cussing. "I'm here, what's wrong?" 

Leo and Margaret answer at the same time. "Leg cramp." Leo adds, "Need to walk."

Josh immediately takes Margaret place in helping Leo to stand. "I've got you Leo. Time to walk the floor with the kid." 

Leo sees the worry on Margaret's face as they pass her on the way to the door and he reaches out a hand and cups his hand under her face a places a soft kiss. "Margaret, go back to bed. This might take a while and no sense in all of us missing sleep." 

Josh reassures her, "Yeah, Margaret. You need to sleep and we'll walk around the apartment and get it to work out." He gets Leo to hobble around the bed on the way to the door. "I've got him and he'll be fine. I'll return him in a little while."

"Yeah, Baby, and I expect you to be asleep. No, faking it," Leo warns with a tight smile as the cramp is still making itself known. 

That brings a smile to her face. He knows her too well. She was going to lie awake till he returned. 

"OK, Leo. I'll sleep, so you'll relax and get rid of your leg cramp faster." She climbs back into bed as the guys leave the room. "Here, Josh," she hands him, her bottle of raspberry lotion from her nightstand. She knows it will be needed to massage the cramp out, a little later when it eases up some. 

Josh reads the label and raises his eyebrows and smiles when he reads that it's raspberry scented. "Man, Leo, I thought your room smelled great when I was in there earlier. So Margaret's into raspberries? It's a shame that it's not the edible kind."

Leo pops out the question, without thinking. He's in too much pain at the moment. "It comes editable? No. Stop. I don't want to hear the answer to that. It's definitely too much info!" ~_But, I'll ask Margaret sometime, you can bet on tha_t."~

They slowly cross over to tell Donna the same thing, for her to get some sleep and not to wait up for Josh.

"Leo, this is taking the Dad and son thing a little too far." Josh is just teasing to help Leo think of something else, as they move around the apartment in a slow circle. "The walking the floor part could have waited." 

***** 

TBC with Wednesday

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 

chipmunk riley2@bright.net

Lynn lhjessome@yahoo.com 


	12. Recovery Wednesday 24

**Title**: Recovery Wednesday - Day 2 /4 Days Twilight Series 2 /?**By**: chipmunk and Lynn 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Note_: _**_This fic is even hotter._

**Warning:**_ Sexual content and cursing!_

***** 

Wednesday morning finds that Leo and Margaret's internal clocks are still waking them up at the same time they have since starting in the White House, sometimes earlier. As they both approach wakefulness, Margaret's cuddled spooned against the front of Leo. In her sleep, she pushes back tighter against Leo, snuggling to him to touch as much of him as possible. He moans as she presses and moves against his morning condition. In his sleep he reaches under her top to rub on the warm skin of her middle, rubbing over her navel, softly caressing back and forth over the dip in the skin. His middle finger falling into it, the tip fitting in nicely before it pulls away as his hand glides to her side before repeating the stroke. His hand naturally starts to slide down and burrows under her waistband. The resistance and pull of the band on his injured hand brings Leo more awake and he realizes how close he came to crossing Margaret's line, awake or not. She's still asleep and he rolls away from her before she does wake and realizes what she's doing to him. He can only resist so much when he's still asleep with her warm and cozy in his arms. 

Margaret in her light sleep misses the contact with Leo and rolls to her other side to be facing toward him. She reaches for him and her hand finds his body. Her hand starts rubbing back and forth across his middle this time, in a comforting motion. Her subconscious knows something is bothering him and even in her sleep she offers comfort to him. 

Leo now flickers his eyes open to look at her sleeping face. "Margaret, Baby, you need to quit rubbing me."

Margaret lifts her head to open her eyes and looks at Leo's face to let his words sink in. 

He nods to his lower body and her eyes follow his and she notices his bulge, she giggles and with surprise offers, "OH! Sorry, Sweetie."

He growls with frustration and grins at her, " Thanks for the wonderful wake up." ~_Maybe another day, Baby.~ He kisses her sleep-lined face, "Morning, Baby. Love you." _

"Morning, Leo, I love you," she signs with contentment and lays her head gently on his shoulder and closes her eyes for a few more minutes to savor the quiet morning time in his arms. She just loves to listen to him breath and the beat of his heart. This is her favorite time of the day. 

Leo finally feels under control and slides his hips away from her to roll toward her to kiss her awake. He knows she loves to get a few more minutes of sleep in his arms in the morning. "Margaret," he kisses her eyes. "Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. I need to start my day gazing into in your amazing eyes." 

She smiles happily and stretches before opening her eyes to look into his," Leo, you know how to get me awake. You cheat." 

"Yeah, and you always stretch like a cat when I wake you by saying your beautiful. It drives me crazy to watch you, but I can't resist." He kisses her lips softly and she smiles under his lips. "If I have to be addicted to something, you're the greatest thing that I've found to fill that need. You fill my life."

"Oh, Leo, you are definitively spoiling me." She wraps her arms around him. "Now kiss me senseless before the day finds us," she commands. 

He obeys willingly and he rolls slightly over her face to kiss them both to full wakefulness. He runs his clumsy hand down her side and stops at the waistband remembering his hand had a mind of its own earlier.

She smiles when he stops at her waistline, knowing that he's respecting her boundaries. She shifts and slips her hand to the back edge of his satin pants. She slides her fingers to the side till they are in line with his tattoo. "Leo, I feel like exploring the jet this morning." 

"Anytime, Margaret, explore any part of me you feel comfortable with," Leo agrees and unbuttons her top to caress her breasts and indulge in a little exploring of his own. 

Margaret deepens her lock on his lips as her hand slides below the bands of his pants and boxers. She repeats the caressing motion that she perfected on Monday night. The soft feel of his hips is wonderful on the palm of her hand, she takes a fingernail and gently runs it around his hip at the top of his leg outlining the curve till she follows the side up to the waist and across to spine where she spreads her hand wide and cups his hip in her hand to feel the firmness of the muscles underneath. 

Leo moans at her playing with his sensitive cheek, he releases her lips to lower his mouth to her breast and takes solace in administering to her the same loving motion to her peaked nipple. He runs his tongue around it and then latches his lips to it and sucks gently till she moans in response. He pulls back and grins. He loves to hear her enjoying his loving her. He resumes using his mouth to give her the caresses she enjoys from his attention. He now dares to mimic Margaret's exploring and he raises his head and kisses her red lips. "Margaret, we both can dip below the line you know," he states as a request for permission to touch her warm skin beyond her waistband. 

"I always thought you liked discovering new and unknown areas. Let's discover them together," she answers, with permission for him to follow her lead. 

He kisses her deeply and slips his hand around to the back band to her pajama pants, not noticing the temporary pain as he passes under it. He has to travel his hand a short distance to the top of her panties. His mind is happily wondering what the color is. He traces the edge with a tender fingertip. Margaret wiggles at the seductive touch. Leo grins against her mouth and slips his hand under the tiny band of her silk panties, loving the feel of them on the back of his sore hand. He caresses her cheek, enjoying the smoothness and the silky softness and the outward curve of her womanly hips. She moans as he cups one cheek and pulls her slightly toward him. Margaret isn't as sensitive to feeling his condition pressed lightly against her. She wants to continue with both of them exploring the hips of each other. His thumb rubs up and down the side of her hipbone memorizing the shape of it in his mind. Sliding his hand across the top again he makes a full circuit, he then shifts his direction to rub up and down the center from the firm tailbone over the soft fullness of her to the sharp crease at the top of her thighs. He's been watching her leave his office for years, now. He'll never be able to look at her again without thinking of this moment, enjoying even more what he sees, the way her hips move under her clothingwill drives him crazy. 

Margaret is enjoying his rubbing on her. She lowers her head and kisses her way down his chest pausing to taste his nipple and she kisses her way down the side of his body past the dip at his waist. Leo rumbles in his sexy and gravely tone when he realizes where Margaret is heading with her trail of kisses. She pauses to flash him a grin and lowers his waistband to reveal her favorite view of him. She leans over his hip to view the tiny jet and kisses it three times in rapid sequence and then tries to drive Leo crazy, by running the tip of her tongue around it before closing her mouth over it again to suck gently on the jet. Leo shifts with pleasure as she licks around it again. She softly nips the jet when he moves, as a tiny punishment for his moving. "Oh, God, Margaret. I may be insane by the time you're done playing with the jet. Show some mercy here."

She chuckles softly and blows gently across the damp tattoo. It makes Leo shiver and he tightens his hip muscles and she nips again at his moving. Leo moans again and it changes to almost sound as close to a whimper that she's ever heard from him. His hips thrust involuntary toward her. He's close to losing it completely. His imagination is taking over his actions. "Margaret, I need to break for a moment or I'll lose control physically and mentally." He blows out a shaky breath and rolls slightly away. Margaret smiles and loosens her hold on him, lying her head down on the pillow to watch his face next to hers in the bed, as he fights to control his body's passions. She'll never tire of seeing him here beside her. 

Leo, after a moment, recovers some from her practically devouring his tattoo and he decides to match her boldness. He rolls to his side and presses her flat to the bed, "Margaret, I never had any doubt that you are a natural redhead, but yesterday morning, when I instinctively peeked, it drove me totally crazy to see that I was right." He rubs her across her navel area. ~_I know I was punished for my impulsiveness at peeking, with such a wave of intense desire and I had no way of acting on it. Man, was I punished immediately in my own way, for breaking the borders_.~ He looks at the love in her eyes as she reaches up and stokes his bruised face. His desire to know her is almost overpowering and that is stating a lot for Leo McGarry. He dares to run his hand lower on the satin front of her pajamas. She smiles softly at his admitting his weakness and at him sliding his hand lower. She's comfortable with his exploring. Leo smiles softly back and asks in his best sexy voice, "Are those curls as soft as they look?" He then boldly rubs her mound that's under the smooth satin, enjoying the feeling of the give of the curls, as he presses and rubs in a circular motion, across the satin. 

She's the one to now squirm and softly give a moan, under his curious but passionate** attentions. "Mmmmmm." **

He smiles and lowers his lips to capture hers in a deep and loving kiss. He lifts his head, "Thank you, Margaret, for trusting me enough to accept my loving touches." He drops some soft kisses to her face, unwilling to let go of their private time together. 

***** 

They both know its time to get on with the day. Both knowing that they have a full day, not including the extra time Leo needs for them to help him get ready for the day. "Leo, let me help you get ready for your shower before we call for Josh." She's wearing her wicked grin again and he's so happy to see the return of it. 

"Sure, Margaret. I'm yours to do as you will." He knows he's putty in her hands and he loves those hands, especially on him. 

As soon as she hears his agreement she gets up on her knees and straddles his thighs. Margaret kisses him quickly as she can't resist him when looking into his twinkling eyes. She grabs the waistband of his satin pants and he helps her by holding onto his boxers. He loves how she undresses him. She proceeds to pull down first one side and then the other making it last as long as possible as she crawls backward down his legs. He growls softly under his breath, this playful side of Margaret is a discovery that both surprises and fascinates him. At his feet she smiles and again tosses his pants over her shoulder. With Leo's eyes starting to get that sexy bedroom look, she steps back off the bed and drops her own pants to join his on the floor before she crawls back up his legs. They are both enjoying the feel of their legs sliding against each other. She gently rolls to the side when she reaches his chest. Leo rolls to her and decides to steal a few more minutes to enjoy Margaret's beautiful body. He reaches down and strokes his hand down her thigh when she sighs with pleasure he moves across her knee and runs his hand up the inside of her thigh, slowing to change sides of his hand to rub up and down on her mound. She reaches out and cups her hand behind his head and draws him to her for a passionate kiss. When they come up for air. They look longingly at each other. They touch foreheads and sigh. Leo pulls away and calls for Josh. Margaret gets up and steps into the bathroom before Josh arrives, so she can slip her satin robe on. The day begins. 

***** 

Josh again helps Leo out of bed and into the bathroom. He is half awake after the long night Leo and he put in. He leans his back against the doorframe and closes his eyes till he is needed to make sure Leo can get safely to the stool. After sitting himself gingerly on the stool by himself, Leo can't resist, like any parent, of getting a little sweet revenge. He wakes Josh with a loud, "Hey," just to see him jump. Leo chuckles at Josh popping up straight. Leo might have done him a favor and kept him from falling over asleep. That guy can sleep anywhere, at a moments notice. Maybe it's how he has come so far in so short a time in politics, with power naps. He must keep his edge that way. 

Josh grins and looks at Leo. "Thanks for letting me know that you're OK there, Leo," he states with sarcasum. 

"You're welcome," Leo smiles back at Josh. "You can go call Margaret and get your shower to jump start your brain. She'll call you in a little while to come back and get me for dressing again." 

"OK, sure, Leo. I'd better get awake or you might not survive me shaving you again today," Josh hints as a small threat, in payback to Leo startling him awake just now. He goes in search of Margaret to help Leo with his shower, and for Donna to help him with his. He wouldn't want to fall asleep and drown would he? ~_It's shower time.~_

Margaret comes into the bathroom with two mugs of steaming coffee and hands one to Leo. She then drops a kiss on his brow on her way to start them shower to warm the water. Leo smiles over the top of his mug to and lowers it and teases, "Maybe I need to start calling you Hot Lips, instead of Baby, but that might get some raised eyebrows in public." 

"Leo, you're getting bad again," she scolds him mockingly. ~_I do love him good or bad.~ She smiles secretly to herself as she takes a sip of her coffee. _

She moves over to Leo and he sees her reaching for his mug and he twists slightly away and steals a last sip before surrendering the mug. He knows that it is worth giving it up. Margaret is removing her top in front of him to distract his mind from the remaining coffee in the mug. "Oh my, Margaret, does this mean you're being frugal and joining me this morning to save water and time?" 

"Yes, Leo. Damn the bad luck, but we need to get in and out today. Someone just wouldn't let me out of the bed this morning." They grin at each other in agreement. 

"Ok, don't let me hold up the works." He reaches for the sink edge to help him self up. She just helps to steady him on his sore side.

"Well, that was better this morning, Leo. You do seem to be making progress, just slowly," she helps him to step into the shower, wearing his boxers and then follows him in. 

Leo turns to her with his cat smile and declares, "Margaret, my body is yours to do with as you wish."

She gives him a pointed look at the brassy statement. "You just couldn't resist, could you, Leo?"

He takes the 5th and remains silent, but is smiling as he sees her reach for the bath puff and the body wash. He's getting to love that puff, as long as she uses it on him. After getting his body soaped and rinsed, with Leo dropping kisses on her wet breasts. Margaret admits to herself, ~_He is so predictable when it comes to my breasts and he has admitted he loves them best wet._~ She next applies shampoo to her hands and he closes his eyes to allow her to massage his scalp. He has such a terrible time deciding which part he likes best about her giving him a shower. But he plans on doing lots of research on the subject before someday, in the far future, making a final decision. 

Margaret is impressed that Leo has been so cooperative in hurrying with his shower this morning. "Leo, it's time for you to wash your private parts." She looks at him with uncertainty when he kisses her and sees him smile softly as he pulls away. 

"Margaret, if this bothers you just say so and I'll understand, but we're at the point that we have nothing to hide from each other." He hooks his thumbs under the band of his wet boxers and slides them down and lets them drop to the floor of the tub. He never loses eye contact with her and leaning forward again to just touch his lips to hers. She smiles shyly back and she reaches for her hips and slides her wet panties to join his on the tub floor. His eyes smolder as they drink in her form, hers eyes are just as curious as she peeks at him shyly. He sees her glance down. "Margaret, it's alright to look. I'm enjoying the view of your beautiful body." He leans over and kisses her lightly his hands cupping her face and he makes sure that their bodies are not touching. He wants her to get used to seeing him nude first. He knows she needs to take things one step at a time. He pulls back and holds out his hand for the puff. She hands it to him, accepting the next step that he just initiated. He turns around, to keep from embarrassing her, as he finishes his shower. When he hands the puff back, she steps out to lightly towel off and don her robe. She then helps him out and dries him and gets him into his clean, dry boxers. He's still smiling. He may not stop all day as he remembers the trust that Margaret has shown him this morning. He watches her every move as she goes to the door to call Josh. ~_Yup, definitely a natural red head.~_

***** 

Donna enters Margaret's bathroom with her makeup bag and blow dryer in hand. "Hi, Margaret. Time for my switch in bathrooms." She smiles at Margaret, who's dressed in her floral satin robe, while she bends down into the tub. Margaret's picking up and wringing out something in the tub before she turns around. She's holding both wet panties and wet boxers. Margaret decides to have a little fun with Donna and not explain. She proceeds to hang them on the knobs of the towel bar to dry. Donna notes Margaret's wet hair from her unfinished shower. The girls' eyes meet, Donna has raised eyebrows and Margaret returns a smile. Then she drops her robe and enters the shower to wash her hair. Donna did notice the nice flush to Margaret's skin. Donna gets back at Margaret for withholding information. "So……I take it that Leo knows you're a natural red head now?" Margaret gives a soft chuckle from inside the shower. Donna smiles at herself in the mirror. She's happy that things are progressing nicely for Margaret. 

****** 

Leo emerges from the guest room with Josh following closely behind, to help if needed. Leo is moving faster this morning although he still can't get up and down yet on his own. He 'is' bound and determined to walk better on his own today.

Leo notices Margaret and Donna at the dining table playing with a new gadget that is about the size of a small toaster. "What's that, Baby?" 

"It's our new wax machine, Leo. It's really going to help your hands to work better." Margaret assures him as she picks up the instructions. Leo sits on the chair for Josh to slip his shoes on him and fix his tie. Leo scowls at the machine and glances up at Margaret with a look that says he's not pleased. Margaret tries to reason with Leo. "It will help you use your hands better at work, Leo. Then you can hold a pen and sign your name, even if you sign it badly. You know that the papers that need your signature are backing up."

"When did you turn this thing on and how hot it that wax?" Leo is on the defense. This is one idea he's not too happy about. 

"It's a low heat, Leo. It's not hot enough to burn you. I turned it on when I made coffee, but it is such a low heat that we jump started it in the microwave and then added the plastic tray back into the machine." Leo growls in his displeasure. She rolls her eyes at him. She knows that Leo would growl sometime during her trying to convince him, he's Leo. Margaret now gives him a look to convey that she has had enough of his protesting. Leo does one more humph sound in his throat and backs down. He looks in to the machine and notices that it is about six inches deep. He looks skeptically at the others. 

Josh is grinning. "Don't look at me, Leo. You know my opinion without asking. It looks girly to me, too."

"Leo, I even have the disposable gloves for you to wear. That makes it easy to peel off and get back into the machine, to reuse the wax." She smiles and teases, "You might get your manly hairs in it without the glove." 

Josh snickers and Leo shoots a glare at him.

Donna gloats, "Yeah, guys, we ladies do not have to use gloves and it feels wonderful. You dip your hand several times and layer it. The more layers, the better the warming effect."

Leo takes Donna up on her boast, "OK, then you stick your hand in there."

"Oh, gladly, Leo. We were being nice and letting you go first since you bought it to help heal your hands." Donna shifts the machine to a better angle on the table and slowly dips her hand in the wax and pulls it out. The wax is thicker than school glue, but it drips slightly, back into the machine till it quickly sets on her hand. "Oh, Margaret that is wonderful. Just like at the spa. If only it was the scented wax." Donna has a wishful look on her face. 

Margaret smiles at her friend and regrets to tell her, "Yeah, but it was for Leo and I knew he wouldn't stand for the scented wax". She shoots him another look and he meets her look that says he's the victim here. ~_I knew it was going to be hard enough to get him to use it at all. If he'd just try it once, he might like it.~ _

"I'll buy one for you ladies, if you want the scented wax. I'd be happy to, since you ladies are so taken with it." Leo scowls at the machine, "And I know Margaret's not going to let me out of using this one." 

Donna doesn't even look at Margaret, when she quickly agrees, for Margaret, to the additional purchase. She and Leo exchange a knowing look. The both know that Margaret would turn him down automatically on him buying her something so frivolous. 

Donna has let the wax cool on her hand to get the most out of the warmth, even if it is just one layer. She starts to peel off the wax and add it back into the machine. 

"Oh, wow, Donna. That looks so cool to peel off." Josh's attention is now captured, "Like peeling a sunburn."

"EEEuuuu, Josh. That sounds gross," Donna scolds and scrunches up her face. 

Josh dips in a finger and gets a surprise look on his face, "Hey, Leo it's not that bad." He looks at the cooling wax on his finger. He blows on it to get it to harden faster. Josh peels his finger and puts the wax back into the machine. "Let me have a glove. I want to see if it peels off of that just as well as my skin."

"I'm going to go get our breakfast while you take turns." Donna watches Josh choose a larger glove and put it on. "Margaret, you better stay here and keep an eye on them. We'd hate for them to break it, now that Josh likes it." 

Leo rolls his eyes, "Now, you've got Josh playing with it." 

"I'll be careful," Josh looks wounded at her implying he might break it. Josh then slowly dips his gloved hand into the wax and back out. He holds it over the machine till he's sure it will not drip. "Leo, they're right. The warmth does feel great."

"Ok, Josh, I'll try it." He looks at Margaret and gives in. "Can you help me get a glove on, please?"

"Sure, Leo. I'd be happy to help. I ordered the ex-large size gloves for you, to make it easier to get it on your hand." She holds the opening wide for him, to get his hand in a far as he can and then she helps to adjust the fingers the rest of the way. 

Donna returns with a tray. She has coffee and warm muffins. She had also added glasses of OJ and some banana halves still in the peels. They can munch on breakfast while they take turns. 

Leo now tentatively dips his hand into the wax and pulls it back out. He looks at Margaret with the same look of surprise that Josh had, "That does feels good. It's not as hot as I thought it would be."

Margaret smiles at his acceptance of the wax, "Dip your hand in again for another layer." She's peeling the skin off a banana, while she watches Leo hold his hand over the machine. She breaks off a chunk of banana and feds it to Leo to chew on, while he waits for the wax to do its work and cool off. While he's chewing, he watches Josh peel off the wax from his glove. 

Donna has the paper off of both of their muffins and has broken them into fourths. She pops a quarter into her mouth and Josh notices. 

"Hey, how about feeding me, too." She picks up a piece and Josh just gets his mouth open in time for Donna to cram it in. 

Margaret and Leo both snicker at Josh getting just what he asked for.

Josh mumbles around his mouth full of muffin, "Thanks, Donna, I appreciate that." 

"Any time, Josh." Donna now warns, "Open you mouth again and I'll feed you a banana." 

He keeps his lips closed till he's able to swallow. He watches Donna peel a banana and take a bite. He then safely takes a drink of his OJ. 

Leo can tell that the wax is cool and he tries to peel it off, but it too much for his hands. "Margaret, help me here." He holds out his hand toward her. She pops her banana chunk into her mouth and reaches for his hand to help get the wax and glove off. 

"We need to do your other hand, now, Leo." Margaret doesn't let him off the hook. 

Leo tries and moves his fingers. He sees that they are a little easier to move, after the warmth of the wax. It may actually work.He grins. He now likes the warm wax. Donna has now dipped her other hand into the wax to get the warm effect on it. While Margaret gets the glove onto Leo's other hand. 

Josh has taken his glove off, so he can eat, as Donna has been doing more eating than feeding. He'll just help her to peel off the wax, from her hand. She's still eating with her unwaxed hand or Josh would be more getting most of the muffins and bananas.

While Leo dips his other hand into the wax, Margaret decides to inform him of some of the other points of interest about the machine. "Leo, a person can do feet too, to make them soft in the winter."

Leo looks at her with discussed shock, "I'm not putting my hand in, after someone has had their foot in there." 

Margaret give him a pointed look, "Leo, we can do it when we're ready to replace the older wax."

"You can get replacement wax for this thing," Leo questions.

"Sure, Leo," She nods in agreement. "I got a great deal for the replacement wax, when I ordered the machine. It saved on future shipping costs, to have them ship it with the machine." 

Donna asks while Margaret eats some muffin, "Leo, how's your leg muscle this morning. Josh said the cramp was pretty intense last night."

"It's lots better this morning, Donna. We figured that it must have been from the pool exercises." Leo's trying to peel off the cooled wax again, but he gives up and holds his hand out to Margaret. She smiles and pops some muffin into his mouth and helps him to remove the glove. 

Josh grins at Leo, "Hey, Donna. Sniff and see if anyone smells like raspberries?"

Leo ignores Donna mystified look at Josh and himself. She knows these guys well enough to know that Josh is teasing Leo for some reason. "Very funny, Dad! As you recall, I've had my shower this morning and I no longer smell like sweet raspberries."

Donna can't resist. She giggles and asks Margaret sounding innocent, "How did Leo end up smelling like raspberries?"

Margaret scolds her slightly and glares at Josh, "Not like that, Donna, and I wasn't the only one rubbing raspberry lotion on Leo last night."

Donna give Josh a questioning look, to make him give her a shocked look back. He answers her with his injured macho attitude, "Not like that, Donna. I had to rub the leg cramp last night. We were nice to Margaret and told her to go back to sleep. I know how to rub out a cramp. I learned how while playing baseball in high school." Josh defends his ability to take care of Leo. 

Leo chuckles at Josh defending his maleness to Donna. Josh gives in and chuckles with him. Secure in the fact that his manly reputation is still in tact. The ladies just shake their heads at the guys doing the male bonding thing over something so trivial. It's getting to be fun to provoke them into it. 

Margaret places the wax from Leo's glove back into the machine and places the lid back on top of it. 

"Margaret, is that thing safe to leave here unattended today," Leo frowns at her and it.

"Leo, you just unplug it and let it cool right here." She explains better, "The machine just has a low temperature heater in the bottom of it." 

Leo just growls slightly and has to take her word for it, since he can't pick up the machine to test the bottom.

"Trust me, Leo," Margaret scolds him for being so skeptical.

"I do, Margaret," Leo assures her and he gives up worrying about the warm machine. 

"Good, we need to get going now," Margaret helps Donna to put the dishes on the tray to return to the kitchen. 

Josh hands Leo his meds for the morning and Leo finishes his OJ when he's taking them. He's still trying to hang onto his coffee mug and Margaret is trying to swipe it, while he's distracted. 

"Josh, would you tell the agent that we're getting ready to leave, so he can notify the driver," Margaret's organizing a plan to get Leo to the car, with as little waiting time as possible. 

"I can do that," Josh answers as he strides for the door. This is the first day that Leo's going to the office near his regular time, since the attack. He returns and helps Leo to his feet. Leo clicks off the TV and they meet the girls at the door. 

The agent speaks into his mic, "Pilot is on his way."

***** 

Leo did much better today arriving at the White House and the President was smiling at his progress in the Oval Office. Josh helped Leo down onto the couch, but Leo keeps his feet on the floor. Staff meeting will be early this morning, since they have a lot to prepare for an additional staff meeting at lunchtime with the President. Today seems to be scheduled heavy in the morning, but he can rest and catch up this afternoon. 

***** 

The President has decided to have the security meeting with Ron Butterfield right, before the lunch staff meeting. The President decides to go to Leo's office and see if Leo is agreeable and how he's doing this morning. He knows it's been a little hectic this morning and he doesn't want Leo to overtire himself. 

Leo is agreeable and he hopes to have a few words for both the President and Ron about last nights visit to the apartment. 

Leo looks at his friend and clears his throat with a rumble. He might as well start now, with Jed in his office. 

The President looks at Leo. He recognizes that sound, it's the one that Leo makes when he's not pleased and is going to say something he might regret. "Is there a problem, Leo?"

"Mr. President." Leo tries painfully hard to be tactful, in his own personal way, since They're in the West Wing and not in the Residence, "May I note that you seem to enjoy the perks that come with your station, but I'd like to remind you that the Secret Service is 'not' your private little Mafia. To send on covert assignments in the night and to invade people bedrooms in the middle of the night." Leo ends with an exasperated sigh. He'd really like to strangle his friend, but he knows how he panics about family. 

The President's face lights up at the thought of his Mafia and midnight raids to Leo's bedroom. His face registers why Leo is upset, when he remembers that Margaret had been sleeping with Leo at the Residence over the weekend. "Leo, are you telling me that Ron was in your bedroom, with you and Margaret in bed?" 

Leo scowls at him, "Yeah," he growls out, "you know that I'm a little uneasy about Margaret around Ron. It was just a joke from her, but she's never joked about anyone else like that."

The President laughs in delight at Leo's dilemma, "Leo, we agreed, when I was teasing you at the time that it was you just being insecure aboutyour new relationship with Margaret."

"I know," Leo agrees, "it's totally out in left field, but you know how one little thing will stick with you, even though you 'totally' know it's just in you head and 'totally' harmless. Well, this is mine." He shoots a glare at his best friend, Jed. "Thanks a lot for making my worst little fear a reality." Leo growls, "Ron was standing there and Margaret in her nightwear. She didn't even care."

The President is pleased now that he panicked and sent Ron over. He can get some good mileage with both Leo and Ron with this. Leo is still sitting with a dark look on his face. Both men put on their office faces when the door opens. 

Margaret enters and immediately stops in her tracks, when she sees that the President is in Leo's office. She's a little cool sounding with her, "Good Morning, Mr. President."

"Good Morning, Margaret. I could catch a cold from that greeting, Margaret," he teases her as he can tell she's not pleased with him either this morning. She gives him a look that no President should ever receive. Leo hopes to block a comment from her to the President that she will regret later and holds out his hand for the papers she wants him to initial. He has trouble holding the pen and the President leans over the front edge of the desk to place his hand on the paper to hold it in place, while Margaret is showing Leo where to sign. Margaret can't restrain herself and very quietly drops a comment, "You just had to send in the agent, Jed." 

Jed's face lights up at Margaret's annoyance with him and the fact that she called him by his first name. 

"Problem, Margaret? Are you taking me to task? Scolding the President of the United States and in the White House, just feet from the Oval Office, with security agents all around," he really lays it on thick, remembering her panic in the Residence just last weekend. 

She can tell that he's really 'not' trying to intimidate her and she gives him the same pointed look that Abby has helped her to perfect. She lets him know that she onto his game with, "Jed, I'm just letting you know that I'm adding to my list on you." 

Jed laughs at her comment, feeling fairly safe standing in the White House. He can always duck into the Oval Office if needed. 

"You'll see, Mr. President." She says with slight sarcasm. "Just remember, it would help if Abby and you would call 'earlier' in the evenings, or we might just start calling you two, in the middle of the night, to see if you're all right."

Leo decides he'd better separate the two as neither backs down when challenged, and he hands Margaret back the papers, as a message to dismiss her. He tries to usher his friend back to the Oval Office without resorting to, 'I hear Charlie calling for you,' like a kid you want to get rid of. "Sir, I'll see you later at the security briefing." 

"Yeah, Leo, I'm leaving. You're no fun today." The President gets in a slight dig, "It might be from all the interruptions you had last night."

"Good bye, Mr. President," Leo growls at him while the President returns to his office with a smile. 

***** 

Ron Butterfield is early for the security meeting with the President and is waiting in the outer office to the Oval office. During this time, Ron reviews the phone call he made to the President, after his visit to Margaret's apartment. 

**

"Mr. President, Agent Butterfield," Ron speaks crisply into his secure cell phone outside the Latrobe apartment building. 

"Go ahead, Ron. Is Leo all right? Is Margaret all right?" The President doesn't really give the agent time to answer any questions. 

"Sir, they're fine," Ron reassures the President when he stops for a breath. "The agent outside assured me that the apartment was secure. All the occupants were still inside. I spoke to Margaret, first, she explained that she had turned down the phone ringer to keep it from waking Mr. McGarry. She had been sleeping and didn't hear the softer ring." Ron continues to quickly brief the President of the details. "I then proceeded to the bedroom and Mr. McGarry confirmed his identity to me. I was able to discern that he was in no danger." 

"Fine. Thanks, Ron." The President exhales the breath he was holding till he heard all the facts, "Sorry to have ordered you stop and check on them, but I was afraid there was a problem. I'm just overprotective, I guess. Ron, thanks again. Night." 

"Good night, Sir." Ron snaps his cell phone lid closed with too much force and jams it back into his pants pocket. He glances back up to the bay window on the fifth floor and sighs. He turns to climb into his car and make his weary way home to his silent apartment, till morning, when he will again return to the job he loves more than his own life. 

** 

Ron comes to the conclusion of his review and decides that he did not let slip any personal info on the couple or rearranged sleeping arrangements from what was mentioned at the security meeting in the Residence yesterday morning. Agents do not reveal other people secrets and he doesn't know how much the President knows about the Leo and Margaret's relationship.

***** 

Charlie opens the door to the Oval Office, "Mr. President, Agent Butterfield is here."

"Send him in, Charlie," the President has a slight smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. This might get interesting.

"Sir, Mr. McGarry," he addresses both men, who are sitting at the President's desk with Leo at the side. 

"Ron, any news on Leo's attackers?" The President looks hopeful and Leo has a scowl on his face, either for the mention of the attackers, or for Ron and his late night visit. 

"Sir, we're still combing the city for any sign of a similar van, but no real leads yet," Ron regretfully informs the President. Ron really hates when he has to report that no progress is being made. They expect him to have results and he expects his people to have results. 

The President grins slightly and Ron is now on edge, because his report should not warrant that kind of response. "Ron, I'd like you to give me a more detailed review of your visit last night to check on Leo. From your tone last night on the phone and Leo's remarks this morning, I get the impression that something was not quite right about the whole thing." The President now begins to really grill him in rapid session, "Ron, who answered the door at the apartment?"

"Margaret did, Sir."

Leo silently lets Ron know that he isn't happy about him calling her Margaret.

"Did she look like she had been sleeping?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What was she wearing?" 

"Sleep clothes"

"No robe?" The President is really trying hard to see if Ron has the ability to blush.

"No, Sir"

"In her nightgown?" The President raises an eyebrow at Ron.

"No, Sir. Pajamas."

"You mean like men's pajamas?"

"No, women's satin ones," Ron can feel the unchecked redness creeping up his neck. 

Ron tries to head off the President, "Sir, let me assure you that they were in no danger, while anywhere in the apartment."

The President, to keep Ron focused on answering him, so that he can gleam a tidbit to tease Leo with, uses a pert of his office. Leo and Ron will kill him, if they find him out. The President acts serious and reprimands Ron for interrupting, "Ron, need I remind you that I am the President and it's your job and duty to answer any questions I have concerning the order I gave you last night."

Leo is holding his head in his hands by this time. He thought he was in pain before, but this is worse. 

"Was Leo in the room?" 

"No, Sir."

"Well, where was he when you were in the living room with Margaret?"

"Marg… Miss Ryan said she would take me to him." Ron stops himself from using her first name, because he saw Leo flinch with agitation when he called her Margaret the first time.

"Oh, to the guest room?" 

"No, Sir. Her bedroom." 

"How do you know it was her bedroom?" 

Ron sighs, "Because, Sir, while I was explaining my reason to Mr. McGarry for being there, she crawled back into the bed."

"And Leo was in the room?"

"Yes, Sir." 

"Where in the room, Ron?" 

Leo growls in annoyance and frustration. The President is pushing the line. 

"In the bed, also, Sir. He was unable to get up and come out to the door and talk to me, due to his ribs." 

"She just laid down on her pillow and went right back to sleep?" 

"Not exactly, Sir." 

"What do you mean not exactly, Ron? You said that she got back into bed."

"Sir, she… um… curled up against Mr. McGarry." Ron's blush was now evident to the President and he loved it. 

He now wants to see if Ron is capable of a Margaret level blush, with his red hair. 

"Was she hugging him or he hugging her, after she curled against him? They're usually one way or the other."

Leo warns with steel in his voice, "Mr. President."

"OK, Leo. Ron, was she asleep then? She did know you were still in the room, right?" 

"Yes, Sir, she knew I was still there."

"How do you know for certain, she was aware of you still standing in her bedroom?"

"Sir, she politely told me to close the door on my way out." 

The President loves this once in a lifetime opportunity, to make Ron Butterfield blush. "But, I thought that Leo was to use the guestroom?"

"He couldn't, Sir."

"Why was that, Ron?"

"Mr. Lyman and Miss Moss were using the guest room." 

Leo has let this go on far enough, he now points out, with his face still in his hands, "Mr. President, you're just jerking Ron around. You knew exactly where I could be located last night. The same place I was in the Residence. In bed with Margaret, sleeping not twenty feet from Abby and you. At least the second night we had a room to ourselves." That might not sound 'quite right' to most people, but Leo doesn't really care, after all Jed is trying to get juicy details out of Ron. 

Ron's not happy and he's had enough of being roasted by the President. "Sir, the job of keeping Mr. McGarry safe is hard enough, without being kept in the dark as to the status of their relationship and the location of his sleeping arrangements, in case of an emergency. The agents believed that Leo would be in the guest room and would have gone straight there to protect him. Then they would have had to search the apartment for him. That is 'not' acceptable. I also realized last night that this was the reason that Mr. McGarry has been so adamant to have protection for his girlfriend. I now realize it's that they're more than just dating. I now know that he's a bigger risk, to protect, due to the fact that he's made it clear, he'll risk himself and the agent's life to protect her. If he has been uncomfortable with an agent up to now, well too bad, because after my fact finding visit last night, I'm doubling his detail." 

"NO," Leo's head pops up in protest.

"Yes! It's my call! He 'will' have two agents at all times, plus the driver. They 'will' stay alive and hopefully not at the cost of any agents lives. Using just one agent at a time is not going to cover his safety. I don't need someone to end up dead, to prove my point." 

Ron is hot and the other two occupants of the room, just found out that you 'do not' play games with his job. 

Leo lifts his head and looks at Ron. Ron just looks him right back, never blinking, the man was serious. Leo conveys his agreement to Ron with a look and he then feels he should apologize for his lack of omission. "Ron, you're right. Our not telling you, we were more seriously involved, hindered your ability to do the job of protecting me. I apologize." 

"Thank you, Mr. McGarry," Ron accepts the apology with professionalism. He knows that in Leo's position, the lack of privacy is the norm for him, especially with the press and the White House gossip at his back all the time. 

Ron excuses himself and heads back to his office to meet with Coop topick more agents for team members on Leo's detail. He plans to keep a closer contact with Coop on this assignment. Things can get serious, real fast, at this level.

*****

It's their lunch break and both bosses are having different back-to-back meetings. The ladies go shopping for their lunch hour. Margaret and Donna are returning to Donna's car at the mall, they do feel safe traveling as a pair in the broad daylight. They needed to pick-up some items for Leo. Margaret wanted to get him some more satin pants, with the agent outside the apartment. Also, at the leisurewear specialty shop, she managed to get herself a new satin sleep shirt. Abby had recommended some vitamins for him, to help in the healing, the ones she has at the apartment are for women. She got him some vitamins for men. They also picked up some king size sheets for the day bed, when it is used with the trundle bed. She found a strip that you out under the sheet to smooth out the crack between the two twin mattresses. Using his credit card was fine with her, for his items. Donna was carrying the items from the bed and bath shop. Margaret had the bags with the clothing and the vitamins. 

Two men are following them from a distance in the parking lot. The women are being careful and looking around as they are walking. Margaret glances behind them and notices the men following and they way that they are not taking their eyes off them. "Oh my God, Donna. I think those men are following us. Walk faster to the car." Margaret and Donna quicken their pace and so do the men. The girls take off running for the car and at the same time Donna pulls out her key fob and turns on her car alarm. She also unlocks the doors so that they can jump quickly in the car. The men are pounding behind them. One man is chasing after each female. Donna and Margaret make it to the car neck and neck. Both women yank their car doors open. Donna jumps in quickly to safety. Margaret has a problem getting in, folding up and into the seat as quickly. Both of the men are on her side of the car, now, trying to keep her from shutting her car door. Donna blasts the horn with one hand and her other hand has a grip on Margaret's arm to keep her from being pulled out, with the door being yanked back open by the men. Margaret uses both hands on the door handle and with Donna pulling on her arm. She finally gets the door closed. Donna hits the lock button and fumbles with the key to start the engine. She's getting them out of there, if she has to run over them. One man yells in pain as his fingertips were caught in the edge of Margaret's door. He cusses at Margaret as he jerks his fingers loose. The attacker then slams the side of his arm against the side window in anger, as if to bust it out and get to her. He yells to Margaret that they 'will' keep trying. They'll get McGarry or her, soon, he promises. 

The men take off as they see the mall security car circling and starting toward them. They jump into a dark van that is parked not far away. The only luck holding for them today is that they will be able to escape capture, but once again without their primary target.

Donna wastes no time getting them back to the White House and both women are surprised that they made it there in one piece. They're both pale and shaking. They just want to get to the guys and be safe. The guard at the gate can tell that they're upset and he immediately demands to know what has upset them. He sees them on a daily basis and recognizes that they are really scared. His first concern is that Margaret has been off the White House grounds and has had some kind of trouble. He's unfortunately right. They give him a shaky, but brief explanation. He's already reaching for his phone, to report that the ladies have had trouble. After he hangs up he directs them to park in back and that they'll be met at the door by the Secret Service. He returns Donna's small smile, seeing her tears that she's keeping in check and assures them that they are safe here on the White House grounds. 

Pulling into a space by the Secret Service entrance, Donna, by habit, puts the car in park and turns off the engine. She looks at Margaret and they are both shaking and near tears, now that they both realize how close that they came to being in Leo's present condition or worse, captive. They both instinctively reach out and clasp each others shaking hands. The Secret Service agents hurry out to the car and they first have to remind Donna to unlock the doors, before they help them out of the car and assess if they are injured. Margaret is holding her arm stiffly from fighting to get her door closed, but she doesn't mention it. She's still in a state of mild shock, like Donna. 

***** 

Ron enters his office and moves to stand behind his desk, glancing at some folders lying there. He is running through his head is a short list of additional agents he can assign to Mr. McGarry's detail. 

The phone rings with the news that Margaret and Donna are now at the entrance to their department, after an apparent attempt to kidnap Margaret at the mall. 

Ron slams down the phone, "Damn, Damn, DAMN." He throws the nearest thing he can find at the wall. He puts his whole effect and arm strength into the throw, making a satisfying crack sound as the heavy book smacks flat on the wall. His anger and frustration are only matched, by his fear that Margaret was in danger and the fear that if Leo McGarry found out about his own undefined need to know she's safe, his life as he knows it now would be over. Ron barely glances at the book on the floor as he takes off at a run to get to the entrance and see for him self if Margaret, he means the ladies, are injured in any way. 

***** 

Ron meets up with the ladies as the agents get them in the entrance door. 

"Margaret, Donna, are you all right? Do you need medical attention?" He looks both ladies in the eye for their answer. 

"We're OK, Ron. Just shaken up a bit." Margaret answers him with a shaky breath and a few tears trickling down. Donna nods in agreement with her eyes round with belated fear. 

"Good to hear, ladies." Ron looks at them encouragingly, "Can you talk to us now? It would help to do a quick statement, while it's fresh."

***** 

The senior staff is in the Oval Office for a meeting with the President after lunch. They are seated and reviewing some files spread out on the table in the middle of the room. Charlie opens the door, "Mr. President. Ron Butterfield is here and urgently needs to see Leo and Josh." 

"Send him in," the President immediately gives permission. Josh is immediately on his feet, from his seat in the middle of the couch with Leo to his right. He looks at the door and then turns to see Leo sliding himself forward on the couch seat, holding his side, and trying to stand. The President stands and grabs at Leo's right arm to help him up. The rest of the senior staff have risen when the President had. All look expectantly at Agent Butterfield as he entered the Oval Office with a near scowl on his face. He addresses the President, "Sir, I need to have Mr. McGarry and Mr. Lyman to come with me to Mr. McGarry's office."

"Ron, what's wrong. I can tell that something is, by the look on your face," the President demands before Leo and Josh can beat him to the question. 

Ron quickly scans to check the occupants of the room, "Sir, Miss Ryan and Miss Moss went to the mall on their lunch break and were chased by, who we believe to be, the same men who tried to kidnap Mr. McGarry. They are shaken and upset and are waiting in his office." 

"What," was roared from both Leo and Josh. Leo nearly doubles over from the pain that his bellow causes to his side. 

Josh recovers first as he looks at the President over Leo's bent head. Leo is trying to catch his breath, willing the pain to stop so he can move. "Sir, your permission to leave."

"Go, I'll get Leo there," the President waves him in the direction of Leo's office door. 

"Sir, I've got Leo. You go on ahead," Toby cuts in on the hold the President has on Leo's arm. 

Bending to look at him in the face, "Leo, I'll go be with Margaret, till Toby gets you there," Jed, the friend, now reassures Leo, who's struggling to breathe and walk at the same time. Toby is now behind him and has Leo under the arms and is propelling him toward the door. Agent Butterfield is at the President's back and follows him into Leo's office. CJ and Sam are on each side of Leo, to give any assistance that Toby might need with him. In all the hurry, CJ still notes that Toby is definitely in full control and capable of getting Leo, practically bodily, to his office. She's mildly surprised, this is a side she seldom sees in Toby, where he gets physically involved, like this is a mission of honor. His way to help right a wrong. With the look she sees on Toby's face, she may try later, to get him to explain his feelings about Leo's attack. 

When Leo gets to the doorway of his office he immediately takes a deeper breath and trusts Toby to not drop him as he grabs his side tighter and calls out, "Margaret." Toby keeps him moving to the couch, but Leo stops him and leans back on Toby for support, like he does to Josh. His arms are wrapped around to support his ribs. 

Margaret rushes over to Leo's side. Leaving the hug the President is giving her. She's still shaking a little and the site of Leo being in a panic for her, she slips her arm in between the two men, to give Leo a hug as Toby hangs onto him. She quickly pulls back and looks in Leo's pain filled face, "Leo, I'm here and I'm fine, now. I was just scared, but I'll be all right." His eyes never waver from hers. He has so many emotions on his face and his eyes are talking to her, since he doesn't have the breath to say the words. Margaret tries to calm him, "See, Donna's fine, too." She glances over her shoulder and takes a half step back for him to see Donna in Josh's arms and she's whipping tears away. "Leo, let Toby set you on the couch. I'm right here beside you." 

"Ok, good. I'll kill you from the couch, soon as I stop holding you to my heart," Leo lets her know he's better after seeing her. She steps back for Toby to help Leo down on the couch. Sam supports Leo with a hand on his back, as he's lowered to the couch. 

"OH, GOD. Ok, guys. I'm down. Here, Margaret," he pats his hand beside him on the couch and she picks up his right hand where he left it lying. His left arm is clamped to his side pushing on the pain. 

Margaret looks over at CJ, "CJ, could you get someone to bring him an ice pack out of the freeze in the kitchenette?" 

"Sure thing, Margaret," CJ answers and looks at the President in a silent request to leave the room. He nods in approval. She steps out in the hall to grab an intern to fulfill the request. She steps back in moments later to find Margaret wrapped in Leo arm and he's dropping a kiss on her head as she indulges in a few quiet tears on his shirt front. "It will be here momentarily," she tells the room. 

Ron allows himself to just a glance at Margaret tucked up against Leo's side once again. He can now imagine why he might fear the famous Leo McGarry's temper. Ron sees an angry, afraid and loving Leo with Margaret. ~_I really wonder why I never saw it before. It's so obvious and I call myself one of the best Secret Service agents. ~ _

"All right, Ron. Give us the details that you know," the President is impatient, now that he can see that the assistants are safely here in the office.

"Sir, as I mentioned before, the women made a quick run to the mall. Which, in their defense, would not normally be deemed a risk, given the history of the attackers." He explains the differences, "It was broad daylight, in a crowded mall, they were in an open area and they were together for safety." Ron now continues to brief on the attackers. "This was totally a change in their pattern. We now can assume that they're getting desperate or that for some reason they're under some kind of time pressure, for them to so boldly try and grab them in this situation. Before, they always tried to be in hiding and make a surprise attempt. They have the luck of using so simple a plan that they leave no evidence behind. Just jump and grab." Agent Butterfield runs out of details to relay, to help the ones involved understand how little they're able to gleam at each attempt.

The intern returns to the doorway and is afraid to enter with the President in the room. The President sees him hovering at the door and waves him in with the ice pack. The intern just steps in part way. The others standing in the room, block his view of Leo. He hands it to CJ, as she was the one to request it.

"Thanks, Jerry," CJ says as she smiles and accepts the cold towel wrapped ice pack. 

"Yes. Thanks, Jerry. I appreciate your help," the President smiles at the nervous intern. 

"Your welcome, Sir. Anytime, Sir. Excuse me, Sir," the intern back-peddles to the door. 

"Yeah," the President signals its OK for him to leave. He turns to look at Ron again. 

"We still have no idea what they want? That they are now getting desperate to achieve their goal, of a hostage to hold over me," the President sounds irritated and desperate as he asks for information from Agent Butterfield.

"No, Sir, they never say." Agent Butterfield reviews, "Today, they just told the women that they would keep trying, till they get either Mr. McGarry or Miss Ryan. Sir, I do think the reason that Miss Moss was chased by one of the men, was to get Miss Ryan confused and then they could get to her." 

Josh looks like thunder at that information. He squeezes Donna tighter to his side and she returns the squeeze. She holds onto him with both arms around his waist. Not even looking at his face, her imagination of his look is enough. She heard his quick inhale and him then blowing it out, at the news. 

Josh now demands, "What did you get on them this time?"

"The ladies were able to recall a few details, since they came straight here and the event was fresh in their minds." He relays then a general review, "They gave us a few more detail on the descriptions of the attackers and the van that they were using to get away in." 

"What details?" Josh looks pointedly at the agent. He's in no mood to play twenty questions. 

Agent Butterfield relinquishes the new details, "They were able to give us a better idea of size and coloring of the men, since they were viewing them through the glass of the car." Ron looks at Margaret with pride at her ability to help with the details and his face nearly gives it away, with the slightest hint of a smile, just a softening of his face, "Miss Ryan was able to ID the type and model of van as they left, since Miss Moss was driving. We know it is definitely a black van. A Plymouth Voyager that is about 8 years old. It has tinted back windows, but not the front ones, where the attackers were sitting and it has chrome striping at the bottom of the sides. They were not at a good angle to see the plate. We 'do' hope to get some fingerprints or if we are lucky, a scrap of DNA. Depending on how much skin the attacker left behind, when his fingers were caught in the doorframe. If we get the former, it will help us to possible put a name to the faces. If we get the DNA, it will definitely nail the case shut on them when we get to court." 

"How long did you debrief them, before you let us know about the attempt on them," Leo's worried that they were pressured and kept scared too long downstairs. 

Agent Butterfield quickly defends his department's handling of the women, "They were real troopers, Sir. We only needed to keep them about 15 minutes and they were with some of our female agents for moral support. They were treated with care and concern. They were the ones that insisted in talking to us right then. They realized that it was best to do so, with it just having happened. The same way we did with you the other night, after we got you in here. Luckily, Miss Ryan seems to have a photographic memory and Miss Moss helped with the description of the attackers themselves." 

"Good. Now what," Leo asks, not really wanting to hear the answer. 

Agent Butterfield confirms Leo suspicions, "Since Miss Ryan expressed her disagreement to private security, I recommend that she 'not' leave the building without you and your agent. The attackers seem to have an aversion to anyone in security and who are armed. Miss Moss is probably not going to be a target, but I recommend that she is extra careful and travel with a male escort for a while." He defines why she is not now a considered a target, "She 'is' loosely connected to you and Miss Ryan, but doesn't carry the clout that they need with the President."

"That makes me feel better," Josh is now slightly calming down. 

"OK, the girls will stay on the White House grounds, unless they have an escort," the President gives the females a pointed, but caring look. 

"Yes, Sir," the women answer, to his hinted at order. 

"Good. We don't need any more scares like this," he sighs with relief as he also thinks of the ramifications to today's attempt. 

Margaret rises from the couch beside Leo, to get him to put his feet up.

The President gets everyone moving, "Ok, everyone lets get back to work. CJ, you keep this under wraps." 

"Yes, Sir," CJ agrees. Toby gives Leo a touch on the shoulder as he moves to follow CJ and Sam out the door. 

"Ron, keep us informed as always," the President orders as a dismissal to the agent. 

"Yes, Sir, you'll know as soon as we know," he promises and nods to the others. He leaves with long rapid strides, with plans to tear into his department. He's getting tired of not having answers for the President.

***** 

When the President and the two couples are the only ones left in the room, Jed turns to pick up Leo's phone and punches a few buttons. "Hi, Abby, could you pop over to Leo's office now for a few minutes. Thanks, Dear," he hangs up and just calmly looks at the others, while waiting for Abby to arrive from her office. 

Abby arrives in just minutes. She immediately questions, when she enters Leo's office, "What does Leo need?" Her eyes are already running over Leo to assess any possible problem.

Jed informs her of her mistake, "Abby, it's not Leo that you need to look at. It's Margaret. She and Donna had to make a run for it, to get away from the attackers at the mall." 

"God, Jed, not again," Abby has a shocked look on her face and rolls her eyes in disbelief. 

"Yeah," Jed answers her letting her know with his face that he's as upset as she is. He knows this is has been going on too long. 

"Margaret got hurt," he tells Abby and the others in the room look at the couch. Margaret's not looking at anyone, especially at Leo. He's rounding a shocked look of his own at her. 

"She's not telling, but she favoring her arm, for some reason." The President reveals Margaret's secret that he noticed when he was hugging her before Leo got into his office. She only hugged him back with one arm. 

"Margaret," Leo's now in a panic again finds his voice. "Are you hurt? Ron didn't mention that you were grabbed by them."

"They didn't touch me, Leo". Margaret quickly reassures him and tried to downplay any danger. She can tell that Leo is just about at his limit and may explode if he doesn't get his panic under control soon. She can see it coming like a train wreck. "It's nothing really, Leo My shoulder is just is a little sore, from fighting to get the door closed." 

"Let Abby see it, Baby, and what do you mean get the door closed?" His concern for her possible injury slightly sidetracks his anger. 

"I had trouble getting in the car, as fast as Donna and one of the guys tried to keep me from getting the door closed." She boasts a little to downplay the danger she was so close to "He paid for it, too. I got his fingers trapped in the doorframe." 

"God, Margaret. He was that close to you?" Leo's panting now after he bellows, at the thought of her in real danger. 

Josh doesn't look much happier, knowing the girls were that close to the attackers. He glances down at the top of Donna's head and drops a quick kiss on it. He won't release her far enough away from his heart to see her face. 

Abby walks over to the couch and signals for Margaret to standup, so she can examine the shoulder for injury. Abby's then lifts and rotates Margaret's arm at the shoulder. Margaret winches, but isn't in great pain. Abby instructs her, just like she did with her for Leo. "Just keep some ice on it for now. I think it's just strained a little." Abby looks her in the eye to make sure Margaret knows she means for her to do it, "Tonight you can put some heat on it and you should take one of Leo's Aleve now and again tonight. You may not need any tomorrow, but you can decide."

"Thanks, Abby. I didn't think it was very bad. I am glad you checked it," Margaret gives a small smile to her new friend and then sits back down beside Leo. 

Leo looks sideways at her and gives her a pointed look, which tells her that he's very disappointed in her for not telling him that she was hurt. He then hands her the ice pack. "Your turn, dear." He books no argument from her with Abby just saying for her to hold ice on it. Margaret takes the ice pack and drapes it over her shoulder and leans back again the couch and Leo's side, being very quiet. She just looks down at her hands folded tightly in her lap. He turns his face to her and kisses her temple. He's upset and he just needs to cool off. This may take awhile. No talking may be the smart thing right now between them. 

***** 

Another agent knocks at the door and Jed calls, "Enter."

"Sir, I'm the sketch artist and I'm here to see if Miss Ryan and Miss Moss could take a look the basic composites that I have of the attackers, fromtheir earlier descriptions in Special Agent Butterfield's office."

The President looks at the agent and feels that they have been through enough for one day and that they may be pushing Donna and Margaret too much, "You want to do it now?" 

"Yes, sir. Time is a factor. The longer that they get from the incident, the more the details fade from their recall." The agent assures the President that time is the enemy here. 

"Ladies, are you willing and able to help now?" The President softly asks while looking at both Margaret and Donna. 

"Yes, sir." Margaret agrees immediately, but takes a deep breath to fortify her self. "Anything to help to catch the attackers."

"Sir, may I use the desk, for the laptop?" He holds up the laptop in question, for the President to see the size of it, "The ladies can get a good view of what I have then." 

"Leo, you OK with this," the President asks, knowing that Leo is funny about someone sitting at his desk. 

"Yeah, use my desk." Leo grumbles, "Let's get this over with, for the ladies." He doesn't like the fact that Margaret is involved in this. He has tried for months to keep her out of it. 

After setting up the laptop and pulling up a split screen to show both attackers sketches, he has the ladies take a moment to get a good mental image of the attackers and then look at the screen. 

"Oh, My. I didn't know you would have them in 3-D. That looks a lot like them, but they do need some changes." Margaret is looking intently at the screen, but she has her hand on her chest as if the image has taken her breath away. 

"Yeah, they're not quite right." Donna agrees with Margaret as she bends closer to get a better look over the computer agent's shoulder, where she was safely standing at first. 

Josh moves up behind Donna with a hand on her shoulder, so she can feel him touching her to calm her. The President glances at Leo on the couch and Leo nods back to him. The President moves behind Margaret to lend her some support and his curiosity is getting the better of him. Leo knows this, too. 

These thoughts are running rapidly through his head as he watches Margaret working with the agent. _~I feel so useless right now. I can't even get up to comfort her. I can only watch from this damn perch on the couch. Damn this frustration. I don't do this well. How could I live with myself if something happens to her? I can't protect her if she won't let me. How could she have been so stupid? She's so smart, but this time she obviously wasn't. This really scares me, even more than the nightmares. It's real. What would I do without her? How could I even live without her? How did she get into my heart so deeply and quickly? She is everything.~_

Abby can tell that Leo is still in some real pain from the effort and anxiety that he has had the last hour. He really needs to rest, but she knows that is not going to happen. She steps to the door of the office and sends an aid to get another ice pack. She waits at the door for the aid to return, so he doesn't get a view of Leo on the couch. Abby sits beside Leo on the couch, "Here, Leo, you know where this goes. I can see the pain written all over your face." 

"If you look hard enough, Abby, you can read between the lines." He smiles at his own bad joke. He gladly accepts the ice pack. She's looking at him as he places the pack against his side and holds it there. "You can just get that wishful look off your face, Abby. You're not getting my shirt off me today. You've seen more of my skin in the last week than you've seen since we had kids at the pool. I'm keeping my shirt today, so just look disappointed all you want." Abby makes a 'humph' sound in her throat at Leo figuring out what she was going to suggest. 

"What are you two over there debating about?" The President takes his eyes off the computer screen and the changes to see what the trouble is across the room. 

"Abby is trying to get my shirt off again." He makes a grumbling statement, "The women around here, have nothing better to do, than to try and get my clothes off me everyday."

The President looks at him pretending to be shocked, "Leo, don't you think you might want to rephrase that remark. It doesn't put the ladies in a good light, if you know what I mean. They don't go around the White House in a wanton manner and strip the clothes off unsuspecting males."

Leo defends his statement, "Sir, on Monday, they stripped me to the waist to redo my wrap. I had to remind them to leave the pants on. Then on Tuesday the therapist was here and guess what?" He looks seriously at The President and he sees the hint of a smile on his face, "Yeah, they had me bare-chested to the waist again." He glares quickly at Abby, who is now smiling at Leo's list of complaints and back to his best friend that is not helping to defend him. "So, I thought that I would head her off, before she calls in the Sisterhood to get me down, in my defenseless state, and strip off my shirt again. Those Sisterhood ladies are dangerous to me. They tackled me. They're not in the least intimidated by me after hours. I'm not so sure, now, about during work hours. They just do as the wish to me, regardless that I'm their boss here in the West Wing."

Jed is trying his hardest not to laugh at Leo's dilemma. Leo looks insulted that Jed's not considering his protest seriously. Leo looks over at Josh and sees a smile on his face. He's not saying too much. He helped to redress Leo yesterday. Even the agent is slightly grinning at the screen of the computer and hoping he's not seen behind it, till he can school his face. He will never repeat what he hears in the White House, but that doesn't mean he can't personally enjoy what he hears. The ladies, of course, are totally on Abby's side. She 'is' a doctor after all and may need to check his healing process daily. 

The agent sits back in Leo's chair after the ladies are satisfied with the composites, "Thank you ladies that was most helpful. We can now transfer this to all the agencies and the Police. Everyone will have a better idea who to watch for, now." We'll soon have the DNA and finger print analysis from the exterior of Miss Moss's car." 

Josh is skeptical, "I'd like to point out that DNA and fingerprints will not help to find them, only help to convict them, after you have them in custody." The agent looks at Josh in agreement.

He looks at Leo on the couch, "Mr. McGarry, may I have you take a look at the composites? I can bring the laptop to you on the coffee table."

"Sure, I like to see how close that they are to mine. The ladies saw them in full daylight, so they should have a better idea." He looks down at his hands and softly mentions, "I was rather busy when I was in close contact with them." 

The agent moves the computer to where Leo and Abby can get a good look. "Yeah, that looks better than what I came up with. It does looks like the same guys to me," Leo agrees. "Remember, that the girls said they looked almost as bad as I do." He leans back on the couch. His hand is tucked up beside his mouth and looks at Margaret. He has a black look brewing on his face. He is not happy today at all. 

Abby sees the look and figures now is a good time for them to clear out of his office and let things cool down. Abby addresses the room, "I'm heading back to my office. Call me if anyone needs me. I can pop back over anytime." She looks at Leo's lowered brow, "I may come up with a good reason yet, to get Leo undressed." She smiles and he glances up to acknowledge her attempt to made him feel better. He grabs her hand and squeezes it. She drops a kiss on his lined brow and gets up to follow the agent from the room. 

Josh takes the hint, "Mr. President, we should probably get back to my office, as well. I have a few meetings this afternoon." 

"Sure, Josh. We'll talk later," the President approves. He knows Josh is working at top speed to cover all the bases this week, for both offices. 

Josh nods at the others, and with his hand at the small of Donna's back he escorts her out the door. 

***** 

The President is standing near the door to the Oval Office, still trying to read Leo's mood. He can sense that Leo is too quiet for this situation. 

Margaret picks up some files from the coffee table, lying there from earlier that morning, "See, Leo, that wasn't so bad. They have a good composite of the men, now," she hopes that she can calm Leo down, with some small talk. The President 'is' still standing here, after all. 

Leo growls and he can't hold it in any longer. He holds his side and bellows, in his old form, "Damn it, Margaret. What possessed you to go to the mall? Isn't one of us getting the crap beat out of um, enough for now? You just had to leave the White House grounds without protection?" Leo's ready to blow and to hell with White House protocol.

Margaret's so angry at Leo's questions and especially with the President standing there, that her whole face is getting red and it's not a blush this time. The President is right. She has red hair for a reason.

The President, as a friend, interrupts a moment, " You two need to clear the air between you. I'll just go and clear the hall and Charlie can cover the phones." He doesn't wait for approval from the couple in the room. "Don't mind me, I'll just go sit and read in my office. I may turn on some music." The President makes a hasty retreat, at the look of anger he receives from Leo, for jumping into the fight. 

The door shuts behind the President and in the Oval Office he yells for Charlie as he detours out the hall doorway, to instruct the agents to seal off the hall and 'no one' is to enter it, till he' personally' clears the area. He's making sure that the fight, which is about to happen in the COS office, is 'not' over heard or interrupted. This has been building up since Leo's attack and it's not going to get any better by waiting. He knows from experience. 

Back in Leo's office Margaret has spun around to squarely face Leo on the couch. "Leo, to start with, I'm not a child to be yelled at like I was sneaking off without permission. You heard what Ron said that I took the necessary precautions." She returns Leo's glare. 

_~There she goes calling him, Ron.~_ He so mad he can't think straight. "Margaret, you'd think that dealing with my injuries all weekend that you'd be able to draw the conclusion that these guys are not playing by 'nice' rules. They want to get to the President through me and now through you." He looks at the floor trying to suppress the fear he has for her. ~_God, they came so close.~ "You 'knew' you were a target. It was 'stupid' to go out where they could get a hold of you and they 'damn' near did." _

Margaret bellows right back. She learned from the best, "Leo, you felt it was safe for 'you' to be going out, in public for months, with these guys trying to grab you." She pauses to make a point, "Not that 'I' was told about it." She glares at him, "No, I'm just a defenseless little female." ~_He was in his own hotel garage.~ "Well, it doesn't look like you avoided them forever either, Leo." _

They look at each other and the anger crackles between their eyes. 

Leo has never seen her this mad before. Her red hair is apparently in full force. How can she not 'see' his side?

Margaret knows the famous Leo McGarry temper, but this is the first time it's ever been directed at her. She's not about to back down. How can he not 'see' her side?

"Margaret, that's just it." ~_If I could get off this couch right now, I'd hold her safe and kiss her till she 'sees' reason.~_ "You know there's a danger out there, now and you went anyway. You got hurt escaping them. They could've dragged you off to, God knows where and I couldn't help you." _~I know that they would hurt her, all the more, to get back at me.~_ He tries to get up, the frustration and anger make him forget about the pain. When he tries to stand up, he can tell immediately that he's hurting himself more and he gives up and fall back down onto the couch. He bellows again, "You won't even let me hire a bodyguard for you. You don't want me to use my precious money to help you. It's only money, Margaret. We're 'not' going to go hungry by any means." ~_This is insane, to fight over keeping her safe_.~

"That's right, Leo. Money is always your answer." She pauses as her mind flashes back. "I remember when you were just making that money. You had a family to support and I was working to pay my rent." Margaret is on a roll. Leo is just fuming with anger and nowhere to vent it. Margaret looks at him holding his side. "Money didn't help you Saturday night." She stops, knowing that her remark was not fair. "I don't let you use your money for me, because we're not about 'having money', Leo. It won't cure you of alcoholism and it won't bring back my parents. It certainly won't add any more hours to the day. We live with what we are dealt, Leo." 

"So, let's not bring money into this fight," Leo couldn't care less about his or her money. ~_They almost got my Margaret_.~ 

"You're just pissed that I didn't ask your permission," Margaret points out the bottom line. ~_I live in DC and I have taken care of myself so far.~_

"No, Margaret. I'm damn well 'pissed' at the attackers, for even trying to get their slimy hands on you." _~ They'd better not try again, either, or I'll kill them with a smile_.~ "You're connected to me, now. I have the ear of the President of the United States and he's like a brother to me. That puts us all at risk and we have to stay safe, while we run this country." 

Margaret loudly counterpoints, "Leo, no one could keep you safe, so what makes you think that someone could keep me safe." _~I'm not living on a leash for the rest of the administration, his or a bodyguards.~_

He roars like he does when he can't fix things, "Margaret, we don't 'know' what is making it so urgent that they're taking so many chances. We 'do' know that they think it's hunting season on me." 

"That's my fear, Leo." She has tears of anger and tears of fear, starting to flow down her cheeks. "We have something so wonderful now and you might get hurt again or worse. I could lose you." 

He lashes out without thinking, with the pain and fear of the events of the day and the relief that she is OK. He's afraid to let go with his emotions because they have been building for so long. Leo bellows, "Margaret, I'm terrified that they might grab you and kill you, accidentally or on purpose." He sees her tears and lowers his voice, "What would I do without you?" She starts to cry in earnest at his words. Leo softly adds, "I'd just quit breathing." He now has tears to match hers. "I'm so scared for you, Margaret. When you're not with me now, I can't keep the fear out of my mind." 

"Leo, I breath, when you breath." She crosses over, to be closer to him, "I'm so scared that they'll get to you, to beat you again and that you might not survive." She sits down and he holds his arm out, to hug her to his heart. She slips into his hold and rests her head on his shoulder and sobs. Her tears are marking his heart as easily as his shirt. The fatigue of the past few days is catching up on them. 

He has never had someone he loves in danger. It was always just himself at risk. Leo is crying as much as she is, now. His tears following the lines of time on his face, "Margaret, my other fear, is that you'll step back and out of my life over this and I can't live my life, without you in it. God, I love you so much, Margaret."

""I'm not going anywhere. Leo, you 'are' my life, past, present and for always. I love you," she pulls him down with her on the couch to hold him. To comfort him and hold him to her heart now, placing gentle kisses on his forehead and temple, caressing his back**. To give security to him and to hold tight to what they have. **

They continue to hold each other and indulge in short shallow kisses between the crying and more declarations of love, until they nod off from exhaustion.

***** 

Jed has been sitting in the Oval Office hurting for the emotional pain that his friends have to deal with, on top of all the physical pain. He has left just one of the connecting doors open. Not to eavesdrop on the other couple, but allowing him to know that they were fighting, but not really able to make out all the words. They know that he's next door. He's glad he cleared the hall, with the volume of the voices, with both of them being of Irish decent. Jed knows there are other issues that Leo and Margaret still have to deal with in their relationship. He had heard just enough of Margaret's rant about money. He now knows that she has no real idea how much money Leo has and she doesn't want anything to do with it. Not that he ever thought that she did, but it's nice to know that she loves him in despite of the money.

When it seems to get quiet in the next office, he gets up and stands outside the closed door to Leo's office. He hears male sobbing, along with hers. Jed can't help but hear it and it almost surprises him how raw Leo's emotions are. He knows that Leo can let himself cry. It's just a matter of Leo letting someone into his heart. He knows Leo well, and he knows his fears. He quietly sits back down, knowing that they need this time also to make peace with each other, to firmly ground their relationship. He feels some guilt over this situation, rational or not, but his eyes begin to well up with tears as he hears the crying next door, quietly hurting and lost in thought, then he feels a hand on his arm and knows that the woman he loves is there listening too and he needs to feel her comfort. They go over to the couch and sit and wait, no words are needed, she understands the weight of the guilt he's feeling. When they hear the crying stop, they wait.

Fifteen minutes later the President checks the door again and hears no sound from beyond. Jed cautiously opens the door to see if they're all right. They find them asleep cuddled on the couch. Their faces flushed and the tears still fresh, but finally too exhausted by the days events and the events of the past several days to stay awake. Abbey signals to Jed to get a blanket to cover them and to let them wake on their own. He crosses to the closet and returns to place the blanket over them. He knew this was coming and smiles that it obviously ended well. He will leave the door open to Oval Office so he can keep an eye on them. They need to rest and recover from the first big hurdle of their relationship. When they awake he wants them out of the White House for the day. He takes Abby's hand and they return to his office and he informs Charlie to continue to take Leo's calls and then steps out, to open the hall, but orders agents to guard Leo and Margaret's doors. No one is to enter or disturb them in anyway. 

***** 

Leo awakes with the smell of Margaret's perfume, so close to his face, wonderfully wrapping him in comfort. "Baby, you asleep, still?" He sighs in contentment and snuggles against her. He's not used to being the one being held and comforted. It's different and nice. 

"Not, anymore." She drops a kiss on his brow and looks around at the room and the ceiling. Things just look different. Not just due the fact that they're sleeping on his office couch, in the middle of the day, but different in that they're again happy with each other. The President was right, they did need to clear the air on the attacks. He knows Leo so well and he can obviously read her moods, too. 

Leo throws back the blanket from over them and tries to sit back up and is unable to do it on his own. He chuckles and lies back down with her, "Margaret, this could get interesting, but I'm not sure how we're going to get me up. 

Margaret giggles and suggests, "Well, Leo we could just lie here and hope someone notices that we never left your office or in the morning the others will find us here, when they come in for staff." 

Leo looks at the blanket that had been covering them, "Margaret, I imagine that in a few minutes the President will be walking in here, when he hears us talking. Someone covered us up and he was the only one in the area."

"He can be so sweet, but he's getting into the habit of catching us asleep," she's not really complaining, but it just still seems weird to her that the President of the United States keeps finding her asleep with Leo and now he's taking care of them and covering them up. 

"Come here and let me show you what I'd rather he catch us doing," Leo pulls himself up to bring his face to hers and indulges in a passionate kiss with her. 

Right on cue, the door to the Oval Office swings open, "See, I leave you alone for too long and I have to pry you two part."

Leo swings his head around with a grin, "If you want to be helpful, you could give me a helping hand to sit up. I'm just filling in some time, since I have Margaret trapped here on the couch." 

The President smiles and gives Leo an ultimatum, "I'll be happy to help, but you two have one half hour to vacate the White House or I'm ordering the agents to bodily put your ass in the car."

Leo squints one eye at his friend to judge if this is debatable, seeing the determination on the President's face, he looks at Margaret and he places his forehead to hers and sighs, "I guess we're going home early, Baby. Banned again."

The President is pleased that he's getting his way and helps Margaret to get Leo into a sitting position. He then helps Margaret to straighten up as well. 

Leo looks at his friend, "Thanks, Jed. We needed that." Jed understands that Leo means his clearing the area, so that they could fight and for him being there to take care of them. 

Margaret stands and steps to the President. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and softly tells him, "Thanks from me, too, Jed."

The President smiles and then can't resist, "Margaret, you are breaking your own rule. You called me Jed in the office." 

Margaret doesn't disappoint him at him calling her on it. "You just have to get a blush out of me every day and you just had to remember that rule. Any other time you'd be happy that I used your first name."

The President is pleased on both counts, "That's right, Margaret." He looks at Leo, "You now have twenty-five minutes to get out." 

Leo grumbles but is not serious, "We're going, but I'd like to call Mallory and catch her before she leaves the school, about the attempt on Margaret. I want her to be extra careful."

"Yeah, Leo that would be a good idea at that," he wholeheartedly agrees and hands Leo the cordless phone. "Do it now."

When Mallory arrives on the other end of the phone line, Leo still has to take a clearing breath before he tells her the bad news again, "Hey Baby, it Dad. …I'm all right." He swallows and sorta clears his throat, "No, no she's alright too, now that is… I'm trying to tell you, it just that ahh… Margaret and Donna went to the mall at lunch and the attackers tried to grab Margaret. They chased them to the car. …Mallory slow down, I'm telling you the details." 

Jed pulls Margaret to his side as they hear one of the hardest calls a parent has to make.

Leo softens his voice, "They almost got her, Mallory. ……They had the door and she almost didn't get it closed." His voice gets shaky, "God, Mallory, if they had gotten to her any faster. ……She's OK. Her arm's a little sore from pulling the door closed with the other two pulling it open. ……Donna helped her." He smiles now, "They're a team at that. ……The jackasses got their fingers caught in the door for their trouble and Ron Butterfield is looking at it for DNA. I'll tell her. …Yes, she right here with the President. ……You know how he worries about family. Thanks, Baby, I'll tell them." Leo gets serious again and in Dad mode again, "I just wanted you to know. I need to know you'll be extra careful now. Stay in a group. I'm sure the other teachers will walk you to your car. The guard at you apartment building is to walk you in. I'm strict about that now, since they attacked the girls together in broad daylight. Thanks, Baby. I love you. Be careful. Bye, Baby." Leo slowly lays the phone down and looks up at the two other people he loves most in the world. 

The President sees the love shinning in Leo's eyes and smiles back at him acknowledging it. He turns to Margaret, "Go get what you need and I'll find someone to help Leo to the car. Josh may be in a meeting." Margaret heads to her office and Jed gives into his instinct, he leans over and kisses Leo on the brow. "There will be better days, my friend. I promise."

***** 

At the apartment it's time for Leo to wake up from his nap. Margaret has him parked on the couch, again. She realizes that Leo got himself worked up during the fight this afternoon and he strained his ribs again. "Leo, honey, you need to change ice packs now andstart to wake up. Josh and Donna will be here soon."

Leo rubs his face to get awake. He looks at his hands, still unable to flex his fingers and dealing with cupped hands. He's amazed at how much sleep he seems to need lately. It just seems that his body takes over and demands that he sleep. He just hopes it speeds the recovery. "Thanks, Margaret." He reaches a hand for hers and pulls her down for a quick kiss. As she straightens back up, he smiles shyly at her, "Ya know, now that I reflect back to my behavior this afternoon, I've decided that my fear and anger overruled my good sense." She gives him a questioning look. "I feel like 'hell' again and I have no one to blame but myself. Guess it should teach me a lesson on anger management, but I have no control when I fear for you." He pulls her back down beside him on the couch, "Margaret, I'm so sorry I fought with you today. I never thought that I would get angry with you. I'll try never to get angry with you like that again. I'll talk to you and not let it build, till I blow-up. Say you forgive me." He eyes search her face earnestly for forgiveness.

She smiles softly, "Leo, it's just your nature. Of course, I forgive you!" She kisses him softly. "I know you feel strongly about those you love and right now you feel vulnerable. I really need to apologize to you, too. I was hurt and angry that you didn't tell me about your first attack. I look at you and see how close they came to taking you from me. Then, I get angry at the whole thing. I have let that anger go, our relationship is too important to worry about the past." 

No more words are needed between them. Too many words have been said today and they have always talked better with their eyes. It lets them see the honesty in their hearts. Margaret stretches out beside Leo on the couch for some much needed cuddling, just till the other couple arrives. They will still need to talk a little more, later when they're alone again tonight.

***** 

Josh and Donna arrive and they both are quieter around the apartment. Josh is not his usual bouncy self, but all four are happy to finally be away from work for the day. Josh holds his hand out to Leo on the couch, "Come on, Son. I'm in dire need of the hot tub. Time for you to go and get changed." Josh doesn't give Leo the option of declining his therapy workout tonight. He knows Leo will feel better physically and mentally. Leo would not be pleased with himself tomorrow, if he passes on the therapy tonight. 

"Yeah, you're right, Josh. We need to get going." Leo hands his ice pack to Margaret. It's time for me to let Margaret have her way with me. I think Abby and she were disappointed that they didn't get to undress me at work today," Leo teases Margaret, hoping for a blush. 

In the bedroom, Margaret closes the door and smiles at Leo, "Leo, just keep in mind you're not well enough for me to have my way, but I'll meet you half way." She grins seductively, "I'll be kind." She helps to get his t-shirt and the wrap off. He was just sort of leaning his weight on the mattress and she helped him to stand full and he dropped his soft pants that she had helped him to put on when they arrived home. She quickly stepped into the bathroom to get his swim pants and he grinned at her when she returned. "What has you smiling like that in your boxers?" 

"You forgot something from the bathroom," Leo mentions softly. 

"Like what Leo," she asks sweetly, knowing full well that he noticed correctly. 

"You didn't bring a towel with you, for covering me when I change," he states with a grin. 

"Gee, I'm getting so forget full. We'll just have to manage without it." She answers breezily in a teasing manner. 

"No Problem, Margaret. I'm game." He quickly replies. He realizes she is not joking and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and drops them to the floor, steps out of them and kicks them aside. He has no problem standing there nude. He grins at her and tilts his head to the side. "Ain't no way you can look me in the eye the whole time and get my feet into the shorts." 

Margaret looks him in the eye and deadpans her explanation, "Leo, I'm not that shy or naive. I know you need help getting them on. I trust you."

"I know you do or I wouldn't have dropped my boxers. I'm glad you not uncomfortable with me undressed." Leo looks at her face, to make sure she's all right with this. 

"No, we crossed the visual barrier this morning. You know, Leo, I feel that I've known you forever. Each step we take just seems a natural part of that. We'll get more comfortable with it in time." She leans in and quickly kisses him, but doesn't touch his body. "One step at a time is all I need."

"Thanks, Margaret. We can do that." He places his hands on her shoulders as she bends to help him step into the shorts. He doesn't want to rush Margaret more than she's comfortable in doing for him. 

She comments as she pulls the shorts up his legs and her head is to his side, "My jet looks as good as ever."

"That's my jet, Margaret. You just like the view of my backside," he chuckles softly at her obsession with the tattoo. 

She straightens to finish pulling up the sides of the shorts and smiles into his eyes, " Yeah, I do at that." 

He's wearing a satisfied smirk and he pulls the shorts up over the front of himself.

Margaret looks Leo in the face to judge his answer. He's sitting on the bed now resting after getting changed. "Would you guys mind if Donna and I stay here and fix dinner?" Margaret points out honestly, "You'll probably not be able to workout long and with two agents now, one of them could possibly help Josh to get you in and out of the water." 

Leo nods his head to the side, "Yeah, Josh can ask the agents, if one of them is willing to help." He smiles at her, "You just want to mess up my kitchen without me seeing you do it."

She smiles at him catching her motive, "Yeah, girls sometimes like to be domestic and do the cooking. I better take the opportunity and do it now. I'm sure you'll take the kitchen back over pretty soon." 

"I better get going and get this over with, before I chicken out and Josh drags me out the door." Leo smiles his impish grin at her, "He'll do anything to get to the hot tub."

Margaret is winding up his wrap to reuse on him before bedtime. She smiles at his irresistible grin, "Leo, you're doing that grin again that I love." He continues to grin at her and reaches out a hand for her. She mildly scolds, "Leo, no necking now." She smirks over her shoulder and when she's safely at the door in a soft voice she teases him, to insure that she is not overheard in the next room, "Did I mention that you are so wonderfully hot looking in those swim shorts." 

Leo growls at her with a lusty look in his eyes. She chuckles softly as at his growl, on her way to let Josh know that Leo's ready and for him to stand him up from the side of the bed. She knows that he will go to his therapy with a lighter heart now.

After the guys are gone the girls go to start dinner, something that will hold over till the guys are back and changed again. Margaret also decides that tonight is definitely a chocolate night and pulls out a box of brownie mix. Donna, in full agreement, heads for the eggs in the fridge and Margaret gets out the oil. No short cuts tonight for healthiness. Margaret digs in the cabinet again and hands Donna a tub of milk chocolate icing, to put out for later. Margaret likes to leave the brownies plain on the plate and let everyone smear on all the icing they want, just before eating them. 

While they wait on the brownies, Margaret quietly mentions, "Donna, I didn't get to say it earlier, with all the things going on this afternoon, but I want to say thank you for everything. For going with me, so I wasn't alone at the mall, and for helping me get the door closed. I was scared that they would pull it open." 

"Margaret, I was scared, too, but I'm still glad I was there with you. You might have gotten kidnapped, if you were alone. We're best friends and I would have been devastated, if any thing happened to you." They girls exchange a moment of mutual sympathy as they hug to console each other. Donna looks at Margaret and they both have tears shinning in their eyes, "We've said enough on the matter and it's behind us now. Let's just concentrate on the guys and us. Having a good life is the best revenge." 

Margaret wipes at her eyes to catch the tears, "I agree, Donna. The guys have a tough life and so do we. When away from work we can just concentrate on relaxing and enjoying our time together. Leo and I really like having you and Josh around and staying here this week has made a bad time for us a lot better."

The guys arrive back early, as Margaret predicted. Margaret takes one look at Leo, as Josh gets him through the front door, and points to the bedroom. She's not letting him have any layover of him stopping to sit on a chair. She directs her question to Josh, as Leo is panting at the long hike up from the hot tub. "How did it go, Josh?" 

Josh looks at Leo as he responds, "Well, he did very little in the pool, he was just too sore. But, he did spend more time on his rib and finger exercises in the hot tub.It really wiped him out tonight."

Margaret gives them both a sad smile in return, "Yeah, he's already had a bit of a workout today and he's admitted to me that it's come back to bite him in the ass," she adds with a sassy wink as he looks up at her.

Leo wearily agrees, "Yeah, and my ass can tell it too. I'm making three tracks here, with my ass dragging on the floor." 

Josh can't help but laugh at the honesty of his friends. They're so cool together. Just like Donna and him with their own language. That's a true sign of soul mates. 

"I'm going to go get changed. Donna said she's finishing up dinner. I'll see you, Leo, when you need to go to the table." 

"Well, Leo, it's time for us to get you stripped out of those damp swim shorts." Margaret smiles and holds up his dry boxers in one hand and his satin pants in the other. 

"I though you'd never ask. So, are you game to go without the towel routine again," he asks like it's a challenge. 

"Sure, if I get to view 'my' jet again," she cheekily replies. 

"You just love that jet," he teases.

"Yeah and the body it's attached to," she boldly states and Leo quickly steels a kiss. He leans back from her and starts to slide the shorts off his hips. 

***** 

Shortly Margaret returns to the living room and Josh passes her already on his way to retrieve Leo. The timing was great, like a well known routine. Dinner was quiet, after the day they all had, but it was a comfortable quiet. Everyone was relaxing, while they enjoyed the food and the company. Josh had put in a soft music CD, to play during dinner. They were not really in the mood for the news tonight. The world can take care of itself for one night. The brownies are the perfect ending to the meal. Josh, of course, approves of the icing your own option. 

***** 

After dinner and the girls are clearing the table, the phone rings and Josh pops up to answer it. "Good Evening, Sir. …Yes, Sir. Leo has been down to his therapy. He didn't do too much, but he says that he had enough of a workout today, with all the events. ……Margaret said he admitted that it's come back to bite him in the ass now. ……Yeah, they seem really OK this evening. …We're doing fine, too. I'll tell the girls you asked about them. ……We're just having a quiet evening. Everyone is kinda drained. ……Leo's really wiped. ……Yeah, I'm happy to stay, even if Leo says it's just for the hot tub. ……You really do need one at the Residence. They're wonderful. ……Might be something you can add as your donation to the master bedroom. Yes, Sir. Thanks for calling. One moment, please." 

Margaret takes the phone from Josh. "Mr. President. Hi, it's Margaret. You know, the one with the list. Just wanted to say good night, we're fine and to remind you, we don't need any assistance from the agents tonight. ……You're laughing at me. Jed, I mean it. ……It's nice of you to call. I know you worry about us. ……We'd better not hear from you again tonight. ……He's still laughing at me. Thanks a lot, friend. ……Do I need to put Leo on the phone? ……I'm being nice compared to what he'll have to say, if he sees another 'man in black' in our bedroom tonight. ……He's laughing again. Thank you, Sir. I'll tell him. Good night, Sir." She pokes the off button with great satisfaction. "You know, Leo. I'm getting really good at handling Jed. It's the face to face with the President that still gives me trouble." She smiles at Leo and he's delighted and chuckling at her. Josh and Donna are impressed. Margaret is happy at the reactions of the others, "He says to tell everyone good night." She pulls her face into a stern look, "He also promises not to send in the agents tonight unless Canada invades." 

Leo holds out at hand to her and she stands next to his chair at the table, "Margaret, you've come a long way, Baby." 

***** 

"We'll everyone," Margaret announces. "I'm cutting this evening short and I'm going to indulge myself in a long, warm bubble bath." 

Donna eyes light up at the mention of a bubble bath, "Sounds wonderful to me, too, and this place does have two tubs." 

"Great, Donna." Margaret next happily suggests, "Follow me into my bathroom and I'll loan you some bubble bath soap and some wonderful candles. We might at well do it up right." 

"That does sound wonderful," Donna agrees wholeheartedly. 

The ladies link arms and adjourn to the bathroom for the needed supplies for some serious bubble time. The ladies of the Sisterhood know how to take care of its own. Chocolate and candles work every time. 

Leo and Josh watch them leave the room and Donna returns shortly to cross into the guestroom, her arms full of bottles and candles. 

Leo smiles and looks at Josh, "Give me a hand up. I'm helping Margaret with her bath." 

Josh grins in agreement and replies, "To hell with helping. I'm 'joining' Donna in the bubble bath."

Leo grins back at Josh and at his spontaneity of youth. He teases him, "You better not flood the floor!" 

"Yeah, Leo, those 'are' damn small tubs," Josh knows Leo might not be kidding him.

Leo smiles as he gains his feet, "What's wrong, Josh? It'll be a tight fit?" ~_Just like the recliner, so I guess it's time for their pretzel routine again.~ _

The guys part ways, with Leo making the short walk into the bedroom by hanging on to the chairs and the doorframe. He seems to have gotten a second wind with a goal in mind. 

***** 

Leo stops at the door to the bathroom and watches Margaret light some fragrant candles in the back corner of the counter top and he see she's already running the water in the tub. He can already smell the raspberry scent in the air that is her favorite. Her back is to him and he announces his presence, "Margaret, do you mind if I come in while you soak? I want to be near you tonight." 

"Sure, Leo, I'd like you to be here. We can just relax quietly and enjoy being together." Margaret smiles softly at him to encourage him to enter into the bathroom. 

"Only if you're comfortable with me being in here. I can rest on the bed, if you want me to wait in the bedroom." He wants her to know it's OK, if she wants to soak alone. He knows she sometimes needs to step away from the world they have to deal with. 

"I'm sure, Leo. I want you in here." She looks around the small room, "I'm just not sure were to put you. What about the stool you sit on?"

"It's too tall for what I have in mind." Leo looks around the area near him, in the bedroom, and spies a small wooden footstool that Margaret has cross-stitched a pattern of roses on. "Margaret, is this stool, with the roses on it, study enough to hold me?"

"It better be. I paid good money for it. I wanted real wood construction. I put a lot of time into making that piece." She informs him as she stops to look toward the door, to the stool in question that Leo has picked up for her to see. 

"Good, then, I'm going to use it to sit by the tub and help you bathe. If you're agreeable?" He may be pushing his luck, but today they've been very lucky and he really wants to lavish some special attention on her. 

"I'll let you scrub my back and we do have the waist and up rule. You 'are' bare-chested yourself," she smiles suggestively to him as she reaches over to turn off the lights in the bathroom. 

"Hang on a moment, Margaret. I'll be right there. I'm slow, but determined." He then steps carefully to the nightstand and turns on his Bose for some soft music to play, while she soaks,before making his way to the bathroom.

Margaret watches him enter the bathroom as he hangs onto the doorway and then the counter. She'll give him this, he is persistent after the day they both had. "Leo, just one question. Assuming that you successfully make it down to that stool and it holds your weight. How are we going to get you back up?" 

"We'll manage, Margaret. Even if I have to crawl to the bed and drag myself into it by the bed posts." He seriously answers, "I'm tired of not being able to share in special moments with you, this week." 

"Determined, aren't you?" she grins as she rubs her hands across his springy chest hair.

"Yeah, for you, nothing is too much," he leans back onto the counter and pulls her into a passionate kiss. When they break for air, he takes a deep calming breath and suggests, "Margaret, you better get into the tub or your water will start to cool down."

"What about you, Leo?" She means his getting situated down on the stool. 

He means something totally different as he replies, "I think, 'I' better be the one to cool down!" He finds that watching her undress, with a smile on her face is not helping to control his libido. She slides her clothes off onto the floor and he feels a tingling from the slight sweat that is breaking out on his skin, while he watches her in the glow of the candlelight. "Margaret, you're absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Leo," she sweetly blushes and not just on her face, her whole body takes on a rosy hue and he loves it. She puts up her hair in a scrunchie to keep it from getting wet in the tub**. **She steps into the tub and slips her body beneath the bubbles. 

Leo needs a few moments to get himself together and to control the slight tremor that he has after watching her so willingly gift him, by allowing him to be in there, after just this morning being nude with him for the first time. He realizes that they both know that they have to deal with quality time, not quantity time, in their lives. 

When he feels he's safe to attempt sitting on the stool, he turns and hangs onto the sink and lowers himself to sit on the stool. She watches him with a smile as he works out the easiest way down. She winces as he lets a 'damn' slip out just as he makes it down. He grins at her, not in apology for the cursing, but in achievement. He knew he could make it to the stool without ending up on the floor. He swings around to lean his forearms on the side of the tub and looks at her, with eyes shining his love for her. Margaret softly suggests, "Leo, I bet the warm water would feel wonderful on your hands." He smiles and gladly extends his hands into the warm raspberry bubble bath and goes on a new discovery adventure. 

***** 

Josh is leaning back in the warm scented bubble bath with Donna leaning back on his chest and they both are just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Music is coming from the CD-rom on the computer in the guest room. The lights are off and the scented candles are giving off a soft glow. They both look asleep with their eyes closed, except for the soft contented grins that they both are wearing. 

Donna doesn't move when she mentions, "Josh, Margaret and I finally found a quiet moment for us to talk about today, while you guys were at the hot tub. She thanked me for being there for her today. She was scared that if she had gone alone, she would probably have been taken." Josh hugs her tighter and drops a kiss on her head when he hears the tremble in her voice. "Josh, the thing that really is remarkable is that, despite everything, I'm really glad I was there for her today. Even being as scared as I was. I'd willingly be there for her again. It could have ended up so terribly. We couldn't do much separately, but together we did just fine." 

"You girls both did great." Josh recalls the moment in the Oval Office when he heard Ron Butterfield tell the staff what happened. "Donna, my heart just dropped when I heard what happened. The very thought of you being attacked, just made my mind go blank. My mind just could not process the facts. I had to see you for myself that you were OK. Even with all that, I'm glad, too, that you were able to be there for Margaret. I'm terrified for you both, now, but I'm proud of you, too." 

Donna asks out of concern, "Did Leo tell you anything about what happened in his office after we left? Margaret didn't mention it and the time did not seem right to ask. Not long afterwards you guys were back."

Josh sighs, "I asked if they were Ok and he said yeah, there were fine. He really didn't want to talk about it today." Josh lays the side of his face on the top of her head. "Leo said that enough had been said for one day. He assured me that they were better now and he smiled, so I'll take his word for it." 

Donna reminds him, "I'm glad the President called you and gave us a heads up that they had a big fight and that they had made up, after everyone had left. You said that the President had known that they needed to clear the air."

"Yeah, the President said that they really did. He was impressed at two red heads going at it. One very light red and one dark red, but explosive all the same. He said that to fight that earnestly, they have to love that earnestly. The President was really pleased." Josh and Donna both chuckle softly at the vision of the two stubborn friends butting heads together. Josh remembers, "Abby told him that it should relieve some of the stress that they have been under since last Saturday. I guess the first couple knows them pretty well, since they knew that they were going to blow sooner or later." 

Donna sighs now in sympathy for the their friends, "I'm just happy that they weathered the fight so well. So much has happened to them in such a short time. It must be hard to adjust, with working and trying to have a life, too. We have to work at having our private time. I can't imagine how hard of a time they must have." 

They settle in to soak a little longer. They plan to spend the rest of the evening getting good and wrinkled. After that, they are going to cuddle and possibly test out the new trundle bed. A very quite and relaxing evening is planned. 

***** 

Margaret smiles at Leo, who is resting the side of his face on the top of his arms, to gaze at her face in the soft candle light, while she soaks. She figures that she's getting wrinkled enough and sits up. Leo straightens up as she does and looks at her expectantly. She strokes a wet finger down his cheek and he kisses the tip as it gets near his lips. She touches the fingertip to her lips then, as if to transfer the kiss. 

She reaches over for her shave gel and forms a ball of foam on her palm and gently spreads it between her hands. Leo's grin widens, when she raises a leg up out of the bubbles. He instinctively reaches over and lightly holds behind her heel, to help hold her leg up as she shaves. She looks up and sends him a smile and her look questions his ability to help her and not hurt himself. He finds it's not too much, if he braces his arm on the side of the tub. Leo is fascinated. He has never before watched a woman shave her legs up close. No words are needed as they enjoy this quiet time together. 

After she finishes her legs she starts to reach for her puff in the corner of the tub. He holds out his hand for it. His fingers may not work, but he can cup the puff in the palm of his hand. She pulls her knees up and places her folded arms on them, before resting her cheek down on top, to watch Leo dribble the body soap on the puff, since he can't squeeze the bottle. He leans forward just enough to rest the top of his chest on his arm, which he braces against the tub. Leo starts to swirl the puff in overlapping circles from side to side, slowly making his way lower and lower, till he reaches the water line and then he reverses and swirls his way back up to her shoulders. Margaret is gently rocking with the swirling motion her eyes are closed in absolute pleasure. Leo repeats this pattern three times and when her skin is a beautiful rosy color, he dips the puff into the water to drizzle water on Margaret, so that it cascades down her back to rinse it. She moans in total bliss. When he finishes rinsing her she opens her eyes and looks into his. Her eyes are dark with passion as he leans in for a kiss. 

As their lips part he grins softly and reaches for the body soap again and this time he rubs the puff over the shoulder nearest to him. She smiles at his attention to her. She slides her legs out and lifts her chin for him to continue across the top of her chest. He reaches in with his other hand and strokes up the far side of her wet body, till he touches her breast. The puff is still just gently captured in his hand, slowly leaving trail of bubbles across her breasts, as he caresses and strokes her warm, wet body. His love for her is revealed in his eyes as he gauges her reaction. She lays back more and allows him to continue to move his hands over her breasts and a little lower to her navel. That's as far as he goes, he doesn't want to go lower than the limits she has set, and after all she did say something about the waist and above rule. 

He knows where the line is. Margaret feels him start to withdraw his hand and she gently grabs for it and slowly and purposefully directs his hand below the water level. Guiding him to show him how far he can go, just by touch. She smiles to reassure him. They both know he can't see anything below the bubbles. He's just sliding his fingers against her skin searching for what's hidden below the surface of the water**. The mystery is very seductive and while Leo strokes his fingertips down as far as touching her springy curls, he's just brushing the front of her mound, on the top, nothing deeper or threatening to the limits that she has set. He wants her to set the pace and be comfortable with him touching her. They look passionately into each other's eyes. He leans in and she lifts her face to meet his. They speak their love to each other with a heartfelt kiss. He then helps to rinse her off by cupping warm water over the front of her, with his hand. She smiles at his playfully way of removing the bubbles. Flipping the drain lever with her toe, she sits up, gives him a quick kiss in appreciation and then stands up in the tub. The bubbles cling and slide down her fragrant body. Leo's eyes shine with his appreciation. She steps out past him, placing a hand on his shoulder to help her balance. He smiles and decides pay back was due. He fluffs out the towel he has been holding in his lap and drops a kiss on her wet hipbone. He pulls away with a satisfied smile on his face. She returns his smile, what can she say, she's guiltier than he is of stealing kisses on a wet body. Leo doesn't hand her the towel but starts to dry her legs, he has trouble stretching out his left arm, but he manages to do a nice job of it with his right hand. Clutching the towel in his hands, he gently rubs the towel over her body. He places his hands on her waist and turns her back to him and he continues to dry the back of her and up her body as far as he can reach. She turns on her own and rests the tips of her fingers on his shoulders as he dries the front of her. They both enjoy him using the terry towel to dry her breasts. Her nipples are peaked and rosy from his attention. He lastly dries her longs arms, using long strokes on the top, as well as under her arms. Leo enjoys the view of her breasts from below as they pull up firmly, when he raises her arm. He hands the towel to her and she causally drapes it across her damp shoulders, not uncomfortable at all at remaining nude in front of Leo. She has unquestionable trust in him. She reaches her hands down to him. He grins at her challenge. They clasps wrists and he takes a deep breath, tucks his feet a little to each side, preparing to push himself up. Margaret tightens her tummy muscles and braces her bare feet, then leans back to help him rise. They only have one shot at this. He grits his teeth and grunts, while pulling himself up. He's mostly using his right arm, as she leans back to pulls him up at the same time. Leo muscles are protesting, but it's worth it. He makes it**** standing and then some, as he ends up in her arms, with both of them leaning against the wall to catch their balance. He's grinning at their ability to get him to his feet again, "Thanks, Baby."**

She kisses him softly, "No. Thank you, Leo." 

He looks in admiration at the beautiful nude woman in his arms. The woman he loves with all his heart and soul**. ~_This is thanks, enough! ~_**

***** 

Margaret breaks from the passionate kiss they're enjoying and pulls them away from the wall, "Leo, go turn down the bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." She strokes the hair on his chest, loving the texture of it rubbing against her palm. "I need to get dressed or there won't be anymore waiting." She gives him a shy knowing look. She can feel his adoration growing under his satin pants. 

"Yeah, I better leave now." Leo lovingly strokes the side of her face and she leans into it. "This is not the right night for us to express our love totally. The time will arrive when we're both ready and not have it initiated by an eventother than our loving each other." He sadly smiles and tilts his head to the side, giving her his look that she absolutely adores, his one dimple showing.

Leo, walks gingerly out to the bedroom, he is so happy that he can walk by himself now, if he goes slowly and as long as he hangs on to things to steady himself along the way. He's just not well enough yet for getting up and down without assistance. Tonight took a monumental effort to get on his feet, which he hopes he won't regret it after his pain meds start to wear off. Josh will tear into him royally if he has set back, not considering what Jed will have to say. 

Margaret pulls on a long satin button-up nightshirt, in emerald green, a color that compliments her fair skin and shiny red hair. She brushes her hair, floats the bottle of hand lotion in hot water and then blows out the candles. She plans to save them for another night and smiles at the anticipation of a repeat night. Margaret leaves on the nightlight, to shine a soft glow into the bedroom during the night. She brings both of their robes with her to place on the vanity chair. Just in case Canada does invade tonight. 

Leaving the bathroom, she finds the bed turned down and Leo leaning on the edge of the bed waiting for her. "Margaret, just give me a minute in the bathroom and I'll be right to bed."

She kisses him on the cheek at the side of the bed, "Good, that's exactly where I plan on waiting for you. On your way back, could you bring the hand lotion that's floating in the sink?" 

Leo grins at the expectation of Margaret massaging his hands again tonight. He wants his hands well, for several great reasons, but he hates to think of the massages ending. "Sure, I'll remember to bring it, Margaret."

Leo emerges from the bathroom with the bottle of lotion, wrapped in a small hand towel, to dry it. He's wearing a grin and has a twinkle in his eye. He's being exposed to more liberal methods of touching the one you love. Margaret is sitting in the middle of the bed waiting for him. She already has his pillow propped up and waiting for him. She grins back at him, "Leo, up against the headboard." 

"You made that sound like payback, for when I had you up against the wall in the bathroom." He's closer to her now and whispers seductively, "I just hope it's as much fun."

"Leo, you're bad, you know that," she teases him as she reaches for the lotion and she watches him drop** his satin long pants and sit on the bed in his silk boxers. **

"Are you warm tonight, Leo?" Margaret asks him, with laughter in her voice. 

"Yeah, especially when you're near me I am, but I'm always too warm and Jed promised not to send in an agent tonight, so I'm not wearing the long pants tonight." Leo's happy to finally sleep in cooler attire. With his body heat, he prefers to sleep in as little as possible. He scoots back against the pillows, while she moves around to sit cross-legged beside his bare thigh. The difference in the texture of the bare legs touching is wonderfully noted by both of them, especially when Leo lifts his leg slightly, a few times, to rub his against hers, with his impish grin on his face. Leo watches as she again dribbles some warm lotion on the back his hand. She sets his cupped hand on her smooth knee to hold it, while she closes the bottle. He's enticed as she places the warm bottle between her legs, to lean against her thigh and he sees that the satin tail of her sleep shirt is draped down in front of her, blocking his view of her satin panties, which he thinks would be interesting to see. ~_Damn the bad luck! ~_

Margaret decides that maybe now would be a good time for her to let Leo know what she went to them mall to purchase. "Leo, I want to try and let you know the logic and reasoning behind why I went to the mall today to go shopping. I want you to understand that it was not just a whimsical shopping trip for Donna and me. I went with specific items in mind to purchase. Items that Donna really couldn't get for us or even items that we could have delivered from a phone call or the internet." She wants him to see that she really felt the need to go herself, as she lovingly caresses the lotion into his injured hand. 

"Margaret, it's OK. Really it is. I realize now that you felt a real need to go and you were careful in taking Donna with you." Leo confesses to her, "I just went a little crazy when I heard about the attackers. My Irish was up, you might say."

"Yeah, me too, Leo." ~_I like to drive you a little crazy, but the sexy good kind of crazy_.~ She smiles softly at her bold reminder of the times he has admitted to her that, she did drive her crazy. She is now stroking the lotion into each finger, in the twisting pattern that he loved her doing last night. 

"Yeah, you definitely do that," Leo agrees with this sexy gravely voice and leans forward to steal a kiss. Like the dutiful male he asks the expected question. "So, Baby. What did find at the mall to buy?" He makes sure to not remark that it almost cost them so much more, beyond the monetary amount. She might be afraid that he will comment and they fought enough this afternoon to last them a good long time. He doesn't care if she felt the need was to go and buy a pack of pencils, he's not about to make her cry again. He tilts his head to the side waiting for her to expound on her purchases, the happy way that women like to do. His face brighten up at something he remembers, "Come to think of it, you had a fresh credit card with you," he rolls his eyes in mock horror and she giggles at his antics to put her at ease. 

She knows him all too well. She can tell he has no desire to repeat the events from this afternoon. She doesn't either. It's over and done with. She has been rubbing the lotion more firmly into the palm of his hand. She kisses it when she is finished and again curls the hand to hold the kiss in. She wishfully thinks, ~_If only a kiss would help to make his hand well. ~ _

"Well, Leo. I'll confess what I went for, as a practice run for confession on Saturday." He tries to look stern at her, but the corner of his mouth pulling up reassures her. She decides to start with the part he will appreciate best, "Well, I'm sure you'd be interested to hear that on the way out, we did happen to pass by the satin and silk sleep shop."

"What did you find that you liked in there, because I know you just had to go in and look around," he teases her with his question. 

"I did happen to find this nice sleep shirt with lots of buttons for you, to use for therapy." She hears him voice a rumble of approval deep in his throat. "I managed to find you some matching lounge pants and of course, I did buy myself some new brightly colored panties that I'm sure you'll appreciate." He leans his head forward a bit, as if he's trying to peek under the tail of her sleep shirt. She bends her head down also to catch his eye, "You did purchase some King size sheets for the daybed, just so you know, Leo, and a thing to go between the mattresses." She smiles knowing he's not going to like the next item he purchased. "The main reason I went was that I wanted to get you some vitamins, which Abby recommended to help your body heal faster." 

Leo makes a face at the mention of the vitamins that Josh has been forcing on him this week. 

"That's right, Leo. There's something else I need to confess." She doesn't look him in the eye. "The only vitamins that I have in the apartment are my women's vitamins." 

"You mean that the two of you, have been giving me girly vitamins the last two days." Leo looks at her in shock, "I might lose the use of my manhood or something. I'll get even with Josh, don't think I won't." 

"He doesn't know they're 'girly' vitamins, since I use a generic brand. The bottle doesn't really say," she tries to reassure him. 

"Thank you, God," Leo looks at the ceiling in sincere thankfulness. ~_That is something that Josh and the others would beat into the ground for a long time. I can just hear Toby now.~_

****CRASH***** 

"What the HELL is that?" Leo's body jerks at the loud sound, expecting the worst, with the recent events in his life. 

Margaret rolls sideways, over onto the mattress and bursts out laughing at the sound from the guestroom. Her panties are now definitely showing, bright pink high cuts, this time he notes smiling. 

Leo looks at her like she finally cracked. "What's so funny?"

"Leo, they broke the daybed," Margaret gets out during a breath, between the laughter.

"No! They didn't! Oh shit! Donna will kill him!" Leo looks at the door, as he hears another sound, "Damn, the agents! Margaret, quick, you'd better get under the covers." Leo's taking his own advice and is pulling the sheet over his legs. 

They scramble under sheet and are covered just five seconds before the door to the bedroom pops open and the agent finds them laughing, near tears. Leo gets out, that they're fine. Leo stops laughing long enough to get out that the noise came from the guest room. He nods and closes the door. Leo and Margaret know that he is stationed outside the door till the all clear and they listen to the voices from the other side of the apartment. Soon, they hear the front door close and quiet descends on the apartment once again. 

Margaret looks at Leo with a smile. "Guess they'd let us know if there is a real problem." She flips the sheet back to uncover them again and goes searching for the lost bottle of lotion. She finds it and decides that it's still warm enough. 

Leo's still grinning at her look of triumph in locating it, "Isn't it cold now?"

"I can warm it a little, hang on," she stands straight up in the bed and Leo leans his head sideways a bit to try for a peek under the nightshirt. 

Margaret smiles at catching him and pulls the tail of the shirt tight against her thighs in a mock attempt to keep him from seeing. 

Leo, shrugs his shoulders, with an impish grin, "It was just a natural, red blooded, male impulse, Margaret. So, shoot me!" 

She giggles and walks across the bed and steps off the other side to go into the bathroom and float the lotion again. 

"Careful, Margaret!" He was worried that she would fall stepping down from the mattress. 

She has a whole other idea for his caution, "I'll try not to break the bed down, Leo." Margaret laughs as she disappears into the bathroom. Leo slowly slides down into the bed as he echoes her laughter. 

Leo hears a tap on the door while Margaret is in the bathroom. He glances at the door and softly calls, "Enter."

Josh sticks his head in with the huge grin and scans the room for Margaret's presence. 

Leo grins back and quietly assures Josh, "She's in the bathroom."

"Good, I just wanted to let you know that we're OK." Josh says with a huge grin, "Yes, we did break the bed in and down." Josh sounds like he's boasting at the men's club. 

Leo smiles back and teases him, "I'm just impressed that Donna didn't kill you for breaking the bed." 

"Yeah, damn good thing the agent saved me!" Josh makes it sound like a good thing. "Donna had to duck under the covers. She was half on the bed and half on the floor. She was mortified when the agent came in." Josh grins as he sees the humor in the whole thing. "I'll give him one thing, Leo. He didn't even crack a smile. He was very professional and immediately left the room." 

"Bet he enjoys making out his report for Butterfield in the morning," Leo teases Josh with at chuckle, knowing that he may have to request that report. 

"Oh, God. Donna will kill me, if the President hears about this at the security briefing." Josh's face does have a truly terrified look on it now.

"Well, I won't tell him and I can send down a suggestion that Ron not bring it up to the President or we can and will grill him again in return." Leo has a satisfied look on his face and he rubs his hands over his ribs. Margaret has not insisted he put the wrap back on yet. He hopes she forgets for one night.

Josh raises his eyebrows at that bit of news, but since his luck has run out for one night, he had better leave well enough alone. "Well, I better get back over to Donna and see if she's speaking to me. I did lock the trundle bed in now, but we're putting a chair under it just in case, but I think the romance is over for tonight. It kind of ruined the mood, if you know what I mean? I imagine that Donna will insist we squeeze onto the daybed together and leave the trundle alone." Josh winks and shuts the door when he hears Margaret approaching from the bathroom. 

"OK, Leo, what did he have to say?" Margaret glances at the bedroom door. "I could hear Josh talking in here. 

"Oh, just guy talk. They're fine and they have the bed propped up." Leo grins at her. The Sisterhood is not the only group of staffers at the White House that can keep a secret. Leo tries to divert her line of thought, "Now, where were we before the crash and the agent burst into the room again tonight? Oh, just a note. We're going to try to keep this to ourselves and not let the President get wind of it. I'll let Butterfield know."

"OK, Leo. I'll not mention to the President that we had agents in our bedroom two nights in a row. I'm sure Donna doesn't want it spread around either." She smiles a little at the antics that their friends tend to get into. She pops her head up at attention. They listen and can hear laughter from across the apartment. They look happily at each other, knowing that their friends have no hard feelings and they are seeing the fun side of the bed breaking. 

Margaret has the warm lotion in her hand, "I need to get your other hand done." 

"You're the best, you know that, Margaret." He tells her honestly and holds out his hand at her request. 

She blushes a little, "Leo, I'm glad we could put everything behind us today and that we should make a point to never go to bed angry. I need to have you hold me at night to make up for our hard days at work. I don't know what I'd do if we were mad and you didn't hold me."

Leo leans toward her and cups her face with his hand and kisses her softly. "I never want to sleep without you in my arms, either. I love you too much to be angry with you for long. It scares me too much." 

She's rubbing the lotion in swirling circles on the back of his hand. Watching the fine hairs make ridges in the wet lotion. "Leo, you never have to be scared of me doing or not doing something. I'll be right here for you every night." She seals her promise with a kiss to his lips. 

Leo growls out, "Massage over. I need to get in some serious necking tonight and the night is 'not' getting any younger." He pulls her up to him, which she goes willingly into his arms.

He starts with a passionate kiss and when the need for oxygen is greater than their desire to explore each other's mouths, Leo changes tactics. He then places small kisses to her face and neck. She lifts her chin to allow him better access and moans as he finds a spot, which she finds 'oh so sensitive', as he continues to lick and nibble and to love her.** He instinctively rubs his condition against her, sliding satin on satin. He becomes aware of his actions, when he feels her hand slide down between them and she begins stroking the inside of his thigh, enjoying the feel of the hair, while trailing her fingers as she draws her hand up. He can't help but to tense up as she gets near his hip area with each stroke. He can't stop his own hand from gliding down to her silky smooth leg, to caress the inside of her thigh as well. They're both pushing the limits of what they can endure and yet still stay inside the limits that they have agreed to. Leo draws in a cleansing breath and pulls his hand back up to catch her hand and brings them both up to hold between them in front of their rapidly beating hearts. "I love you."**

"I love you." They snuggle closer into each other, content and happy to hold each other safe tonight. 

***** 

TBC with Thursday

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 

chipmunk riley2@bright.net

Lynn lhjessome@yahoo.com 


	13. Recovery Thursday 34

**Title**: Recovery Thursday – Day 3/4 Days Twilight Series 2 /?**By**: chipmunk and Lynn 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Note_: _**_This fic is even hotter._

**Warning:**_ Sexual content and cursing!_

***** 

Thursday morning, in the wee hours before dawn, Leo's eyes are twitching under his closed eyelids indicating that his mind is very active. He's caught in a nightmare again, but not the one he's battled for the last four nights. Tonight's is worse. This nightmare is not of him trying to survive an attack, but that he's unable to get to Margaret and save her from an attack. His breathing increases to small labored pants. Held within the terror, he rolls flat onto his back, part of his mind struggles to reach her and the other part tries to rationalize him self to wakefulness. In his mind, Leo stretches out his hand to touch her and just as he nearly has her hand, he can't make his hand get any closer to her. He reaches, stretches and even calls for her to reach for his hand. The attackers jerk her away and he can only look at his empty hand. Leo jerks awake with a sudden gasp of breath. He looks around and sees her still quietly sleeping beside him, unaware of his distress and realizes that it was just a dream. He instinctively and immediately reaches for Margaretand rolls toward her as he runs his hand along her arm. He desperately needs to touch her and feel her warm skin under his hand. The realness of her breathing beside him is what his mind needs to bring him back from the edge of his terror. Now, needing them spooned together, he gently pulls her back against him by cupping her hipbone, drawing her closer against him and wrapping his arm snuggly around her waist, burying his face in the nape of her neck to breath in the sweet scent that is uniquely her own. His heart rate and panting slow down as he quietly holds her safely, waiting for morning to arrive.

The alarm clock rings and Margaret stirs in his arms, as Leo reaches his arm over her, to just reach the button and shuts off its announcement of the day. As he is reaching for the clock, Leo's face just brushes against hers, his slight stubble is bringing her to awareness and she sighs, as she snuggles into him. He wraps his arm around her and presses a kiss to the side of her lips. She sighs in contentment and then sleepily scolds Leo as he teases her awake by tormenting her with his morning beard against her bare shoulder, where her sleep shirt has slipped aside. He would have to admit that he's probably responsible for the wayward nature of her top, due to his habit of unbuttoning it and then not caring greatly about his inability to rebutton it again in the darkness. She rolls onto her back and smiles up to his face. "Leo, you always find the most unique ways to wake me up in the mornings." She reaches up, allowing her lips to meet his. He pushes her head back down to the pillow and deepens the kiss, moving from the sweet good morning kiss to a more passionate kiss, one that's most likely the aftermath of his fear in the nightmare. Margaret lifts her arm to place her hand behind his head and savors his wonderful way of waking her. Leo finishes the kiss with a few small kisses to her lips and lays his head beside hers on the pillows. His healing injuries are making him relinquish his passionate pursuit for a few moments. 

Margaret turns to him, "Good Morning, Love."

"Good Morning, Baby," Leo caresses her arm and his hand, of its own accord, moves to the buttons of her top. "Looks like I'll have to practice buttoning you back up, for many more nights to come," he says as he looks at the buttons in question with a grin. 

Margaret slides her hand down his arm to his hand at her buttons, "Leo, we have some time this morning for practicing and not just with the buttons." She rubs her fingers over his chest in search of the nipple, which is hidden by his arm. He locks his lips to hers and works his fingers down the buttons. His frantic actions make it harder for him to undo the buttons. His mind is cursing his inability to do so simple a task. He hates to open gifts slowly. They both seem a little more frantic to reaffirm the love they have found in each other. 

Their hands are rediscovering where touching and stroking brings the most heightened responses from the other. Leo caresses her breasts, teasing her nipples to rigid peaks. 

Margaret's hand starts to move down to touch Leo's thigh, when the back of her hand brushes up against his morning condition, accidentally of course, but he reacts to it just the same. Her mind, in its passionate state, registers her breaking the boundariesshe has previously set. She's a bit afraid of his reaction, that he'll be upset that she's teasing him too much or that he'll lose patience with her. But of course, he's not upset. She can tell, at this moment, he's still in control. 

His love for her encompasses more patience than she thought he was capable of. He can tell when she hesitates in her movements to touch him. He senses she's still a bit shy to touch him directly. He brushes up against her, reassuring her and encouraging her to touch him more. 

She rubs his condition outside of his silk boxers, hesitantly at first and then more boldly. He rubs himself back on her hand. Her increasing pressure and touch, lets him know that she appreciates what she's feeling, in regard to his size and hardness, which causes him to rub a little harder against her. She moves her hand to reach around and to slide her hand under the back of his boxers and strokes his hipsand firm cheeks, wanting to touch his warm skin. 

He's now rubbing himself against her,on the outside of her silk panties. He pulls their hips closer with his hand at the small of her back, wanting to feel her body closer to him, as he rubs himself in a more rhythmic pace. Her stroking his hips and her acceptance of his rubbing has him on the edge, but he hesitates to end the wonderful moment of them expressing the love they share. Leo suddenly stops moving, and he realizes in that moment that he's not going to be able to control it. He continues to hold still and takes some deep shaky breathes, like he has before, but it's too late and knows he can't hold on. He knows it's too late and they both know it, he** looks her in the eyes. He doesn't know how to react, neither does she. **

She sees the struggle on his face, knows that he's lost the battle of his will and she can tell he's not going to control it this time. Knowing that it's too late to stop it anyway, she can feel it happening. She softly smiles at him, and gently strokes his face letting him know with her eyes and her touch that she's all right with his body's response to their lovemaking.

Leo, wanting to be close to her at this moment, kisses her deeply as it happens. He wants to cherish this gift, her understanding and the love she has given to him this morning. 

As his body ends it's trembling, they look softly at each other, with love shinning in their eyes. They touch foreheads together for a few moments, as Leo's breathing loses it shakiness and their hearts slow from an accelerated rate. 

She then giggles softly about what just happened and he hears her tease under her breath, "Oopps!" 

He smiles at her reaction, "It's not that funny," with laughter and no embarrassment in his voice. She apologizes by pulling him into another kiss. They both have known in the back of their minds, for a while, that this was going to happen sometime, so it's no real surprise. He has had too many cooling off times recently. 

Leo's using his arms better this morning and from the results of the necking and it's now at the level that it's definitely lovemaking, he's thankful that he's not had a setback, from the events of yesterday. With this thought he tenderly rubs Margaret's arm. "How's your arm this morning, Baby?" He leans in to kiss her shoulder and to tease her again with his stubble. The stubble that earlier started their lovemaking to begin with. 

"My shoulder is just fine this morning, Leo. It was just temporary." She watches his lips touch her skin. She loves to see him kiss her body. It is a sight, which less than six months ago, she never would have dreamed of, his lips on her lips naturally, but on her body she couldn't even dream it. 

Leo runs his eyes down her body and he notices that her sleep shirt is slightly hiked up, almost enough to reveal her panties. "Margaret, you were keeping the color of your panties a mystery from me last night. So, this morning I get to take a guess. Are they red?" 

She shakes her head that he's incorrect, with a smirk on her face. 

"Are they green?" She lets out a small giggle at his playing a game with her and lets him know that his guess is still not right. 

"OK, my last try. Are they orange?" 

She laughs and buries her face into the pillow beside his face. 

With a grin on his face at her enjoyment, he places his hand on her hip and slide the tail of the shirt higher and he can't help but comment "Margaret, I still can't decide which color of your panties I like best on you, but that hot pink looks as wonderful as the other brightly colored ones." He rubs his hand over her hip to enjoy the satin under his fingertips. "Margaret, I think if you help me, I should be able to roll up and out of the bed this morning." He looks at her as she lifts her face to look at his, which is just inches away from her own. 

"That might be the best idea, Leo." She moves to get out of her side of the bed. "We need to get you cleaned up and if we can get you to your feet, then you won't have any awkward looks or questions, let alone teasing from Josh this morning." 

"Margaret, are you sure I'm not more trouble than I'm worth," Leo asks as he rolls onto his sore left side, to face the outside edge of the bed, and pushes himself up with his better arm. He grunts with the strain on his ribs and Margaret tries to both pull up and then push up on him to get him upright. Leo looks at the floor while he holds his unwrapped ribs. He does pay the price for trying this with no support for his side. 

"No, Leo," she deadpans her answer and doesn't continue with anything else for a moment till he looks up at her. She steps between his knees and cups his colorful face in her hands and kisses him. "You're worth so much more to me."

He places his hands on her waist to hold her there and deepens the kiss. "Thank you, Margaret. That means more to me than anything else on earth." 

She steps out of his hold and reaches out her hands to him, "Time to get to your feet, Leo. Then you can do your slow walk to the bathroom, while I get my robe on long enough to start the coffee. Take your robe in with you, Leo."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Margaret." He grunts again through clenched teeth, as he stands. "I'm up," he declares and he holds onto her for a moment to get his balance. "Point me in the right direction." He starts his slow shuffle. Glad that finally he can walk unaided, as long as he still hangs onto the furniture. He'll take any improvement at this time, so long as it's improvement. 

Margaret slips out the door. She doesn't hear any sounds yet, from the guest room. She heads straight to the kitchen and the coffee maker, her first goal every morning. While the coffee is making, she searches for an ex-large mug. There is no reason for her to tote two mugs into the bathroom, when neither one of them have time to drink even half a mug. We both like our coffee black. ~_Leo may not be pleased, but we do have to hurry in the mornings, till he can use his own bathroom. ~ _

Returning to the bathroom, she can tell that he has obviously managed to shed his boxers and do an initial clean up from his 'oopps' this morning. She finds him on the stool with a towel draped across his lap, his bare backside showing. ~ _Nice looking profile he has, from the back, where it's showing in the mirror. Not a shy bone in his body. Lucky me! ~_

Margaret sips from the mug and extends it to him, "Here, Leo. You take this and drink it and hold onto it for awhile." She hands him the steaming mug, taking time to make sure he has a good, two-handed grip on it. 

He looks at the huge mug. "Why the giant mug, Margaret? Trying to give me my fair share, before Josh gets to the coffee pot?" He quickly takes a small sip of the hot coffee, holding his face over the steam, savoring the aroma.

She breaks the bad news to him, "That's 'our' fair share. You get a turn at the mug and then I intend to take it back." 

He looks at the coffee that's remaining in the mug that he had just started sipping at. ~ _She can play hell at getting more of this coffee than I do.~ "Margaret, there's sharing and closeness in a relationship, but I can predict that sharing coffee in the morning will 'not' work for us. We both tend to get rather possessive toward our coffee mugs." He takes another sip, not wasting any of his allotted time with the mug. _

"That's very true, Leo." She seriously agrees, while she turns on the shower to warm up. She turns to keep an eye on him and the mug. "Leo, we do not have time to drink a whole mug before your shower and we can get more later." She holds out her hand for the mug. He takes a quick sip, watching her over the rim. "I'll give it right back." She smiles knowing his reaction to her next comment. "I have to get undressed." 

"Here, Baby. Have a sip. I wouldn't want to keep you from your schedule." He grins at her while she takes two quick sips and hands it back to him. "You better hurry and get undressed. Some of us are just sitting here, ready to get into the shower." He pulls back the side of the towel, to give her a peek at his nude body. 

She rolls her eyes at his bold playfulness. Her earlier assessment was correct, he's not shy, in fact, he seems very comfortable when undressed or as close as possible to it. She marvels how alike he is to Josh. She now wonders, ~_Did Josh pick it up as a trait that's from his family members? It must have been nice to grow up surrounded by people that were confident and stable enough, to not teach a person to be ashamed of the body that God gave them, instead to teach decency and respect. I grew up in a strict and proper household. That's the root of my blushing at the slightest improper remark aimed at me. Having red hair did not help to control it. Thank God, I got over a lot of my shyness living in the dorms at college.~ _She smiles to herself_, ~It was more than a few times that I woke up to find a boyfriend had been smuggled into my roommate's bed. I almost tried it once myself._ ~

Handing the mug back to him, she unbuttons and slips off the sleep shirt. She hangs it on the hook behind the door for now. She then slips off her panties and his eyes never leave herbody, watching her every motion with the eye of a master painter. He definitely has worked out how to sip coffee and not lose sight of her wonderful creamy skin. His only problem is swallowing the hot coffee as his breathing increases, at the sight of her nude body in front of him. She sees that Leo's appreciating her undressing and feeling mean takes the coffee mug back, "Time for you to get your eyeballs back in your head and get in the shower." 

He grins at her scolding him for watching her so intently, "You're getting in with me, right?" He stands and lays the towel across the stool. He reaches out a hand to her face, and just their lips meet for a quick kiss before he steps over to the tub. 

"Enjoy it for now, Leo." She follows him into the spray of the shower. "You know that when you get well enough, you go to your own shower. We have to choose between necking in the morning or showering together. There's just not time for both, with our work schedule." 

"You're going to throw me out of bed in the mornings and make me shower, all alone, all the way over at the other side of the apartment," he whines in teasing, like she's a terrible person to be so mean.

She grins at his pouting face, "You bet your ass I am, Leo." She teases with an explanation, "Besides the time factor, these are small bathrooms," she points out to him first. "I need room to blow dry my hair and access to the sink and mirror to get my makeup on. Then there's my hairspray that clouds up the room, so much that I do it last and have to hurry from the room to breath." It works as she sees Leo's face dawning with understanding. 

"I think you're right, Margaret." He looks sadly at her, "There's no way I can fight for elbow room at the sink. I know better than try to get between a women and her mirror when she's getting ready. Men learn that early in life."

She giggles and starts to quickly get him washed and shampooed. As soon as she has him done she asks, "Can you step out long enough for me to shampoo my hair, then I'll be done, also." 

"Sure, I can do that." He grins at her. "I just remembered that these are glass doors." He grins wider, "I don't mind a peep show, if you're willing." 

She throws the shower puff at him as he climbs out, "Leo, you're so bad," she scolds, with laugher in her voice. 

Leo sets himself back down on the stool and absent-mindedly starts to dry off while he watches Margaret through the clear doors. He just can't get enough of seeing her beautiful body. He finds it extremely eroticto watch her wash her hair. Her breasts are wet and proudly rounded. Leo readily admits that he's most definitely a breast man. 

Margaret sweeps her wet hair away from her face as she gets out and Leo hands her a fresh towel. He crooks a finger at her to move closer and he reaches up to pull her face down for a kiss. He pulls away from her and feels the wet tentacles of her hair leave wet traces on the sides of his face, "I hope I never get tired of watching you. You're so beautiful. Thank you, Margaret."

They each dry off and she slips into her robe again, before she helps him to finish drying and to slip on some fresh boxers. He may not have noticed that she put some of his extra ones in the drawer of the cabinet to have on hand. His robe is hanging behind the door, where he put it this morning on his way into the bathroom. Soon he'll be ready for Josh to finish getting him shaved and dressed. 

***** 

Josh had already paid a visit to their bedroom, while they were busy in the shower. He had started to worry when he had finished his mug of coffee and Margaret had still not called for him to get Leo up out of bed this morning. He knew that she had been up and to the kitchen, since the coffee was made and part of it gone. He remembered that he didn't want Margaret's wrath before her morning coffee. He had knocked on the bedroom door and waited for one of them to call to him. At getting no response, he knocked again longer, no way was he going to interrupt the necking that Leo and Margaret were known to enjoy in the mornings, even if Leo joked that is was to get his endorphins going in the morning, to help with the pain. With still no answer to his knocking, he had jiggled the doorknob and called to the couple that he was there to get Leo up.** Finally, he got brave and cracked the door open and with no warning being yelled at him, he stuck his head inside and grinned when he found the bed empty and heard the shower running in the bathroom. He was pleased to find that his chick had left the nest on his own and managed to get up without his assistance. Leo must finally be healing. He was starting to worry that something serious might be keeping Leo from responding to all the different therapies that he has had to try to recover faster. Yes, he took into consideration for Leo's age. A younger man, like himself would be hard pressed to recover any faster. Josh had just closed the door quietly and went straight to Donna to tell her the great news that Leo was improving and that tonight they could return home to sleep in their own bed, now to get her to choose which, his or hers. **

***** 

Margaret helps Leo into his robe and he sits back down on the stool, he's doing pretty well at getting himself up and down from the higher and solid surface stool. Margaret ties the belt around his waist making a neat bow and Leo smiles as he watches her pat it into place, just like she would the bow tie to his tux. It's just one of her quirks that he loves. "Better call Josh, now. We both need to get finished," he remarks and sighs as he checks the clock on the wall. "Don't let me forget to take a clean wrap with me." He sighs at the thought of Josh binding him up again. That boy must have a pact with Abby to keep him from breathing, with the way he can get in on so uniformly tight, but he has to admit that once he's used to it, the pain is better. It's the lesser of the two evils.

***** 

Everyone assembles at the table to eat muffins and fruit, while they take turns playing with the wax machine again this morning. 

Donna looks at over at Margaret, while they're both feeding the guys, who now have wax on their gloved hands, "Margaret, how's your shoulder this morning?"

She smiles at Donna, "Thanks for asking. It's fine, just seemed better last night when I took my bath, so it wasn't anything serious." Margaret glances at Leo and notices that he has a dark look on his face and she gives him a pointed look and he shrugs and schools his face into a more pleasant look. They're not going there again. She finishes getting the wax and glove off of Leo's second hand and looks around at the other, "OK, Guys, time to move out." They all know the jobs they are to do to leave the apartment. The girls clear the table, Josh goes to the door to inform the agents and Leo shuts off the TV, he even get himself standing up this morning from the hard dining room chair. Josh and Leo exchanged a smile of accomplishment. Josh helps him with the long walk to the door, "Guess this means that you'll throw us out tonight, after the hot tub?"

Leo grins and go for a dig at Josh since the girls have ducked into the bedroom a moment, "Guess so, Josh. Since Donna and you would have to sleep on the floor, now that you broke the new bed." Josh throws back his head and laughs at his own expense. Leo smiles back at him, enjoying the delight that Josh has at his teasing. ~_Man, I loves this kid.~ _

***** 

At the office that morning, Leo and Josh have a short meeting with the President and at the end of the meeting the President tells them of a decision he has made. "Leo, I know that you're the Chief of Staff around here, but just keep in mind that I outrank you. I am strongly suggesting that you utilize more of the staff, for your benefit and I don't mean just the senior staff. You have a wonderful junior staff and I want you to use them. You two are burning yourselves out trying to run the White House alone. I feel lucky that you even let 'me' help." 

"Mr. President," Leo tries to interrupt. "I'm getting back up to speed and Josh is doing great this week." 

"That's my point, Leo." The President loudly agrees, "You've had more time away from the office this week than you've had since the beginning of the administration. You sound more rested and happier than I've seen you since, ……I don't know when." 

"Sir, my 'forced upon' restricted hours is just temporary," Leo points out a little strongly. 

"Yes, and I agree that Josh has been doing a great job, but we don't need him to be a martyr here." The President looks at Josh with appreciation for all he has done, out of love for Leo and for the administration. "Leo, he can't keep up this pace any more than you or I can. You both need to pull in more help and do more delegating of the work. Expand your inner circle of staff." The President knows that this is not going to be easy for Leo. "Leo, you need to oversee, not overwork."

Josh is keeping quiet right now. He thinks that the neither President nor Leo will appreciate his input at this time. He leans forward, with his hands folded across his knees and looks at he tips of his shoes. This may take awhile and he has to concentrate to keep up with whose winning. He hears Leo growl in disapproval. He's the only one to do so, to the President, in the Oval Office. It brings a slight undetected smile to Josh's face. 

The President will not let it drop, "I know that Ed and Larry are very competent and work well with the senior staff, use them to cut the workload. We have a really nice temp pool of workers that can fill up the bottom layers. Use what we already have in staff." He gets serious and gives the bottom line, "I 'do not' want this job to kill any of us!" The President looks at Leo, ~_This has been a wake-up call to them all. They have found out of necessity this week, with Leo out of his office more and the others taking over his work, that no one is indispensable. Please God; don't let us find out in a harder way. _~ "Rework the chain of command, Leo." The President looks sternly at the silent man, "Josh, you make sure he does it."

"Yes, Sir. We'll do our best to spread out the work schedule more," Josh has no other choice but to comply. He 'is' addressing the President. 

The President looks at Leo for his answer. Leo meets his eye and grudgingly nods in agreement. The President smiles his thank you at Leo. Jed now looks at his friend and the bluntly evident colors on his face and hands. "Leo, Abby says that Josh and you are doing well with the therapy in the evenings." Leo nods yes and twitches a grin at Josh, like boys caught going out swimming. "Glad you're both enjoying it. She also told me that you'd eventually progress to doing laps in the pool with Josh there to oversee your safety. She pointed out that's to make sure you don't drown." The President looks at Josh to get in a dig, now that they've spent off hours together last weekend and he's now fair game. "I think it's a plan between Abby and Josh, so he can use the hot tub more." 

"Your probably right there, Sir," Leo agrees and finally cracks a smile for his friend that just wants to help, to make his life a little easier. He looks and sees Josh smiling back at both of them, openly admitting his love of the hot tub. 

"See, I was right," the President gloats. "Leo needs to get out of the office at a reasonable time so he can do his therapy, before it's too late at night, for the both of you. He can then even relax after dinner." The President's on a roll now that his plan to get Leo to shift some of the work was agreed to. "Abby will agree with me about the new work schedule," the President states confidently. "That it's also good for both of your stress levels and Abby would also say the therapy will be good for your hearts, as well."

Leo decides that the meeting needs to end before the President has someone else doing his job for him, "Sir, we should be back to work now."

"And do what today, Leo," the President asks in a challenging way. 

" To get more staff at the upper levels, Sir," Leo replies in a sarcastic manner, just to take some of the fun out of Jed's handling him. 

Josh just grins at the two older men taking digs at each other, neither is willing to fully back down. He knows when to keep silent. He came out of this meeting smelling like a rose. 

***** 

After lunch, Leo's finally sitting at his desk for a few hours, till Margaret decides it's his naptime. Until then, he's trying to sign his name to several correspondences, but it's slow going for him. He growls in frustration. "Margaret," he getting he's bellow back. She can hear him just fine, when the door is cracked open, but he feels more 'back in command', if he bellows. 

She quickly enters his office with another folder to be signed. "What do you need Leo?"

"A pen that I could hang on to would be nice," he growls at the pen in his hand. 

She looks at him pointedly and deadpans, "Leo, I hate to break this to you, but pens don't come with training wheels. I know pencils come in fat sizes for little kids to learn with. Donna or one of the other assistant's might have one of those pens called 'Pentech Softtouch', which is fat and spongy, with indentations to help grip better that you could use?" 

He gives her the strangest look and then breaks out laughing," I wasn't blaming you that I couldn't hold the pen. It's just harder than I thought it would be, when I agreed to sign these today." He looks at the letter in front of him, "My signature looks like crap."

Margaret's still smiling from Leo's laughing confession, "I bet it is, driving you crazy to sign the letter and your fingers won't cooperate." She gets in her dig, she can't resist, "Your signature always looks like crap and so no one will be able to tell the difference. It's just more so this week," is her logical reply. 

Leo smiles at her and replies sarcastically, "That's a great help knowing that. Thank you, Dear." 

"Anything to help, Sweetie," Margaret smiles at him sarcastically, also. 

The President and Josh behind him, enter Leo's office through the connecting door, "What's with the 'Sweetie' name calling?" 

"Nothing, Sir," Leo remarks with a grin at trying to keep a secret from his friend. 

The President looks at Josh, who's now beside him. Josh grins, because he knows the reason. "OK, Josh, spill it." 

Josh hangs his head a moment, but when he lifts his face back up to scan the others, his grin is still in place, "Sir, when they start calling each other 'Dear' and 'Sweetie' it's not an endearment. It's most likely the opposite and they're just being polite about it."

"And, I'm the President and I get called Jackass," the President looks wounded. 

Margaret jumps in, "Sir, your permission to step out and get Leo a hot towel to wrap around his hand? He's trying to sign some correspondence."

"Sure, Margaret," the President quickly agrees. "Whatever he needs. Go." The President sees the frustration on Leo's face and knows that Leo's not in a mood to give him a straight answer. He turns back to his snitch and asks, "What's with the hot towel?"

Josh looks at Leo, who shrugs his agreement, "Sir, the heat helps to limber up Leo's hands. It helps the stiffness around the knuckles, so he can get them to work a little better. The therapist has him using a hot wax treatment at home in the morning. It's really neat."

The President had moved over to the desk to have a look at Leo's hands today. The President twists to look at Josh again, "You try it?" 

Josh has a pleased grin on his face, "I know it sounds 'girly', Sir, but it's wonderful on your hands. Leo and I used those disposable medical gloves and then dipped a hand in the wax. It's fun to peel it off." 

The President eyes light up at the mention of a new toy, "Where did you get one of the machines?"

Leo cuts into the inquisition, "Margaret snagged one of my credit cards and ordered me one. She even got the unscented wax." 

The President is pleased to gleam that bit of information. "Leo, that's dangerous to turn a female lose with a credit card," he warns sounding serious. 

Margaret has just returned with the damp, hot towel from the microwave. "I heard my female gender being taken in vain, Sir," she makes it sound like a warning even with the 'Sir' added quickly to the end. She also lays a large blue pen on Leo's desk.

The President grins and takes the 5th. He watches as Margaret wraps Leo right hand in the towel. She even massages his hand through the towel. "Leo, why is it you get all the perks around here?" He just has to tease his friend. 

"Sir, that's not funny. Saying things like that out loud. It's just asking for a flash bulb to go off," Leo growls at the President. "Don't you have something to do, like somewhere else?" Leo tries to get the President to go away. Leo sighs at the wonderful feeling of the heat and Margaret attentions to his hand. He's getting tired and he has lots of signatures to do yet. His nap is sounding better all the time. 

The President takes the hint. He was just checking on Leo, anyway. "You'll be napping soon?"

"Yes, Sir. Abby left orders for me to nap every afternoon this wee. Remind me to thank her for that. I'll lie down when I get these signatures done. I shouldn't be too much longer, if the heat and Margaret's massage work." Leo looks his thanks up to Margaret and their eyes smile at each other. 

"Then my job here is done. I'll just take Josh with me and go back to my office, in case you need me." The President precedes Josh from the room. Josh closes the door behind him. All of Leo's doors have been kept closed this week, to protect him from prying eyes. 

***** 

Leo's in his office and Margaret has gone off to do some errands and to distribute some of the memos he's just managed to sign, as well as to pick up something from the mess for their lunch. He's rubbing at his hands, trying to straighten his fingers and to get them to move easier. Abby hovers in his doorway to the Oval Office, watching him closely. He's unaware of her presence. If he doesn't see her, then she can honestly assess his injuries a little better. She can see the frustration on his face, as he continues to work his hands. 

She knocks quietly on the door and he looks up, wondering how long she's been standing there, watching him. He waves her in and she sits in a chair, in front of his desk. "Leo, I came by to see how you're doing." She continues to watch him work at moving his fingers, also noting that his bruised face is healing, but as she predicted it's getting more vibrant colors as it heals. The doctor in her has her asking, "Are your hands bothering you more today for some reason?" 

He looks up and shrugs, "No, not really, it's just that they're taking so long to get back their regular movement. They don't hurt as much, but I can't get them to move the way I want them to, when I want them to." Leo rants a little, as he lists his full therapy schedule. "I'm doing the exercises that the physiotherapist recommended for me to do in the hot tub. I'm using the hot wax treatments and Margaret's doing the hand massages every evening. The only time they feel and move a little better is after the heat and the massage, but I can't be sticking my hands in hot wax every time I want to sign a piece of paper."

Abby continues to watch him, "Leo, tell me what's really bothering you? Your hands are improving, Leo. It seems as if your wrists are fine, the skin on the knuckles is healing and the swelling 'is' going down, so what seems to be the problem?" While she is speaking, Abby reaches across the desk and picks up one hand, looking at the knuckles. She then stretches the fingers out, judging the flexibility as she goes through each finger and she repeats the action with the other hand. "Leo, you can't rush the healing process. Perhaps the ligaments between your fingers are damaged a little more than we thought, previously. Ligaments just take time to heal properly, much like any other sprains or strains do. It's often said, that it's better to break something, than to sprain it, because sprains take longer to heal. Leo, you're improving just fine." She gently rubs his hand that she's holding and lays it down on the desktop. "Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be back to yourself in no time at all." She watches him try to flex his hands again, "The physiotherapist will look at them again tomorrow, I know she's scheduled for in the morning. But, keep in mind that patients in the hospital would be doing these treatments three times a day, not just once, like you are. You may need Margaret to message your hands prior to any writing, just to improve the movement. Like today, try to have all your signatures saved for after the hand message." Abby is still puzzled by Leo determination and insistence at working his hands. "By the way, Leo, how are your ribs feeling? You were initially having more problems with them, than your hands." 

He hesitates and then answers, "Well, they're improving." He sees that she's waiting for a more elaborate answer, "They hurt a little less everyday and I'm able to move around better. Getting up from a low or soft chair is still a struggle, but I can walk a little more and I can even laugh without as much discomfort." He grins a little, "I still have a hard time calling out for Margaret, here at the office, but that's coming along, too." Abby rolls her eyes, he's bellowing for Margaret is legendary. Leo misses her look, so he continues on, "I sometimes forget and then I remember real fast, after I try and take in a deeper breath to call her." Leo's face lights up in delight, "Hey, I should tell Margaret that it's good therapy for me to yell for her. She'd never get upset with me about yelling for her, if she knew it was helping me," he adds with a smile. 

Abby is happy for him and his new theory, but he still seems preoccupied with his hands, "That's great, Leo. I do feel that you 'are' making a great recovery." She just wants to reaffirm that to him. Abby knows she needs to get firm with him, "So what's the deal with your hands and don't tell me it's nothing, cause I know you and you wouldn't be this upset about not being able to sign some papers." Abby gives him a look he could read if he was blind, but he's purposefully not looking at her and is intently studying his hands, "For God's sake, Leo, if Margaret can sign Jed's signature, I'm sure she can manage yours in a pinch," she adds with a smirk. 

He looks up in surprise and a quick grin follows, but he's just as quick changes his face to a more serious expression, "Abby, I don't know if I can talk to you about this." His eyes drop to the desk. "It's…… personal and I don't think you can help anyway." He looks up at her and then at both doors to see if they are closed. 

She sees the look and wonders if it's a medical problem unrelated to his injuries, watching him as he looks back down at his hands, almost shyly, with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Leo, what is it? Maybe I can help."

He can tell that she's concerned and that she wants to help, but he doesn't want this to go any further. "Abby, if I talk to you about this, I don't want it to go any further, can you do that?" He looks at her face, "If I were your patient, you couldn't repeat anything said, like with doctor/patient confidentiality." He pauses and looks around the room and back to her and then adds, "This is private and I don't want anyone to know about it. If it's too much to ask, I'll understand."

She stands and comes around the desk to stand next to him, not wanting to show that she's now slightly worried, then she decides that maybe they should get more comfortable, "Leo, let's go and sit on the sofa. You look tired and I'm sure you're about ready for your nap." She rubs on his back like she does to comfort Jed. "Right?"

Leo looks up at her and nods in agreement as she helps him to stand. She sees that he's indeed improving, as he makes his way to the sofa, requiring just little assistance from her along the way, until the moment he needs to sit. Once, he is seated and recovered from his move, she sits beside him and takes his hand into hers.

"OK, Leo, go ahead. I promise that anything we say here today will be held in the strictest of confidence. Doctor/patient confidentiality is intact." She settles herself more comfortably in her corner of the couch to see him better, to give Leo a little distance and to put him more at ease, "Tell me about what's bothering you? Let me help you, if I can." Leo looks down at his hands and doesn't know where to start. She guesses, "Is this somehow about Margaret?" 

He grins somewhat shyly and gives a slight nod to the right with his head in agreement, "Yeah, Ah… We're getting closer now, both emotionally and physically, but I'm unable to touch her like I want to, because my hands just won't cooperate." He rushes slightly, "We aren't yet ready to …… um …… make love, not just because of my injuries, but because we are taking our time. I'm letting her set the pace of the progress of our relationship." He takes a calming breath, "Lately, things have been moving along, but I…. I just want to be able to touch her the way she deserves to be touched and loved, but I can't, not with my hands like this." He rushes some again, wanting Abby to understand the whole picture and see his dilemma, "Margaret would never complain, but she does so much for me and I just want to do something for her, too." He smiles to himself, momentarily lost in thought, "In all parts of our lives, she does things for me and I just want to return the favor, but I don't know how to, right now." His frustration is surfacing, "She won't let me buy her things, and she's not interested in my money." He shifts to look straight at Abby, "I want to do so much for her, to make her life easier and she won't let me, and now, we're starting to move along in our relationship and I can't give her the ……… pleasure she …… needs or wants." He stops suddenly and looks at his hands resting in his lap. 

Abby has suspected that the major incentive of Leo's recovery was more about Margaret, than work and now she knows this for sure. They're moving along more slowly in their relationship than she expected they would, but she's glad they aren't rushing into anything just because of the events of the last week. It would be too easy for that to happen and it might not be the best thing for a lasting relationship. But, something is going on, she can tell. They may not be having sex, his ribs are restricting his movement enough, she knows that for sure, but things are definitely moving in that direction. She has to trust that he'll tell her what he needs her to know about what's going on between them. "It's OK, Leo, don't be embarrassed. You've never been in this situation before. It isn't made any easier by the fact that you two are in a fragile part of your relationship, when you're just discovering your feelings and exploring the new depths of those feelings."

Leo decides that he does need to talk to someone and he feels he needs a female perspective on the situation, but he's still nervous about this conversation getting back to Jed. He'll let Jed know about some of it, when he's ready, but not just yet.

"Well, we decided, from the start of things between us, that we're going to take our time. There's no need to rush into things. We're two mature adults, who want to get to know each other better and savor each step of our relationship. We've worked together for years and know a lot about each other professionally and some personal things, from the time we've worked together, but we don't really know that much about each other's past." He gets more animated and relaxed talking about his Margaret, "Did you know she lost both of her parents just before she started college?" Abby eyes widen at her surprise, so Leo knows that answer, "She has one older brother, Colin, who was already gone from home when their parents died, so she has basically been on her own since then." He tries to give Abby a clue to why they need to go slow, "Abby, she's never really had anyone to talk to about personal things; things that a young woman would talk about with a mother or older sister. Margaret's very innocent about some things in relationships." Abby looks at him with the big question written on her face. Leo gives her a look right back that tells her she should know better, "Margaret 'has' had lovers, but I don't think she's truly been loved before, not in a loving relationship sort of way." He smiles again and it reaches his eyes, "She's so special, Abby. The special woman that I know her to be, but she's never had the opportunity to find that special quality in herself. I just don't want to rush her or hurt her." Leo looks down at his hands and Abby has now moved over and is holding them, he looks up at her and she sees the emotion shining in his eyes and reflecting that which his voice has just spoken of. The teary emotions that were shed here yesterday, in this very office, are still very close to the surface. She lets go of one of his hands and leans sideways, resting onto the back of the couch, while she gives him a few moments to gather his thoughts and feelings together.

During this these moments, Abby reflects about Leo and Margaret's relationship. There are stronger emotions there that he's speaking of. She knows there 'is' more. From the time that Leo and Margaret were asleep on the sofa in Jed's and her bedroom on the night of the attack, she knew. Their love has been there for some time, well before either of them even realized. This is no simple romance; it is the real thing. She knows he'll be gentle, kind and patient with the progression of their relationship, because he wants it to last. She looks at him, as if looking for more clues to this blooming romance. There's more to this relationship than meets the eye, and it's stronger than even she suspected, stronger than even his long time marriage to Jenny. This will be something she can think about later, right now Leo is the person who needs her help. He's a very private man, who's never really shared his personal feelings, so she knows that it's taken a lot for him to open up to her today. 

She feels that she might be able to help him with some caring advice, "Leo, I think you and Margaret have done the right thing by taking this relationship as slowly as you have." She tilts her head to the side and smiles at him, "You two have something very special, both here at work and personally. You're right not to push things, just let her tell you what she needs and wants from you, she may not know herself." She pauses to emphasize what she's saying, "If you're right and this is the first long -term romantic relationship Margaret's involved in, then taking it at her pace is the answer. I'm so happy that you two don't get caught up in the emotions of the moment. You have made the best decision already. That you want to make love for the first time, for the right reasons, because you love each other, not because of the fear of the current situation. My last advice is to keep the lines of communication open. You seem to have a great intuition when it comes to reading each other, keep that up." 

Leo nods his head in agreement. He's more relaxed and relieved, now that he knows she understands. 

She continues to look at him as she holds onto his hand, "I know that it's hard to talk about these things, but I'm glad that you've talked about this today. It's just between you and me." She changes directions, but is just as serious, "I also know that Margaret is a very private person. I just hope that she realizes that she can come and talk to me at any time." She smiles, "I have three daughters that I have had many conversations with, just like what Margaret may have missed out on with her mother. She's more than welcome to come and see me at any time. Jed's not privy to the conversations that I've had before, with the girls, and he won't be in the future, either." 

She decides it's time to get back to his first concern, "Your hands are doing fine, Leo." She looks at him and smiles, "You're not twenty-five anymore. You already have a little arthritis in your hands and unfortunately that may be slowing down the process a bit." She assures him as she examines his hand again, "The things you're doing for your hands, the hot wax treatments and the hand messages might be something you may need to continue even after you have recovered from the injuries. You may have needed to start them at some point anyway." She continues to caress his hands and feeling the swelling in the knuckles.

Leo has been listening to everything she's said, "I just worry that she won't tell me what she needs from me." He firmly states, "I want to make her feel special, just like she does for me."

"She does Leo, she knows how you feel, but this may be more important to you than her right now." She smiles softly to him, "Women are different than men when it comes to sexuality. With guys, everything is very noticeable and physically present and intense and immediate and easy." She looks around, finding the right words and back to his face "With women, pleasure is …… different, it's slower and harder to access. There's more fear about not being able to please their partner or in fact, please themselves, it's not as easy as you may think." She smiles, "Most people think its just men who have performance anxiety in the bedroom, but women can too."

Abby notices that Leo's looking like he's ready to fall asleep, after his anxiety and now relief, " OK, Leo, you've had enough talking for now, I think. Nap time?" He nods to her, too tired to even answer her. She stands up and gets the pillow and blanket from the closet. 

She helps him to get comfortable on his side, as he settles in for his sleep. He softly calls out to her as she leaves, "Thanks, Abby."

She watches from the door, " You're welcome. You know, Margaret is a very lucky woman, to have someone love her as much as you love her, Leo."

As he falls off to sleep he answers, "No, I'm the lucky one."

She smiles as she turns off the light. _~ No, they're both lucky, just like Jed and I are. ~ _

***** 

It's early evening at the apartment and Josh exits the guestroom, with two overnight bags in tow, both Donna and his. He has just redressed after that night's therapy session with Leo. They both are still trying to figure out how they managed to escape from the White House at such an ungodly early hour. Well, if the truth to be told, Josh is returning to the office. Donna is still there holding down the fort. She was quite adamant that she could handle anything that popped up and the other assistants would pitch in and help, if the phones for both offices got too crazy. Josh sees Leo moving slowly but steadily to make his way out of the bedroom, followed closely by Margaret. The therapy wears him out, but each day he gets stronger. "Hey, Leo, I'm about ready to head back over to the office, " Josh grins at Leo, who's taking advantage of the early evening and is wearing his favorite faded blue jeans. " I know you don't feel back to normal yet, especially after your work out, but you do look more back to your old self in your jeans around here." Josh points out the truth and knows that Leo needs to hear that someone else can see the improvement that he's working so hard to achieve. Margaret stops right behind Leo and has her hands resting on each side of the waistband of Leo's jeans. 

"Yeah, the jeans do make me feel more like my old self. That and the fact that Margaret just loves to get me in and out of them," Leo boasts to Josh in a macho manner. "Ouch. What was that for," Leo asks, as he gingerly rubs the back of his head, with his right hand. 

"That, Leo McGarry was for your bragging comment. When you sound like Josh, then you get treated like Josh," Margaret gives him a pointed look, with a small satisfied smile and continues to the kitchen. 

Leo and Josh look at each other and nod in agreement, before both vocalize the same conclusion, "The Sisterhood." 

"I heard that," Margaret warns out the kitchen pass-thru window. 

"Yes, Dear," Leo answers with a laughing tone. He knows he's not going to get the upper hand in this and he surrenders. 

Josh is chuckling at the banter that has returned between the couple, so much like the way they were like before this last week. He calls to the kitchen, "Margaret, do you still want me to come over in the morning and help Leo finish getting dressed?"

Margaret steps to the doorway, " Josh, yeah, it would probably be a good idea for you to come for one more day. I'd really appreciate your help." She considers Leo's progress by the next week, "By Monday, he should be able to manage. I can help with his shoes and tie if he needs it, on Monday." 

"OK, I'll come one more day and dress my kid." Josh shifts both bags to one hand and reaches out to ruffle Leo's hair like a kid. Leo softly growls and smoothes his damp hair back down. Not everyone is brave enough to try that with Leo, but Josh just grins and Leo does finally grin back at him. ~_The crazy kid. Who else is going to torment you, but family? ~ _

"Be nice to me, Josh, or I'll tell Mallory on you and she's worse than any Sisterhood. She's a McGarry, remember that," Leo threatens with a pleased smile. 

"That 'is' a real threat, Leo. Honorary sister of mine that she is, she'll kick my ass with pleasure, if she thought that I wasn't here to properly care for you ," Josh seriously states.

"That's my little girl," Leo boasts.

Margaret jumps in to get the male teasing to an end, since they can keep this up forever. "I can call you in the morning, Josh, when he's gets up to shower."

"Good, Margaret. Call me on my cell phone, when you want me to head over. I will probably be at the office by then. I have an early call to make." Josh is dancing from one foot to the other and heads for the door. Leo's driver has been waiting to return him to the White House. 

***** 

Margaret brings a stool into the kitchen for Leo to sit on, while she starts dinner, "See, Leo, we didn't destroy your kitchen this week." 

Leo grins back at her, "I was getting worried with Josh in here so much, but I may be able to get him trained to cook, yet." 

"Here, Leo, you just sit there and use the rolling kitchen cart to work off of and tear us some lettuce for the salads and here is some shredded carrots and cheese you can top it with." Margaret hands him the bags from the fridge. ~_That should keep him happy and busy_.~ "Leo, where is the colander hidden?" She turns back around to look at him, while she holds open the bottom cabinet doors. 

"I put it in the top cabinet by the sink, that's where 'I' keep it," Leo gives her a logical reason for it being there. It's his kitchen after all. He grins at that thought, because it really is his now. 

Margaret pulls it out to use when the pasta is ready. Leo's starting to take an interest in what she has cooking and laying out on the countertops. His natural instincts are kicking in. ~_Any time now he's going to start directing the preparations. That fine with me, as long as he's safe here with me, he can order away. ~ _

"Margaret, this cart has a chop block top and when my hands get better, I could still sit here and cut up the vegetables, if I can't stand long enough, by then." Leo looks delighted.

"That's why I purchased it, so that we'd have another work area, for one of us to work at when you're here cooking. This kitchen is not big enough for an island, so the cart can be a tiny movable island. When it's not in use it can park under the pass-thru window." 

"Good idea, Margaret. You know how I love kitchen gadgets and this is neat. It has a towel rack on each side, the stools fit underneath and two drawers on the front." He examines the cart all around. "Hey, it has a small drop leaf on the back." Leo grins happily at her and then looks back to the little cart and he rubs his hand gingerly over the top of it. 

Margaret looks a little sadly at his bruised and healing hand. He's not really able to flatten out his hand, yet, she notices as he trails his fingers across the top.

Margaret carries a tray with their plates and glasses on it. She stops in front of him and loads the salad bowls onto it, "Come on, Leo, it's time to move to the dining table." She reaches over past him to set the tray on the ledge of the window. She hooks a hand under his arm to help him rise. " You're a little stiff after your therapy, aren't you, Leo?" He looks at her and grins sheepishly in answer to her question. She nods her head with understanding. "I'll grab your meds, while you make your way to the table."

"Thanks, Margaret." Leo looks around the kitchen to see if they've forgotten anything for the table, in his usual habit. "If you hand me the salad dressing, I'll take it with me to the table." He holds it in his left hand, since he knows he's going to turn to the right and will need that hand to hang on to the doorway.

They really enjoy the quiet dinner alone, for the first time since the big change of Leo moving in and living there. The soft music in the background helps to create a comfortable mood to enjoy their meal. Leo looks at Margaret and softly smiles, her face is so expressive, it tells him so much. He can tell she's thinking about something and trying to figure it out by the way she's studying the pattern on her plate. "OK, Margaret, times up. What has you so busy, in your head, this evening?"

She lifts her face to look at him and returns his soft smile, "Leo, you know me so well. I was thinking that 'this' apartment is now our haven from the world, just like the old apartment was. Our lives have been such a whirlwind of events and it seems that most of the time we are not in our control of our lives, except when we are here together and then time slows down and we can relax and enjoy our time here."

"Definitely, Margaret, life gets crazy outside the door and in here we can be together with some solitude from it. Even if it's just for a short while, after I recover my strength and our workdays may go back to the usual chaotic pace." 

"Leo, it would be so nice, if the chaos was not quite that bad. This has been nice to be home before the clock strikes midnight." Margaret daydreams out loud to him. ~_If only it could continue. ~_

"Well, Margaret, I do have something of a surprise for you, then." He blows out his breath loudly, before he reveals the news, "The President insisted today that we widen the inner circle of staff that we use and spread out more of the work." Margaret is staring at him like he's telling her a dream come true. " I quote the President now, 'Leo, you are to oversee, not overwork'." 

"Leo, Jed really told you to use more help?" She just wants to clarify what her ears were telling her and has a shocked look showing on her face. 

"Yeah, he did," Leo confirms and sighs, just letting her know that he's not really pleased, but will give it a try. 

"Leo, I may just kiss Jed the next time I see him." She seriously admits," I've been so worried lately that you'd either get an ulcer or have a heart attack, working at the pace you've been, since we got to the White House." 

"It's not that bad, Margaret," he tries to defend himself casually, to make it sound like no big deal. " I'd never get an ulcer, not with my cast iron stomach." 

"I'll just say two things to defend my opinion, Leo. The Mess food and you getting very little sleep," Margaret logically points out, using her fork to emphasize the points. 

"You might be right, Margaret, but now you can keep an eye on me 24/7." Leo gives in and agrees to her unquestionable facts. She knows him too well, also. His face spreads to a happy grin at her delighted face. 

She positively glows, "I'm so happy that I can now keep an eye on you. I really love having you here with me, all the time. It was starting to feel a bit lonely here with out you here with me."

He puckers out his lips for a kiss, since he can't rise and give one to her. 

She smiles and is happy to help him out and glad that the table is small. She reseats herself and decides to approach the other thing that she has also been troubled about. "Leo, I do have something that has been bothering me for awhile, which I'd like to discuss with you, about how we've been responding to each other at the office of late." Leo tilts his head to indicate that he's listening intently to her and nods for her to continue. "I think we've been doing pretty well to keep it professional and not too personal in the workplace. This last week has been a real break in our normal behaviors. I just think to make home a more special place, that we should try to be more professional at work than we've been this week. We're getting more physical with each other here and it'll be harder for us, if we wait any longer, to put some restrictions on our behavior at work. We need to get back into our old ways, before the attack, a little kiss every now and then, but work is work." Margaret rolls to a stop at the end of her explanation of her logic.

Leo looks at her and blinks, "Margaret, you're right again. We've been so emotional and with so many changes in our lives this past week that we do need to regroup and get back into having that nice division we had between the two." Leo feels the need to insert a reality, "Not to say, that there aren't going to be situations that may arise, when we feel the need to have a closer contact with each other, but it'll be a natural response." Leo smiles and reflects, "I'm sure that after I'm well, we'll get back into the old comfortable routine that we've had at the office. It took us several years to develop it and it's still there, it just got side tracked this week. We shouldn't worry too much about it, Margaret. I'm confident that we can weather anything that comes at us, together." 

"I'm so glad you agree, Leo. Now, let me get these dishes back to the kitchen and you go on ahead and move over to the couch," Margaret puts action to words and sets the dishes back onto the tray and sets it again on the window sill to the kitchen. 

"OK, but I should help when I can. I'll just owe you a turn," Leo agrees and lifts him self up using the table top for leverage. He makes a detour to change the CD and then follows Margaret orders and lowers himself to the couch, with a satisfied sigh. 

Margaret comes in and sets his glass in front of him. He thanks her and watches with interest as she picks up the CD remote to turn it off. She trades for the TV remote and turns on the TV. She quickly flips through the channels to find the program that she's looking for. Smiling, she finds it and hands the remote to him, "Here you go, Leo. I wouldn't want you to miss your 'porn' cooking show." She makes her voice sound disgusted, but she's grinning at him. 

Leo looks at her face with surprise, "Margaret, are you sure it's OK with you that I watch it?" His eyes tear from her face to the TV of their own accord, he can't help himself when he hears his favorite cook tell the menu for the show. 

Margaret chuckles at him being torn between trying to concentrate on her and the TV show he can't resist. "Leo, it's fine. I know you really enjoy your 'soft porn' once a week."

"Margaret, you know that just cuts me to the quick, when you call it that," Leo scolds her and has a hard time of keeping his attention on her and not the TV. When the commercial comes on, he looks at her with his full attention. "You wanna watch it with me, Baby, this evening?"

She pats him on the shoulder, "No, I think I'll pass, Leo. I'm not going to try and compete with your first love." She just loves to tease him with this show. It really pushes his buttons.

"I hope you mean cooking. I discovered my love for that as a teenager," Leo defends his right to enjoy and watch the cooking show. 

"Leo, I'm going to go to the bedroom and use this hour to sort the floss for my cross-stitch project and just enjoy some music from your Bose. I also really need to be doing some of our laundry this evening. I was planning to do some on Sunday and you know how that turned out. I can put in a load and do the other things as well. We're starting to run low on some of our clean clothing. I know I am. That's another reason I bought lots of panties yesterday. I'll do more on the weekend and you need to check on the dry-cleaning service here at the apartment for your suits." She leans over and gives him as quick kiss, when she hears the show coming back on. 

Leo answers her, but he's distracted, "The Secret Service will want to handle that." She shakes her head at his total attention to his cooking show. She adjourns to the bedroom to have the next hour to herself. It's something that they've not had recently. Togetherness is wonderful, but they have some interests that are different and they both realize that everyone needs some quiet time to themselves, every now and then. 

Margaret returns to the living room at the end of the hour when she hears Leo turn off the TV and start the CD playing the soft music again. Stopping in front of the couch, she sets her glass on the coffee table next to Leo's and looks at him as he stretches out on the couch, smiling at her invitingly. "If you think that we're going spend the rest of the evening just cuddling, you're sadly mistaken, Leo. We have projects we can get done." Leo's face is showing his coming protest. "I know that we'll have all of this coming weekend here at home, but," she squints one eye at him and honestly points out, "if I know you, you'll be busy on the phone with Josh or the President and probably reading files whenever you can." He holds up his index finger in preparation to make a point. But she keeps right on talking, "I know, I know, you do have to catch up and Josh is covering for you." He now has a guilty look on his face and jerks a small nod of his head to the side, in reluctant agreement and decides that his feet are interesting to look at right now. "Don't worry, Leo, I can make some adjustments to you working at home." She states like it's a chant, "It just goes with the job."

Leo looks sideways at her with mild disappointment, first that she's not cooperating on his scheme to cuddle for the evening and the second that she knows him too well and will probably limit his time on the phone this weekend. "So, Margaret, what is it that 'you' want us to do this evening, since we're home with extra time on our hands," he asks with some reserve, knowing by the tone of voice that she'd used that she has a plan. 

She grins at the tone of his voice, like she's going to make him scrub carpets or some other terrible job. "Leo, I just thought that we could go though your other boxes that Mallory and Sam brought over. She talked like it was an assortment of keepsakes."

Leo grins at her proposed idea. "Sure, we can do that. I'd like to see what I have packed in them, also. When Jenny sent them to the hotel, I just quickly pulled out what I wanted to use for the hotel or the office and Mallory took the rest to her apartment to store for me." Leo pauses before trying to express his reasons. "I didn't want to have a lot of it out in the hotel room. It just didn't seem right, to unpack a lot of it, right then. Mallory wanted me in an apartment, but I never really had the time or the desire to go look for one. Why should I have gotten an apartment for just me, when the hotel was enough for me to go to and sleep?" 

Margaret smiles sadly at Leo, he just doesn't know how sad and lonely that sounds, when she knows that she'd have welcomed his company at any time. "Well, Leo, that's not a problem now. You're here to stay. We can check out the boxes and then, come the weekend, we can just relax in 'our' apartment, together." She picks up his glass to take it to the kitchen for a refill. 

Leo smiles at her proposed plan and then continues with the conversation while she's in the kitchen, since the kitchen window was left folded open. "Margaret, that would be a nice way to spend the evening and a relaxing weekend will be wonderful." He considers the coming weekend, "Let me warn you though that Josh and I are planning on adding two extra therapy sessions over the weekend. We can do one each morning and then again late in the evening." She has a questioning look on her face at his ambition. Leo confesses, "I mentioned to Abby, this afternoon that I thought with the therapy, I'd be improving faster. She pointed out that if I were taking the therapy in the hospital, I'd be doing three sessions a day. Abby suggested that I might try to get in some extra sessions this weekend." 

"Sounds like you have a plan of your own, Leo." She knows that Leo wants to get well in record time. "You'll have to rest and recuperate some during the afternoons." She smiles with satisfaction, "So, my plan will fit in with yours, very nicely." 

"I agree, Margaret." He adds to be helpful, "I saw the boxes in the guest room, just inside the door where Sam put them." He's not happy with his next request, "If you would be nice enough to bring one in here, we can see what I left in it." Leo quickly warns, "Just remember to be careful of your back, if it's too heavy just scoot it in here with your foot or you could ask the agent to step in and move it in here." 

In the guestroom, Margaret checks the boxes and decides that maybe it does weigh too much for her to move it. She doesn't want to risk her back on their first night of them trying her taking care of him alone, again. "Leo, it might not be a bad idea after all, for the agent to move the box. If I ask him in here, will you make the request?" She stops at the doorway and waits for his answer, a hand on each side of the doorframe.

"Yeah, I'll do it, Ms. Chicken," he teases her about being backward about asking the secret service agent for help. "We might as well make use of him, he's camped out there for the night." She walks to the coffee table and takes a sip from her glass. 

"Leo, it's not really his job, you know." Margaret wants to point out her logical reason for being hesitant in asking about the agent's help. 

"He won't mind, Margaret. He'll still be able to keep me secure. In fact, he'll be able to report that he did a physical check on me." He wants to calm her worry, "Call him in here, Baby." She still looks at him a little skeptically and Leo gets firm. "I don't want you hurt, so get him. Please." He swings out his arm toward the door.

She turns and starts for the door, "Yes, 'Sweetie'." Margaret flippantly replies to his being bossy at the apartment, "I just love a strong willed man." 

Leo gets the hint and can't resist being flippant back to tease her, "Baby, just as long as you love me." He watches her face for her reaction to the teasing with a soft smile on him face for her. 

"You know I do, Leo." She gives in and goes to the door and unlocks it to relay Leo's request to the agent and she holds the door open, while he speaks into his mic to inform the other agent that he'll be inside. 

The agent strides in and nods to her when he observes that Margaret flips the lock on the door behind him. He moves to stand in front of Leo, "Mr. McGarry, you wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, you're Agent Lewis, right?" Leo asks in a friendly manner. It's not the agent's fault that he's assigned to stand watch outside the apartment. 

"Yes, Sir." The agent replies in a short professional manner, with his hands folded in front of him. 

"I'd like you to do something for us, if you can?" Leo pauses slightly but doesn't break eye contact, "We realize that it's not something that you're required to do, but we need a box moved into here. I'm unable to do it with my hands and if Margaret puts her back out, all hell will hear it and I'm first in line."

The agent nods, "Sure, I can get it for you, if Miss Ryan will show me where it is." He turns to look at her for directions. 

"Right here, inside the guest room," Margaret's voice sounds apologetic and thankful, as she steps to the guest room door to point out which box. It takes the agent about two minutes to bring the box in and set it on the coffee table. 

"Thanks, Lewis, we appreciate your help," Leo smiles at the agent and waves a hand at him. 

"Anytime, Sir. Just let me know," Agent Lewis strides to the door and Margaret follows him, to lock the door behind him. 

Leo reaches out to flip open the lid of the box to reveal the long packed contents. 

Margaret moves around the table to sit in front of his legs. She helps by lifting out the top items, which includes a few framed photos and underneath them is a large photo album. Under that, a couple of older books, one item wrapped in cloth and a small metal box. 

"Margaret, hand me the metal box, please." Leo lays the box on his stomach, to open the lid and looks inside. His face reflects sorrow and memories from long ago. 

Margaret watches his face and rests the photos, in her hands, onto her lap. "Leo, care to let me know what's making you have that far away look on your face?"

"They're my military metals and other items from my Air Force days. Each one has memories, some good and some bad, a lot bad when it comes to war," he honestly answers her, but leaving her with the impression he'd rather not get into it right then. He hands her the box. "Trade me. What have you got there?"

Margaret hands over the photos and takes the metal box from him. She slouches back overtop of his legs, to rest against the couch. She opens the lid and gently moves the contents around and with surprise lifts out a set of pilot's wings. She looks at Leo and he nods that, yes they're the real thing, his Air Force wings and one of his most valued possessions. She studies the wings and stokes a finger over them. She glances at him again and he returns it, with a small crooked smile of his own. 

He can read her face, "Yeah, there's a lot that we don't really know about each other, from the time before you started working for me, but we have plenty of time to share that part of our lives." He glances to the photos in his hands and groans with a smile that makes it all the way to his eyes. "You just had to see the pictures of me as a kid, first." 

She replaces the wings in the box and shuts the lid. The contents of it will wait for another day for her to hear the history of each item in it. Leo has had a rough enough time of it lately and she could tell that he was not in a hurry to tell her, just yet. Margaret smiles at the look on his face, "I think you were cute as a little boy, and I can even see some of you, in Mallory." She leans in enough to look upside down at the photos in his hands. 

Leo gives her a rueful look, "If I was cute, I guess I definitely out grew it fast." 

"Well, Leo, now you're handsome, especially to me." She has a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face for him. 

Leo now sounds like he is doomed, "So, what are we going to do with these now that you know that they exist."

Margaret states her intentions and takes one of the photos back from him to look at more closely, "I want to set out some of your things around the apartment. This is your home, now. It should reflect you and your tastes as well." She smiles to herself when she remembers the interior decorating magazines that Abby, Donna and she looked at, over the weekend. "Good thing that I haven't done any real decorating to the apartment, yet. Now, we can let it reflect both of our tastes." 

Leo just knew that the girls were up to something, when they were huddled up at the residence. "That's fine by with me, but if you want to display my things and have my opinions on what I like with the decorating, then you'll have to use my credit card for the expenses." Leo gives her, his ultimatum. 

Margaret gives him the familiar pointed look that says she's not happy with what he just said, "Leo, you know my answer to that." She feels guilty at her usual snap response. This is sudden to her and even though it 'is' her fondest wish, she has been on her own for years and now she needs to get used to sharing everything and not be so independent. 

Leo has his defense argument ready for her objection, "It's only fair, Margaret. Mostly, everything in the apartment is yours. I only purchased the guestroom furniture and I might point out that some of it, already needs replacing." He raises and eyebrow at her and she grins at his meaning. 

She perks up at a thought she has. "Leo, I never thought of it until now, but do you have any other things stored away?" Margaret gets a look of deep concentration, "It seems to me that you had an old fashioned bookcase in your Secretary of Labor office. You know, that one that had panels of glass on three sides." 

"Yeah, come to think of it. I do have a few pieces that were mine from my mom's side of the family, the other Irish side." He grins to himself, while he's remembering what's stored away. "I've had them in a storage space, since the divorce." Leo wanted to be honest and up front with Margaret, "I agreed that Jenny could keep all the newer items."

"What kind of pieces are you talking about? Furniture?"

"Oh, yes. Some beautiful old world furniture," he teases her, since he knows she adores antiques and these are going to please her greatly. 

With her hips still sitting her weight on the couch, she leans over to fold her arms high on his chest and rest her chin on top on them to look him right in the eye. "OK, Leo. Quit dangling a teaser in front of me and tell me what you have stored. You know I 'love' old furniture."

"All right, I surrender. I have a beautiful round," he pauses to make her wait, "dual dropped leaf," he pauses again, "pedestal table." Her eyes are large with delight. Leo gives her the last tantalizing detail. "It's got four, claw foot brace legs off the bottom of the pedestal." 

Her lips pull in to a tiny circle and she sucks in air, as she loses focus of his face and pictures the table in her mind and then glances at the small dining table across the room. 

Leo catches her look and breaks out laughing, "You better wait till after any redecorating before we bring it here, with the other pieces. I 'know' that it will break your heart, when you hear that we'll need to find some suitable chairs to go with it." 

Her head pops up from her arms, but she never takes her eyes off his face, "You mean we'll need to go antique shopping for them?" At his nod to confirm her assumption, she gets almost giddy. "Leo, don't ever lie and tell me that Christmas doesn't come early."

She gets a dreamy look in her eye as she imagines what type of chairs they'll be searching for. She sighs with pleasure and lays the side of her face down on his chest.

Leo watches her face. ~_When she reviews what I said, she'll be questioning me with excitement again, so I'll just be patient and wait for it_. ~ 

"Leo," she pops her head up and stares him in the eye again, pinning him in place with the look.

~_Here it comes_. ~ Leo smiles knowingly at her.

"You said other pieces. What else is stored away?" She is almost demanding with her question, thinking he's deliberately holding out of her, to tease her. 

"Well, besides the old bookcase you mentioned, there's not much," he pauses to drag it out again. "Just an old carved wooden headboard and it's not really very big. You know that antique ones were usually just full size and it's not a whole bed." 

Margaret's mouth falls open, "Leo McGarry, you know, I should hurt you for keeping me in suspense, when talking about real wood antiques." 

Leo calmly reminds her that he's safe tonight, "The agent might have a problem with you doing that. It might make him look bad, for me to end up damaged on his watch." He watches the emotions run across her face and he loves them all. "So I better not mention the matching dresser that goes to the headboard?"

"Leo," she rises to her knees over him and acts like she going to choke him, but at the look of enjoyment that he has on his face, she instead slips her hands under his neck and brings her lips down to his. 

She pulls her lips from his and asks, "Here's a riddle for you, Leo. How many agents does it take to get Leo McGarry and Margaret Ryan to said storage building, without incident this weekend, to view the said furniture?"

He chuckles at her with that wonderful deep rumble that she loves, "I don't care how many agents, Margaret. They can bring all of them as far as I'm concerned, when we go inspect the storage space this weekend."

Margaret gives a squeal of delight and kisses him again as a thank you. She knows he'll keep his promise. 

She settles back to her place on his legs and is smiling to herself, "I can't wait till I tell Abby and Donna what we have to work with when redecorating." 

Leo reminds her of a best part, as for as he's concerned, "You can also break the bad news to them that I'm insisting you use the credit card for the expense." Leo pins her with a serious look, "Margaret, I'm not kidding here, I want you to promise me that you'll not consider the expense, when you are making those decisions." She starts to debate with him, but he holds up a hand to stop her, "I know you, if it's something for me, you won't worry about getting it." He nods to the side, "After you dicker to get the best price, of course, but if it's something you like and want, you'll rehash the decision to death." He pauses to change reasoning tactics, "This is our home. I want it to reflect us. This is the 'one place' my hard earned money 'should' to be used the most. I want us to enjoy our haven together." 

Margaret looks at him seriously for a full minute, "You really mean this, don't you, Leo? It's that important to you?"

He gives her a soft smile to assure her and honestly answers, "Yes, I really, really mean it. I do not want to worry that you didn't get something for the redecorating, because you were trying to keep on some kind of budget. It will make me wonder when it's done, if it was all done with me in mind and not us in mind." 

Margaret finally understands that Leo needs the security that she'll 'do it right', with the decorating to make the apartment their haven from the world. "Leo, I promise. I'll not hesitate when making the decisions. As long as you understand that I'll not be comfortable afterwards either, if I just throw money away doing the redecorating. I want the good feeling that I did my best, too."

Leo's pleased at her compromise and adds his own reserve, "Agreed, Margaret and I get to keep my manly right to moan and groan at the process, whenever I feel the need." 

She giggles at the coming fun, of tormenting him during the redecorating processes. "Can we seal the bargain now?"

Leo growls in approval, "You bet, Baby. Get up here and seal it properly." He reaches for her and she slides in beside him and they lock lips to make it a pact. 

They snuggle for a few minutes, before Margaret looks at him with her eyebrows pulled down, "Leo, I think you just side tracked me to get your way with tonight's plans. We still have more stuff to get unpacked from the box."

Leo chuckles at his tactics getting discovered, "Can't blame me for trying and I didn't hear you complaining, until now." 

"Nice try, Leo, but I want us to get this box done." She sits up and reaches into the box and draws out the cloth bundle. She unrolls it after glancing at Leo for his nod to continue. She finds what looks like a silver silhouette, of the front of a plane and in the area of the propeller, is a round clock. "This is neat, Leo. Have you had this long?" She holds it up and wobbles its wings up and down, just to get a visual effect.

"Yeah, it was in my room as a teenager, when I dreamed of being a pilot." Leo remembers a kindness done to him back then, "The neighbor man gave it to me, when he found out I was crazy about planes." He chuckles at her antics, " It's a replica of a DC-13."

"This would look nice on the hutch of your computer stand," she looks at him to see his reaction to her suggestion of displaying it. She adds some logic to try and sway him. "We'll be able to see it through the doorway, from here."

"Good idea," he agrees at the eager look on her face. " I'd like that, it's similar to how I had it back then." 

Margaret hands the clock to Leo and lifts out some larger framed pictures. She shifts through them and lists them out loud to Leo. "You have a picture of 'The Wright Brothers at Kitty Hawk' and this one has two '1910 German Stereo cards featuring the Wright flyer'." 

"Oh, I 'am' impressed with your knowledge, Margaret," he's teases her, knowing that she can't tell one plane from another. 

"I'm reading the titles at the bottom, Leo. I'm not that smart about planes and you know it." She makes a silly face at him, "You're just teasing me."

She returns to reading the titles on the next picture, "This last one is two framed post cards. One of a 'Burgess-Wright aeroplane' that wrecked and the other one is of a 'Bennett Racer Model R or also referred to as 'Baby Wright' or 'ROADSTER' '."

"Those are both early bi-planes. I took my first flight in a bi-plane. At the local air-show, when I was 10 years old. It was a 1929 Travel Air 4000. I fell in love with flying that day." He chuckles at his memories of that next year. He drove his parents crazy with his fascination of being a pilot some day. He remembers the vintage, brown leather bomber jacket he wore constantly. He still loves to wear it, some things you never give up. 

She glances at him for further info on the pictures, but Leo just looks at the plane clock in his lap. "You have a nice collection of Wright brother's prints here, Leo. I think you should hang them in the guest room, or should we call that the computer room or your study?" 

Leo chuckles at the way Margaret's mind jumps tracks in the middle of a sentence, "I think that would be a great idea. We can make the study over in an aviation memorabilia d‚cor. There should be some bigger things from my collection, if they are in there?"

Margaret heads to the bottom layer. "Hang on, Leo. Here's a flat box with something in it. It's a display plaque and it has a stand to hold it. Let me read it. 'Actual section of wing fabric acquired from the historic "Vin Fiz", used when this become the first airplane to cross the Transcontinental USA.' You mean that small square, is actually from the plane?" She holds the display closer and examines the gray cloth inside. 

He remembers that Mallory got it for him through her school, "Yes, it's a souvenir from when the museum did a restoration of the plane."

Margaret extends it to him, waiting just a second to make sure he has it secure in his limited hands. "Hold it too and let me get out some more items." She finds two last pictures and a smaller cardboard box. She lifts out the pictures first. "Hey these are neat, they're from the space program." She holds them both quickly up for him to see before flipping them back around for her to look at, "You have one of Alan Sheppard on the moon and one of the space shuttle Columbia." She glances at him with a smile, these she can relate to. 

Leo grudgingly confesses like he's been unfaithful to the older vintage stuff. "Yeah, I never can make up my mind, whether I'm hooked on the past of aviation or the future of it." He just smiles innocently at her. ~_I'm a true flyboy, wanting to take a bi-plane to the moon.~_

Margaret studies Leo for a moment after he confesses that he can't decide something, the man that makes hundreds of important decisions is normal after all. She is so please to have this reinforced in a small personal way. "This is a really nice part of you that I've enjoyed founding out this evening, Leo. Thanks for sharing it with me." 

He smiles and his colorful face looks better for it, "I'm happy to share with you anytime, Margaret." He gets serious and points to the box, "But there better be another item or two in that box or I'm going to throttle Mallory for raiding my collection."

Margaret gets a look of mock horror on her face, since she knows that Leo would move heaven and earth for Mallory, "Oh, just wait a minute, before you go and threaten the life of your 'only' daughter." Margaret uses both hands and lifts out a box. It's a good size cube and she sets it down on the coffee table and lifts the lid off, to reveal a plastic square protective case. "Oh, Leo. Even I can tell that it's a beautiful piece." 

Leo gazes at it lovingly and she can tell it's his favorite piece of his collection, "It's a model of a F4U-4 Corsair, like Pappy Boyington flew in the Marines VMF 214 Blacksheep Squadron, during WWII." He brightens to give her a detail that she can relate to, "The best part is that it's carved from a block of wood." Leo holds out his hands for the case. She gingerly sets it in his hands. Margaret retrieves the pictures from his lap, so he can set the case down. It's a little awkward for him to hold it securely. Once it's steady in his lap, he studies it for a little while, tilting his head to see different angles. 

Margaret's already busy flipping through the pictures, trying to think of some good arrangements that would look nice in his study. She goes to put the pictures back into the packing box and finds another smaller box in the bottom. "Leo, there is another box in here." Putting the pictures back down into her lap, she removes the last item. It is longer and is in a beautiful rectangle box. She opens it to reveal a dark statue. "OH, my. Leo, is this what I think it is?" 

He glances at what she has in her hands, "Yeah, it's a Remington." 

She looks back at the wonderful workmanship and detail of the statue. "It's bronze then?"

"Yes, it's bronze, he started working with bronze late in his life. It's called 'Mountain Man'. I always wanted one of his pieces and I really didn't care for his cowboy statues, but this one, I liked. Guess it's because the mountain men went in first, to the unknown territories as explorers and I admire that." 

Margaret looks around the room, "Can we display it here in the living room? I'd like to keep it out, if you don't mind." 

Leo is touched that she's enjoying his collection, "I'd like that. It'd be nice to see it out, for us to enjoy." 

Margaret gets up and walks over to the table in front of the bay window and set the statue down in the light from the lamp and adjusting it to show its best side to the room. 

Leo swings his feet down to the floor with the plane clock tucked into his waist as he holds his arm in tight to support his ribs as he rises to sit up. "Margaret, I'm going to take a break and set this on the computer stand and take a restroom call, while I'm so close to a bathroom." He leans forward and hangs onto the coffee table with his left hand to help pull himself up to his feet. He stops half way and takes a deep breath in and out before straightening his back up. Margaret's beside him now and has a worried look on her face. "It's alright, Margaret. I've just stiffened up from being in one position so long"

"OK, then, Leo. Can you make it on your own if I steady you, while you get out from behind the coffee table?" She holds onto him and steps backward and he follows her foot steps, just missing stepping his toes onto hers, with each step. She can tell he's smiling and knows he's taking pleasure in just barely missing her toes. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine after the first few steps." Leo proves himself right and flashes her grin and she return a rueful one back at him, she was onto his little footsie game. 

"Then, I'm going to check on the clothes dryer and refill our drinks. So take your time, Leo." Margaret disappears into the bedroom, listening to Leo as she goes. 

"Like, I'm going to do a leg race here. Everything I 'do' is slow speed. Josh refuses for me to be or act or even consider 'old' as an option. He boasts that we'll both be feeling younger after the therapy. I have the feeling that he has us mapped out for at least the next year." Leo assumes she's hearing him, but he's talking just as much to himself, as he enters his study. 

***** 

Leo makes it back to the couch before her actually, but he's not going to tease her when she's doing the laundry for the both of them. He helps out by putting the large pictures back in the box and he leaves out the display case with the model plane. He'll take it to the study on the next trip. 

Margaret returns and catches him trying to slip the small photos and the album back into the box. "Oh, no you don't, Leo. I want to see the photos of you when you were little." 

He groans and lays them back down, "Wasn't one enough to appease your curiosity? I don't get to see any photos of you as a kid," he challenges, to hopefully distract her and to keep him from being embarrassed by his photos. 

"Fine, Leo, I'll get my album. You can look at mine, while I look at yours." She answers his challenges, innocently not paying attention to how it sounds. 

Leo looks at her with in mock shock, "I can't believe what you just suggested." He looks her body up and down. He then scans down his own body and back to her, with a questioning look. "What is this then? You show me yours and I'll show you mine?" He actually gets that asked, with a straight face. 

Margaret doesn't have the poker face that Leo has and cracks up laughing, "Oh, Leo. That sounds terrible. Interesting, but terrible and I do 'know' you just couldn't resist, when I left that comment wide open."

Leo joins her in laughter, "I just had to. I guess being around Josh is starting to corrupt me." 

Margaret laughter follows her to the bedroom and she returns shortly with a grin on her face and a photo album in her hand. "Here, Leo. Enjoy. Don't blame me if you get scared by what you see." 

"That's what I should warn you about. My album should have a warning label on the front, but Mom insisted on making it for me." Leo teases with her, while he lays her album in his lap. 

"Leo, move your butt over and let me in beside you," Margaret orders with her backside again the couch. 

Leo grins and immediately starts to slide his hips carefully over, "Sure, but why are you getting so cozy up against me now, you didn't want us to cuddle earlier, thinking it would distract us from your plan?"

"This is different, Leo. I want to ask you about the pictures and this way I can share with you about mine." She has a logical reason and he does look so comfortable stretched out.

"So, not only do you get to see all my geeky pictures, you want me to tell you all the details that go with them?" He rolls his eyes at the inquisition he imagines in him mind. ~_Guys just like to flip the pages and look quietly, unless of course, we do not know 'anyone' at all in the picture_.~ 

Margaret looks at him with honest sincerity, "Sure, Leo, it's a girl thing. We want to know all the interesting little details, of our boyfriend's prior life." 

He frumps and looks at the cover of the album in his lap, "This may be a painful process, but just remember that paybacks are hell, Margaret." ~_I can tell that this is one of those times that a man is on touchy ground, especially if he complains to loudly.~ _His face brightens_. ~Then again this might be fun! This album should have in it somewhere, something embarrassing for Margaret. ~_

Margaret notices his happy look all the sudden, "Ok, here's the deal, Leo. We can take the 5th when needed." 

"Deal, Margaret." He leans closer, to kiss her, to seal the deal. He loves making deals with her, but it tends to be distracting for him and one day soon, he's going to find himself agreeing to something that he'll have no idea what it was he agreed to. He trusts her. 

They turn their attention to the albums, since they're both curious to see what they contain. 

"Leo, you were cute when you were little." She flips the pages slowly. "You were a little bit older than your two little sisters. Right?" 

"Yeah, I'm 3 years older than Elizabeth and 5 years older than Josephine." He grins with satisfaction, "My nicknames for them, back when we were kids, was Lizzy and Josie." Still grinning he gloats, "Being the big brother really had its advantages. I got to stick my sisters with embarrassing names that I love to use in public, especially at social events." 

"I just bet you were a bossy big brother and took advantage of being the oldest." She teases him, trying to imagine him ever 'not' being in charge, "I can tell that from some of the pictures of you three playing as kids." 

"Speaking of big brothers. Is this a young Colin here? In this one?" She looks at the albumin his lap and Leo comments, "It looks like you were both mad in it." 

She studies the photo in question, "Yep, we were mad all right. It was my birthday and Mom and Dad made us stop playing at my party, to have our picture taken and we were very unhappy to have to pose in front of our little friends." She sighs softly, "We were mad, but we were shoulder to shoulder in everything. Colin was my big brother by 4 years, but we saw eye to eye on everything." Wants him to understand how close they were, since they had to deal with career parents that were always on the move, "Back then, it was us against the world and sadly now it really is." 

"You talked to Colin lately?" Leo has an ugly thought of Colin hearing that there was an attempt on Margaret. 

Margaret has a guilty sound to her answer, "No, I usually try to catch him on the weekends." She hurries to rationalize her lapse, "He's out on a job most of the time during the week and Mrs. Wallace is always there with the kids." Margaret hears how that sounds, "Colin tries to be home on the weekends, when the kids are home, so I can usually catch him then." 

"Man, are you two going to need a long talk, after 'this' week and I'm 'really' glad he likes me." Leo has a definite worried tone, as he predicts the phone call yet to be made. 

"Leo, he knows what our jobs and work is like and the risks that sometimes occur." She thinks about her brother's reaction and gets worried herself, "Then on the other hand, you're right, he's not going to be happy that we were both at risk." She quickly explains why, "He gets pretty protective of family and if I love you as family, he loves you as family." 

"Yeah, his kids seem to like me pretty well, from what I can tell. Most kids that don't know me, seem to think I'm gruff." Leo states a fact about how his first impression, seems to small kids, when they meet him. With his lined face and gravely voice, especially if he's wearing a suit. 

"Leo, most adults that don't know you, also think you're gruff." She leans her head over to touch his, "You live a tough and demanding life. You 'have' to be tough in order to achieve the goals of your work." 

"Margaret, I think you're one of the few people that understands where I'm coming from in my work," he sincerely means that.

"Yeah, I do, Leo." She kisses his lined forehead. "Now, let's get on with the embarrassing pictures." Margaret wants to lighten the mood.

"You know, Margaret, with you being a tall kid and Colin being average for his age, you both look like you're the same age." Leo glances a smile at her, "Like twins, but not identical." 

"Yeah, we were mistaken as twins a lot." She scoots back up a little from where she was relaxed and sliding down on the couch, "People would ask Mom if it was hard raising twins and she would deadpan to them, 'Not if they're four years apart'."

"So that's where you got your dry humor?" Leo teases her, about when she uses it on him. 

"Yeah, I guess I did, but I inherited my red hair and my temper from my Dad," Margaret freely admits to it now that he's gotten a taste of it. 

"I hope, Colin took after your Mom with his temper and his sandy hair." Leo swallows with difficulty thinking of the danger Margaret was/is in. "I still think he's gonna kill me." Leo hopes that his new theory, of the darkness of red hair is a gauge to their temper level. Then again, his Mallory has dark red hair. He is 'so' in trouble. 

Margaret seriously shakes her head, "Nah, he'll kill me first, like a big brother should and then he'll kill you, but not in front of the kids." Margaret gives him some sure fire advice, "Next time we see them, just grab one of the kids to protect yourself with and don't let go of them, till he's ready to leave." 

"Good to know, Margaret." He seriously vows, "That child is going to be stuck to me like glue, even if I have to go down to the Sit. Room. So I'd better grab Ben and you take Katie." Leo chuckles, "Ben would love all the tech features in there." 

Margaret rolls her eyes at a sudden thought. "I can just see the President and you with Ben." She's not sure that age or size would matter with the three, "That boy was born grown up and so smart it's scary. Still, he has his red hair to be wary of." Margaret has picked up on Leo gauging them by their hair.

"He'd be Jed's kinda boy then." Leo can just visualize Jed with a version of his younger self. Leo chuckles to himself as he continues to look at Margaret's album. It seems that she was into sports as a young girl. 

"Hey, Leo, is this who I think it is?" Margaret has a delighted tone to her voice and she leans the album to him, pointing to a photo. 

"Yeah, it is!" He grins as he looks over to the photo she's pointing to, "That's Jed and me as teenagers at our Prep school."

Margaret studies the photo of the two, with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. "You look so happy and full of dreams back then." 

"Yeah, but we never dreamed of the White House, back then." Leo smiles remembering back to those years, "I wanted to be an astronaut and Jed wanted to be a priest. Life is so unbelievable and so amazing at times." 

"Leo, can I take this one out and frame it. I think it should be out where it can be enjoyed." Margaret asks him, with hopefulness in her voice and showing on her face. 

"Sure, if you really want to? I have some others, of us together, already in frames." He just knew that she would eventually get to his entire picture collection. Margaret doesn't miss a detail in things that interest her. She slides the pictures out of the album to set them aside for framing. 

"Where are they, Leo? I didn't see any more in the box." She looks at him like he's mistaken. 

"Sure you did. You laid them out of the box, to the side. They were right on top of the albums, in the box." He scans the table to see where she placed them, when she unpacked the other items. 

Margaret reaches over to shuffle through the items on the coffee table. " Are these the ones?" She holds up a stack of framed photos that are held together with some large rubber bands. 

"That's them. Take the bands off and look at them." Leo gives her some encouragement, since he'd like to see them again. 

Margaret does as instructed. "Leo, these are wonderful. Can we put them around the apartment, also?" She studies the photos of Leo and Jed. "This one must have been at a family event, when you were both young dads, because the little girls are sitting at your feet." She glances to the second photo, "This other, may have been at the inauguration ball, because you're both in tuxes." 

"Whatever you'd like to do them, Margaret." Leo's beaming inside and out that Margaret is adding his possessions to hers, around them. It really does make him feel at home, their home. 

They look at the albums again for a few minutes, in happy reflection. 

Margaret's getting to the end of the album that his mother made. It stops several years back, when she passed away. On one of the last pages is displayed his military photos. One shows a younger Leo, as a Colonel, in his dress uniform and another one of him posing in front of his F-105 Thunderchief fighter. He's wearing his flight suit and his helmet is tucked proudly under his arm. Flipping the few last pages, she finds, tucked into the back of the album, a photo of Leo just a couple of years ago. Possibly taken during the campaign, of him posing with his own Cessna 310J airplane. She knows the model of his plane and the license number. Since the campaign trips, he as trusted her deal with the details of scheduled maintenance and inspections, plus making sure the insurance premiums and hanger rental payments are made. She knows that he 'is' serious about his plane being taken care. Flyboys are just that way with their planes.

"Leo, you really need to take these two photos, of you with your planes, and have them framed. You could display them in your study, since you're doing it in an aviation theme." Margaret smiles at her own suggestion.

He leans over to view them again, but he knows them well, "That would be really nice, Margaret. Those are two of my favorites. You know my first weakness 'is' my planes." He smiles and admittedly is pleased at her suggestion. 

"Leo, is this the only album that you have?" Margaret decides to take a shot at finding out if Leo has other things, which he would like to have here at the apartment, now that it's his home. 

"Well, yes, there were more photo albums, but when Jenny was dividing up our personal stuff, we decided that Mallory should have her album, from her school days. Mallory also has one, of the three us together, when she was little and I think that we should find another one here that Mallory put together for me, of just her and me, from some of our family albums. It could still be in one of the other boxes that she's going to bring this coming weekend."

"That's sweet, Leo." Margaret's so glad that Leo and Mallory are close. "That was a labor of love from her, Leo."

"Well, believe it or not, but back then, we actually did have more 'Father and Daughter' time together than you'd think, when I was just a lawyer." He clarifies that some, "It was before I got into climbing the political ladder." 

"Well, if your expertise with Rachel was any clue, then you must have been close to Mallory as a little girl." Margaret chuckles softly at the memories of Leo playing on the floor with Rachel. ~_Maybe when Leo is well, we can offer to watch her for another weekend.~ _

"Oh, I'd love to see the album of the two of you, Leo." Margaret has a soft smile on her face, trying to visualize Mallory when she was small enough to carry around. She has always liked and had a soft spot for Mallory. Red heads tend to be drawn to each other. "I've only seen the one photo of her when she was really little that you keep on your desk. We need to have some of her and you to set around. I have my family displayed and I'd like you to have yours, also." 

"Yeah, she was 'my girl', back then, but girls tend to bond with their mom's when they get to puberty." He gives a small sigh, "Jed and I were moved back to the 'ignorant male group' in the girls' eyes, still loved, but with female superiority after that." Leo looks up at Margaret face for her Sisterhood approval of his assessment. "Luckily, Mallory and I have bonded again in the last few years, even before the divorce." He admits, "She has boosted my moral on more than one occasion." 

He bumps Margaret's shoulder beside his. "Now, I have my two favorite women in my life and I couldn't be happier." He gives her a kiss to her temple. Leo remembers the women all through his life, "Hey, I do have one album that you might like to see, it's a family heirloom. It's in my safety deposit box." Margaret gives him her full attention at his mention of something old. "It belonged to my grandparents, on my mom's side. It was saved with the furniture for Mom. It even has a few photos of my great-grandparents in it." Leo knows she wants all the details, "It's made of very old leather, with embossing on the covers, so it's better to store it in the environmentally controlled area of the bank, but we can stop by some Friday night and bring it home to look at." He wants her to realize how much it means to him. "It's what got me started with my genealogy research of my family." 

"I thought that you said you were researching your dad's family tree?" She replays in her mind the conversation they had a few months back at the old apartment. "Do you have much on your mom's family history?" They continue to flip pages as they talk.

"Yeah, remember I told you I have it on the computer and the neat part of the Family Tree Maker program, is that it lets me work on as many family branches that I want to. It's really interesting to see the info that I've found and look at the pictures of the people that it's about." He pauses and looks questioningly at her, "What do you know of your family history?" 

"Well, not too much." Margaret tries to remember what's in her parents bible, "Just some info about my grandparents, but I do have a few photos of them. Dad and Mom were the busy type and didn't go too much into the family history. Maybe they were going to do it in their senior years. I know a lot of people do, at that age, but the car accident cut their time short." Margaret states sadly. 

"Well, you could do it for them, now. Colin and the kids might be interested in what you could find." Leo happily gives her a convincing testimonial, "It's really an interesting hobby. It's like a mystery that never ends. Just as you find one line, another crops up and if you tie into an established line or a famous person's line, it just explodes. It's like eating potatoes chips, you just can't stop with one." 

Margaret's giggling at his excited speech, "One chip or one family line, Leo?"

He gives in to her playfulness, "Either one, and the thought of chips is making me hungry, again." He knows her greatest weakness, "What about some ice cream before bed?" 

"You twisted my arm, Leo." Margaret closes the album in her lap. "You straighten up the coffee table as best you can and get the photos safely back into the box." She stops short at putting her feet to the floor, "Please, leave out the photos that I want to frame and display." 

"OK, you get the ice cream, while I lay the photos and albums, back in the box." Leo swings his legs around and put his feet to the floor. He's holding his breath while he does so and his ribs are telling him that they're still unhappy. Leo reflects, ~_My ribs will probably be hurting for some time, yet. At least I can set myself up now.~_

Margaret waits to see if he makes it to a sitting position and then heads for the kitchen. "Two pints and two spoons coming right up, Leo."

"Still not sharing your ice cream, are you, Margaret?" Leo teases her, knowing he'll get a defensive remark back from her. 

"Not when I have my chocolate, chocolate chip flavor. Besides, you have your cherry cordial." Margaret replies right on cue. He knows her so well, he's positive about some thinks in life. Like the sun will come up in the mornings and Margaret with her chocolate. 

"Yeah and my cherry cordial is all for me," Leo warns back to her. Two can use the, 'don't touch my ice cream' rule of hers. ~_That's one Sisterhood rule that's ingrained in her_.~ 

***** 

Leo's hand massage has become an enjoyable time for them at bedtime. A time that both of them have discovered they both, not only enjoy, but also look forward to. It's a quiet moment together, where no words are needed to express their feelings. Their eyes meeting, as she glances up to see him softly watching, during her tender care of his hands, convey more than words every could. 

After she completes his hand massage, Margaret takes the raspberry lotion bottle and sets it on the nightstand. She has it wrapped in a small towel to keep it warm for him. She steps out of bed and disappears into the bathroom. Leo reaches for the lotion. He feels the bottle and it's still warm. He grins his crooked grin of satisfaction. He has a plan. 

Shortly Margaret returns to the bed. Leo watches her approach in the soft light. As she reaches the bed, Leo stops her, to stand beside it and with a grin he starts to unbutton her satin shirt, she puts her hands on his shoulders. Her shirt slips off her shoulders and slides to catch on her bent arms. Leo clasps his hands at her waist and pulls her closer. He can smell the flowery perfume she wore today and he leans in, to kiss each exposed nipple hello. Margaret gives a satisfied moan of impatience, "Leo, I hate to interrupt you, but I'm getting into the bed now," she drops the shirt to the floor.

Leo scoots back up in the bed, "Good, Margaret, but lay face down." 

Margaret doesn't know what he's up to, but she's happy to comply and find out. 

Leo reaches for still warm the bottle of lotion and dribbles it over her back. His hand is better after the massage, but he still can't flatten the fingers. He figures he can use the palm of his hand and still give her a soft back rub. 

"Leo, you have no idea how much I've missed you rubbing my back. It truly is one of my weaknesses." She remembers the weekend he rubbed on it almost constantly. "That's one of the main reasons that I've been so careful with my back this week. If it pulls out, I'd be in such pain without you to rub my back." Leo chuckles at her sincerity. "Leo, can you imagine if I'd have to resort to Josh or Jed to rub my back? Josh would push for me to join you two in the hot tub all the time or Jed and Abby would have me back at the residence, so fast it would make my head spin. You included, Leo. Right where they want us." She has an absolutely serious tone to her voice. 

Leo chuckles in absolute agreement, "What about the other guys helping you?" He remembers how they have been helping him this week.

"Well, let me see. Sam would be afraid of hurting me, but he'd be hurt, if I didn't let him help. Charlie is a bit shy, but I'm sure he would give it a good try. Toby would growl at being interrupted every hour and that would be it for me." Margaret sighs at the bad scenario, "Abby would just have to put me out of my misery and knock me out with drugs." 

Leo leans down to kiss her cheek, "My poor Margaret, you'd be suffering at the hands of my hyper deputy and an over protective President." He chuckles at her enduring both. "I do agree with your assessment of Jed and Abby. Of them shuttling us right back into the residence. They like to keep family close and care for them personally." Leo continues to rub her back in alternating patterns. He's enjoying the ability of stroking her creamy skin as much as she's enjoying the rubbing. 

Margaret finally gives in to her common sense, "Leo, you better quit now. As much as this is a dreamy way to end the day, I don't want you to over do and put a strain on your hand or you might have a longer recovery time." 

Leo sighs and grudgingly replies, "Baby, you know that I love doing this for you, but you're right again, I better stop for tonight." 

"I'm always right, Leo, just sometimes only one of us knows that," she teases him. 

He lies down beside her and is nose to nose with her, "I take it that sometimes, I'm the one in the dark." 

"I take the 5th, Leo." Margaret reaches out to cup his head closer and tenderly kisses his lips. "I do miss the little things you do for me, Leo. They make me feel special." 

"You 'are' so special, Margaret. I know it and I'm not wanting any other guys to find out how really special you are." He kisses her lips, he then brushes his lips across hers, savoring the softness they acquire when they have been thoroughly kissed, " I want you all to myself." Leo admits solemnly. 

"You're one of a kind yourself, Leo." Margaret kisses his lips fast and hard. "My kind." She gives him another firm kiss to his smiling lips. "Now shut up and show me."

"Yes, Baby. Anything you say." Leo's the one to comply now. He pulls her closer with his arm around her, drawing their hips together. Their hands do some rediscovering and in no time they're both lost in a world of passion. They're both exploring each other in the near darkness. Fast reaching the limits of the recently expanded, acceptable areas from this morning. Leo again rubs the satin that's covering her mound and visualizes the red curls beneath. Margaret is exploring his body as if she'll never get the chance again and is also rubbing her hands on his satin boxers. After the incident of this morning, they're not as nervous at any surprise results of their lovemaking. Margaret slips her hand under the back waistband of his boxers to enjoy the firm warmness of his bare skin. Leo does the same, in a mirror action of hers. Stroking the soft round curves of her cheeks. Margaret moans into his mouth, her pleasure at his touch. Leo in his hunger to know her more, pushes back on her hipbone at gain better access to the front of her. He leans to her and runs his hand again over the front of her and traces a fingertip up along the leg band. Then he slides it just under the edge of her waistband. Leo pulls his lips from hers, long enough to look her in the eyes, while he's still sliding a fingertip back and forth just under the band and asks, "Can I?"

"Yes, Leo. I trust you." She leans her face to his and reaffirms her answer, as their lips meet. He turns his hand over and gently slips his fingers under the barrier of the band and feels the cool satin of her panties rub against the back of his knuckles. His fingertips are blindly sliding further down, till they discover at the edge of her tinder smooth skin, the area of his quest. He rubs on her mound enjoying the texture of springy hair, the curls which are both firm and soft at the same time. He strokes the tips of his finger around in swirling circles. Margaret moans her approval and Leo concentrates on the front area of her, not wanting to rush her by moving lower. Anyway, at this point he has a problem of his own. If he indulges in any further exploration of her, he's going to, more likely, be pushing his own limits. He just savors the advancement their lovemaking has reached tonight. 

Margaret's enjoying Leo quest of discovery and in the back of her mind she's relieved that she doesn't have to decide, on the larger choices tonight. She decides to see if Leo will appreciate some of her exploring and goes on a quest of her own. Margaret follows Leo's lead and pulls away to ask, "Leo, can I?" 

"Anything, Margaret. I'm yours." He too seals his agreement with a kiss and rolls back to allow her to lean toward him. In the near darkness, she slides her hand under his waistband and explores under his boxers. His problem is firm and warm to her tentative and soft touch. She's skittish at her first touch of him with no barriers. This is a major step of trust and closeness for them. Margaret is a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. She can hear Leo's breathing turn shaky at his anticipation of her discovering a private part of him, a closeness that they both want to share. She knows better than to push him to the edge after this morning's lovemaking, but she still softly explores all of him and is not disappointed in her findings. Leo soon knows that he can only hold control of his body's responses for a short time more, if this quest of Margaret's is not terminated soon. He rolls against her and she understands his actions and pulls her hand from his boxers to cup his face and place soft kisses to it. She can hardly see the damage to his face, in this light. She, too, regrets the limits that it reminds her of. Limits that Leo has been enduring since his attack. 

"Leo, thanks," she whispers to his ear and she kissed the lobe. 

He whispers back to hers, "For what, Margaret?"

"For allowing me to find the edges of what I'm ready for and for the pleasure we enjoy from each other." She snuggles in closer against him, secure in his arms. 

"Margaret, I'm thanking you, for being so generous and welcoming to my lovemaking with you." He snuggles into her, happy to hold her to his heart. "Margaret, I love you so much."

She murmurs again his chest, "I love you, Leo. Always."

Sleep slips quietly to them as the world ceases to exist beyond their entwined bodies. 

***** 

TBC with Friday

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 

chipmunk riley2@bright.net

Lynn lhjessome@yahoo.com 


	14. Recovery Friday Final

**Title**: Recovery Day 4 of 4 Days Twilight Series 2 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and Lynn 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Lynn lhjessome@yahoo.com 

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:

The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., 

TV show, 'The West Wing'. 

They own them; therefore, they do not belong to us. 

They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.

No copyright infringement is intended. 

No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.

A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 

who portray the characters 'brilliantly' 

and bring them to life in our heads. 
    
    **Feedback**: We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 
    
    It helps to improve our writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 

**Summary**: Sequel to Leo's Dilemma – The next week

**_Note: _**_This series is even hotter._

**Warning:**_ Sexual content and cursing!_

***** 

It is Friday morning and the alarm finds Leo asleep on his side, curled again Margaret, who is lying flat, her hand up to cup under his face. Leo rolls his face to place a kiss in her palm, before he reaches to her nightstand. She smiles slightly, with her eyes closed and she wakes slightly to the feel of his bodyweight pressing on her when he leans over her reaching for the alarm. 

He pulls back enough to look at her sleeping face, "Yeah, Baby, time to wake-up." He hovers over her, marveling at her beauty and enjoying the way her wonderful red hair is framing her face on the pillow. He lowers his lips to meet her soft lips, waking her with gentle kisses. 

Margaret opens her green eyes and smiles at his face above hers. She raises her hand to caress his face, which is more relaxed in the early mornings and holds a beauty all its own to her. "Morning, Sweetie." She moves her arms up over her head and stretches her long body in a flex, to wake more fully. 

Leo's breath catches as he admires her length and the grace in her arching body. He can't resist placing his lips over her raised nipple that is evident under the taunt satin of her sleep shirt, as she holds the stretch for a few moments. She giggles at his playfully taking advantage of her morning stretch. She relaxes and reaches for his face with her hand to indulge in their favorite waking-up activity. Kissing, touching and loving are all that their minds are occupied with in the morning. 

Leo's lying on his right side, which supports him better and he leans slightly over top of Margaret on the bed, to more thoroughly explore her body. Leo, in his passionate ardor this morning, explores for more ways to pleasure her. He's a little bolder, after Margaret's acceptance of his touching her soft red curls in her most private area, last night. "God, you're beautiful, Margaret." He kisses her passionately. Never wanting his lips to leave hers. Trying to pleasure her with his damaged hands, he now regrets knowing how to fistfight with both hands, even if it did give him an advantage. With his sore left hand, he softly and slowly moves his hand to slide her panties lower to give him better access to between her thighs. To caress her in the warm, moist area, which she keeps secret. 

She gently lifts her hips to give him encouragement. Her fingernails are stroking his chest and playing patterns around his nipple.

"Let me find what pleasures you, Margaret," Leo whispers against her lips.

"Please, Leo," she cups the back of his head to hold his lips to hers. 

He then gently caresses her with his fingertips. To explore and discover some of the touches that brings joy to her. Stroking and fondling with his hand as well as he can. Using a circular motion with the heel of his palm against her pleasure point. "Margaret, I love you in so many ways." He adds to his discoveries, by her eager responses to his touch, marveling at the small moans that it extracts from Margaret's mouth into his. 

Unfortunately, Margaret gets a turn at 'cooling off.' Disappointment is evident, not only by the sounds she makes, but in her body language. It's possibly a little easier for her, because she sees that Leo feels so bad about not being able to push her to the edge. 

He wants to help kiss that frustration away. He places several fast small kisses to her lips that are slightly swollen from their lovemaking, "Baby, I'm sorry I can't give you the gift of release, with my hands this way. The day will arrive that I can love you more fully." 

"Leo, just having you here loving me is love enough. How we express it is a choice we make each time we're together." She looks at him with a soft smile, her love for him showing in her eyes and he smiles softly back. 

He slides his arm under her neck to embrace her closer with a hug. He lowers his mouth to capture hers. They hardly remember to breathe. 

She gently applies pressure to his shoulder to roll him flat onto his back. Margaret pulls her lips away and she places small kisses down his neck and continues across his chest to his nipple. She gives special attention to administering the same tactics to the nipple that Leo gives to hers. She stokes the matching one to drive him crazy. He gives her the same moaning response, his hand behind her is rubbing a caress to her back and his other hand is spread out on the bed, not knowing whether to touch her or hang on to the sheet to keep his from falling off the edge of the earth. She grins, knowing she can make him lose a little of his steel-like control that he holds himself with. She next moves to that intriguing line of hair running down from his chest to run under his waistband. She follows it down with her kisses. Leo growls with laughter, "Remember the rule, Margaret." 

"I know where the cut off line is, Leo." She continues with her kisses to his unexplored navel, she peeks a grin up at him. 

"Margaret," he growls in asking. ~_She has allowed us to touch below the waist. She does dip below the line on the back of me, to kiss the tattoo that she's fixated with.~ His rational thoughts stop for a moments to savor her attentions to his body.__ ~She better not dip in the front or I'm not responsible for my reactions.~_

She continues to kiss and use her tongue to explore his navel, enjoying the vocal responses that he's emitting and his shaky breathing. She smiles as he instinctively pulls in his abdominal muscles as she blows on the wetness. He sucks in a low moan and softly growls a warning, "Margaret, you'd better move back up here or I'm gonna absolutely explode this morning. Yesterday was an accident, but now you're provoking a reaction."   
  


She giggles at Leo's total discomfort and the fact that he's at the edge of losing control. 

She moves up beside him. They are looking in each other's eyes and their hands are still slowly skimming each other's bodies with gentle caresses. They look for the passion in the others eyes, never breaking eye contact, with small smiles on their faces. She lowers her face and locks her lips to his.

He returns her kiss, she's really causing him to have trouble breathing, and he pulls away, "Margaret, this is 'not' cooling me off. We need to quit the kissing for a few moments."

"OK, we'll stop kissing for a little bit, Leo," she grins at him. She lays her head gently on his chest. She can see his bulge under his satin boxers and has a plan. She runs her hand down his side and slides her thumb underneath his waistband and pulls down on the boxers to reveal his current morning condition. She touches him in the daylight. Leo breathes her name, but doesn't stop her. She begins a pattern of caressing him. Leo's panting in shaky breaths and softly murmuring her name, getting more incoherent. His heartbeat is increasing and she can hear it with satisfaction. She turns her head to kiss him passionately. They both know that cooling down in no longer an option. Her plan is working, to pleasure Leo. Letting him know that she loves him and is giving him the pleasure that he's unable to administer to her, at this time. That she's learning that loving in not always a two-way activity. That she derives pleasure in loving him. Within moments Leo can longer hold control and he brings his hands up to hold the sides of her face and whispers, "I love you, Margaret," and gives up all total over his body. 

She replies softly on his lips, "I love you, Leo." Afterwards she covers him with the sheet. Holding him gently and listening to his heart return from the peak he just experienced with her gift to him. 

***** 

When Leo is recovered and still wondering if he did just fall from earth at her kindness, he rolls to her and kisses her softly with his love shining in his eyes, "Margaret, I want thank you for that wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting you to do that and I want to let you know how much I appreciate what you did. I know it was a big step for you." Leo's a bit sad, because he can't do that for her, yet.

Margaret kisses his cheek in understanding, "Leo, it just seemed right." She pauses getting a bit shy with him, "Yes, it was a big step. It was a spur of the moment. I realized you were so close to the edge and that it wouldn't take much effort to finish you. I did it without thinking of our limits. It was just a gift, because I love you and wanted give you the pleasure of release." Margaret wants to hide her worry. ~ _It's easy for him to finish. It may not be as easy for me and I don't want to disappoint him and let him think that I don't find him attractive.~_

Leo hugs her to his heart. Her selflessness is her greatest gift to him and a trait in her that he loves most. "Margaret, you are the most giving and generous person I have ever known. My being able to have you in my life is gift enough, but you just keep giving to me. Someday, I'll return your kindness."

Margaret takes a deep breath and takes a leap of faith, "Leo, I want to be honest with you. I've not ever told this to anyone. My being able to ……finish… is something that I've not been able to or maybe let myself, do. I'm not sure I can respond like that with a man." She asks him what she really needs to know, "Can we stay where we are with loving each other by touch and not expect more for awhile?"

"Margaret, I love you and really mean it when I tell you that I'm happy with whatever is comfortable for you." He looks into her liquid eyes where she is half way to tears from fear of disappointing him. "If anything we do, makes you uneasy, we can step back. I don't have any expectations that might pressure you. If it's a little scary for you, we can certainly stay at this level, till you're comfortable to explore more."

Margaret tears do threaten to spill over at her relief and joy. She wraps her arms around him in a thankful hug, "Oh, Leo, you are so wonderful and understanding with me. I think we can do anything in life, if we work at it together." 

"Margaret, I know we have moved our relationship at a record pace this week, but I think we were ready for it." He sighs in contentment, "We have had so many years together that we seem to have known each other forever. This morning your instinctive nature to give me pleasure just proves how much we know and love each other." He kisses her again to show his appreciation.

Margaret is so happy in his arms and tells him again, "I thought one of us should have some fulfilling pleasure and since you can't, ...... you know. I'm fine with that.

I'm not ready for that part of our relationship, yet for me to .....you know. I'm OK with touching, but not for the next step."

"Margaret, when you're ready to explore more, we'll work on it slowly. There are no time factors to our relationship. We just savor what we have, at any level you want. If you're comfortable with pleasuring me, even if I can't for you right now, then that's what we will do. I'll just need to get more creative, with my lovemaking to you."

"Leo, creative lovemaking? Now that does sound interesting. Gives me something to look forward to." She snuggles against him, happy that she told him and he loves her enough to wait for her to catch up. 

Leo smiles at her hopeful look, "Baby, looking forward is what we do best!"

They cuddle for a while longer, before they need to get up and shower. 

***** 

Once they get into the shower, Leo, being a gentleman, lets her have first turn with the puff, using it on herself. He loves watching her run the bubbly puff over all of her body. There is no turning shyly away today. His heart rate increases to let him know he's definitely awake, now. The bubbles sliding down her wet body, as she rinses, has his full attention and he hangs onto the soap dish handle almost desperately. 

Margaret smiles at his wide eyes, which are trying to watch her whole body at once, as if he wishes he could watch everything in slow motion. She puts shampoo into the palm of her hand and steps close to his wet body and reaches up to quickly wash his hair. She thinks it's safe to get frisky, with Leo having been completely pleasured, this morning. 

He continues to stand close to her as next she washes her hair. He thinks it's so incredibly erotic to watch her while she washes her hair, with her arms up and** her breasts firm and perky as they are drawn upward as well. The bubbles sliding like small, white clouds down her body. He leans forward and kisses her wet nipples and then he flicks his tongue over the hard nibs and latches on for a firm tug on each one before he glances up at her with a smile and a shrug, he just can't resist. It's a true weakness of his.**

When she hands him the puff, he smiles and hands it back to her indicating that he wantsher to wash him. His hands and ribs are still stiff and hurting. He will owe her and another day they can reverse. She enjoys soaping him all over and he growls softly in appreciation. She hesitates after she has soaped all of himexcept for his private area. She is sure that the puff would be slightly to abrasive for that area. She rinses the puff and hangs it up. Leo looks at her assuming that she has gone shy and is passing on washing him there. But then she surprises him by squeezing a small amount of body shampoo into her hand. She grins and leans in to kiss him and reaches down between them to soap all his tender parts, doing a very thorough job. 

He reaches up a hand to cup her face in thanks for overcoming her shyness at touching him. This quite naturally starts them necking in the shower. They are touching body to body, nude for the first time. Wet bodies touching, with the warm water cascading down their bodies.

They both seem to feel that necking at this time is safe and that the limits will not be at risk. They both are wrong, as they find he's indeed not yet dead. His morning condition is trying to reappear. He's getting firmer but he has not gotten a fully returned condition, yet. Leo's pleasantly surprised at his recuperative ability. This is another first for them, before he has always been able to control it in the shower, but, with their bodies touching as they continue their passionate morning, there has been more temptation than ever before. He pulls back and just smiles at her, his eyes twinkling and telling her that she does that to him.

Leo gives her a last quick kiss, "Margaret, we should put a stop to this now, we don't want to go any farther this morning and lovemaking in the shower is just too tempting. We need to dry off before Josh gets here." 

Drying off and watching the other at the same time, Margaret suggests, "Leo, I think we can compromise with showering in the mornings. I think we can manage to shower together, from now on, if you finish getting ready in the other bathroom every morning. We both enjoy this too much and it doesn't seem to slow us down, it takes the same amount of time." Both smile in agreement. This is now part of their morning ritual. 

***** 

Josh arrives while Leo is waiting in his robe, at the table, with his first mug of coffee. "Hey, Leo. My timing is impeccable as always." 

"Freeze right there, Josh, I 'am' going to finish the last two swallows of coffee in my mug," as he possessively holds the mug away from Josh.. 

"Sounds like you're pretty desperate there, Leo. Does Margaret have you on a schedule?"

Leo grins, "Yeah and I always manage to mess up her schedules, here and at the office. I think her new tactic is to withhold coffee till I'm ready in the mornings. I think she might have found the one thing that will work. So I'm learning to grab a mug whenever possible."

"You mean, you got your own coffee this morning?" Josh is shocked and his smiling face shows it. 

"No! Margaret was afraid that I would spill the hot coffee on myself, with my bad hands." Leo takes a long last swallow and set the mug down. "I'm ready to get shaved now." Leo grunts slightly as he rises from the chair. 

Josh grins at Leo, "Hey, you're doing better today." He watches Leo amble across the room, noting that Leo's swagger is making a small comeback. This totally makes Josh's day. That the world is starting to right itself, with the return of the normal Leo. 

"Yeah, I seem to move easier for awhile after the warm shower." Leo sits himself on the stool in his bathroom. He knows that he can't stand for long periods of time. 

Josh gets Leo's shaver out of the charger, "You ready for me to use this dull razor on you again?" 

"It's not dull." Leo boasts, "That's a well made shaver. You just treat my face, like it's a race course." Leo scolds with a grin for Josh.

"Well, it is a race course, Leo, for cross track dirt bikes," Josh laughs at his tormenting of Leo. Leo reaches out to backhand Josh softly in the abdomen. "Hey, watch it, Leo, you might hurt your hand." 

"Not a problem there, Josh. You may need to do laps with me, when I recover more." Leo pokes Josh in the stomach with his fingertips. 

Josh pats himself, "That might be a good thing after all, Leo, especially, if you're back to doing the cooking by then. You'll be trying to fatten me up anyway."

"Well, it'll be better than what you stuff into yourself, at the fast food stores," Leo points out. "Look at me and see what happens, if you eat lousy at work. I need the laps as much as you do." Leo backtracks to the insult that Josh almost slipped past him, "Besides, I feed you good meals here, not the fattening stuff from the White House." Sounding more like his old self, Leo takes charge, "Now hand me the shaver and let me try to do it this morning." 

"OK, Leo, give it a shot." Josh knows this is important to Leo, "I'll stand here and hand you what you need." 

Leo manages to shave himself pretty well with more concentration and then he hands the shaver back to Josh, pleased that he's finally managed to do it again. Josh next hands him a damp washcloth, which he wrung out, to wipe his face with. While Leo was doing that, Josh squeezed some toothpaste onto the brush for Leo. The toothbrush is harder for him to hold onto than the shaver, but Leo has never let anyone brush his teeth. It's just a quirk of his. Josh is waiting with the cologne that he loves so much and when Leo's ready, he pours some onto his own hands, to apply to Leo's face as Leo would more than likely have a hard time getting onto his face. Josh also wants the opportunity to wipe the excess onto his own face. Leo just shakes his head and smiles at Josh. He plans on calling New York tomorrow and ordering two bottles of cologne, a new one for himself and one for Josh to have at home, as a thank you for everything he has done for him this week. 

Leo grabs the edge of the sink and stands, "Did Margaret lay out clothes today or are we on our own?" 

"She laid out clothes, I saw them when we came in." Josh stays behind Leo to help him, if needed. "I'm sure she does that to help with getting the suspenders on the pants. She probably figures I'd mess them up and you are unable get them attached," Josh adds with a smile.

Leo sits on the side of the bed. "She probably just hopes it will help us to save time." Leo's being more realistic in guessing Margaret's motives. 

"That or she figures we would make a project out of getting them attached," Josh laughs. 

"Here, Leo, I have your socks on, now stand up and step into the pants." Leo was working his arms into his shirt and as Josh straightens up, he reaches around and helps Leo to get into the last sleeve and slides the suspenders over his shoulders and starts to button the shirt. 

"Hey, Leo, we forgot something," Josh exclaims with surprise and his hands freeze. 

"What?" Leo looks at Josh with mild concern. 

"Your wrap." Josh looks him in the eye with disbelief, how could they have possibly forgotten.

Leo grins, "Isn't that just terrible? Oh well, maybe Margaret won't notice till later. I think I can go with out it today." Leo boasts with confidence. He wants to feel better and it makes him itch, even though it helps. 

"Leo, you know that if the ladies discover you forgot it, they'll strip you down and get it on you, one way or another." Josh gives a serious forecast, while he finishes Leo's buttons and hooks the top of Leo's pants. 

Leo is still grinning, but advises, "Josh, I'll take my chances, but if you hear me holler for help, today. I really mean it!" Leo sits back down on the bed.

Josh looks at Leo like he's crazy, "Like I'm going to rescue you from the Sisterhood. I'll just get sucked into helping them or worse they'll extract revenge on me at a later date for helping you." He puts Leo's cufflinks in. 

Leo chuckles deeply, "I know they're scary, but we love 'em all the same."

"Yeah, we do like our women to be the strong-willed type." Josh's dimple shows as he grins, "That's what we get for surrounding ourselves with them." 

"You want to finish my tie and shoes here or at the table?" Leo looks up at him from the edge of the bed with the suggestion. 

"Leo, lets get them on here and then you'll be done." Josh squats down in front of Leo, to put the shoes on, "I hear Margaret moving around in the living room,getting the hot wax machine ready along with a quick breakfast for us." Leo picks up the tie and flips it around his neck. He works at getting it under his collar buttons, ready for Josh to tie.

Shortly, Josh announces as he opens the door for Leo, "Success, Margaret, Leo is once again ready to take on the world."

***** 

Jed decides to have a surprise for Leo in his office, this morning. He knows he has found a perfect way to help Leo and make it easier for him to do his work. "Charlie," the President calls to the other office, after he enters the Oval Office from the Portico. 

Charles promptly steps into the Oval Office, "Good morning, Sir. Do you need something, first, or do you want to review today's schedule?" 

"Charlie, you read my mind." The President has a too pleased look on his face, "I need you to run an errand for me first thing this morning."

"Certainly, Sir." Charlie quickly agrees, but he knows that look, "What do you need me to do?" He's a little hesitant to hear the answer. The President is acting really cheerful and it puts Charlie on his guard. 

"I want you to go out and purchase on of those hot wax machines for hands." The President flippantly makes it sound like a normal item.

Charlie now fears the worst, "Sir, you mean like the women all rave about?" 

The President tries to look busy as he stands at his desk, "Yeah, they're using one for Leo's hand therapy and I want to have one here for him at the White House. At least I can do that to help him." 

Charlie tries to tactfully find a drawback to the request, "Sir, can you give me a hint, as to where I can start looking to purchase it?" 

"I don't know, Charlie. You probably can get it at the mall, at one of those boutiques." 

He is not going to blindly give in so easy, "Right, like I'm suppose to go into a ladies boutique and purchase one". This is a man-to-man moment, "You know, Sir. People in this city know my face, since I walk right behind you." He gives the President a serious look, "They're going to snicker at me." 

"Work it out, Charlie." The President knows he has to take command now that Charlie is starting to balk tactfully him, "I want a machine here this morning. Leo can use it at lunchtime, to help with his hands, for his work in the afternoon." 

"Yes, Sir." Charlie politely give in, but gets in a dig, "I'm just going to go and recruit a female volunteer to go with me." 

"Good idea, Charlie. Take your Nancy with you." The President is all smiles again and feels safe in giving Charlie the rest of the good news, "Oh and Charlie. Josh mentioned that Margaret purchased unscented wax for his home machine." 

"I'll check on that, Sir." Charlie is taking mental notes to tell to Nancy. 

Charlie puts his hand on the doorknob and finds that the President isn't done, "He'll also need some disposable latex gloves, get size ex-large to go over his swollen hands." 

Turning back to the President, "Sir, where do you recommend I get the gloves?" Charlie is not caring at this point, if it sounds like a stupid question. 

"Ask Abby. She would know where they sell them," he answers with a smile at having a quick answer that gets him off the hook.

Charlie deadpanned his reply, "Yes, Sir. Good idea, since she's a doctor and all." 

"Charlie, get smart with me and you can go alone as a punishment." The President warns, but he's never taken that seriously, but they never know. 

"I hear you, Sir. Can I get you the schedule before I leave?" Charlie is smoothing over the waters. 

"That'd be great, Charlie. Now get. I want that machine, ASAP." The President is so pleased. He's anticipating trying the machine himself, if it's as nice as Josh says it is. 

The President reviews his real reason for getting Leo a machine for at work. ~_Leo keeps finding all the good toys. First, he has a hot tub at his disposal and now the wax machine. We may have to keep it around after Leo's hands are well. Mine hands are not getting any younger and neither are Leo's.~ _

***** 

An hour later Charlie returns with a box and a bag from the mall. "Mr. President, we found just what you wanted. Good thing Nancy went with me, she knew just what we were looking for and knew right where to get it." 

"Yeah, it is always smart to take a woman with you to a mall. They know the layout the instant they walk in." The President looks at him seriously, "Just instinct, I guess, Charlie." 

"Well, I was just glad that she did the talking." Charlie wants the President to know what a sacrifice he made, "I just stood back and looked dumb till time to pay for it." 

"You played your role correctly, Charlie. Women tend to get cranky if you interfere with their negotiations." It shows that Jed has lived in a household filled with females for many years. "Open it up and let me see what it looks like." 

"Nancy said that they heat up the wax in the microwave to get it softer, but not too hot so that it will burn and then let the machine keep it warm." Charlie tries to sound helpful, while he gets the lid unsealed on the box. 

The President is watching impatiently, "Get out the instructions, Charlie. We need to see how to set it up." 

Charlie is now leery of their ability, "Sir, do you want Nancy to come in and set it up?" 

"No, Charlie. Let's be men about this. I think we can manage a simple set of instructions." The President has lots of confidence. How hard can it be, it comes with a plug.

"I still suggest we get Nancy." Charlie still makes one last try. He has seen the President when he is this enthusiastic with something. It doesn't always turn out as expected and we they taking about melting wax.

The President looks him in the face and challenges, "Charlie, show a little faith here." 

"Yes, sir. I'll unpack it and you read the instructions." Charlie gives in to the plan. "Here you go, Sir." 

***** 

After the President has a handle on how the machine operates and what the instructions recommend about melting and using the wax, he sends Charlie to heat the wax and to bring it to Leo's office. The President grabs the machine and heads through the connecting doors. "Hey, Leo. I've got you something to help with your hands."

"Sir?" Leo is sitting at his desk and makes a slow rise from his chair when the President enters his office. Leo moves from around his desk to follow the President to his sitting area. "Did you swipe Abby's machine?" 

The President looks at his friend like he's crazy, "Are you kidding? She'd kill, you and me both." He then boasts, "I purchased this new one for you this morning." 

Leo speaks with certainty, "Sir, I can bet good money that you sent Charlie to get this and where did he have to go to find one?" 

The President grins, "I sent him to the mall. I was correct that a boutique there would have them."

Leo grins back at his friend, "You sent him into a ladies boutique?" Leo can just see Charlie with his uncomfortable mission.

"Yeah, but he outsmarted me." Jed had to admit, " He drafted Nancy to go with him to make the purchase."

"Smart boy," Leo agrees as Charlie arrives with the warm wax. 

"Here you go, Sir." Charlie sets the tray with the warm wax into the machine. "Sir, we need to plug it in, to keep the wax warm." 

Leo helpfully instructs, "There's an outlet over there behind the lamp table."

The President watches him and when he stands back up, "Thanks, Charlie, for all your help this morning." 

Leo adds a dig at the President and to congratulate Charlie, "Yeah, Charlie, he really appreciates you making the trip to the mall."

"Anytime, Leo, happy to help." Charlie is grinning at his successful mission.

The President is hovering over the machine and he is getting impatient. "Come on, Leo, show me how it works for your hands."

Leo sits at one end of the couch and the President sits on the chair beside him to watch. "Well, first I need to get a glove on and I can't do that alone."

The President picks up the box of gloves, "No problem, Leo. I can help put one on your hand." Leo doesn't even protest, he can see that Jed is not going to listen to any protests. Leo holds out his hand and the President cheerfully helps Leo get his hand worked into the glove. "Now, Leo, show me how you dip into the wax." 

"It's not a big deal, Sir. I just dip my hand in to the wrist and not over the cuff of the glove." Leo dips his hand a second time. 

"You always dip in twice?" The President wasn't expecting or considering a double dip. Definitely seems better to him.

"Yeah, it helps to keep the heat on you hand longer." Leo informs him, as he makes sure that his hand quits dripping, before he moves it away from the machine. "See, it hardens and you leave it on till the heat leaves. Then you peel it off and put it back in the machine to reuse it." Leo has a soft smile of pleasure on his face as the warmth sinks into his hand and he rolls his hand over to see it he got it high enough on all sides. "That's why I wear the glove, to keep the wax clean." 

"Do the women wear a glove when they use the machine?" Jed asks, as he doesn't remember Abby wearing a glove. 

"No, they don't have very much hand hair to worry about, Sir," Leo answers matter of fact way. "It's finer and a lot less than what we have."

"Damn, Leo, I knew there was a difference between men and women. Thanks for letting me know that." Trying to sound serious, Jed could not resist teasing Leo. 

Leo gives him a sarcastic look, "Glad I could help, Sir." 

The President grins at him and Leo grins back, "Get a glove on, Sir. I know you're anxious to try it. It really does feel good on your hand." 

"All right, Leo." The President eagerly reaches for a glove, "You know I like a new toy." 

"Yes, Sir, you do." Leo watches his friend get a glove on, then cautiously and slowly dip his fingers, then his hand, into the melted wax. 

Abby and Margaret enter the office as the President pulls his hand out to drip. Abby just has to tease, "I see you, two 'boys', have found a new toy to play with."

"Yeah, Abby, this is nice. No wonder you won't let me touch yours." Jed accuses her. 

"I'm justified, you have you spa bath." Abby in no way feels guilty, even if she does use his tub. 

Margaret is slightly behind Abby and can see the two men watch the wax harden. She is braver with Abby in front of her, as she pulls out a camera and catches this moment on film. A moment where two of the highest ranking men in world politics are in the White House playing with a hot wax machine.****

"Margaret," both men exclaim as the flash goes off. 

Abby grins at Margaret, "The Secret Service will develop it for us and I get the double right?" 

"That's right, Abby." Margaret grins at her conspirator

"Good, we've got blackmail material now!" The women grin at the men, who have disbelieving looks on their faces. They look at each other next and finally grin at being caught with their hands covered. 

Margaret hands the camera to Abby for safekeeping and moves over to help Leo get the wax off the glove. Abby moves over and sits on the chair arm with her husband. The President watches Margaret take the wax off and place it back in the machine to re-melt. He tests the hardness of his wax and following her example he starts peeling the wax off. 

***** 

The Physiotherapist arrives while the guys are still playing with the wax. The President is blocked from her view, by Abby, who she met on at her first visit. "Hello, Leo, I see you and your friend are learning the benefits of hot wax." Lisa stops at the when she reaches the sitting area. Working in the DC area she has worked with many important officials, but her eyes widen when she recognizes the President. His face splits into a grin at getting caught playing with Leo's new toy. 

Abby comes to her rescue, "Lisa, as you can see, this other kid playing in the wax, is my husband, Jed Bartlet."

"Yes, Dr. Bartlet, thank you." Lisa's eyes turn to the man on the chair beside the doctor, "Good Morning, Mr. President." 

"Hello, Lisa. I'd shake hands, but as you can see, I'm a little preoccupied right now.'" The President teases to put her at ease with him being there. 

"Yes, Sir. I can tell that you look like a true convert." She turns to address her patient, "Well, Leo, is the hot wax treatment helping the stiffness in your hands?" 

"Yeah, it seems to help for a while. The hot tub works as well, but both treatments wear off after a couple of hours, at the most. My hands are not working much better than when you saw them on Tuesday and they were really swollen then." 

Margaret removes the wax from Leo's other hand, in preparation for Lisa to check his hands. 

"Well, Leo, since I've arrived after a wax treatment. I'll go ahead and check what range of motion you can achieve when your hands are at their best." She teases Leo to get him to relax with her, "I see that the predictions were correct you are getting more colorful as the week progresses. Hopefully, you'll be getting back to normal when I see you again on Monday."

Lisa gets out her clipboard and takes Leo's hand in hers to stretch the fingers out, judging the flexibility as she goes through each finger and she repeats the action with the other hand. "Leo, make a fist to show me the extractability of the ligaments."

Leo has a hard time of getting a tight fist even with the wax treatment. 

The President is still peeling off the wax from his second hand and is watching Lisa with her exam. 

Abby informs Lisa, "I stopped by yesterday and Leo was having a really hard time of using an ink pen and I examined his hands. His fingers are slightly better than Monday. Especially the outer fingers, but the index and middle fingers are not recovering as quickly, probably due to the fact that they took the blunt of the impacts. The ligaments between his fingers, I'm sure they are damaged and causing the delay in his recovery. He was concerned and disappointed with his progress and I assured him that he's doing everything he can for his hands and that the ligaments just take time to heal properly, even thought the swelling is greatly reduced in his hands."

Lisa looks Leo in the eye, "You heard the doctor, Leo. There's not much else I can add to that. It 'will' take time." Leo gives her a guilty grin and she returns a smile. "So, Leo, what else have you been doing for you hands?" Lisa likes the patent to tell her what efforts that they're making with their own recovery. 

"I've been doing the flexing exercises in the hot tub and Margaret has been massaging my hands every evening. It seems to help for a while, to stretch out the fingers some. I go to the pool to use the kick board, but I've not been doing too well at that. I seem to tire really quickly in the cooler water after the hot tub." 

"I bet the water does seem cool." Lisa suggests, "When your ribs get a little better you might want to try the pool first and then go to the hot tub to warm back up" 

Margaret jumps in to rat on the guys, "Josh will be disappointed to hear that one daily session in the hot tub is going to be cut from the therapy." She smiles at Lisa and informs her, "Leo and Josh have been using the hot tub, both before and afterward the pool. They just love that tub. Leo wanted to sleep there the first night." Margaret giggles softly at the look on Leo's face. 

Leo agrees, "Josh has us mapped out for the next year, to give him an excuse to use the hot tub afterwards." 

"It's good for you both to swim laps." She teases Leo, "Sounds like Josh is going to milk your recovery as long as he can?"

Lisa has been focusing her attention on Leo and trying not to let the presence of the President get her rattled. 

He has been sitting quietly watching and listening. The President contributes, "Leo seems to be progressing pretty well with his ribs the last two days. He's able stand from sitting on higher or hard seats and he is walking without assistance." 

Margaret pops in a quick note, "Unless he's really exhausted and then we stay with him. He sometimes tends to lose his balance and the ribs don't let him catch himself. Like with stairs."

Lisa can tell that his friends are a caring team. She impressed that the President is patiently observing and adding helpful notes on Leo's recovery and not needing to be the center of attention. 

"Thank you, Sir. All those factors do indicate that Leo's recovering at an expected rate with his ribs." Lisa gets a smile from the President. "Leo, are you doing your breathing exercises here at your office?" 

Leo flashes a grin at Abby, "Oh, yeah. I just about have back my 'old bellow' for Margaret. That seems to help with the deep breathing."

The President cheerfully adds, "I warned him that Margaret is going to do bodily harm to him someday, for yelling for her." 

Leo growls at his friend, "Well, Mr. President, you don't use an intercom any more than I do. Must have been our upbringing."

Margaret tells her version of Leo's breathing therapy, "He doesn't need to stop and work at deep breathing. He is huffing and puffing around here just from the normal day to day problems. You'd think he was half dragon." She gets her digs in when possible. It's payback for his bellowing. 

"Well, Leo, you seem to be on track and your support team is still working. Just keep up the therapy and remember is takes time." Lisa gives him as pep talk. 

"I definitely will with the therapy." Leo grins and boasts a little, "Josh has planned for us to do two therapy sessions a day over the weekend." 

Abby reveals, "I let Leo know that at the hospitals they do the sessions two to three times a day. That gave them some incentive to try to work more into the schedule."

"Sounds good." She turns back to Leo and Margaret," I'll see you on Monday about this time, if it will work into your schedule." 

Margaret answers when Leo looks and defers the question to her, "I have the times already saved on his schedule for the next few weeks." 

"See, Margaret always takes care of Leo," the President remarks as he rises, knowing the visit is over and he needs to get back on schedule himself. 

Lisa is packed and ready to leave, "Nice to meet you, Mr. President. Leo, I'll see you on Monday. Dr. Bartlet, thank you for being here, to let me know your findings since Tuesday. Margaret, it's good to see you're taking good care of Leo." 

The President remarks, to excuse Lisa, "Thanks for seeing Leo here at the White House. I know it takes more of your time and extra effort to accommodate us." 

"Thank you, Sir. Happy to help." Lisa flashes a smile to all and leaves the four behind her, happier with her review of Leo's progress. 

The President looks at the women and catch them exchanging knowing glances, "You two don't get any ideas about commandeering that machine." He wags his finger back and forth between the women, "It stays right here in Leo's office." The President warns them, but they don't look too worried.

Leo smiles, he knows for once what the ladies are thinking, "Bet I'm gonna have lots of female visitors in the near future or at least my new machine is."

The ladies do not even look guilty at being discovered. 

***** 

After lunch Margaret enters Leo's office and finds it empty, but his first door to the Oval office is open and the far door is closed, so she assumes that he has gone in to see the President. 

Leo returns shortly with a satisfied smirk on his face. " Margaret, I'll have you know that I made it to the 'little boy's room' by myself with no rest stops on the way. I will admit that I rested against the sink once I got there." 

Margaret smiles at his determined accomplishment, "Leo, you are doing so much better today with your walking. I can hardly believe that Monday you could hardly get around." ~ _He's getting more and more independent at the little things.~_

Leo unbuttons his suit coat and takes it off, to hand to her, before he sits down for some afternoon work at his desk. 

Margaret steps closer and does not take the coat immediately. She reaches down to the front of his pants. She quickly and deftly zips his fly that he either forgot to do up in the restroom or was unable to get all the way up and it slid back down. She adds a finishing double pat to the top of his zipper when done and then she takes the jacket. It all happens so fast that Leo barely has time to get a surprised look on his face at Margaret handling the front of his pants in the office. 

"Damn, you were fast at that, Margaret. I didn't get a chance to enjoy that at all and I had the glimmer of hope when you patted the front of me." She smiles at his disappointment. He softens his voice, "Good thing you patted at the top of my pants. Any lower and I would have had a problem. Then I would have needed to hide behind my desk for a while, after I ordered you from the room, so I could cool down." 

Margaret can't resist a tease, "Usually the guys take you to the little boys room, Leo, but you were able to go all by yourself." She goes for the dig, "I'm so proud of you. You went to potty by yourself!"

Leo replies sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, Margaret. First, on Tuesday, Charlie treats me like a little boy at his church and now you sound like I've just graduated potty training." He looks at her with a thoughtful look on his face, "You zipped me up without thinking twice about it."

Margaret smirks a secret smile at him, "It isn't the first time that I've had to zip you up. You just don't remember, but you did thank me!"

Leo gives her quizzing look, but he decides that he'd be better to leave that one alone. "Let's get started, Margaret. What do I need to do first?"

***** 

At the afternoon press briefing, CJ gets asked the one question that she's not expecting that day, "CJ, can you confirm that C.O.S., Leo McGarry was attacked and beaten last weekend and now has Secret Service protection." Another reporter blasts CJ at the same time and reveals the leak, "CJ, can you tell us why he was attacked by two attackers, whose composite drawings are being circulated around the DC law enforcement agencies." The reporter holds up a copy of the computerized pic of attackers to show her.

Realistically this last week of keeping the public in the dark, about Leo's attack, has been a pipe dream. CJ knows that any good investigative reporter would have been able to find out that Leo was attacked and beaten. CJ studies her notes as if the answer is printed somewhere there. She's taking a moment to review what response she could give that would not only satisfy the reporters, but minimize the true info given and not give the attackers the satisfaction of hurting Leo and the administration. 

Even though CJ is blindsided somewhat by the question, since it's been almost a week after his attack, she has had this dread in the back of her mind. She scans the room for Danny and it's just her luck, he's not in the room. That's probably why the other reporter had gotten brave and pulled a coup like this. ~ _Danny will kill someone that he didn't find the scoop first, with him so close to us, the senior staff.~ She takes a deep breath and tries to down play the significance of the attack, "Yes, COS Leo McGarry was attacked Saturday night after work, as he was parking his car in the underground garage of his hotel. The hotel security intervened during the attack. The attackers did escape the security, as their first priority was Leo McGarry's safety." _

"CJ, was Mr. McGarry seriously injured in the attack," asks a third reporter. The press is acting like feeding sharks by this time. All of them were vying for her attention. 

"Jean, you're not doing your legwork, are you?" CJ chastises the third reporter and then addresses the whole press corps. "A check of the local emergency room records will 'not' show any substantial injuries or treatment for Leo McGarry last weekend." She pauses to let her cut down sink in. She decides to give a small statement on Leo's condition, "I can tell you that Leo McGarry had some minor injuries and is well on his way to recovery." 

"CJ, is this, yet again, a secret that 'this' administration is keeping from the American public? Mr. McGarry seems to be on a roll with keeping secrets from the citizens. Was this a 'personal' incident then? Is that why you are unwilling to give us any details?" This is again from the second reporter, who seems to be out for blood, Leo's blood. 

Leo is in his office, watching the news briefing and sees that his attack has broken, on the closed circuit TV of the White House. While he watches, he just gets angrier at the questions asked by the reporters. Leo sees red. He has had it with this week. He's had it with being hunted and he's definitely had it with the press and them trying to drag him and this administration through the mud. He roars at the TV, "Damn you all to hell!" He grabs his side instinctively and his anger is so great that the pain doesn't register. Without a thought, he launches himself to his feet and hurries as fast as he can toward the briefing room. Striding and holding his side, with Margaret hot on his heels. 

They pass Donna in the hall. She's frozen in place, stunned by the site of Leo in full stride with anger and pain on his face, let alone his labored breathing. Margaret shots her a look of panic and desperation. Donna takes off in the opposite direction, looking for help from any of the senior staff.

He's fighting mad. His street wise Irish is boiling over. ~_The press just wants to stomp on me, again and give my attackers the center stage that they seem to be looking for. That's just what the senior staff and I were trying to avoid. All the trouble we're gone through and they're going to blast it across the papers. Damn them!_ ~ Leo interrupts the briefing, by just barging in.

At Leo's abrupt appearance in the briefing room, in all of his angry facial colors and holding his side at the exertion, CJ immediately yells, "Cameras off, print only." They can tell she really means it, when they take in Leo appearance. This will be a closed press conference, obviously there's more of a story here than they realize, for Leo McGarry to address them personally with a statement. 

CJ puts her hands on Leo's shoulders, half to restrain him and the other half to support him. She protests with her eyes to Leo and he lifts his face to hers with a look that is determined, but conveys to her that he knows why she's trying to stop him. While he grabs a couple of deep breaths to get a handle on the pain, she leans in to him and briefly presses her cheek to his. She steps aside quickly realizing that Leo really is going to talk directly to the press corps. 

The reporters get silent after they first see his face and his still healing hands gripping the podium for support. They all can see what he looks like now, a week later. Many of the faces that are staring at Leo are thinking about what he must have looked like earlier in the week. They note that Margaret hovers at his back, but that story is past its prime.

Still fighting the pain and to control his breathing, Leo glares at the room, his eyes scanning the near shocked press. " You think I'm hiding secrets from you and the American public. I was attacked because I work at the White House. I was attacked because two Jackasses think that because I'm close to the President that through me, they can control the President and hold us all hostages." He pauses a moment and drops his head as his ribs spasms at his forceful speaking. He forces himself to continue, knowing that he'll not be able to last much longer, before his body will win against his will power. "I'm not trying to deceive the public, but trying to protect them and every employee in this building. As if their jobs were not hard enough" Leo bellows, " I'm the COS here. I protect what is mine!" Silence echoes in the room as they start to understand his reasoning, but they are reporters and questions are their life. 

Reporter number two is brave, stupid or too new to realize he's committing suicide to his White House journalism career. "Mr. McGarry, can you tell us any details as to what was the attackers cause, when you were attacked and what your injuries are. We can see that they're more than just some minor injuries, as CJ implied." There are a few nods of agreement at the reporters' assessment of the damage to Leo.   


Leo growls at the reporter, "I'll tell you the blunt truth. Since, you just 'have to' give the kidnappers the satisfaction of knowing just how much they hurt me. I fought off both of the younger men with my bare hands and I didn't really have time to ask them why." Leo holds up his hands for them all to see the bruising and the healing knuckles. "You, the press, now have made myself and the others here, more at risk, because in my opinion you're helping the attackers to get what they want. You now wear the shame of helping the terrorists. The ones that we fight at home." He holds up a finger to indicate he needs a second before he can continue. 

The men of the senior staff start to quickly slip closely in behind him, as they arrive at a run. The word spreading like wildfire through the West Wing that Leo is fighting mad and tearing the Press over his attack. Margaret has now moved to his right but still slightly behind him and CJ is flanking him the same way, to his left. Josh, Sam and Toby are standing united and strong behind him. They would follow him to hell and back, but Leo always seems to lead the way to hell for them or it just seems to find him first. They are old enemies. 

Leo gets a better hold on the podium, " They tried to grab Margaret and another assistant in the mall parking lot, in broad daylight. How would you like it, if it was the people in your lives being in that constant danger?" He's really angry still. The press sees Margaret trying to calm him down from behind him. Donna is near tears at the doorway. She's the only one to notice that the first couple have arrived behind her at the doorway and they both lay a hand on her shoulders to hold her there in front of them, where they can watch and not draw attention. The pain for Leo is showing in their eyes. 

Josh is as angry as Leo, that the press has done it to Leo again. He bitches softy from behind Leo, "They just want the gruesome proof. Good thing you're not me, Leo. I'd strip off my shirt and show the ass holes what they want." 

Leo glances back at Josh and then to the panic look on CJ's face. CJ can tell that Leo is at his breaking point and that he feels he has nothing left to lose. She quietly but desperately pleas "Leo, think first before you say any more." Leo turns back to the attentive press corps, "I draw the line here, with you people. If you want your pound of flesh, I can show you which pound." He steps to the side and he shrugs off his jacket. Margaret grabs it, before it drops to the floor. Leo quickly slips his painful arm out of the suspender and at the same time he pulls out the tail of his shirt, the lower buttons pulling open, he then spread the shirt aside wide to show the bruising that has spread over most of his left rib area, "This is what happens when you're bodily slammed into the hood of a car in the attempt to subdue you." A few gasps can be heard from some of the females in the room and some of the more knowing men get a hardened look on their faces. 

Carol, in the corner, places a hand over her mouth at the site of Leo's side to keep her moan silent. She glances at CJ in sympathy, sometimes she's glad she's not always in the loop. When she looks at Leo, she has a hard time fighting off the flashes of memories, of when the Sisterhood enjoyed teasing Leo at the apartment. This is a totally different Leo. He has so many sides that most people never see. 

Leo admits to them, "Well, I'm fading fast now that the adrenalin is leaving me," he has no choice. Josh reaches out a hand to steady him. He would hold him bodily, but he knows that Leo is trying to look strong for as long as possible, in front of the press. 

Then the President and Abby step into the room to be closer to Leo. Donna and Charlie following them into the room. Leo glances to the door as the Press corp. rises to their feet, more than a few are embarrassed at how the briefing as evolved. Leo gives his friends a crooked little smile in pain, not ashamed at getting caught in a temper. Leo gets a little emotional after the anger starts to fade. This shocks the press more than the anger does. With his shirttail still hanging open Leo takes a moment to bring out the honest truth and gratitude, "The people here with me are the family that has done everything for me since the attack. From caring for my injuries, dressing me, feeding me, walking me like a toddler, to even personally helping with my recovery therapy."

Margaret's crying to see Leo makes such an emotional statement. She stays back with Abby as the President moves to Leo's side. Jed places reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo practically wilts with his last reserves leaving him. His duty to protect his people is accomplished. The President nods to the men behind Leo. 

They know that Leo needs their help now. Toby moves to hold him up, as Josh gets his shirt back in and Sam helps to get his suspender back in place. The teamwork is not going unnoticed by the press. Leo is at this point, leaning back onto Toby's body for support and he lifts his head to look into Josh's eyes and the quite room can hear his weak plea, "Guys, get me out of here." Josh stands to block the view of Leo from the press. He leans down to Leo's ear and assures him, "It's OK, Leo. We have you." Then Josh moves to trade places with Toby, to walk Leo out like they did to the Oval Office on Monday. Sam and Toby flank them as they get him off the raised stage. 

The President wants to help Leo, but he lets the younger guys help him. As the men pass him, he signals them to pause and he gives Leo a kiss on the temple. He's so proud of him. He watches as Leo leaves the room, he turns to the press, "Leo McGarry's only goal in life is to bravely serve his country and his first commitment is to serve at the pleasure of the President." The President then pauses a moment for that to sink into the quite press. The President now lets a little of his anger show and points to the doorway that the ladies are going out as they follow Leo, his last words to the press, before he follows are, "I hope your happy, now!!! There goes my hero!"

***** 

Out in the hall, the group moves rapidly to get Leo to his office. They look like men on a mission and the women are marching right behind them, to lean assistance if needed and Abby is certain she 'will' be needed. The President follows behind, with his detail making a good show of keeping up and talking to their mics at the same time. Ron Butterfield needs to be kept aware of any changes that the President makes in his schedule or location. Ron will arrive shortly at Leo's office is now a given fact. 

The guys take Leo straight to his couch. Josh takes command, "Toby, pull the coffee table out of the way." Josh then stops in with Leo in front of the couch. "Sam, help me get him turned in my arms. Toby, can you help to get his jacket off?" 

Toby steps to Leo's side and tries to gently slip Leo's arms out of the sleeves, while 

Josh holds Leo under the arms and Leo rests his head on Josh's chest. Toby and Sam grab on to the sides of Leo's belt to help Josh to lower him to the couch, without dropping him like dead weight. Josh speaks over Leo moans and groans, "Sam, get his shoes off, so we can swing his feet up and lay him down." 

Sam is instantly on his knee, reaching for the shoes, hardly waiting before Leo's weight is off his feet. "They're off, Josh." Josh and Toby then turn Leo's body sideways and lowers him down, to lie on the couch, while Sam helps to raise Leo's legs up. Leo pulls his knees up as his rib muscles are still contracting. 

Abby and the ladies have been waiting behind the guys as they got Leo settled. Abby moves up behind them and they move aside to let her see to Leo's needs. Abby sits on the edge of the couch and quickly see that Leo has totally lost his control over the pain. "Margaret, how much of his Aleve did he take this morning?" 

Margaret instantly replies, "He took two Aleve's. Starting today, he cut back to two tables, twice a day, as you instructed."

OK, then he can have another tablet now and two more tonight as scheduled," Abby says in the way of directions to Margaret. Margaret is immediately out the door to get water and the Aleve. Abby continues with her instructions, "Donna, could you get him an ice pack. Maybe we can deaden the pain, till the extra meds take effect." 

"I'm on it, Ma'am." Donna's right out the door, as fast as she can get to the kitchenette where his ice packs are stored this week. 

Abby now tries to get Leo's attention, "Leo, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you need to try and calm down and breath at a steady pace. You need to help the muscles to relax. I know it's hard, Honey." She strokes his head in the familiar pattern that those close as family knows will calm him. Abby looks at the guys standing to the side. "See, if someone can find a small paper bag, he's hyperventilating some and he could use some more pillows behind him to raise him higher. It might help with this breathing." 

Sam volunteers, "I'll scout out the paper bag."

Toby is heading for the door, "I'll get the pillows from my office."

Josh crouches down by Leo's head. "Leo, listen to me. You trust me. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." This seems to helps some, at getting Leo to stop moaning and concentrate on Josh's voice. 

The President arrives with Charlie at his back, "How's he doing, Abby? Think we can get him to go to the ER now?"

Leo hears his question, and gasps out a defiant, "No."

The President gives a slight, but sad smile at Leo prompt answer, "I guess that tells us that you'll live, Leo." 

The President shots Abby a look that asks so many questions. Abby reads it and her look tells him not to panic, she has it under control. She gives him a run down, "They're getting him his meds, an ice pack, a paper bag for his breathing and some more pillows. He needs to try and relax. It would make it easier for the meds to work." She just gets this said as the senior staff arrives back with the needed items. They all work as a team again, to hand Abby the things she needs, while Josh and Toby gets him raised to take the meds and put the pillows behind him. 

The President makes a decision. "I do 'not' want to see Leo off that couch, till his scheduled time to leave. I know he'll not go home any sooner and the rest of you can finish up want needs to be done here, before we call it a night." He looks at the staff standing and waiting for him to continue. "Toby, can you and Sam be around here some tomorrow?"

The President turns to hear their answers. "Yes, Sir." Toby also nods and lets him know his schedule for in the morning, "With it being Saturday, I'll be happy to come in after synagogue. Work should be light and I can catch up on a few things." 

"Certainly, Sir." Sam assures the President, "I'll be here and help with anything that's needed." 

The President looks back at the sad site of Leo tying to get control of the pain and his breathing, "Josh, what is the schedule tomorrow, with Leo's therapy?" 

"Mr. President, we had planned on doubling up his treatments over the weekend. With one session in the morning and another one, again in the evening." Josh's eyes shift to watch Leo's progress, "I imagine that tonight he'll only be able to soak in the hot tub." Josh says the last part with a smile that he just can't restrain. 

The President see the logic in Josh's realistic assessment, "That's good then. I'm throwing Leo and Margaret out of the White House for the weekend. This place is detrimental to his recovery today." He pauses and reads the argument in Leo's eyes, but continues to address Josh. "He lives only four minutes away, if we have an emergency." He turns to squarely face Josh, "By the way, Josh, you're gonna be on a limited pass around here this weekend. I know you need to stop by and check up on things, but no more than three hours." He glances behind him at the assistants, "That includes Donna, too. I don't need any martyrs around here, if you'll recall our conversation from before."

"Yes, Sir, I remember. Three hours tomorrow. I'll come over between Leo's therapies tomorrow." Josh recommends and waits for the Presidents approval. 

The President moves in close to Leo. "You take care, my friend and I'll be checking on you later. You have a few hours left here this afternoon and you better not move off that couch, unless it's to get Charlie to escort you to the 'Little Boys Room'." 

Leo moans at the memory of Charlie teasing him good-naturedly on Monday, but he knows that he really will need the help again. 

Leo is breathing better now that Abby has him breathing in the paper bag. She removes it when she sees that Leo wants to reply. Leo looks at the President. "I hear you. Kinda hard to argue with you right now, Sir. With me laying flat on my back." He glances at Abby and gives her a weak smile, I told you that the females love to find excuses, to inflict treatment on me." 

"I hear you, Leo. You earned a rest today." The President grins at him, "In the pressroom, you slapped them down good, like I've wanted to do ever since I took office. Thanks, Leo." He bends and kisses Leo's forehead and squeezes Abby's shoulder, she touches his hand with hers, before he turns to leave. The President, with Charlie in his wake, returns to the Oval Office to pick up his schedule where he left it, in his hurry to get to Leo. 

Before the rest of the senior staff can leave the room, CJ hurries in to see how Leo's doing. He had looked like 'death on a trisket,' when they helped him from the pressroom. She moves to the end of the couch and looks up to Leo's face. "Well, Leo, you put the fear of God into the press corp. this afternoon. The other reporters, for his blunt way of trying to handle you in there, are ostracizing that brassy little reporter. They're professionals and he acted like an amateur from a 'check out rag mag'. I know Danny's going to kill him, if he lays eyes on him." She tries to get a small smile from Leo, to make them all feel better, "Talk about taking out the trash day, Leo. I think, you not only threw out the trash, but you cleaned the garbage out of the pressroom while you were at it." She's rewarded with his little smile of satisfaction. She sits at his feet on the couch, her own adrenaline is leavening her. She sees him shift his feet some and with her hands, she helps him to stretch his legs overtop of her lap. "Is that better with them raised up on my lap?"

"Yeah, it seems to be." He asks since he knows she has more to say, "What else?"

She get a little more serious and goes ahead with her review of his appearance at the briefing, "Well, Leo, with our luck, we should have expected your attack to be uncovered. I just was hoping it would've been one of the more experienced reporters. The good part about you smacking them down is that they now realize that sometimes when we're withholding news, it's because we're trying to keep the good people that work here, safe. That everything we hold from them is not to avoid a scandal." She pauses to reflect on the atmosphere that remained after he left. "I think that they'll view this administration in a different light now and quit treating us like the bad guys, when there are real bad guys out there. They were really shocked, I think, when you pointed out that they were helping the homeland terrorists." She pauses to give her own personal opinion, "We probably won't hear to much more about your attack now. If any mention is made." She pauses a moment. "I think that the President may be quoted. He told them that you were his hero!"

Leo avoids looking at her or remarking on his friends wonderful comment and decides to go with her opinion instead, "I hope they do let it drop. But, if you hear anymore on it, let me know and the next time I'll drop my pants and show them the bruise on my ass." He threatens sarcastically. 

The room breaks up with laugher. They believe that in Leo's pain and foul mood, he just might do it.

CJ is still chuckling, "Leo, can I have your permission to pass that threat to Danny? He'll love it! Right after we have to bail him out, for killing a junior reporter. I'm sure someone can get him off on justifiable homicide." 

Abby rolls her eyes at that comment, "Leo, you seem to be doing much better now. I'm going to leave you here to rest and I'll stop by before you leave, to see how you're doing." She rises to leave and the men move to follow her. Donna gives Margaret a squeeze on the arm, before shadowing Josh to his office. 

Margaret sees that CJ is still shaken at Leo's condition from his blow-up and she's hesitant to leave, just yet. "CJ are you able to stay a few minutes? I need to go downstairs and grab him something from the mess to eat, now that he's taken his meds again. He needs something to eat with them." 

"Sure, Margaret. I can stay with him, while you go down." CJ is happier now that Abby has decided Leo's doing OK and decides to tease him, "He knows better than to try to get up, with me here. I tackled him once before and I won't hesitate to repeat it." 

Leo tries to chuckle softly, but ends in a moan. He still manages to groan out to her, "Sisterhood revenge, again?"

"Damn straight, Leo," CJ assures him and rubs his lower legs in a comforting manner to soften the threat. He really scared her back in the pressroom. His Irish is a scary thing to see, when he's defending his own people. She's proud to be one of them. "You just rest, Leo. We have you." 

He closes his eyes and tries to relax. He controls his breathing to slow and regular. 

CJ leans her head back onto the couch and enjoys the quiet. She looks at his face a little while later and can tell that Leo is fast asleep with exhaustion. She continues to softly rub on his legs, hopeing to soothe some of the lines of pain from his sleeping face. 

***** 
    
    Near the end of the afternoon, Leo awakes to find himself alone in his office. He rubs his side knowing that Margaret is not going to let him go without the wrap, for a long time to come. He paid the price today for trying to jump the gun on his recovery and now he's hurting again. He rolls to his side and as he attempts to sit up and he clenches his teeth and holds his breath till he is upright. He blows out his breath with relief and closes his eyes for a moment, while the stitch in his side fades. 

"Margaret! Damn," Leo groans and grabs his side. He just found out that his bellow would have to wait until another day to return. 

"Hey, Leo, you feel any better?" She gets farther into the room and can see him more clearly. "I see that your ribs are hurting again, right?" He glances up at her but doesn't hold the look or give her an answer. "Ok, if you won't answer me, they must be, since my name is not, Margaret damn," she grins to let Leo know that she's teasing and not upset.

"Do you need a few minutes, before the staff meeting?" Margaret can see that he's not really together yet. Realistically, he may not be recovered for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, I need to get straightened up a little. Leo tries to straighten his tie and shirt, by running his right hand down the front of himself, "Man, I feel like crap."

Margaret sits on the coffee table to face him, "Leo, it's not your little secret. You do look like crap." She smiles at the scowl on his face and straightens his tie, taking her fingertips and tucking his shirt in, so he looks a bit neater. 

Leo is torn between being unhappy that he feels like he's back to square one with his recovery and thankful that Margaret is there to take care of him every step of the way especially with his grouchy attitude. 

He runs his right hand down the back of his hair and then rubs in down his face to stifle the yawn that catches him unaware. He grins at the look Margaret gives him, "I think I just crashed, when I finally let myself relax. When did CJ leave? I didn't even feel her get off the couch." He is a little uneasy that he was that totally out of it. The adrenaline drop had left him weak and shaky, but Abby and the rest of them took care of him, but his system was not well enough yet to handle it and his body just shut down, to rest and to recover. 

Margaret studies him and vows that she will get him to rest tonight with a quiet evening at home together. He needs time to recharge. With his side hurting again, she knows that Josh is right and that he can only relax in the hot tub tonight. ~ _I'll call Donna and see if she can skip out with Josh. All four of us can then go to the tub tonight, even if they have to return to the office afterward. She'll understand that I want to keep an eye on Leo. If I go with just the guys, Josh might think that I don't trust him to take care of Leo alone and I totally trust him_. ~ Margaret leans down to slip Leo's shoes back on. She rises up and hands him the bottle of cold water that she carried in. "I brought you a sandwich up from the mess, but you were sleeping so deeply that I just let you sleep." 

Leo takes a long drink and then hands her the bottle back, with a small smile. "Thanks, Margaret. You can round up the troops now. If we get this over with, then we can go home."

"Home sounds good, Leo," Margaret flashes him a smile and heads to her office to call the senior staff.

The staff starts to filter in and once Josh and Donna arrive, Leo clears his throat and addresses them, "Guess we should get the questions out of the way, first. CJ, you have that look on your face."

"Which look, Leo?" She almost smirks at him, "The concerned one that wants to know how you're doing or the jubilant one that is so happy at seeing the press corps crawling out of the pressroom in shame this afternoon." 

"Getting pretty brassy there, aren't you CJ?" Leo knows that she's trying to make him feel better for needing to rest this afternoon, "Just because you and Margaret had me pinned on the couch earlier, don't get high and mighty on me." 

"Well, Leo we did have the full backing of the President for the Sisterhood to make sure you stayed on the couch." CJ laughs and has the final say on her right to stand guard over him.

Leo sighs in exasperation, "Some men in power would use a mafia like control, but he has a group that is more dangerous, he has the Sisterhood." 

"Well, we 'do' know how to keep men in line," she smiles in superior confidence to the other ladies the room. Margaret and Donna just smile back in agreement. 

The other men in the room laugh softly at the two of them tormenting each other. But, just softly though, because they have seen the Sisterhood in action and added to that, the fact that CJ is the unofficial leader of the Sisterhood.

"OK, I'll say this once and then we need to get finish in here. After that, everyone that is able is to clear out. It's Friday evening and time to gear down." He looks at the assembled group of people or family as he thinks of them in his mind and says, "I'm feeling better after my rest and yes, my ribs are hurting, more right now, but I'm sure Margaret, the President and Josh will each give me pointed look, for not taking care of myself better today. Thanks to you all, for helping me after I blew up at the press." He sees nods and shrugs for the others. Now, Leo wants to get the meeting on track and moving along. 

He starts around the room, "Toby, what's your schedule?" 

Toby rubs his forehead in thought and calmly answers, "I need to make two calls to the west coast and then I'll clear out, since the President is giving us the bums rush around here tonight." Toby smiles softly at his own comment. "I'll be in tomorrow after synagogue to keep an eye on things. Sam is going to be here early and we'll work on a few minor speeches that need some polishing. No rush or pressure."

Leo turns to Toby's deputy, "So, Sam, do you have anything to add to that?"

"Just, that I'm coming in early tomorrow to staff the President if needed, till Toby gets here. On Sunday, we'll reverse and he'll come in early." Sam assures Leo, "If the President needs anything, we have informed Charlie to contact us." 

"Josh, I know your schedule, since the President is limiting you time here this weekend." 

Leo turns to look back at the press secretary, "CJ, what is your weekend looking like?"

CJ get into her professional mode, "Unless there's a major event, I will just be doing the morning and noon briefings then call a lid for the weekend. Sam and Toby will be here to advise me on any last minute details." She glances around at the others from her notes. "We can only hope the world stays calm for two more days."

Leo sweeps a look around the group, "OK, then, are we done?"

"No, Leo, you're not done yet." The President and Ron Butterfield enter from the Oval Office during Leo's final question. The President waves them all to reseat themselves. 

"What now?" Leo can see the serious look on the two men's faces. 

Ron has just brought me some interesting information," the President gives the agent a dark look and a nod for him to brief the group. 

Sam quickly asks, "I'm not code clearance. Do you need me to step out?" He glances from the two standing men and over to the two assistants, since they would need to leave also. 

"No, Sam, you and the girls should stay. I want you to be up to date with the events." The President reassures them. 

Ron takes this as his signal to start, "About 30 minutes ago, another note was dropped in front of the main gate, from the attackers." A gasp is heard from the ladies in the room. 

"Keep talking," Leo growls out. 

Ron addresses him now, "Mr. McGarry, we can tell that the note was written by the same author as the previous one and left in the exact same manner." 

Toby demands, "So, what did the morons have to say this time?"

Ron swings his eyes to Toby and back to Leo, "That someone would not be returning to their job on Monday, at the White House."

Sam voices what they are all thinking, "So, obliviously they're announcing that they'll try again this weekend. Did they hint at how, where or who, they're likely to try for?"

Ron gives it a serious moment of thought, "No, they didn't and that's why both the President and myself wanted to inform all of you, about this latest threat. We assume that they still mean to try for Leo or Margaret, since he has connections to the President, but there's always the possibility that they have decided to try for someone less guarded. It's the Secret Services' opinion that they seem to be getting desperate, after their previously unsuccessful attempts."

The President takes over in relaying the ramifications of the new threat, "This means that all of you and your assistants should be cautious and be on guard this weekend. We'll leave it up to you to inform them, in a manner that will both inform them and not frighten them." He pauses to let them see how he is serious. "I'm sure that the attackers are aware of Leo and Margaret being under protection and after Leo's little adventure to the press room, we don't need to worry about who knows." The President sighs and looks at Leo's colorful face that still shows the damage that an attacker can cause to one of his staff. The he turns back to the senior staff, "I'll let you go now, so that you can catch your people, before they leave for the weekend. Give them some guidelines to use in keeping them safe. You'll know what to say. You can contact Ron if you have any questions." 

He looks at the agent, "Ron, keep us informed," the President again dismisses the agent with this sentence. 

"Yes, Sir." Ron turns and swiftly exits to the hallway. ~_Leo's little adventure, didn't help my department or to keep him and Margaret safe. He glances at Margaret's sad face as he passes her and he has a mix of emotions, ~_Where's a Margaret for me?_~_

The rest of the staff and the assistants follow him out, after calls of, "Thank you, Mr. President." 

Josh adds, as he leaves, "Leo, as soon as I wrap up in my office, I'll be over to the apartment."

"OK, Josh," Leo answers. "I'm sure I'll get there ahead of you, since I think momentarily, I'm to be booted out of here."

When the two friends are left alone, Leo starts to struggle to get up. Jed reaches out to take Leo's right hand, while Leo clamps his left arm tightly to his ribs. Jed notices that Leo doesn't quite stand up straight. "Leo, can we say, stupid?" 

"Yeah, I have been, repeatedly, ever since they got me back here to my office." Leo guiltily admits. "I let my Irish temper get the better of me." 

"Yeah, I bet you have been kicking yourself in the ass, Leo." Jed pauses to get serious and quietly says, "I meant what I said in the pressroom. You are my hero, Leo." 

"Thanks Jed." Leo smiles shyly and looks at the floor. He softly admits, "There are days that I need to hear that, but you're the one I look up to, Jed." Leo raises his eyes to meet his friends. They share a smile that has been reflected for years. 

"Yeah, we make a good team, the two of us," the President and his best friend agree. 

"Right and see where it got us," Leo sounds like he still can't grasp it. " We're running the White House." He pauses a moment, "We went from a couple of dreaming boys, to this. Life is amazing sometimes, Sir."

Jed leans in and cups Leo's head to his and places a kiss on his temple. 

"Sir, you gonna keep kissing me all the time. I didn't die, ya know!" Leo's not as demonstrative as his friend and Jed knows this, but he also knows that Leo appreciates this need that Jed has, to demonstrate his love for those he holds dear to his heart. 

"No, you didn't Leo and yes, I am gonna keep kissing you. Margaret can get jealous all she wants. Let me warn you though, it's only your busted ribs that are saving you from a big bear hug from me." Jed looks serious. "Every time I look at your face, I just want to hug you and keep you safe. I'm like that with family, you know." 

"I know. Thanks again, Jed." Leo heart is swelled to fill his chest, making him take a deeper breath and his ribs protest. 

Margaret enters to get some files off Leo's desk for filing, before they leave the office. "You need anything, Leo, before I shut down the offices?"

"Yeah, I need you to protect me from the President, from him kissing on me when he thinks I'm in danger. He grins at his friend and tattles on him, "He even threatened me with a bear hug." 

Margaret looks at the two men who are innocent smiles that they no doubt perfected together as boys, "Don't look at me, Leo. I agree with him. If it would keep you safe, we'd just pass you back and forth, with hugs."

The President is pleased with her agreement, "Margaret, come here. I feel the need to hug someone and Leo is hurting again." 

"I serve at the pleasure of the President and I feel the need to collect hugs today." Margaret steps over for her hug, which the President gives her as he growls and he squeezes her tightly. 

"What about me?" Leo mockingly protests at the hugging couple. 

"Don't worry, Leo, you can hug on me all you want when we get home and I'm sure that the President will save your hug, until you're well enough to collect it." She plays right along with the two teasing men, she's not about to get caught between them. 

"Thank you, Margaret, 'yours', I'm definitely gonna collect. He looks at his friend with skepticism, "He'll just re-break my ribs, with the kind of bear hugs he gives me. He damn near busted them, when I got back from Nam"

The President defends himself, I was just glad you were home safely, Leo. Just like I am now."

Leo sighs and knows he's not going to win this time, with it two again one, "Sir, this is your cue to return to your office." 

The President grins down at Margaret, he still has his arm around her shoulders. He responds with a pout, "I'm the one, being given the boot now." She grins her agreement back to him. 

Leo happily confirms, "Yeah, payback time, Sir."

The President smiles, "Fine, but you have 30 minutes and then I better see you cutting through my office, on your way out."

Margaret answers for them, "Yes, Sir, he'll be there."

The President hugs her close to his side and drops a kiss on top of her head, "Thank you, Margaret, for everything." He returns to his office, as ordered, with a quick step to his walk. He always feels better, after reaffirming his friendship with Leo. It just puts the whole world back to rights for him. 

Shortly thereafter, Leo and Margaret are passing though the Oval Office on their way out. "Good night, Sir." 

"Good night, you two," the President replies as he watches them leave. "I'll call later to see how you're doing."

The couple freezes at the door and warns him in unison, " Not too late."

They continue on as they hear the President's laughter behind them,

***** 

Leo makes it into the apartment building's elevator, before he has to give in to the exhaustion and pain he feels and he leans into the corner, for the ride to the fifth floor. When the doors open, he hauls his body upright to exit the elevator, but Margaret can tell that he's making a great effort to appear normal and she wraps her arm around his waist. He slowly steps out and he stumbles over the threshold, but since they're in the relative safety of the building, one of the two agents helps Leo from the other side. Margaret unlocks the door and the free agent quickly sweeps the apartment before they enter. 

"Ma'am, where should we set Mr. McGarry down," the agent asks Margaret instead of Leo since he's too busy panting and grunting with pain. 

"In the bedroom, he needs to rest and catch his breath," Margaret has a no-nonsense tone to her voice and Leo is not about to protest.

"Yes, Ma'am," the agent helps to set Leo on the side of the bed and with a nod he retreats to the outside hall. 

Leo looks up at Margaret as he holds his side and still panting he implores her, "Please, can we hold off the killing of me, till later. Right now, I just might welcome it and I know you want me to suffer instead."

"You said it, Leo, not me. You're the one that's suffering right now, Mr. Dragon." She looks at him seriously, "Burnt your own tail again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. You may need to get a bigger fire extinguisher for around here now, with me living here." He sadly admits to her joking. 

Margaret finally giggles at Leo's self-imposed tongue lashing, "Oh, Leo, we'll get what ever we need, a fire extinguisher or marshmallows, whichever we're in the mood for?" She hugs him gently around the neck. 

He sighs, "It's good to be home, Margaret. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"I know you do, Leo. Lets get you out of those clothes and you can curl up on the bed to rest, till Josh and Donna get here." Margaret slips her work shoes off and sets them in her closet. 

"Donna's gonna try and come with Josh?" He has his head bowed and is concentrating on slowing down his breathing. 

"Yeah, that way, we women can join you in the hot tub. You two are making it your own exclusive boys club." She's taking off her jewelry and laying it in the box, on her vanity table. 

"That sounds good to me, Margaret." He manages a grin up at her. His breathing is getting better, now that he's sitting down and relaxing, "Getting these clothes off, sounds even better." 

She turns and walks back around the bed and stops in front of him, "You want to put your swim shorts on now, so you'll be ready when they get here?" 

Leo straightens and lifts his head to give her a mischievous grin, "Sure, Margaret, strip me down to the skin. I'm in no condition to fight you off." 

"Like you'd fight me off. You'd be sitting there in your birthday suit and a big grin on your face, just loving it." She gently helps him to remove his suit coat and then reaches for his tie.

He looks up at her face that is so close to his and grins, "Guilty as charged. Arrest me and pat me down." He holds out his arms, one at a time, for her to remove his cuff links. She slips his suspenders off his shoulders, before she starts to unbutton his shirt. 

"Leo, you're bad! Sadly, right now, you're in no condition to mess around." She lays his shirt on top of the suit coat, making a neat pile. He rubs his bare chest and runs his hand down over his sore and colorful ribs. She squats down to remove his shoes and socks, putting the shoes neatly together with the socks inside. She'll put them away in the guest room once Leo's asleep. 

"Damn, you're right again. Couldn't you be wrong just this once?" He slides forward so she can help him to stand. 

"Sorry, Leo. I'm always right when it comes to caring for you." She smiles back at his smiling face as she unzips his pants and they slide to the floor. "Step out, Leo," she orders as they clasp wrists to steady him. 

"You didn't give me an answer on the swim shorts, Leo. You want them on now?" She asks him directly in the eye, with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. 

Leo hooks his thumbs under the band of his boxers and pushes down, to let them slide down his legs to the floor. 

"I'll take that as a yes, unless you're planning on resting in the nude?" Leo leans back against the bed once more. She notices that his abdomen has a crease running across at his navel, when he leans forward with his back bowed. Her eyes are curious and she does notice other things. ~_I wonder if he's ever slept nude at the hotel. I bet he did sometimes, when he was too tired to redress. I think he's happy as a lark, naked. ~_

"As nice as that sounds, Margaret, and you'd be welcome to join me, of course" he pauses a moment before continuing to see if she takes him up on his backhanded offer. She gives him a pointed look. He grins mischievously and slightly nods his head to the side knowing her answer, "Would you kindly get me the shorts? When Josh and Donna get here, I know that he'll be changed and waiting at the door for me, before I could get my bare ass covered." 

"What's a matter, Leo? You're not to shy, you know. You were stripping for the press today and Josh 'is' practically family." She decides to try and put a light note on this afternoon's blow up. 

Leo does a soft growl at her for teasing about him stripping at the White House. 

Margaret kisses him on the forehead, not trusting him or her to touch at the moment. They don't need to start something they're not able or willing to finish right now. "Leo, it's either joke about it and enjoy it or cry about it again. The former just seems to be our way of dealing with what life throws at us." 

"Thanks, Margaret. You gonna get the shorts or join me?" He has a hopeful look on his face. 

"Sorry, Leo, I'm getting the shorts." She sees his body sag sadly at her answer and slightly relents, "You need to rest, but I'll lay with you, till you get to sleep, if you'd like me to?" Margaret stops at the door to hear his answer. 

"That'd be nice. I could use a good cuddle right about now." Leo quietly admits, it's been an eventful day after all. 

Leo behaves, while Margaret gets him into the shorts and they curl up together, to wait for their friends. 

***** 

Sitting in the hot tub, the two couples take pleasure in the warmth and bubbles, enjoying the fact that they're the only ones there tonight. Josh and Donna are in a playful mood this evening. Donna has her legs across Josh's lap as if they're in the recliner. They are engrossed in some teasing, with touching and nipping to go along with some playful kissing. Leo and Margaret are sitting across from them and not paying too much attention to the banter that is ongoing with younger couple. They are relaxed and happy to be close together. Leo is feeling much better as the hot tub does it miracle work of finally relaxing his rib muscles. Leo's in no hurry to leave and decides to take advantage of the near privacy, to also get in some necking time. "Hey, Baby, since we're going to be here awhile, can you get closer to me?" Margaret looks over at the other couple and can tell that they have retreated to their own world, so she lifts her legs across his lap and tucks herself in close to him. He slips his sore left arm around behind to rest on her waist, since he can't raise it high enough to hug her around the shoulders. Under the cover of the bubbling water he slides his right hand up and down the outside of her legs, he loves her smooth long legs. Margaret smiles and kisses his grinning face. She can tell he's pleased with her manner of getting closer. She slides her arms around his neck to caress the back of his neck. They lean their foreheads together, savoring the wet closeness of water's surface to their faces. The sparkling bubbles are flowing between and around their bodies, making the light shimmer and dance across them. The only sound is the flow of the water and Josh and Donna's soft banter. They are not really listening to Josh and Donna, but yet, they can hear what is being said, especially when they let something slip while necking and Leo and Margaret become aware that the banter is getting a little more personal in nature. They can hear their hushed voices over the whoosh of the bubbles. Josh and Donna were discussing whose place they'll sleep together at tonight and debating where their EEB and SEC were last used. They are planning a long and sensual night tonight and wanted to use them to enjoy each other's bodies to the fullest. 

Margaret eyes get larger when she doesn't understand what Josh and Donna could possibly be referring to that would add to their pleasure. She pulls her face back to look questioningly into Leo's eyes and he has a knowing grin on his face. He quietly just shakes his head, for her to not voice her question. He knows it'll drives her crazy to have to wait for an answer and leans forward to kiss her, as a means to distract her. 

Following the lead of the younger couple, Leo and Margaret are enjoying the novelty of making out in a hot tub. Both couples are oblivious to the others, but after a while even good things need a break and both couples again relax with their eyes closed to quietly soak up warmth of the bubbles. Leo is again slowly stroking Margaret's leg with his hand. The other couple does not detect his actions. He takes advantage of them not seeing under the surface of bubbles. Margaret has her eyes closed as she rests her head on his shoulder. His hand starts creeping under the water and only she is aware where he's putting it, as he goes exploring to exactly where anyone would think. She raises her head, as he turns to her and they lean their foreheads together again, to look into the others eyes. He just softly smiles as he moves closer to her more intimate place. She blushes at him stroking gently along her soft inner thigh, even though she knows the bubbles hide his wandering hands. She's ok with it, until he dips his now more limber fingers under the leg edge of her swimsuit to find her center and he hits her pleasure point. She jumps in surprise and loses her balance, to slip sideways off the bench seat and with her legs on Leo's lap, her head goes under the water as her butt hits the bottom in the center of the hot tub. Leo quickly pushes her legs off his lap to enable her rise and he reaches for her. His face is grinning at her reaction to his discovery. Josh and Donna are startled and are also grinning at Margaret as she seats herself again next to Leo. They immediately understand what possibly made her move so suddenly, when they hear Leo start to laugh and Margaret gently slaps a wet hand to his chest and is giggling at her quick dip in the middle of the tub. Her blush is in high color, but she can enjoy the sight she must have made going under water. Laughing together, it is agreed that now would be a good time to end the soaking session and return to the real world. 

***** 

Back in the apartment, Leo and Margaret are redressed with Leo sitting on the bed dressed in just his jeans and is watching Margaret blow-dry her hair in the bathroom. The warmth of the tub is leaving him some and he's recuperating from the walk back up to the apartment. Josh and Donna have not made an appearance from the other bathroom, yet, after going in to get redressed. Leo has a bit of a dilemma and finally has to stand and move over to the doorway to ask Margaret personal question. He knows that he might still be in hot water in more ways than one, while she's getting her hair dry. The sound of the dryer masks his approach. He stops and waits a moment for her to become aware of him in the doorway, "Margaret, I don't know how you'll take this, but can I come in and use it? I really am about to bust. I should have gone before we went to the hot tub." She looks at him with a blank look, not really understanding him waiting on her to finish, to use 'her' bathroom. "Josh and Donna are still in the other bathroom," he explains and he sounds a little desperate at this point. Margaret quickly realizes his problem, "Sorry, Leo. Sure, let me get myself untangled here," she glances around at the blow dryer and the hot curling rod. 

"Margaret, soon," Leo prompts, with a little more urgency.

"Oh, come on in, Leo. I'm fine with it, if you are?" She gives up deciding if she should take the time to unplug everything, before leaving the room. 

"I'm definitely fine with it. I'm not shy about anything in front of you." He grins at her, "Don't worry, I'll stand up."

She grins back at him, "I guess after this morning, I'm not either, Leo," she watches as he stumbles to a start, from the doorframe that he was leaning on. "Leo, maybe I better stay in here. You're pretty tired and we don't need you to fall with your bad ribs and have to start all over again."

"Thanks, Margaret." Leo struggles to get the zipper of his jeans down and in his haste he's having more trouble than usual at getting his fingers to work the way he wants them to. 

She sees he's struggling, "Here, Leo." Margaret hurries to get the pants unfastened and unzipped. Leo grins at her helping to unzip him, she getting really good at that this week. 

Standing and leaning with one hand braced on the wall over the toilet, he's finally able to access and withdraw himself from his boxers.

Margaret smiles at the relief on his face and gets in small dig, "Don't think that just because you can get hand prints on my wall tonight that I'm going to let you make a habit of it, even if it is a guy thing." She's hesitant at first to view what he is doing, but then she shyly looks down. Leo glances at her, just as she peeks and he smirks in manly satisfaction that she did. She looks back up and with them being in such an intimate situation, she decides to explain and/or ask a couple of personal questions that came to her this evening. "Leo, in the hot tub, I jumped when you touched me, because I never thought about us touching in a lovemaking way, while we were in there. Maybe it's because we never usually have that kind of privacy in the hot tub. I guessed it just surprised me. A nice surprise, but just new." 

He's still not ashamed or apologizing for doing it, "Margaret, it can be interesting and enjoyable to try new things,** in new places for both of us." **

"Ok, I'll try it keep an open mind about new possibilities, but yeah, you might be right," she grins at him that she might be happy to learn. "Leo, next I have a question, while you're busy in here and it's a little more personal, but you're always good at explaining things to me that I don't understand." She pauses to breath, "Do you remember when Josh and Donna mentioned something in the hot tub, about wondering where they left some items that they needed, to add to their pleasure tonight? I didn't get it, but you obviously did." 

Leo finishes what he's doing and moves closer to her. He reaches up a hand to gently touch her slightly damp hair, "Margaret, it's always about giving and receiving pleasure." 

His jeans are still hanging open and she's sure he doesn't particularly care, but his black satin boxers revealed in the v shaped opening, makes it slightly difficult for her to swallow, due to the nature of their conversation, and so she reaches down between them to re-zip him.

Leo decides to honestly answer her question like he always does, but knows that there are times that she needs to mull things over in her mind, so he gives her the basic details, Margaret, "they're for pleasure enhancement, the EEB is a band for the male and the SEC is a cream for women."

Margaret nods that she grasps the meaning and then she gives him a look that asks how does he knows this and did he ever. 

He reads the look easily and returns a small tight smile, "No, Margaret, but guys do talk and I hears things." Leo finishes with a nod of his head to the side, to indicate that, that's the way it is.

"OK, I'll think about it later." She is curious, that they would use those things. They're so responsive to each other, already. 

Leo watches her puzzled face and knows that she's gearing up a question, "Leo, just one last thing. Josh and Donna?" Margaret leaves the rest of the question unasked. She doesn't need to finish it for Leo.

He drops he head with a soft smile and blows out a breath. This is a typical 'so' Margaret question, "Baby, with Josh and Donna, it just shows that sometimes younger people are willing to experiment, with many things for more fun and satisfaction." 

"Thanks, Leo. I know I can always trust you to tell it to me straight." Margaret leans in for a hug. She is so thankful that they are closer now and Leo is here with her. 

"Anytime, Baby, anytime." Leo returns her hug with a sigh, as he enjoys the feel of her soft hair against his cheek. 

***** 

After she finishes drying her hair, Leo and Margaret exit the bedroom, just as Josh and Donna finally emerge from the guest room, both are looking very pleased with themselves and they cheerfully wave good night, on their way out. They're heading back to the office to quickly wrap up a few items, before the President's time limit restriction starts on Josh's presence in the White House over the weekend. 

Standing in the living room, Margaret and Leo both have knowing smirks on their faces that they gave no effort of to hide from the happy couple that just left. Margaret is the first to voice the obvious, "Guess it's a good thing neither of them smokes or the smoke alarm would be going off now, from the small cloud those two would be making right now."

Leo grins at Margaret, as he rubs his hand up and down on his chest, "Yeah, looks like they started early on their night together, at least they waited till they were in the privacy of the guestroom. We almost didn't need the water heater going in the hot tub. Those two were warming it up nicely all by themselves." 

Margaret gives Leo a grin, "Well, we weren't doing too bad ourselves, till someone decided to go exploring." 

Leo wears a pleased smile and admits, "Guilty as charged, but I do enjoy new adventures with you, Margaret."

She gives him a sassy comeback, "I'm happy to go along on any new adventures with you, Leo."

***** 

Leo is situated on the couch again, by decree from Margaret, with an ice pack on his ribs. "Margaret, what are you doing rattling around in the kitchen? Are you going to let me off the couch long enough to help with dinner?" Leo answers his own first question.

Margaret answers him through the kitchen window to the living room, "Leo, you're staying on the couch as much as possible this weekend. You need to recuperate after the double sessions that you have planned for this weekend. Unless, of course, if you're going to take me to see what you have in storage, then I'll relent. You have been pushing your self to recover and you have been taking two steps forward and one back. You're slowly getting there, but, Sweetie, you have to give your body a chance to heal."

Leo agrees with a small scowl on his face and he picks at the fringe towel that is wrapped around the ice pack. He had a faint hope of helping Margaret with dinner. 

"I hear you, Baby. You know it's just my way. I just wanted to help with dinner is all." 

"I know, Leo, but I put some frozen Lasagna in the oven on slow bake, when you were resting and waiting for Josh and Donna to get here. It's ready to come out now and I can quickly fix us a basic salad and some warm bread to go with it." Margaret has dinner well under control, in his kitchen.

"Margaret, frozen?" He growls slightly, just to be loyal to his love of fresh cooking. "See, I could have done the salad." 

Margaret sets him straight, "Leo, this is the one you that you like, even though it comes frozen and I said basic salad. It might not be up to your accomplished talents, but it'll be nice."

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to find fault with your efforts. I'm just disappointed. I'm looking forward to us spending lots of evenings with us fixing dinner here at home." Leo softly explains. 

"I know you're disappointed and we'll have lots of evenings." She agrees with him, but she doesn't give in and firmly adds, "Just, not tonight." 

Leo decides to see if he can test the boundaries of his grounding to the couch. It's also his nature to work out different tactics. "I will be getting up to eat at the table, in a little while."

"No, wrong. We're going to picnic on the couch. So, don't you even try to get up." Margaret seems to read his mind and she heads off his next try, "Before you try any other tactics, just remember, I know for certain that you don't need to get up and go pee." 

Leo's deep laughter is his only reply, at Margaret outsmarting his obvious attempts to get off the couch. 

Margaret brings the food to the coffee table on the tray, she hands him a plate and a fork and spreads out a large napkin on his lap. 

Leo grins up at her, " What if I spill some on my chest?"

Margaret gives him her sassy look again, "You won't need a napkin for that. I'd be happy to help you clean it up." She takes her plate and napkin and sits at the other end of the couch, with a playful grin on her face. 

They eat to the sound of some soft music, both watching the other enjoy their meal. Just making idle conversation about the food and mention some Italian dishes that they like and which restaurant has the best food. 

When they finish Margaret takes Leo's plate and can't resist using her lips to retrieve a small morsel off Leo's chest as promised. He cups her face and kisses her in thanks. She relents and lets Leo off the couch to go to the bathroom to wash up. 

Leo returns to find Margaret already on the couch with their glasses refilled. His jeans are not buttoned, since he has given up on trying for the night. 

Margaret stretches and leans over when he gets to the couch and deftly zips the jeans, but she too, gives into the temptation of leaving them unbuttoned, he just looks sexier with his jeans that way. 

Leo watches her fingers as she folds down the locking tab of his zipper and once he's sitting down, he asks a question that he's been saving since this afternoon, "Margaret, you mentioned earlier today that you'd re-zipped me before at the office. I don't remember you re-zipping me prior to this last week and you gave the impression that it was a while ago. It couldn't have been at the White House, I would have remembered." 

Margaret smirked at Leo trying to work out where it happened before. "Well, you were very appreciative. You did thank me," she teased.

"Margaret," Leo admonishes her. "I have never made a sexual indication toward you, before we started seeing each other. Did I?"

"No, you didn't then either, Leo. You treated it the same as if I was helping you on with your coat. We both took it in stride. It needed to be done and I did it. You're my, Leo. I've always taken care of you." Margaret tries to reassure Leo that he was never improper with her, in the past. 

"But, when and where, Margaret?" Leo just won't let it go at that. He can't imagine her touching his pants and him not remembering it. Guys just don't forget that kind of thing. 

Margaret sighs and knows the teasing is over, "It was when we were at the SoL office. You were going to a fundraiser, from the office. Some others were joining you there, to go over together. You had changed into evening clothes in the restroom and when you came into your office, where they were waiting, your zipper was down. There was no way I could in good conscience let you go with it open and just hope you'd notice. I didn't want to embarrass either one of us, so I just stepped over close to straighten your cummerbund and quickly zipped you up and adjusted your tie. With me standing in front of you, they never noticed that I zipped you. You just smiled, thanked me and told the others that I was a good girl."

"Margaret, was there the possibility that the reason I don't remember, is because I was drunk at the time," Leo questions her with a sad but accepting smile on his face.

"A very good possibility, Leo," Margaret honestly replies returning the same smile back at Leo. 

Leo leans his head back and looks at the ceiling, "Oh, Margaret, we do have a lot of history behind us, don't we." He sighs and looks back at her, "I'm glad that you didn't shy away from mentioning it, since I was drunk. We have memories that we will want to remember from before rehab. Some are good and some not so much. " He smiles and teases, "Man, the mileage that you could now get, out of some of the situations you got me out of back then." He's still smiling as he studies the coffee table in front of them as he reflects back to the ones he now remembers. ~_I would be so toasted, if she wanted to_. ~

"Leo, that was back then. You paid that price and you have a new life now." She can't resist a small grin, "But I did get some mileage out of that one." She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder with a soft thoughtful look on her face. ~_ I know things that maybe he doesn't think I know. Some secrets with his drinking I've even kept from him, maybe he doesn't even remember, but I'll take those secrets to my grave, before I let him feel guilty all over again. We 'have' put the past behind us_. ~

Leo wraps his right arm around her shoulders and lays his head atop of hers, "Margaret, It's been a long road for us, but it's worth it for me to end up here with you, like this." He turns to kiss the top of her head. They both sigh and agree with the truth of that statement. 

Leo wants to break the melancholy mood and suggest, "Margaret, why don't we stretch out here and watch a movie. You've been wanting me to relax here on the couch and I feel like some cuddle time." He rubs his hand up and down to caress her arm.

"Leo, you're sure you want to watch a movie? I'm sure I could find another box for us to unload this evening," Margaret's having a hard time keeping the happy smile off her face as she teases Leo.

Leo uses his best tactic and goes for bribery, "I'll let you pick the movie."

Margaret's now really glad she teased and got the bonus of choosing. For payback for his bribery tactic, she's picking a chick flick, "OK, Leo, I think I'd like us to watch 'Six days and Seven Nights', it's a romantic comedy. Harrison Ford plays a charter pilot on a South Seas island. Anne Heche plays a fashion editor that hires him to take her to another island. They really don't get along and it gets funny." She rushes to the end of her speech. 

"Margaret, my guess is that you're hoping with it being about a pilot that I'll quietly go along with a chick flick." He states, with his head leaning knowingly to the side as he looks at her innocent face. 

"Yeah, Leo that's exactly what I was hoping for. How am I doing?" She grins at him honestly. 

"You're doing fine. I surrender. Pop in the tape and get over here in my arms." Leo grabs her throw pillow and moves to lie down again at his end of the couch. 

"Hold that thought, Leo. I'm on my way." Margaret smiles and crosses to the entertainment center and she's so thankful that Josh has the tapes in alphabetical order. 

Leo scoots over to let Margaret onto the couch and tucks her in against the front of him, just like they always do to watch movies. Her head is laying on his shoulder and her body is leaning back to his. "Well, Margaret seems you do have me pinned on the couch, to make sure I stay here for the evening."

"It works for me, Leo. You've had too much going on this past week and rest is what you need the most." Margaret snuggles her head in closer under his chin, enjoying her favorite perk of cuddling, of smelling his manly scent. She has no way of describing it, she knows that after the hot tub, his cologne would be washed away, so now it's just Leo. 

"Yeah, I know," Leo quietly admits. "It's good that the world has been relatively quiet this week. Josh hasn't called me back into the White House once. He's really been doing an excellent job this week. I think that fact is giving me more comfort, than he or I could even imagine. It gives me a safety net, not that I can imagine him totally filling the role that I fill with the President, but it does take some of the weight off my shoulders." 

"So, besides you showing the thanks and love shining out of your eyes whenever he's around, when are you going to tell him?" Margaret softy asks. 

"I thought I'd have a serious talk sometime this weekend. He'll be around a lot and we'll have plenty of time to talk," Leo pauses to consider the coming weekend. "I really enjoy the family time we have had together the last couple of months and he has jumped in where needed, especially this past week." 

The movie previews end and they settle in to watch the movie. After the movie they discuss the movie while it is rewinding. Still snuggling in cozy together. Glad that Leo seemed to like the movie, Margaret decides to tease Leo now, "Leo, I think in the movie, Harrison Ford bellows just like you do and you know, he seems to stomp off just like you do."

Leo takes up the challenge, "I just bet you'd make me sleep out in the open and you take the security of the plane all to yourself." 

"No, I wouldn't, Leo. You could join me in the plane. We'd fit in. We're not taking up much room here on the couch," Margaret logically points out. 

"It wouldn't be as comfortable as this couch, but we'd manage. It's a deserted island after all." Leo sounds confident of their ability to overcome the obstacles. 

"Oh, Leo, imagine just us, the sun, the sand and the surf. It sounds good to me, if just for a little while." Margaret gets a dreamy sound to her voice. 

Leo grins at her dreamy tone. ~ _Wonder if I can find out if they have island getaways that we can sneak off to. To hell with the cost. If they don't, then I could find someone to make one for us. Then, I'll have to find a way to get us some free time to go. I bet I could bribe Josh to help out, if I pay for him and Donna to go away after we go and I can cover for him at work. I'm sure Mallory could find out about it for me, without Margaret knowing._ ~ 

Leo's feeling pleased with his new idea, "Margaret, if we were on an island and something swam into your pants while bathing, I'd be happy to go looking exploring for it." Leo makes it sound like a huge and brave favor he would unselfishly do for her. 

"I just bet you would, Leo." There's no doubt in her mind.

"Sure I would, just like this," Leo quickly slides his hand down the back of her pants and lightly pinches her butt through her panties, not even taking the time to go under them. 

"Leo," Margaret squeals loudly and nearly falls off the couch as she jumps from the surprise. 

Her hand is immediately over her mouth, hoping that the agents don't charge in the doors and just as the thought is complete in her mind, the door pops open and the agent steps in. He immediately sees the laughing couple on the couch, "Mr. Garry, I'm sorry, I heard a scream and I'm just checking that you're alright."

"Thanks for checking, Lewis, but we're fine." Leo grins at Margaret blushing in embarrassment. The agent nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Leo McGarry, you just had to get the agent in here. You just couldn't resist making me blush." Margaret pretends to pummel his chest and ends up giggling against it. "Oh, Leo, this is so much fun to be playful together."

"Well, I did like the movie, especially him trying to fly the plane and not pass out." Leo decides to tease her, "If that was me, you could fly the plane, Margaret."

"Oh, no I couldn't, Leo, no way. We'd end up in the sea." Margaret adamantly denies his claim. 

"Margaret, I think you could do anything. You're always dependable in a crunch." Leo says honestly. 

"Glad you believe in me, but I have my doubts, Leo" Margaret kisses him in appreciation.

She snuggles in facing him, to cuddle for a little more, before getting ready for bed**.**

***** 

While cuddling after the movie, one thing leads to another and they soon find themselves trading kisses and caresses. Loving the coziness of the couch, where they first began their necking sessions. It's not long before the passion they share for each other, heats up the lovemaking that they now share. They find that still wearing clothes, retains the sense of mystery of each other's bodies and adds to thrill of exploring. Margaret pulls front his lips and grins, "Leo, you might be tired tonight, after your trying and hectic day, but some parts of you are still ready and willing," Margaret teases him when his condition is noted. Her head is resting on his chest for a breather. She's not helping, when she gently caresses her hand down the front of his now tight jeans. 

Leo growls, with satisfaction in his tone, but decides he needs to make something clear, here at the beginning stage of them pleasuring each other by touching. "Baby, I do love you touching me, it makes me feel so loved, but I want you to know that I'd never expect you to help me find release, every time my problem pops up. It's just an outward sign of how much I love you, my body automatically responds to your touch."

Margaret smiles softy and sighs with mild relief, "Leo, I'm glad you explained that it's just another way you express your love to me. I didn't really think that you'd expect more, because you're a giver and not a taker, type of lover. It's still nice to know, so I'll never worry about disappointing you, if at times it doesn't seem like the fitting way to express my love for you." 

Leo can't resist and teases her now with an old myth, to see if she'll blush, "Baby, after the last two mornings, I'm not going to go blind from frustration. In fact, it's having such a workout lately that I think its in shock. I've never really been this responsive in years." 

"Leo," Margaret exclaims into his chest were she hides her glowing red face. Leo laughs his joy wonderfully deep in his chest. So few people ever hear his bold all-encompassing laugh. It just draws you in and makes you glad to be near him. She savors the sound and wraps her arms around his healing body. 

***** 

The time has come for them to move into the bedroom for the night. "Sweetie, lets move to the bedroom and start you hand massage." Margaret's always the one to decide what's next in their lives. She happily lives a scheduled life, adding and adjusting as she leads them though life, their lives are now more firmly entwined together.

Leo sighs with agreement, he has found from weeks of experience that this wonderful couch is hard to get up off of with Margaret snuggled against his body. Only the joy of knowing that he now gets to hold her all night motivates him into comply. He grins happily at her, "Margaret, your wish is my command. Drag me off to the bedroom and do wonderful things to my body." 

Margaret gets up, giving him a pointed look of reproach to his flippant teasing and then helps Leo to his feet. Leo, you're so bad," is her now classic remark to his ribald statements. He just gives her a silly grin of hopeless reform. She rolls her eyes at him and breaks into a matching grin. She picks up the tray with their glasses and popcorn bowl on it, to return to the kitchen. 

They move around the apartment silently slipping into a new but soon familiar routine, to end their day and retire, snuggled together for a quiet night. 

She moves around to check that all the lights are out in the rest of the apartment. She knows the door is locked with the agent on the other side. She smiles when she leaves the guestroom at the fact that tonight she didn't have to set out Leo's suit clothes for tomorrow. They have the day off and she can just imagine that Leo will be wearing as few clothes as he decently can. 

Margaret hears the news through the open kitchen window and calls out a teasing sweet warning, "Leo," for him to turn it off. After a few minutes and the news is still on and she give him a second warning, "That's fine, Leo. If you want to watch the news, we can just skip you hands massage tonight." She smiles as she hears the TV go off... she knows him so well.

Leo puts away the videotape and turns off the TV, after getting busted at having a quick sneak peek at the evening news. 

Leo then makes his way to the bathroom and grabs his satin robe from behind the bathroom door, to lay it near the bed, just in case of agents. When he enters the bedroom Margaret has put some soft music on the Bose CD player and is in the process of lighting some scented candles.

Leo walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and just starts kissing the back of her neck. Picking up from where they left off in the living room. He gets more adventurous and slides both his hands under the front of her shirt for a quick feel of her breasts, drawing her back closer against the front of his body. Margaret softly moans an approval, but turns in his arms, "Leo, this is not helping. This is when we're doing your massage. You'll just have to be patient."

"It's your fault, Margaret, you're the one that set the mood with candles and music," he ignores her protest and kisses her lips. 

Margaret is still struggling to get him back on track, but when she pulls away from his tempting arms, her eyes drop down his body and swallows at the sight of him. 

His jeans are undone but he has no intentions of doing them up again tonight. He regretfully makes his way over to the side of the bed. She follows behind him at a safe no-touching distance. She needs a moment. 

He turns to face her, dropping down his jeans without saying a word and kicks his feet a little to get out of the legs, before stepping back. He knows that really get to her. 

Margaret bends over and picks up the jeans that are still warm and shaped to his body. He sits on the bed, grinning as her sighs while folding the jeans over her arm. She looks back up at him, "Do you want to sleep in your satin pants tonight?" She already knows the answer. 

"No, I think this will be just fine," as he looks down at his black silk boxers.

As she gets Leo settled, she sees some fatigue on his face but he has had a couple of naps today thinks he will be awake for awhile yet. "Ok, then I'm going to go into the bathroom and get the lotion for you hands massage to warm up." 

Leo watches her go with a smile as she adjourns to the bathroom. He flips off the lamp to add to the romantic atmosphere of the room. He rests his head back against the headboard and his eyes roam around the softly lit room. Memorizing the details of their haven, to carry it in his mind, for when he needs to remember that he has a place where the world recedes. 

Margaret returns and she isn't change yet, but her buttons are open. Not paying attention that her satin nightshirt is swinging suggestively from her hand. Laying the nightshirt over the back of her vanity chair, she slips off her shirt. Not realizing that Leo's eyes are glued to her every motion. With the shirt hanging from the ends of her fingertips, she's still unaware as she tosses it toward him to land on the end of the bed. Looking toward the dark window at the city lights, she reaching behind her back, she then unclasps her bra, letting the straps slide down her arm as she hold the sides of the bra tight to keep it from falling to the floor, which keeps her breasts covered. Turning around and revealing her long smooth back to Leo, her eyes instinctively glance to the mirror in front of her, noting the hot look in his eyes. With a sassy smile at his reflection, she slips off the bra. Watching his reaction, she notes that Leo's eyes are admiring the reflection he has of her bare breasts. Margaret feels mischievous and puts on her satin nightshirt, buttoning it slowly. Their eyes never leave the mirrored reflection of the others. She then slips out of her pants, letting the shirttail immediately drape down. 

Once again leaving Leo to wonder what is the color of her panties tonight. Watching her undress leaves his mouth dry. ~_Dear, God, thank you. She's entirely mine, if she allows.~_

Margaret turns toward him, knowing that she just gave him a little bit of a show and she can tell how much he enjoyed it, by the hungry, dark eyes that greets her look. She moves around the room, continuing to put away her clothes. Passing the bed, once again on her way to the bathroom, she adds an extra swing to her hips as a tease to Leo. 

She returns from the bathroom and with the warm lotion in hand and approaches him in the bed. "Ready?" 

Leo grins at her in admiration, "You bet I am. I'm most certainly ready, especially after the little floor show you just put on," He adds with an impish grin. "I think something like that is almost better than full nudity." He laughs at her doubtful look. "Almost, but not quite. Thank you for that."

"My pleasure, Leo. Any time." she did get into it a little, just feeling sexy.

He settles back onto his pillows and she takes his hand into hers. ~_Maybe this can be a nighttime routine for our weekends. Candlelight and my beautiful Margaret gifting me with undressing. God, I am so blessed.~_

Margaret is thinking about the past week while she strokes and massages the lotion into his stiff hands. Remembering all the new details that they have learned about each other, especially last night when they unpacked his box of keepsakes and then looking at each other's photo albums. Like tonight, when they were taking about the time before his rehab, they were finding out memories that each had of the other. She has the beginning of a plan coming to her and she shares it with him, "Leo, I have an idea of a way we can get to know more about each others private lives that we never have learned over the years of working together. 

"What's that, Baby," he doesn't quite understand her line of thought. "I didn't think there was anything you didn't know about me," he sincerely admits. 

"Leo, there's lots for things about your childhood and your family that after last night, I realized that I never knew about you. What was it like during your time in school and college? Even your military service is sketchy to me. Things like, did you have your tonsils out as a kid? Did you play sports as a teenager in school and who was your first puppy love? That types of things, Leo," she watches his face to see how he 

"Wow, that covers a lot of territory," he drawls in a reflecting breath as he thinks back to some of the things she mentioned. "Ok, what's your plan and don't deny it. I can see it written on your face that you have a plan forming in that beautiful head of yours."

"All right, I confess. Here's my plan and keep in mind that it just popped into my head, so there may be some flaws in it," she warns before she starts. 

"Duly noted, go ahead," Leo's wearing a small smile. This is what Margaret does best and she loves to do it. 

Well I'd like us to agree to tell each other something new about ourselves every night before we go to sleep. Maybe it could be a tidbit from our pasts. Just something small, nothing deep like theories on life. We could have a quiet moment or two to discuss them. Like a different topic everyday." She's on a roll as her mind gets hold of more possibilities. "The topic could be picked in the morning and we'd have the day to think about it. Oh, and we can alternate days as to who picks the topic, that way you can use your days to chose a topic to learn about my past." She gives him a reminder look. "You have to have a tidbit on the topic to tell me, as well. I'll be choosing the next day, remember."

Leo grins in anticipation of learning her past as well, "So are any topics allowed? Like first kiss, first boyfriend/girlfriend or maybe first time you went to first base, second base, etc." He sounds like he's in legal proceeding or getting the ground rules to a new contest. 

Margaret is pleased he is being agreeable and grins at him, Sure, Leo. I'd like to hear all those things about you. Can we agree that we have to have answer by bedtime no matter how uncomfortable with the chosen topic, but always with an honest answer. At different times it will be hard. I can trust you and you, me that none of the topics will ever be mean or malicious, but mostly it should be fun and enlightening. I also promise not to ask about your wartime activities, since I know that you had nightmares and they contributed to your alcoholism. You can tell me or not tell me at some later date. That will be your decision. She looks him straight in the face to let him know she is serious. "You do not need to go back there on my account, ever." She reaches out a hand to caress his face, she switches to a grin, but I still can get some mileage out of some funny things you did at SoL like when you unknowingly used the ladies room and I stood guard outside so none of the other women would walk in on you.'"

"What," Leo asks with surprise on his face. He catches her hand that's on his face, in his and pretends to bite it as a mock punishment for teasing him. 'You better not tell that one around or I'll have to talk to Colin and get some dirt on you." 

Margaret falls back on the bed laughing, "Leo, I love it when you get playful." 

  
He pulls her back up and loves the laughter in her eyes. The candlelight is making her face glow. 

She's smiling as she looks at him, "So, is it an agreement? You can pick first in the morning?" she uses his own tactic of bribery on him. 

"Deal, Margaret," he turns over the hand she's just done massaging and shakes her hand. He then pulls her in to seal the agreement in their special way, with a kiss that takes their breath away. 

Pulling back for air, Margaret takes a deep breath, "Leo, we still have another hand to do yet." She picks up the lotion bottle to hold him at bay or it would not get done tonight. 

Leaning back to behave himself, he closes his eyes and blissfully let's her take over, doing her magic to his hand. While his eyes are closed, he begins to think about something that he's been wondering about for a while, especially with how their relationship has been progressing. He's just not sure about how to bring it up. He finally decides that it's just best to ask. 

"Margaret, I've been thinking that we need to have a talk about something. It's quite personal and since today we have been opening the door to more of ourselves, I think that this might be the perfect time to bring this up." Leo sits up straighter and waits for her to look up at him. "We've been getting closer for a while now and I just want to be prepared for when we decide to go further. Do you understand what I'm referring to?"

Margaret has been massaging his hand and watching his face as he relaxes at her face telling him she seriously listening. She watches him lower his eyes to watch her hands on his.

Leo looks glances at her face as she picks up the lotion again to apply more to his hand, "Margaret, we need to talk about protection. We're getting closer and we really need to think about this, because, Baby, if we need something, then one of us needs to arrange for someone to purchase it for us." He shrugs his shoulders at he and points out a truth, "Its not like we can just slip out and go the drug store for the things we need." He lets his dry wit get the best of him, "We could always torment the agents and give them a list to go get for us."

Margaret lets him see her smiling softly at the image of the agents face when he reads a list like that. She looks down as she continues to massage his hand and takes a deep breath, "Well, I have always used condoms, with anyone I have been with before, but it has been awhile since I was with anyone," she adds with a blush.

Leo loves her brave honesty and looks at her face that is partly shaded by her hair and reaches out a finger to tuck it behind her ear, "Well, I was faithful during my marriage and I've not been with anyone since Jenny." He points out another truth for any of the senior staff, "With our work there was never the time or the extra energy to go out and find someone to be with. Lucky for me, you came to the White House with me."

Margaret looks at him and sarcastically says, "Tell me about it. I leave when you leave, I sleep when you sleep. Sound familiar?" She adds with a grin. She then becomes more serious and looks him directly in the eyes, "Leo, when we finally get together, I don't want anything between us. I don't want us to use condoms. What we have is real and I want our lovemaking to be real."

Leo looks a bit surprised, "I know that we're both Catholics, but I need to ask you how you feel about birth control. There are many kinds available."

"Leo, I'm OK at using birth control. I'm not that conservative of a practicing Catholic." She gives him a small tight smile, "I guess, I should confess that I have been on the pill for awhile now."

Leo a little surprised, "Really? You have? I don't think I've seen you ever taking it. I haven't seen it in the bathroom or here in the bedroom. She raises an eyebrow at him taking note of her daily habits, "Oh, ………I don't want you to think that I've been snooping around, but ah…………these are the kind of things you start to notice when you're living with someone," Leo adds a little quietly.

"It's ok, Leo." She lets him off the hook and calms him. " I know my being on the pill may a bit of a surprise to you. They're not in my bathroom, because I keep them in my purse. She smiles and gives him his logic back at him, "With the kind of hours that we work, I can never be sure that I can take the pill at a consistent time everyday, but by keeping the pills with me I can take them whenever I need to. It's Leo's turn to raise an eyebrow at her being so careful. She sees the question on his face, "Ah……and before you ask, I was not on them for birth control purposes, when I first went on them." 

Leo now looks a little confused at her last statement, "Why then?"

She knows that they were soon going to have this talk and is glad to get it said between them, but she still blushes as she goes. She has never spoken to any man about her periods, but she realizes that he needs to know some of the mysteries of her body, "I went on them, because I was having problems with my periods, unreliable timing, excessive bleeding and really bad cramping." She pauses and looks at his eyes and she happily finds some understanding there, so she continues, "It was becoming something that I couldn't deal with and live my life as I wanted, having the control I wanted." She takes a deep breath to slow down the risk of her breaking into rapid talking, "So, I talked to my doctor about some options and this was the best one. The fact that it helps with birth control is a bonus for me, especially now." Her blush is still on her face, but she glad she's telling him.

Leo nods and leans in to kiss her blushing cheek, "Well, I'm glad it helps. Are you sure that it's enough? There are other methods, for males as well as females. If down the road, you decide not to have children, I could have a vasectomy, it's not that big a deal. Women get their tubes tied, some of them in my family did. I learned a lot living with a mom, two sisters, a wife and a daughter. I was surrounded, so I probably got a better first hand education than the average man, not counting Jed." Leo thinks about some of the info he has learned recently. "Margaret, I let you read the reports on sex ed and birth control that have come through the office, plus others dealing with women's health issues. You might someday need to come off the pill, there can be complications with being on it for too long." 

She looks at him and says," Gosh, I hope I don't need to go off it. You think my chocolate time is bad now, you should see me when my hormones really rage." Her eyes sparkle at her warning. She grins at him, "Leo, you've been though enough already. Seriously, Leo, I think the pill is enough for birth control and I want to stay on it as long as the doctor thinks it's safe for me to be on it. Life is full of risks." 

Leo smiles at her attitude, "I like that you want to be close to me, without using condoms, but only if you think you feel safe. I want that too." He gets another thought, "Do you think we should get tested? Not too long ago, I had an HIV test for a life insurance policy." His eyebrows pull together trying to come up with a date, "I think it was when we started in the White House. I can't remember exactly when, but I do know that I haven't been with anyone since then."

"Yeah, Leo, I remember, it was right after we got into the White House. I did the same for my life insurance. My brother, Colin and his kids are my beneficiaries on my policy and I had a test then, too. I haven't been with anyone since then either. She leans to kiss his cheek, this time, "Aren't we the two saddest cases you've ever seen? Too busy for a life?"

Leo returns her kiss with a matching quick kiss back to her, like playing face tag. He grins at his success, "Yeah, that's right. That's when I had it. I guess I should let you know that since the divorce, Mallory and you are my two beneficiaries and before you say anything, that's the way I want it," he says holding up his free hand to stop her reaction, as she starts to object.

"Leo, I don't need or want anything from you financially, especially a life insurance benefit." Margaret get a firm look on her face, "You should leave it all to Mallory. She's your daughter, she's your family." 

Leo softly states, "No, Margaret, I can choose to leave it, to anyone I want and I want you to be taken care of, always. He kisses her firmly enough of the cheek this time to gently rock her body, "Mallory will be well taken care of. It's already set in place for her. You, on the other hand, are also my family and you have been for a long time. I just never realized it," he says softly while looking down at his hand being massaged. 

"OK, Leo, you know how I feel about your money, but I know I can't change your mind about this. It is your choice, not mine," she finally relents. "I'll just quit breathing, when you quit breathing." 

Leo decides to drop the issue after her last remark, mostly due to the fact he agrees with her, if anything happened to her, he'd just quit breathing, too. That is why the threat of the attackers is so serious to them this week. He returns to the previous topic, "So, we can both can rely on these test results, just to have peace of mind, to be sure ourselves before we go any further. I'm not concerned at all."

Leo looks at Margaret's nodding head, but she looks a little worried about something. "What's wrong Baby?" 

"Leo, I may have a bit of a problem coming up. I have an appointment this week with my gynecologist and now with everything going on, I don't know if I can go, but I really need to keep this appointment. I'll need Secret Service protection and I don't know how we can arrange it, because I'm not really eligible for it. I don't really feel comfortable going without it, you certainly don't want me to go with out protection and I really need to go," she rushes to finish.

"Can you change it to another time?" Leo suggests, hoping the attacker problem will soon get resolved. 

"No, unfortunately not." She explains why, wanting him realize it's a timing situation, "I'm on the last month of my birth control pills and the appointment is timed for a certain time in my cycle. It can't be too close to my period. It has to be mid cycle." 

"And that time is this now. Right?" Leo let's it out that he knows.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know that, Leo?" She gives him a look of surprise. 

"Well, for two reasons really." Leo confesses, "I remember when you had your chocolate time and I've sort of been keeping track of your chocolate time, ever since. I guess, with next week being the week before your time, I should order chocolate for your PMS this week, maybe we can send Donna to do some chocolate shopping for us," he adds with a grin. "Plus, you made an appointment for next week, so you are about at that time, right?" He knows he's right this time. 

She looks shyly down at him, "Yeah, it is almost that time. Some chocolate would be most appreciated," she smiles at him and continues, "This is the first month that we've been this close, when it's chocolate time, so there are changes to my body that will happen after this week, besides the mood swings." She smiles as she gives him the bad news, "You might have to refrain from acting on your fascination with my breasts. They may get a little bigger and firmer, much to your eyes delight, but they're going to be sore. Sometimes, even the water spray in the shower hurts them, so I'm giving you fair warning that they'll be off limits for a few days."

Leo looks at her slightly disappointed and also concerned, "I had no idea that they hurt like that. None of the McGarry female have complained about that in my hearing."

"Well, every woman is different with their PMS symptoms. Some are more severe than others. For some women the symptoms change from month to month and obviously taking the pill can drastically change symptoms for the better. For which I'm thankful and you will be also, now that you'll be around me 24/7."

"That's good to know. Margaret, you just let me know what I can do to make things easier for you." He promises, "When I'm better, I'll be able to return some of the TLC you've been giving me this week." 

Leo has an idea, "Listen, why don't we give Jed and Abby a call. It's getting late and he hasn't called yet. Abby might have some ideas on how to help you with your appointment." Margaret picks up the phone and dials the number, she then hands the phone over to him. Jed answers the phone. As usual he wants to find out how their evening has been and how Leo is recovering after this afternoon. Leo then asks, "Jed, is Abby there by any chance? Margaret wants to talk to her about some things? Wait a minute, Jed before you put Abby on. We're heading off to bed, before too long, so I'll talk more to you tomorrow. I'll go ahead and say goodnight now, Jed. Yes, we love you too." 

Leo hands the phone over to Margaret while Jed gets Abby on the line. "Hi, Abby," Margaret greets her when she gets on the phone. 

Abby's happy to hear from Margaret, "Hi, Margaret, Jed said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Margaret hesitates before continuing, "Yeah, um, I have a bit of a problem and I hope you might have some ideas as to how to help me with it."

"Sure, How can I help you? I'll help anyway I can." Abby reassures her, "That's what girlfriends are for."

Margaret is cheered by Abby's quick willingness to help, "Well, this week I have a doctors appointment that I can't miss and I have no way of getting there, because I don't qualify for Secret Service protection. I'm afraid to go out on my own and Leo really doesn't want me to either."

"You can't postpone it?" Abby tries the easy way first. 

"No, it's my yearly check up with my gynecologist and I'm on my last month of birth control pills. It's timed for taking my Pap test and getting my prescription refilled that has me worried." Margaret wants to put Abby's mind to rest before she gets the wrong idea, "I've been on the pill for several years, because of problems with my menstrual cycle and I don't want to stop them."

"Ok, Margaret, I now see the problem." Abby pauses to collect a few options in her mind, "Well, we can try and talk to Ron Butterfield and see if he can spare a female agent to run you over with you for your appointment." Abby gives another option she thought of to get around White House policy, "If he has a problem with that then maybe one of the female agents on my team might volunteer to take you. Abby chuckles softly into the phone, "You know the Sisterhood is far reaching?" Margaret chuckling joins her, knowing the guys will worry at the sound at both ends of the call. Abby gets another quick thought, "Maybe Leo could go with you to your appointment? I know you see the same gynecologist that I do here in DC and he's happy to have any partners go along to the appointment." Abby explains how they do it at his office. "Leo can sit up near your head on a stool, while you're being examined." Abby pulls up short, "Oh,… I'm sorry, I forgot you're not at the point in your relationship yet." 

Margaret sighs softly to her friend, "No, don't feel bad. It's OK, Abby. It might be nice to have him there, I told him some of my problems. He might have questions and being there might work out best. I just never thought about him coming along." She hints to Abby, "We have been getting closer, since this whole thing started, but I don't know. I'll talk to Leo and let you know."

Abby has a smile in her voice, "I'm glad you two are getting closer, you're so good for each other. Any one can see how much you two love each other." Abby now sounds confident, "Talk to him and ask him to go. I'm sure he wants to be there for you, in any way he can."

"Thanks Abby, I think I will." Margaret's more confident after talking to her, "I'll let you know tomorrow what we decide. Margaret happily promises, "I'll let you go now. Tell Jed good night for me. Abby, Thanks again for your help. Good night."

"Any time, Margaret, good night," Abby's pleased that Margaret's feeling comfortable enough to treat her like a friend and ask for advice, "Tell Leo good night for me, too. I'll talk to you soon. Bye"

Leo's been listening to the conversation and wonders what Abby has come up with and why Margaret was chuckling, "Well, Baby, what did she say?"

She nervously looks at his hands and then at hers, "She gave me a few ideas about how to get to my appointment, including talking to Ron about getting an agent. She would ask one of her team to go with me or …… she … wondered …… if …… you … might want to come along to the appointment with me? That way I'd still be covered by your Secret Service protection." Margaret tells him what Abby explained to her, "Abby said that our doctor is happy to have partners come along to the appointments and that you could sit at my head, while he examines me, but you don't have to go if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion." She rushes to the end of her explanation. 

Leo looks at her red face as he considers this idea. "Baby, do you want me to come along with you to your appointment?" 

She picks at a thread at the hem of her nightshirt thinking and quietly says, "I don't know, I mean, I know we've only been recently together, but I would feel better if you came along with me. She tilts her head to the side while looking at him, "I know it's only a check up, but we're going to be entering into a more sexual relationship and maybe there are some things we can discuss with him." She straightens and assures Leo, "He's always been really great about answering questions."

"OK then, we'll go together." He kisses her forehead to reassure her, "I sure you're right, Margaret. He'll be able to give us the best advice on birth control, with him knowing your problems and having you on the pill to correct them." Leo considers it settled, "When is the appointment?"

Margaret brightens and gives him the details. "It's Wednesday morning at ten o'clock. I know that isn't a great time, but it's the earliest I could get. I could get Charlie or Donna to watch the phones. Is that going to be a problem for you?" 

Leo sees she ended with some concern in her voice, "No, not at all, we can have staff at nine o'clock and you do control anything else that goes on my schedule. Is there anything important that morning?"

Margaret stops to think, "Not that I can recall, right now." She gets back into her planning mode, "It's only about ten minutes away by car, especially with the Secret Service driver. She grins at an added bonus, "We won't even have to look for parking. We should only be out of the office for an hour or so."

"OK, that's fine then. Why don't we go for an early lunch when we get back? It'll give us time to talk, before we jump back into the thick of things." He knows they'll need to talk about a few things while they're fresh in their minds. 

"Ok, if you're sure." She expected to have to wait till the end of the day and at home to review the visit. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. He reaches for her and gives he a hug even with his bad ribs, he feels honored and so proud of her, for being able to tell him so much of her private side, "Come on Baby, let's get into bed and cuddle for awhile." He grins sheepishly at her, 'I need to go to the bathroom first and then I'll be set for the night."

Margaret hurriedly agrees as she looks around the candlelit room, loving the slight flicker of the flame light, dancing on the walls, "Yeah, let's have a little fun before we go to sleep." She calls a warning to him, "I'm turning off the alarm for the morning. I want us to sleep in as long as possible. Josh isn't supposed to be here until eleven for your first session. It gives all of us a chance to sleep in and we need it." She gets off the bed and pulls the bedcovers back, while Leo's in the bathroom. She wants to leave the music and candles going for a while yet. She knows she needs to still talk to Leo about some things but she doesn't know how or where to start. ~ _It's still early enough that we can talk, if I can only think of the words to say. ~ _

Margaret smiles and watches as Leo makes his way cautiously back to the bed. She knows it makes him so happy that he's finally getting some independence back. _~ I know it's not soon enough for him, but he's making wonderful progress.~ _

"What's that smile all about?" he asks as he sits slowly on the bed. 

"Just watching how much you've improved this week," she says as she helps him get settled and then walks around the bed and crawls in beside him. 

In the candlelight, they move closer together and he pulls her into his arms and places a small kiss on her forehead. She snuggles in, careful not to hurt his ribs. They smile at each other as they move into kiss. Their lips touch and they quickly deepen the kiss. Both being confident and agreeable with the boundaries set, they feel free to express their love and passion for each other. She opens her mouth and her tongue gently begins to explore his mouth, slowly encountering his tongue and they dance to the music playing softly. She pulls back and smiles at him and then moves to kiss his neck as her hands begin to explore. Her lips follow her hands down to his nipples. On one nipple her tongue massages it, before she sucks it into her mouth, her hand busy teasing his other.

His hands are just as busy as hers, exploring her body, sliding his fingers slowly down her back, running over her satin night gown to her full hips. He can feel her panties under her nightgown, but he doesn't know what color they are yet. But there's more time later to investigate that. He reaches to the front of her nightgown and starts to unbutton it. His fingers are less stiff as he makes his way up to her beautiful face. He brushes the back of his fingers across her cheek as he looks lovingly into her eyes.

She can feel his hands moving up and unbuttoning her nightshirt and that look he gives her just makes her knees go week. 

She lays back and he opens the shirt and begins to move down and to kiss her breasts. He latches on to one breast and begins to suck and he's flicking the other breast with his thumb. He licks her nipple again and moves to the other side, she can feel deeply when he suckles on her. He latches on again and she moans as she feels her womanhood start to throb with desire. For the moment, she just stops touching him and lets him continue to give her pleasure. 

His hands are exploring her body more, working down to her panties and inside. 

Margaret wants him to touch her, especially her most tender area. She wants to be closer to him. He's been so free about his sexuality. Of Leo letting her touch him and letting her touch him enough to let him um … have total pleasure. Margaret knows he wants her to feel pleasure too, but she isn't ready to go as far as he has. ~_How does she explain why she's not ready to go further?_~ 

He wants to pull her panties down and she's enjoying this, so she lifts her hips and allows him to pull them down. His fingers are touching her and they are a little more flexible tonight after the massage. Leo's happy that she's allowing him to explore her a little more. Her moans are telling him that she is enjoying what he's doing. He knows he better get in some loving time on her breasts, before he banned from them for a few days. He comes back up to her mouth and he leans over her more to deepen his kiss. She moans again, as he rubs her pleasure point and she lifts her hips to encourage him more, letting him know that she's truly enjoying what he's trying to do for her. He slides his middle finger down closer to her womanly opening, gently coaxing her legs slightly apart to give his hand more room.

Margaret can feel that Leo's fingers are more flexible than this morning, from the movement between her legs. He's trying so hard to bring her pleasure, but she doesn't know if she can do that. His hand is now moving down to her opening and he is asking with his actions for her to open her legs a little bit more. She knows he will be gentle, but she is afraid of being hurt. She trusts and loves him with all her being, so she does what he's silently asking. He's so gentle and his finger slides to outlines her womanhood. 

He stops kissing her to look into her eyes, "Baby, is this alright? Can I touch you ……inside?" He continues to caress her tenderly as he waits for her answer. He puts small butterfly kisses on her neck and breasts, patiently touching and arousing her more.

She knew that this time would be coming soon, and she knows that she has to trust him to try and make her feel something, anything. She already does feel more, more than she thought possible. So she softly touches his face and smiles at him and opens herself up more to him. He's so happy that he can do this for her. She can see the love in his eyes, when she grants him permission to let him touch her there. 

He moves up to kiss her lips, as he tries to slip his middle finger inside her. He opens her womanly folds to slip his finger in and he kisses her. He expected to find her wetter than she is and in fact she's quite dry and small inside. He doesn't want to hurt her by inserting his finger farther. Could this be a reason why she hasn't enjoyed sex? He's just about to pull his finger out when her hand comes down.

"Stop, please," she looks at him with sad eyes and then she shyly looks away.

"That's OK, Baby. We've just gone beyond your comfort level. Can we just neck and cuddle some more? Like this……………………?" He kisses her neck, and works his way back down to her breasts. He can tell she isn't ready yet for this. He looks at her face, "Do you want to talk about it? Did I hurt you just now?"

Margaret tries to and wants to explain to him, "No, no, but I'm not ready for that yet," she reassures Leo. "It just reminded me of some times, when the guy I was with, at the time, didn't care if I was ready or not. It was always a rush for him to get inside me. Never caring that I wasn't ready." She sees the black look coming on Leo face even in the dim candlelight. "We always used lubricated condoms, but it still hurt anyway. I've always been a bit dry and being on the pill doesn't help that. Leo face gets more relaxed again, to let her do the talking. She sighs and reveals, "It was always about his pleasure, never about mine. Sometimes, it wasn't the guy's fault. He may have been as inexperienced as I was and just didn't know any better. Other times that wasn't the case," she looks sadly at him.

Leo doesn't know how to respond to this very private confession, except to love her more for her trust. He knows that this was difficult for her to tell him, but he quickly reassures her, "Baby, thank you for telling me this. I don't want to rush you into any more than you're ready for. I now know that we need to take our time getting to know each other's bodies. Everyone is different and your responses are different with every person you are with. These men you have been with before, didn't take the time to get to know your body, they were selfish in only wanting to please themselves." Leo promises her, "It'll never be like that with us. I love you and your body, not just because of it. We'll always take the time to explore and build your arousal." He teases her with a comment she can't resist smiling at. "That may be a good reason for you to be involved with a man a little older than you are. We tend to take our time and savor the delights were with." he adds with a grin. He pulls her into a cuddle and she relaxes into him.

She is smiling but sadly and admits to him, "It just hurts. It always hurts."

His heart just breaks when she tells him this, "There are other ways of making love, have you ever had someone use their mouth to pleasure you? It wouldn't involve penetration and yet it could be very fulfilling."

Margaret quickly and adamantly answers, "No, I don't like oral sex. I know most men love it when a woman does that to them, but I have never enjoyed that part of sex." She looks up earnestly to see his face, "Do you want that? Do you really like that done? Because, I don't know if I can do that, I wouldn't even try it before," she adds a little fearfully.

"Oh, Margaret." He kisses on her face to comfort her, "I'm never going to make you do something you don't like or want to do. Making love is doing things that pleasure the other person. Whether or not I like something is irrelevant, if you dislike it. If you don't like anything we don't do it, period." He rubs his hands softly up and down her back, "Baby, you just have to tell me, we have to have open communication when we're doing anything intimate. I'm just trying to think of things to make it more pleasurable for you."

"Oh, Leo, I know you want to make it good for me, but I don't know how to do that. I trust you and I want to be with you. I'm just afraid …… that you won't love me, if I can't love you that way." Her voice sounds teary at confessing her fears. 

He feels her pain and frustration, "Margaret, my love, that will never happen. I will love you, no matter what. We're together and are still just getting to know one another that way. Sex is just a part of our relationship, one of many parts." He looks at her face to see it she believes him. Her smile is back where it belongs on her lips. With his thumb, he wipes off the tears that are ready to spill over her lashes. "You know what we need right now, besides more hugs and kisses, is some thing to soothe our souls? How about we share some ice cream? Do we have something in say 'chocolate' that can have as snack in bed? I'll even go and get it." He sees her smile brightly and it spreads to her eyes. Her tears just crush his heart. He's so happy to have her smiling at him. "You just stay here and relax. I'll be right back," he pushes off the bedcovers and manages to get to his feet. He wants to do this for her.

Margaret's glad to see him moving better and she snuggles down in bed, thinking about the things that they've talked about tonight. She's glad she has told him some of the things that they needed to discuss and he didn't run for the hills. He was wonderfully understanding tonight about everything. ~_How did I ever deserve such a gentle, caring man in my life. I thought I loved him as much as I could before tonight, but just seeing how understanding he was, shows me just how unlimited our love can be and if it's possible, I love him all the more for it.~_

He comes in with his silly, excited, impish grin on his face, so happy to have been able to do the simple task of getting them some ice cream, despite the swelling and bruising that remains on his body. He sits on the bed and hands her the container while he gets himself settled once again. 

Margaret opens it and with the spoon scoops out a bit and pops it into her mouth and then she leans over and shares her treat with the man she loves. She feels his tongue sweeping and caressing her mouth. There's no hesitation in that loving gesture as she returns it. She knows he loves her too. They'll finish this treat together and then settle into each other's arms, to fight the night demons they have had to contend with this week. Knowing that they can, because they have each other and that's all that matters.

Loving each other, they will recover in more ways than one. 

The end

Till the next adventure!!

Thank you so much for reading and supporting us in the writing adventure of Recovery. We know Lynn will not forget this one. She killed her computer during the posting process and we both appreciate your patience with our delay. We guess this is what makes Fan Fiction so interesting. You never know what's going to happen. Thanks for the great feedback from our loyal readers. It truly is what keeps us writing. We admit, we're hooked on writing. Good, bad or ugly. We just have to see what is next in the lives of Leo and Margaret. Join us again, we have plenty of plots in the works, just not enough hours to enjoy typing them up. We are considering giving up sleep. 

Now were can those attackers be hiding?

Thanks again!

Blessings

Chipmunk

Lynn 

To visit the Leo and Jed early years read pung's 'Sins of the Father' series. 

Just a note: We do an exclusive monthly update for those readers that are signed up for Chipmunk's Whimseys Fan Fiction Web Page mailing list! We have some surprises lined up for the members!


End file.
